Bloodstone: Book 1 of the Stones Trilogy
by BT Adventurers
Summary: When a band of orc hunters comes to Ithilien, Rohirrim trader woman, Sev, is caught between them and a small band of orcs who struggle for primitive but peaceful survival. Friends ride to rescue, but the lines of conflict are far from clear...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODSTONE**

**A Burping Troll Adventure**

**By**

**Celebsul, ErinRua, Sevilodorf, Russ**

_**Editorial Note:**_

_The Fourth Age has dawned. Aragorn the King Elessar sits upon the throne of Gondor; Faramir and the Lady Éowyn govern their fiefdom from the hills of Emyn Arnen; and Legolas' elven folk work their gifts upon the long-wounded lands of Northern Ithilien. It is a time of growth and healing, but also a time of social and political change. Middle-earth is free of Shadow at last, but earthly evils still exist. Rebuild, reclaim, rework - there is much to be done, and Northern Ithilien particularly is a place of progress and peril. So it is for the folk of our setting, the residents of The Inn of the Burping Troll just north of Henneth Annûn._

_Let our original characters be your guides into the Fourth Age of Middle-earth, as Gondor revives towards its olden glory and its people endeavor to cast off the lingering legacy of war. Come with us, journey into a new and tumultuous age in Tolkien's magnificent Middle-earth._

_- ErinRua_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue:**

_January 20, 1422_ _SR  
__Midmorning  
__A farm outside the village of Henneth Annûn_

Rablot gave a grunt of satisfaction as the half-buried rock he was prying at came free from the mud. Kneeling down, he lifted it up and carried it to the fair sized pile at the corner of the field Farmer Tiroc had marked for clearing. Pulling a clay jar from the basket the farmer's daughter had given him that morning; Rablot took a long drink of the fresh buttermilk as he studied the field quietly. The mists hung heavy near the ground after so many days of rain, and the mud was thick and clinging, but he preferred working here alone, away from the farmer's other helpers.

Tiroc had said they would use the stones gathered from the field to build a low wall. Such a wall would not discourage the deer and the rabbits from visiting the crops when they began to sprout, so why a wall was needed Rablot did not understand but he was not going to argue with the farmer. Tiroc had done much for him and whatever Tiroc wanted Rablot would do his best to see it carried out. Orders given and orders followed had always shaped Rablot's life, but to work with neither whip nor threat was the nearest to a life of ease that Rablot had known, and he knew himself to be content.

Carefully, Rablot returned the clay jar to the basket and turned to go back to the job of digging up stones. His powerful hands pried rock from the clinging muck with ease and he minded not the chill of damp earth caking his gnarled fingers black. With care he chose stones of the sizes he had been bidden and piled them with the others. The farmer had said, "Can't leave two stones alone for soon they'll make more," and then laughed uproariously. Rablot was uncertain why that was so humorous, but he had laughed too. Perhaps later he could ask Tiroc's daughter, Rialyn, to explain it to him. She was always willing to take the time to explain things he found puzzling. Softly Rablot ran his grimy hand down the fabric of his shirt. It was Rialyn who had given him this shirt and though not new, it was possibly the first piece of clothing he had ever owned that had no holes in it.

Attacking another stone mired in the mud, Rablot considered how his life had changed since the war, the one that men called the War of the Ring. A clean place to sleep, clean food and clean clothes. Rablot had never known how much he liked clean until now. Before everything had been dirty or moldy or torn. And always, there had been someone trying to take the little bit he had. Now, he had a small place of his own in the barn where no one bothered him, and clothes that were his own, and everyday, fresh food. Thinking of that food Rablot sighed. Much better than moldy bread and maggoty meat.

Scraping around the edges of the stone with his long nails, Rablot froze. Something was wrong. His nostrils flared as he took deep breaths to sniff out the trouble. There. In the woods across the field. Men. '_Three of them,'_ he thought. Slowly he stood and faced the trees. What did they want? Rablot had been chased by men too often not to be leery of three who watched him from hiding.

"I knows you are over there. Come outs where I can see you," Rablot called.

From the woods came three men he did not recognize. As the one on the left made a sweeping motion with his hand, Rablot realized there were others emerging from the mist to his left and right. Whirling about, Rablot ran toward the road, and each stride bounded greater than the last. Then from the ditch on the far side a tall figure appeared out of the mist before him, sword drawn and poised. Rablot skidded to a halt and stared into the man's eyes - then the sword flashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The men gathered briefly around Rablot's body as the swordsman wiped his blade clean on the corpse's shirt. Returning the sword to its sheath, he smiled broadly and said, "Yet one more, lads. And with each orc slain, we make the world a fairer, safer place to live."

Cullen stared down at the headless body. Never comely in life, the orc's gnarled body now seemed grotesquely broken and boneless, one arm bent beneath at an impossible angle and the neck ending only in a dark, thick pool of bloody mud. For a horrible instant the youth thought that he would be unable to control the heaving of his stomach.

Swallowing convulsively, he protested, "You said you were only going to talk to him. He wasn't hurting nobody."

"Wasn't he?" the swordsman replied. "Aye, but how many did he murder and despoil before someone made a pet of him, eh? A wolf is a wolf, boy, no matter if you clothe him in wool."

As the understanding grew that he had been the one to lead these men to the orc, Cullen scrambled backwards, only to feel his feet sliding from beneath him. Sprawling in the mud, the lad found himself face to face with Rablot's sightless eyes. His stomach surged and he crawled off to heave into the ditch with the sound of the men's laughter in his ears.

**Chapter One**

_January 26th  
__Evening  
__Village of Henneth Annûn_

Rain speckled the front windows of the Whistling Dog as it had nearly every day for the past week; sometimes falling gently and other times nearly drowning those who chanced to be out and about. The rain had become a fixture that the residents of Henneth Annûn longed to do without, especially young Jasimir.

After mopping the mud from the front entry for what must have been the hundredth time in the last week, Jasimir lifted his bucket and retreated to the kitchen before Jareth could find more for him to do. He knew that it would only be a matter of moments before the dang hallway was muddy again. Why clean it when it would just get dirty again? But there was no arguing with Jareth, who would just suggest that Jasimir go and ask his father if the front entrance needed mopping or not, and give that irritating smile of his. The one that said he knew quite well that Jasimir was doing all he could to stay out of his father's sight. It hadn't been his fault that the skillet of grease had flamed up and nearly caught the kitchen afire, before Pansy and Jareth had put it out with half a barrel of flour, but his dad still blamed him. How he wished he could just leave the Whistling Dog and never return.

From his place behind the bar, Jareth shook his head at the boy's disappearing back. He wasn't really a bad lad, even if he did spend a large portion of his time wishing to be elsewhere. Though who didn't when they were almost fourteen?

Jareth frowned at his own memories of fourteen, then watched in silent amusement as an overzealous Sira all but knocked the other barmaid down in her efforts to be the first to greet the three men entering The Whistling Dog. Some of her hurry was no doubt due to the lack of tips she had earned thus far this evening, but Jareth was certain that the tallest man's handsome face also played a part in her haste. Sira had a taste for fun and frolic.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen? Rooms for the night?" Sira's fluttering lashes brought only a hint of an amused smile to the tall man's lips, though the stocky bearded man at his side gave her buxom figure a look of frank admiration. "Or just a late supper?"

"Both, my dear, but first a round of ales and a place by your fire. It's been a wet night." The pleasantness of the gray-bearded man belied the faint tenseness evident in eyes that marked the location of every person in the common room of The Whistling Dog.

Sira slanted one last hopeful look at the tall man, undoubtedly visualizing how her fingers could stroke that striking touch of silver-grey in the dark hair at his temples, and she sighed. Then with a toss of her reddish curls - and artfully overlooking the shave-headed fellow's sly grin - she gave the stockier man a dazzling smile.

"You just set yourselves at that table by the fire and I'll be right there with those ales."

Sending Sira on to the kitchen for the men's supper, Jareth came from his place with three mugs of ale. "Aye, wet enough it is. Some evenings the wet brings in the customers, as they are seeking refuge, and others it seems to drive them away. Tonight being one of the latter, you get the best table in the house and the best room."

As the men murmured their thanks and sampled the local brew, Jareth took a moment to study them. There had been some unpleasant happenings in the village, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary about these strangers. Since the end of the War men like these were not uncommon. Many ex-soldiers and folk dispossessed of homes and jobs, wandered the lands looking for the means to make a living. Some of them came to Henneth Annûn, though their numbers grew fewer with each passing month. The graybeard and the tall comely one in fact seemed a cut above average, or at any rate they were clean and well mannered. The other ... shaven-headed and beardless with a ragged ear, he too was a veteran of battle.

Not long ago, Jareth had probably looked a lot like these men. But Cameroth had decided to leave Minas Tirith and move to the growing village of Henneth Annûn and asked Jareth to come along and tend the bar. Jareth understood that Cameroth was seeking to escape the memories of the siege within the walls; there were a few memories Jareth was still trying to flee from. Silently he blessed Cameroth for having the guts to make the move and for hauling him along, for it was better to be focused on getting on with your life than with lingering in the past.

"Aye, we live lucky lives," replied the third man, with a broken toothed smile that Jareth decided he did not much like.

"Sira will be right back with your meals. How many rooms should I have Pansy prepare?" Jareth smiled the pleasant noncommittal smile of a good bartender.

"One will be sufficient. If you have one with three beds," replied the clean-shaven man after a quick glance at his companions.

Jareth noted the older man's regretful glance toward the kitchen where Sira had disappeared and smiled inwardly to himself. There went Sira's chances for an evening of fun and frolic.

"Certainly." A few quick words and the curly haired brunette was on her way upstairs.

At the sound of a trilling laugh, the men turned to watch Sira push her way through the door from the kitchen bearing a laden tray. Her smile widened at the appreciation in the men's eyes and she settled the tray on the table in a manner designed to best display the bounty of her figure.

"This looks like a real feast," the older man beamed. "And your name is Sira?" The girl nodded. "A pretty name for a pretty girl," he went on as she placed dishes before them. "I'm Landis, a practical name for a practical man." He gestured towards the tall man, "This is Darien, and my other comrade here is Grady."

The two younger men nodded to Sira politely as Landis took up a fork. "Good, now that the introductions have been made and we are all friends, we can eat, drink and make merry."

A rush of cold air announced another guest and all liveliness fade from Sira's face as the figure at the door pushed back a rain-sodden hood.

Giving a rueful look at her boots the newcomer said with a faintly rolling accent, "Sorry about the mud, Jareth."

"That's all right, Sevilodorf. Jasimir will take care of it." Jareth craned his neck and called through the pass-through to the kitchen, "A pot of tea if you would, Cameroth!" With a quirk of his eyebrows, Jareth asked, "And should I tell Jasimir to fill the tub?"

Sevilodorf laughed and shook out her cloak. "You know me too well, Jareth. A bath would be wonderful, but I'd prefer to wait until after I eat. Been meeting with Etharon, the lapidary, and didn't get a chance to eat yet." Noting the sideways glares being tossed her way by Sira, Sev whispered, "I see someone is not too pleased with my presence."

Jareth shrugged. "That is Sira's problem, not yours, Sevilodorf. If she gives you any trouble, let me know."

A steaming pot of tea appeared in the pass-through and Cameroth's beaming face also appeared for an instant. It pulled back at the sound of a crash and Sev heard, "Jasimir, what in Eru's name have you done this time?"

Jareth snorted and called, "I need another dinner as well. Send it out when you can." Taking the tray with the teapot, he led the way to a corner table near the fire. "I'll have Pansy fix up your usual room. One night or two?"

"Just one. I should already have been back at the Troll; but that meeting with Etharon lasted far too long to leave today. Especially with this rain." Sev sat in the chair facing the fire and waved a hand toward the opposite seat. "Join me?"

"If you'll appease my curiosity," Jareth said. "What are you seeing a lapidary about? Found a diamond mine out there near the Burping Troll?"

"Bite your tongue, man." Sev shuddered. "A horde of men searching those hills is the last thing we need at the Troll. I just brought some stones that Gubbitch and his boys found to be appraised."

"Gubbitch? That's the orc right?" Jareth frowned.

He had heard all the tales of the Troll, but had chosen to ignore them. Sevilodorf was the person he had the most contact with and she was normal enough, though decidedly more independent than most females he knew. The only other Troll regular he knew well was Milo, the hobbit; and while Milo would never qualify as a normal man, he was certainly a pleasant enough fellow.

"The very same," Sev replied, and gave him a wry smile. "Did I tell you about their Yule gifts? I suppose we are fortunate they chose pretty stones instead of things more peculiar, but I think Celebsul had a hand in that."

Jareth chuckled and their talk wandered the casual paths of easy company. They paid no heed to the three strangers seated nearby, also seeking warmth and sustenance after the storm. Indeed, none of them so much as turned their heads, appearing absorbed in their supper and their own company. However, Darien was a man gifted with excellent hearing, nothing approaching that of an elf, but better than most humans. He caught more than a few words of the quiet conversation between the woman and the bartender. Continuing with his meal, he mulled over the bizarre intelligence of orcs employing a human - and a woman, no less - to appraise valuable stones, but would say nothing to his companions until they were in private.

Later, after Sevilodorf had retired to her room upstairs and the dishes from the meals were cleared away, Darien turned a winning smile towards the Sira, "More ale, please. And, if you would be so kind, do join us. This village and its surrounds are unknown to us and your knowledge and advice would be most welcome."

Sira's eyes glowed with pleasure. She had given up on the tall man, but now his soft, pleasant voice and elaborate courtesy set her stomach aflutter. Trying to remember if anyone had ever before asked for either her knowledge or advice, she rushed to fill four mugs. Meanwhile Landis made room for her at the table, and his beard could not quite hide the amusement quirking his lips. Darien knew well what he was about, and Landis decided he would quite enjoy the game.

Looking over from the bar, Jareth smiled as another peal of laughter came from the strangers and Sira. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. '_Good_,' he thought, _'Satisfied guests return or at least give good reports_.'

Soon Landis was describing, with high comedy, how Grady had come to lose part of his ear. Bitten off by an orc, he claimed, and went on to describe the encounter in the most outlandish terms possible, complete with sound effects, whilst Grady himself simply shook his head in forbearance. Delighted to be an audience of one, Sira giggled with glee and frowned in sympathy in all the appropriate places.

When the account was over, Darien turned to her. "There are no orc bands around here are there? We are traveling north and would prefer to do so without being attacked."

"Bands of orcs?" Sira exclaimed. "Only one band that I know of, and they will not waylay you. They are the pets of the Burping Troll Inn, and of that ... woman." Sira jabbed a thumb towards the ceiling and the rooms above.

Landis chortled, "Pet orcs? That's about the strangest thing I've ever heard. And I take it that 'that woman' is the one who dined in here earlier."

"Yes. Sevilodorf the Trader." Sira spat out each word with undisguised contempt.

"And just what does one trade with orcs?" Landis said, arching his eyebrows in elaborate astonishment.

Wrinkling her nose in disdain, Sira said, "I wouldn't know. Cameroth refuses to let them in the place." After a quick look back toward Jareth at the bar, she lowered her voice and said, "That's not the worst of it though. They've got worse than orcs up there."

Darien smiled patiently and handsomely. "What could be worse than orcs?"

"A warg," Sira whispered. As the men looked at her with open disbelief, she added, "And a balrog."

Grady burst out laughing. "What do you take us for? Children? Or fools?"

Sira's eyes narrowed and her face twisted with indignation. "I'm telling you true. You just ask her yourself if you don't believe me. She doesn't deny it."

Darien gave Grady a sharp look, then reached out to pat Sira's arm softly. "Tell us more of this Burping Troll."

xxxxxx

"You think we might find out something by visiting that place? That Burping Troll?" Landis asked, after punching Grady on the shoulder to make him roll over and stop snoring.

Their chat with Sira and Darien's subsequent revelation of the gem-trading conversation he had overheard had raised a peculiarly puzzling situation for them. Although this was confirmation that orcs did indeed lurk in the hills, as yet they had formed no clear plan of action. Grady had at last given into a full stomach and a bit too much ale, leaving only the two leaders still wakeful.

Darien frowned thoughtfully. "Apparently they're known to make pets of these creatures there. I think a visit might prove enlightening." With a slight nod toward the snoring Grady, he said, "We've not had any luck locating their holes so far, and the men are getting a little restless."

Landis snorted gently. "Restless ain't what I'd call it. Downright impatient is more like it. Holed up in a cave and watching the rain come down is not what the men expected." Landis jerked a thumb toward Grady. "What about his idea? Of using that traderwoman. She must know how to find them, if she's planning on bringing in a load of stones to trade."

Grady's reaction to someone trading with orcs had been predictable outrage, and his suggested solution to locating the orcs north of here had been forceful. Yet Grady's vehemence aside, there was a certain awful practicality to it. However...

"Yes, I know. But …" Darien faced the rain-splashed window and muttered, "Have we really reached that point?"

Landis shrugged in a noncommittal way that did not deceive Darien. "She's dealing with them. Though I can't imagine why. If my ears heard true, she spoke with the accent of Rohan, and they have no more reason to love those vermin than we do."

For a long moment there was no sound except the splattering of rain on the windows and Grady's heavy breathing. Landis waited patiently. In the years he'd ridden with Darien, both before and after the War, he'd never known the man to lead them wrong. He'd trusted Darien with his life more than once and he'd trust him to complete this mission as well. The silence was broken by a loud snore as Grady rested once more upon his back. Landis sighed. What was he doing sharing a room with Grady when a warm armful had been more than willing?

Darien's lips twisted at Landis' sigh. He knew the older man's thoughts full well. But theirs was a mission that he had vowed to see carried out. Vowed upon the life's blood of the men he had left lying dead on the Pelennor Fields. But not one that would be carried out through means other than those considered honorable by reasonable men.

"No, we will not use the woman. Misguided though she may be." Darien gave a twisted smile at the lightening of Landis' features. If he ever doubted himself, all he need do was consult Landis. The man's steady common sense and practical nature had held a true course through the twists and turns of the War and its aftermath. "But we will follow her to this Inn of the Burping Troll and see if we might learn more. Perhaps she would be willing to share her market with fellow traders."

"Aye, there's an idea." Landis yawned. "It's a fair distance we go tomorrow, so I'm for bed. Good night, Cap'n."

"Good night, Landis."

Darien lay awake for quite a while. He had responsibility for all those that helped on this campaign, and while they did not seek to profit from it, men needed food and clothes to survive. His personal wealth was beginning to dwindle; it might well run out before their work was over. They came across the occasional haul in the lairs of the enemy, but never a fortune. Maybe the Burping Troll would give them a chance to kill two birds with one stone. He at last fell asleep to fitful dreams of orc treasure hoards and a black rain falling.

xxxxxx

_January 27th  
__Morning  
__Inn of the Whistling Dog, Henneth Annûn_

"Jasimir!"

Cameroth's bellow caused a flock of roosting pigeons to take flight and the horses tethered in the courtyard to toss their heads in alarm.

Biting her lips in an effort to control a smile, Sevilodorf stood on the stone steps watching as Cameroth bent over a mud-covered man sprawled in the wide puddle beside the door. Though Cameroth's strong arm sought to hoist the fellow upright, the man's feet insisted on slithering any which way amid screeches of "HELP me, you fool, HELP me!" At last seizing Cameroth's shoulder he regained the vertical, where he sputtered and spat and did his best to look as nobly indignant as a man with mud thick as tar down one side and his hair standing on muddy end could.

"Unbelievable!" he spluttered. "Irresponsible, unconscionable -."

"JASIMIR!" Cameroth roared, and the chickens in the coop behind the barn quit laying for the day.

"Yes, sir!" Jasimir called from the doorway of the barn.

Sev saw the boy's eyes widen and shook her head. Poor Jasimir. He just could do no right at the moment. Sev had heard all about the kitchen fire last evening from a mournful Jasimir, and about the stack of busted crockery. Now this.

"Why did you leave the mop and bucket in the middle of the steps? Have you no sense at all? Get over here and collect Master Ferthan's things." Cameroth pointed to the bundles resting half buried in the mud. "And I will expect you to clean them all up."

Cameroth turned back to the mud-covered man and began to apologize. Master Ferthan waved off Cameroth's words haughtily - "Barbarians! Fools! Fathers of savages!" and with a glare at Jasimir stalked back into the inn. Cameroth gave his son an exasperated look and followed after the man.

Allowing her amusement free rein, Sev leaned against the wall and laughed until she was breathless. Wiping tears from her eyes, she met Jasimir's reproachful looks with an apology.

"Jas, I'm sorry. I know it's not funny to you, but of all the people…. that stuck up little toad of a man ... covered with mud. Thank you for the best laugh I've had in a month."

"I didn't mean to do it," Jasimir said sullenly, tossing a begrimed package onto the steps at Sev's feet. "You would think anyone with eyes could see a mop and a bucket."

Sevilodorf made a valiant effort to wipe the grin from her face, but knew it was impossible. "I'll leave you to it then, Jasimir."

Treading carefully through the muddy courtyard, Sev reached the barn still grinning. She tossed a coin to the stable boy who led a harnessed Dream from her stall. Whispering softly to the horse, Sev led her out to the cart. "Home tonight, old girl."

Dream gave a soft whicker of acknowledgement as Sev fastened the final buckles. Patting the mare's neck Sev looked across her back to find herself the object of the keen scrutiny of one of the men she had noticed in the common room last night. Nor did he smile or acknowledge her beyond that cold stare.

There was little chance of trouble in the midst of the bustle of the courtyard of The Whistling Dog, though coldness replaced the warmth of laughter as Sev returned the man's gaze impassively. She had faced such stares before. She had never determined whether it was the fact she went about on her own, or the rather exotic company she kept at the Burping Troll that caused several men in the village to firmly believe she was a minion of the Dark Lord himself. "An unnatural woman," she had heard them say.

Sevilodorf did not know much about this man, except that if he had spent the evening in Sira's company she was certain he had heard only the worst about her. The recently broken nose and the bruised knuckles spoke of a fighter. The half-chewed ear and the hand poised restlessly near his sword told her more.

With a sigh, Sev hoped that this man would not be the one to prove Halbarad right in his insistence that she not travel the roads alone. He and Elros had accompanied her to Henneth Annûn yesterday, but they would not be leaving until tomorrow or even the day after. Briefly she wondered if the news Jareth had told her of the death of Rablot at Farmer Tiroc's farm had anything to do with why the two Rangers had been called to Henneth Annûn. Curse the rain, for without that delay she would already be safely home.

Striving to ignore the man, Sev gathered up the lines and prepared to climb up to her seat only to see him striding across the courtyard toward her. '_Nmad,_' she thought turning to face him with a carefully blank expression.

"You are a trader," the man said. The words were spoken as more accusation than statement.

"Aye, sir. A trader in potions and pills and remedies for what ails you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Sev replied calmly. Her right hand sliding up to adjust her left sleeve and touch the hilt of the knife strapped there.

"I hear you trade with filth … orcs."

"I trade with all who have ailments and a means to pay me. Men, elves, hobbits and orcs." Sev answered lifting her chin. "Is something ailing you?"

"Only an illness to the stomach caused by those such as yourself who prefer profit over honor."

As he faced her bland stare Grady felt the anger building within him. Darien had told him to leave the woman be, that what was said about her was almost certainly the result of the dislike that Sira obviously had for the woman. But here she stood admitting her transactions with those foul creatures.

Sev's eyes hardened and her voice dropped. "Then sir, there is nothing I have that can cure you. I bid you good day."

Grady seethed with rage as the woman brushed past him and climbed onto her seat. It was only the thought of what Darien would say and what Landis would do that stopped him from grabbing the woman and shaking her until her teeth clashed together. If she had seen what he saw, if she knew what he knew, he could imagine no rational reason for her treachery - unless she herself had served the Nameless. Through a roaring in his ears he realized she was speaking to him again.

Sev's blue eyes glittered like ice as she said impatiently, "Are you going to move or do I run you over?" Without giving him time to answer or to step back, she snapped the lines and gave a call to her horse.

Retreating hastily out of her way, Grady's boots were spattered with mud as the wheels cut through the sodden ground. "Bitch!" he spat after her. '_How dare she speak to me like that? I fought a war - good men died to protect the likes of her from the very creatures she's now helping to prosper. Smug wench, I could break her neck as easily as that_.' He snapped his fingers. '_She needs to be taught her place._' Anger slowly gave way to an unpleasant grin as he dwelt on this thought. '_A couple of good slaps should do it_.' Their paths would likely cross soon at the Inn of the Burping Troll, and he would teach her some respect, one way or another.

xxx

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_January 27th _

_Late afternoon/Evening_

_Burping Troll Inn_

Darkness had fallen outside after another gloomy, wet day. Milo and Camellia were sitting together by the fire, making the most of the quiet room and warmth. Soon the hobbit lass would be helping cook the evening meal, but that should not take long; there were few travelers at this time of year, and the incessant rain meant that they had even less guests than expected. Milo could not recall the inn being so empty. There were just a couple of grumpy old men who spent most of their time bickering in their shared room. Even the residents seemed sparse. The balrog had gone on one of his occasional visits to Mount Doom, leaving Bob in charge of the bar. Warg was away playing with her orc friend Nik at Russ the Beorning's farm. Their rangers Halbarad and Elros were still in Henneth Annûn, though Sevilodorf had returned home early in the afternoon. Milo and Camellia shared one final cuddle then, as they rose to go their separate ways, the front door opened and three strangers stepped in.

It took a moment for the men to adjust their vision to the dim light of the room, and a little longer to accept what they saw there. Darien was the first to find his voice.

"Halflings!"

"Well, I never," Landis exclaimed.

Grady simply stood openmouthed.

"Welcome, good sirs," Milo smiled. He was used to receiving such reactions from strangers. "We actually call ourselves hobbits. Let me introduce Camellia," he gestured proudly to his betrothed, "and myself, Milo."

The three men smiled widely and warmly. Darien inclined his head, first to Camellia then to Milo. He briefly introduced himself and his two companions who could do no more than grin foolishly at the sight of these small people.

A cry of '_Camellia_' heralded the arrival of two more hobbit lasses; Meri and Erin scurried from the kitchen in search of assistance. They stopped short as they noticed the new arrivals. Erin clapped her hands, "Oh hello. Good, more guests." and Meri asked, "Is it dinner and a room, sirs?"

The tall man was now almost laughing, "Yes please, three dinners, one room, three beds, and stalls for our horses, if all that is possible."

"It certainly is," Meri affirmed cheerfully. "Milo, will you help our guests settle their horses while we prepare their room?"

The aroma of cooking drifted from the open kitchen door and followed them as Milo led the men back outside. Landis inhaled deeply.

"That smells absolutely delicious."

Milo grinned up at him, "If you have never met a hobbit, you will not have sampled our cooking. I promise you that you're in for a treat."

Grady's stomach rumbled loudly, "I hope we get man-sized portions."

Suppressing laughter, Milo remarked wryly, "You will get hobbit-sized portions, and if you can eat those, I'll eat my hat."

xxxxxx

Sev climbed the stairs from the cellar slowly, grimacing as Aerio raced to the top and bowing low with an excess of courtesy pushed open the outer doors.

Sev frowned up at the blonde elf and shook her head. "Silly elf. I fail to understand why you find everything a laughing matter."

Assuming a suitably solemn expression, Aerio replied, "And it is completely outside my understanding why you would prefer to contemplate everything so seriously." Then his face broke into a wide smile. "Especially given the fact that we are now in possession of three crates of pickled peppers, and two of Aunt Saphron's All Purpose Vinegar. And that nowhere in that order we just spent two hours checking and rechecking was there a single bottle of Cherry-B or Barliman's Better Beer."

"Don't remind me," Sev moaned, and stopped beside him at the top of the stairs. "Celebsul is going to be extremely upset." As Aerio lifted an eyebrow, Sev said, "Well, as upset as he ever gets. Actually I will find his patient forbearance harder to accept than if he was upset."

"Now, there is another point I fail to grasp. Why would you prefer to have someone angry at you rather than understanding of the situation?" Aerio peered down in open amusement at the woman who barely reached to his shoulders.

"I know it's ridiculous. I just would." Sev shrugged. "The worst of the whole thing is I can't possibly get back to Henneth Annûn and fix the problem until the day after tomorrow. I promised Gubbitch to haul an order of stones for him and that will take up most of my space." Sev paused and stared at the cellar door in thought. "Perhaps I can squeeze in the vinegar. Oh well, I can at least bring back the correct supplies on my way home. That would mean that you and Celebsul would have to do without for two more days. Think you can manage?"

"A cruel fate it is that requires us to do without that magic elixir." Aerio posed dramatically as Sev snorted.

"There are moments I truly regret ever asking Bolger the actor to come to the Burping Troll last summer. You, for one, dear elf, have not been the same since." Sev slapped at the elf as he grabbed her arm and attempted to swing her around as if dancing. "Stop that you silly fool. I've got chores to do in the barn and you, if I remember correctly, are supposed to be in the workshop finishing that project for Brillammen. Doesn't he leave tomorrow to return to the eastern reforestation camp?"

"Yes. Your memory, as always, is correct. And I must hasten to the workshop so that I might finish before dinner." Aerio sketched another low bow and darted away.

"Silly elf," Sev muttered again before heading for the barn. If Milo showed up as promised they would be done in time for her to clean up before dinner. If not, Meri would just have to accept her at the table in her mud and grime. '_Nmad, how had that order gotten mixed up?'_ she wondered. Then chastising herself, '_And why didn't you check it before leaving Henneth Annûn?'_

That she knew the answer. She had gotten flustered by that strange bald-headed, bitten-eared man in the courtyard of the Whistling Dog, and rushed away rather than taking the time to check the order. She should be used to dealing with such men, as his attitude toward orcs was common enough. Nor could he be faulted, for she herself had known the terror and grief that the armies of Isengard and Mordor had spread. Anywhere else in Middle Earth, an orc was little more than a brute predator who was slain where they were found. It had taken quite some time for her to become accustomed to their small local band of "rehabilitated" orcs when she first came to the Troll. The intervention and compassion of Aerio's wise master Celebsul had probably been instrumental in her lesson in tolerance. But now, almost a year later, she seldom thought of them as orcs, but as individuals.

Approaching the barn, Sev could hear Milo whistling. Perhaps she would have time for a bath after all.

The hobbit turned from the horse he was brushing with a smile as she entered. "I was beginning to wonder where you were, Sev. It's not often I beat you out here."

"No, not often. Whose horses are these?" Sev reached out a hand and rubbed it along the back of the bay Milo was brushing. "This one, especially, is a fine animal."

Milo hopped down from the box he had been using to reach the animal's back and replied, "They belong to the three men who just arrived. Meri's seeing to their room."

"Well, this one's from Rohan or I'm not," Sev said fingering the brand on the gelding's rump. "I don't recognize the family, but I'm sure of it."

"They seemed nice enough fellows. I'm sure you can ask them at dinner, Sev." Milo moved his box to the next horse. "I'm almost finished with them. You want to do the feed or the mucking out."

Sev stared down at her grimy clothing. There was nothing she could do that could possible make them worse. "I'll get the wheelbarrow. But let's be quick. If I don't get a bath, Meri won't let me in the common room, much less sit at the same table with guests."

Milo nodded. "Quick it is then, Sev."

xxxxxx

After piping hot baths, the men were in their room readying themselves for dinner. Darien sighed, and Landis looked at him with concern. The tall man was stroking a soft white towel that he had used to dry his hair.

"Given that the food tastes as good as it smells, this has to be the best accommodation we have known in recent years. The room is spotless and the sheets remind me of those of home."

"Aye," Landis replied. "It's a fine inn with a merry crew of hobbits, bless them. I wonder how many of the tales of this place are true. It's certainly unusual, but I didn't see a warg nor a balrog."

Grady snorted with contempt. "And you won't. I've never heard such rot."

"Well, everything else Sira said seems to be true," Landis retorted, and a gleam of mischief appeared in the older man's eyes. "How about we have a bet on it?"

"You're on," Grady nodded. "My gold chain against your bone-handled dagger?"

"It's a deal."

Darien interrupted, "How do you propose to settle the bet? Just because there is no balrog or warg to see does not mean they do not exist."

"I'll ask Milo, of course," Landis replied. "I'd take the word of any one of these hobbit folk."

"What about you?" Darien turned to Grady.

"Aye, I suppose their word will do." The bet was not a critical one; blade and chain had exchanged owner many times in the past.

Their leader looked hard at them both, "Whatever you do, don't let it distract you from our purpose. If either of those creatures belongs to this inn, it is not our concern at this time. Later, maybe, but not now."

By the time the three men had finished their meal - or as near to finishing, as hobbit-sized portions would allow merely mortal appetites - none of them knew quite what to think. Certainly all four of the hobbits were earnest as could be in their tale telling, and responded readily to Landis' cheerful banter and frankly disbelieving laughter. Nor did any of the men suppose the hobbits would deliberately tell an untruth, for duplicity was simply not in their nature. However, the more fantastic the tales became and the larger the adventures described, it soon became apparent that the Burping Troll self-perpetuated its own legend.

"Why in Eru's name would an entire army of mercenaries come here after some mysterious stranger?" chuckled Landis.

"Strangers from lands not even on our maps, mind," said Grady, and snickered into his ale.

Dinner was cleared and they now sat in comfortable satiation, the blizzard of hobbit information at last abated as the little folk retreated to their evening chores. The cheerful clatter of voices and crockery continued to echo from the kitchen. More voices briefly caught their attention, female laughter, and they looked up to see two women passing into the kitchen, one small, dark haired and lovely, the other tall and very pregnant. They heard the names "Elanna" and "Anoriath" sung out by the hobbits as the door closed again; a strange assortment of folk here, indeed.

Landis shook his head. "The more we hear, the more exotic it becomes."

"Aye, and next the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood will come strolling through for tea."

Darien joined in his men's muted laughter and then sighed. The one truth they could be certain of, and the one truth that mattered, was that orcs did indeed lurk in the local hills. Gubbitch, that had been the name given to the orcs' leader, the one with whom the trader woman organized her peculiar transactions. A wry smile twisted Darien's lips as Grady and Landis continued to compare the more outlandish points of the various stories told them. It was disarmingly easy to get halflings to gossip, and he rather supposed he could have learned everything up to what Gubbitch was last seen wearing, if they had pressed that far. Yet the one piece of intelligence needed still eluded them; the whereabouts of these orcs. Even under the guise of concern for their safety, Darien and Landis had been unable to charm anything but a vague response that the orcs lived "out there somewhere." It would seem the trader woman remained their only link to finding them.

A back door somewhere banged, and voices rang from a hallway beside the kitchen, one of the hobbit lasses and a Man's voice.

"Bob, there you are! Goodness, your supper is going to be ice cold!"

"Sorry, Meri, my perimeter check took longer than I planned. Confounded rain. What do you have that's warm?"

"Oh, get in here, quick, you'll catch your death. Here, I'll get you some tea and we'll have your supper in just a minute."

The voices receded into the kitchen without the speakers being seen, but then the near door opened into the common room. Darien smiled to see the halflings Milo and Camellia coming back to join them.

"Say," exclaimed Milo brightly. "We didn't tell you about the tunnels, did we? Or how the Dwarves blew them up and accidentally made a geyser and now we've got hot water?"

Landis' grin threatened to dislodge his ears as he held a chair for Camellia. "No, but I believe we're about to hear."

xxxxxx

Sev froze in the doorway to the common room. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. But nmad, it was. That same shave-headed brutish man who had confronted her this morning was sitting right there, at the very same table as Milo and Camellia and being served pie by Erin. Thank goodness Gubbitch and his boys were busy hauling stones or there would be problems. Sitting with them were two other men Sev recognized from the common room of the Whistling Dog, a stocky smiling fellow with a grey-streaked brown beard and a tall, handsome man with grey at his temples.

Waving from his seat between them, Milo called cheerily, "Sev, over here."

They must be together Sev reasoned and threaded her way to the table with a sinking heart. Best to get this over with quickly. Maybe Meri would let her eat in the kitchen. But to her confusion, the bald man said nothing. As a matter of fact, he very pointedly refused to meet her eyes when Milo made introductions. For an instant, this behavior brought the hobbit to a confused silence.

The obvious leader of three, Darien, quickly broke the silence by smiling and saying, "Milo tells me you are Rohirrim."

"Aye, sir. I was once of the Riddermark," Sev said quietly. "But the Burping Troll is my home now."

Darien met Sev's eyes with a look of understanding. "Yes, many lives were changed by the War."

Sev glanced at the grim man who had been introduced as Grady. He seemed willing enough to let matters lie for the time, therefore Sev would as well. "So they were. What brings you gentlemen to the Troll?"

"We are headed north to the mines of the Ash Mountains. We have some business with the dwarves there," Darien replied.

"Oh, and what sort of business?" Sev asked. There was an edge to her voice that made Milo stare at her in astonished confusion.

Darien simply smiled and said, "I deal in gemstones and the dwarves have reportedly found quite a few."

"Really, I hadn't heard that," Sev said, a faint look of disbelief crept over her face.

"Oh yes, news reached Henneth Annûn a day or two ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear it when you were there. It was you last night at the Whistling Dog?" Darien peered at her intently.

"Yes, it was me. And considering the company you were keeping last night, I'm certain you heard a lot about me." Sev raised her eyebrow, daring the man to deny it.

Landis snorted and waved a dismissive hand. "As if we'd listen to the tales of an obviously jealous woman."

"Jealous?" Sev raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Woman?" Milo repeated. "You mean Sira?" At the nods from the men, Milo jumped up and said sternly, "Nothing that woman says can be trusted. And if she said anything bad about Sevi you would do well to forget it."

Camellia's face paled and Milo reached over to clasp her hand tightly.

"Sira?" Erin cried. "Just let me tell you about Sira!" Waving the knife she had used to serve up the pie, Erin launched into a diatribe fairly bristling with exclamation points.

"Why, that woman has not one scruple in her whole body! I shudder to _think_ what meanness she would do for a bit of silver! She lied to make Camellia think Milo was unfaithful and she conspired with an absolutely _despicable_ hobbit named Nathaniel to _drug_ poor Camellia so he could carry her away. And then she told Nathaniel who he could _hire_ to knock Milo in the head - Ooh!"

Taken aback by the hobbit's reaction, Darien held up his hands in a gesture of peace and Landis feigned ducking under the table in fear.

And still Erin railed on: "Sevi gave Sira a potion that turned her hair all colors, but I think she should have made it fall entirely _out!_ In fact I think she should have made her _head _fall off - or maybe taken it off, swish! And then do you know that Sira -."

"Enough, Erin." With a look of fond amusement, Sevilodorf leaned over and carefully removed the knife from Erin's hand. "You're upsetting Camellia and our guests with your bloodthirstiness."

Erin halted in mid-word and turned to wrap Camellia in a tight hug. "Oh, Cami, I'm sorry, but every time I think of that woman I just want to …" Unable to think of a suitable non-bloody action, Erin settled for giving Camellia another squeeze. "Though it is funny to think of her with pink hair."

"Pink hair?" Landis queried as the hobbits settled back into their seats with cheerful expressions.

"Oh, yes. Sevi turned her hair pink," Camellia smiled at the Rohirrim woman.

"And green and blue," added Milo with a wide grin. He took the knife from Sev's hand and sliced off a large portion of pie. Setting it before Sev with a flourish, he added, "And I think purple."

Darien looked thoughtful. This would certainly explain Sira's dislike of the woman. Yet personal differences aside, nothing the girl had told them had been proven untrue; instead, every word from the hobbits and the woman herself served to confirm Sira's statements.

The door opened to admit three tall figures, and Darien, Landis and Grady found themselves gaping at yet another confirmation of the Burping Troll's strange tales. As the newcomers removed their damp cloaks the light seemed to find an echoing glint in their eyes, which with the grace of their movements and the cool masculine beauty of their faces could be but one thing; these were undeniably elves. Conversation paused briefly as the men stared at the new arrivals.

"Oh, Celly!" Erin exclaimed, and hopped from her chair. "We have supper waiting for you."

The hobbits quickly excused themselves muttering in lieu of explanation, "Celebsul and his apprentices." The lasses went to find them supper, Milo to tend the bar for which the elves were heading.

Darien inwardly pinched himself then wrenched his attention back to the discussion with Sevilodorf. Smiling so that merry crows' feet crimped the corners of his eyes, he asked, "Multicolored hair? You thought that a suitable punishment for Sira's transgressions?"

Sevilodorf looked up from her pie and frowned. "No, personally I was more in agreement with Erin's desires; but I knew Camellia wouldn't like it." Sev shrugged. "Besides, Sira's young. There might be hope for her yet."

"And do you hold the same belief for the orcs you deal with?" Darien's voice dropped away as Grady's head snapped up to look directly at the woman for the first time that evening.

Sevilodorf's eyes blazed in a face suddenly gone blank. Snatching up her plate, she said through gritted teeth, "Excuse me, sir. I already know your companion's opinions on this matter and I would prefer not to have to listen to them again."

With that the woman marched from the room and nearly collided with the tall man emerging from the kitchen with a plate heaped with food. "Move, Bob, I'm having the rest of my supper in the kitchen."

Darien gave Grady a hard look. "And how does she know your opinions, Grady? I warned you to leave her be."

Grady snarled, "I didn't tell her nothing she ain't already heard, and I'll do it again if I get the chance."

"No." Darien's voice was cold. "You will leave the woman alone. Is that understood?"

Grady returned Darien's gaze, then shrugged. "You'll see. There won't be any other way." From his pocket, Grady pulled his gold chain and tossed it to the table before Landis. "Here, you won. The hobbits' words verify the tales. And you'll both see that I'm right as well."

With that, he left the table and walked away to stand at the bar. He thought he would prefer the company of the hobbit lad to that of his comrades for a while.

Darien closed his eyes in exasperation. When he opened them again, he saw that two of the elves were now seated at a nearby table, tankards in hand. The third, the tallest elf, was standing looking at him with an unreadable expression. Then just at the point Darien thought his brain would start to twitch under that opaque stare, the silver-haired being spoke softly.

"We do not need hope for our orcs. They are already more than worthy of our friendship. I 'hope' that you are also."

Not waiting for a reply, the elf went to join his fellows, while Darien and Landis exchanged perplexed looks. One had to wonder if a close proximity to elves always left a man with the disorienting sense that the ordinary and the extraordinary were blurring at points not expected. For the moment, the safest retreat seemed to be in finishing their most excellent hobbit-baked pie.

"What's up with Sev?" Bob asked as he reached the elves' table. Nodding thanks to Milo as the hobbit set a large indigo mug filled with ale at his elbow; Bob forked a steaming piece of potato in his mouth and looked at the elves expectantly.

"Possibly it could be the circumstance of now being the proud possessor of three crates of unwanted pickled peppers." Aerio smirked and reached out to grab one of Bob's slices of bread.

Bob slapped at the elf's hand, then snorted. "Someday she's going to have to learn to write so that other people can read it. Is that all that's bothering her?"

"That and the fact that for the next three days there will not be a single bottle of Cherry- B in the Troll," Celebsul replied with a small smile.

"Three days?" Bob exclaimed. "Why … oh that's right. Tomorrow she meets with Gubbitch."

Bob frowned. He knew that Halbarad's attempts to restrict Sev's trading with the orcs had met with little success, partly because of Sev's independent nature, but also because of Celebsul's trust in Gubbitch and his cohorts. Bob shrugged, since his Captain had been unable to make headway with Sev or the elf, his own chance for success was nonexistent.

"She won't be going alone, will she?"

Celebsul glanced toward the bald man glowering into a tankard at the bar before saying, "No. Aerio will be accompanying her."

Aerio sighed, "Yes, and she wanted to depart at the crack of dawn. But I conveyed to her my need to deliver the final group of seedlings to Brillammen and she graciously agreed to delay her departure until after breakfast."

"That late? My, my," said Bob with a laugh. "Next thing you know she'll be sleeping past sunrise."

"I sincerely doubt that circumstance will ever come to pass, Bob," Aerio said with a grin.

Bob spun the mug in his hand making the swirling patterns of pyrite and mica dance in the lamplight. "True, bad habits like early rising are hard to break."

Erin and Camellia pushed through the door from the kitchen with three filled plates and deposited them on the table before the elves.

"How many elves are going with Brillammen to the reforestation camp tomorrow?" Erin asked climbing onto the bench beside Gambesul. "Meri needs to know how many will be home for meals."

"The three of us are staying behind to prepare the next set of seedlings." Gambesul offered Erin one of his apple muffins, which she accepted with a grin. "Firnelin and Anbarad will also remain to assist us."

Camellia began counting on her fingers, "And of course, Azaelia and baby Tigerlily stay behind for now. I make that four hobbits, seven elves, and four Big Folk."

Her brow furrowed as she counted off people, and Erin replied, "I think you're right, Camellia. Unless Elros and Hal come home tomorrow?"

Erin's speculative look in Bob's direction brought only a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Elros might be home," Bob said. "But I'm afraid our good captain is probably going to be delayed in council another day, from the sound of the summons he got."

Nodding, Erin continued her summary. "Plus, there has to be enough for guests. Although Azaelia has been making a lot of her meals at their new house."

Aerio smirked at Erin. "How is it, Erin, that everyday Meri cooks up enough food for a small city, but there are never any leftovers?"

"Leftovers?" Erin's eyes opened wide. "With Bob around?"

Bob made a face while the others laughed, and then Erin gave his shaggy dark hair a playful tug before she and Camellia left them to their supper. Not far away, Darien and Landis arose casually, for the thought of a little mulled wine before sleep was suddenly enticing. Yet thanks to a little creative eavesdropping they held in their minds a few more pieces to their puzzle. One, the vaguely familiar dark-haired, grey-eyed look of the man "Bob" suddenly had a name, ranger, and while his captain would remain absent tomorrow, a comrade might be due home. Two, although there were an unknown number of elves apparently living in the vicinity, most would also be gone tomorrow. Three, the woman Sevilodorf would be rising very early for her trading venture, and she would have for company a single elf. Perhaps, if they were very clever, all these pieces could be put to their benefit.

xxx

TBC ...

_A Note On Bob And The Balrog:_

1) **Bob the ranger** ... is so-called as a nickname. His given name is something far more tongue-tangling, and undoubtedly he early seized on the simplest name he could find to replace it. It's entirely possible he got the idea from some chap in Bree, where we know Bills and Bobs and Toms are not unusual. Anyhow, so Bob he remains and his real name is offered to few.

2) **The Balrog** ... This is admittedly our most controversial character. We know this. But we haven't found a way to dispense with him. Plus he's sort of fun. So he stays. On a more serious note, however, bear in mind that Balrogs were truly Maiar. They were spirit beings, created by Eru, but then they went into the service of Melkor and were corrupted into demons. They were truly terrible creatures of great and formidable power, and we do run the risk of "cutes-ifying" one of Shadow's most powerful minions. However ... this is the Fourth Age, a time of change, a day where Shadow is finally banished from the world. In our hypothesis, perhaps, just perhaps, one single, rather undersized, vastly misplaced balrog found himself master-less, and thus sought the light from long ago. After all, were they created evil? Or was evil part of their corruption? As the Maiar were creations of Eru, would all Melkor's servants be totally beyond redemption?

Anyone interested in a short exploration of our balrog's emergence from Shadow may find his tale, "Remnants of Discord", at www burpingtroll . com / ShortStories . htm . If we have offended anyone with our balrog, that was not our intention. We hope you will find our stories as pleasurable to read, as we took pleasure in writing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_January 28th  
__Daybreak  
__The Burping Troll_

Landis yawned. He had agreed to be the one to stand watch for the Rohirrim woman, and now was struggling to keep his eyes open. Early rising was not one of his own bad habits, but this was a chore that could not be trusted to Grady. The sound of a door clicking shut in the hallway and soft footsteps going down the stairs brought him wide awake. He peered carefully out the window down to the ground. Darien had figured this would be the way she would go to the barn, but so far no sign of her. Had it even been her? At least dawn blushed red in a clean-washed sky, so perhaps they would get a reprieve from the rain today.

After standing ready for close to fifteen minutes, Landis was beginning to slip back into a doze. The door almost directly below him opened and closed, and Landis watched the woman from Rohan make her way toward the barn. '_The Ranger was right. A hard habit to break.' _

Landis gave Darien a nudge bringing the man instantly awake. Jerking his head toward the window, Landis said, "She's gone out to the barn. Alone, far as I can tell."

Darien pulled on his leggings and tunic quickly. "We can only try. There are far too many folk around here for anything else. Even if I agreed with Grady's suggestions."

Landis rubbed his hand through his beard. "Aye, and all protective of each other they are."

The significance of a perimeter check by a Ranger last night and that the woman was not to go unaccompanied had not been lost on the men. Nor had the stout bars on all the doors and the sturdy shutters across the windows. These folk may be peaceful enough but it did not appear that they were foolish. Perhaps a bit of guile would work instead.

From the conversation he had overheard in Henneth Annûn, Darien knew that this trading of stones was something new. Perhaps the woman would be willing to allow someone more experienced in such trades to accompany her. He had been prepared to set the groundwork for such an offer last night, then the woman had taken offense and marched away. Darien gave a sour look at Grady's still sleeping form. If only the fool would follow orders.

xxxxxx

Making a show of conversation as they approached, so not to frighten the woman, Darien and Landis entered the barn and found the trader woman pushing a half-laden wheelbarrow down the center aisle. The blank stare she gave them seemed to offer little chance of success for their strategy, but ever hopeful, Darien sketched a slight bow.

"Good morning," Darien smiled, but received only a small nod in response. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he continued, "I had hoped to find you this morning."

Sev leaned the shovel and rake against the nearest stall and said, "Really? And for purpose would you be looking for me?"

"To offer my apologies if anything my companions or I said offended you in anyway." Darien smiled wryly.

"He spoke the truth as he sees it," Sev said noncommittally. "But that does not mean that I must listen to it." Sev waved a hand toward the stalls. "I am busy gentlemen. If there is nothing you need, I would like to get back to my work."

Landis said, "Your work?"

Sev arched an eyebrow. "Aye, sir. My work. All of us work at what needs to be done. And who better than I to care for the barn? Surely, you don't suggest the balrog?"

"To be truthful, madam, I have yet to see the balrog." Landis' eyes twinkled.

"Do you doubt his existence?" Sev's eyes glittered as she lifted a hand to pat the equine head that appeared over the stall door looking about inquisitively. "I give you my word he does."

"Very well, we will accept your word about the existence of the balrog if you will accept ours that we knew nothing about Grady approaching you in Henneth Annûn and that he has been warned to keep his distance," Darien said firmly.

Sev snorted and stared at the two men for a long moment. Seeing nothing in their manner but sincerity and perhaps some slight embarrassment over the behavior of their companion, Sev nodded slowly. "Very well. I will believe you."

"Good," Darien smiled broadly. "Then that gives me the opportunity to present a plan that I think will profit all of us."

"And what might that be?" Sev said warily. A handsome face and a handsome smile did not mean she would immediately hand over her trust.

"As I said last evening, I am a trader in gemstones." He inclined his head in a brief bow of acknowledgment, one businessperson to another. "It is my understanding from comments I heard here at the inn that you are new to the gemstone trade."

Sev nodded once. "And your point?"

"Perhaps you might be willing to introduce me to your clients and I could handle the trading for you." Sev opened her mouth to speak and Darien continued in a rush," Of course, you would still receive a percentage of each trade."

Sev eyed the men suspiciously, but saw little to cause her to mistrust that they were what they said they were. There remained only the possibility that they were canny enough to consider edging her out of the business entirely - since she was, after all, only a woman.

Slowly she replied, "You would do all the work and yet give me a percentage? Why?"

"They were your clients first. And if I read the situation correctly, you are the only one who knows where they live."

Sev did not deny this, though in truth she knew little more than the hobbits. "Out there, somewhere" was all that she knew as well. The orcs met with her in the trading glen and that was about all she was willing to do at this point. Sev gave a small shudder at the thought of what an orc's den would look like.

"Nay. Celebsul does. He visits Gubbitch occasionally."

"Celebsul?"

"The tall silver haired elf. He knows all of their holes and such. "

"Ah, but he has no interest in gems or trading, does he?" Darien's eyes twinkled, as if sharing the absurd humor of anyone not interested in making a profit.

"No," Sev replied. "He does not."

"Which leads me back to you," Darien said. "You know where they live, and further, it is you they trust. I know the wide world has little sympathy for their kind, so they would not deal with just anyone. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Sev knew that although Gubbitch enjoyed the easy familiarity of the Burping Troll, it was probably the only place in Middle Earth where he could freely mingle with races once his enemy. She could not imagine him easily trusting strangers in any business, once outside those walls.

"That is why we need you," Darien said, and cocked his head as he raised his eyebrows in entreaty. "Heaven knows we could rove these hills for weeks and they would never even let us see their faces. Without you, there would be no dialogue, no trade. With you, we would do the work, but their confidence in you is our contract. Now do you understand?"

Sev studied the man with narrowed eyes, glancing briefly at Landis, who simply watched with mild attentiveness. "You are saying that my good will and their confidence would be worth your keeping me in partnership?"

"Exactly. And your percentage could of course be increased if profits prove high."

"We're not talking diamonds and rubies here, but lesser stones."

With a soft snort of laughter, Darien said, "Madam, there are far more vain and silly people willing to buy bright baubles and pretty stones than there are who can afford a true king's treasure."

"I'll think on it."

"Beg your pardon?" Darien found himself staring at the woman's back, as she turned and picked up the handles of the wheelbarrow.

"I said I will think on it." She pivoted the wheelbarrow to face them. "Plus I would need to confer with my ... clients ... before I agreed to anything. Now if you will excuse me, I need to empty this."

Muttering a vague acknowledgment Darien stepped aside, and stood silent as the woman trundled her laden barrow out the door and into the newly risen sun. Beside him Landis stirred.

Quietly he said, "You know we don't have time for this, Darien."

"I know." Darien bowed his head to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed. "When was the last time you stood and listened to me mouth such a pack of lies?"

With a sympathetic frown, Landis said in a low voice, "Can't be helped, Cap'n. So, what now? We could just follow her and see where that gets us."

"Yes, I think that's our best course. We'll have to be wary of her elf, but after all -." Darien grimaced in an expression of disgust. "We're just traders bound for the Dwarves in the Ash Hills. Come, let's kick Grady out of bed."

xxxxxx

_Early Morning  
__Henneth Annûn_

The morning was dawning gloriously crimson and gloriously muddy, but Elros had hope that perhaps he could make the six-hour ride home before the rains returned again. As he yawned over a hot cup of tea and the remains of his breakfast, he was at least thankful that, despite whatever official Ranger muckety-muck kept his captain here another day, he himself would escape. He had reminded Halbarad of that only moments ago, too, and Elros grinned to himself at memory of the unkind gesture Halbarad had given him on his way out the door.

"Who is she?"

"Good lord!" Elros' chair flipped over with a crash as he sprang away from the sudden voice at his ear.

He spun to face a wry grin that turned into a full-face smile and grey eyes that laughed though the man himself did not.

"Anardil!" Elros exploded. "You nearly stopped my heart! And what 'she'?'"

Anardil chuckled as he bent to right the fallen chair; the left side of his cloak falling forward over the emptiness of the sleeve pinned there. "A man smiling by himself first thing in the morning, I'd guess it was a woman."

Still waiting for his heart to resume a normal pace, Elros snorted and shook his head. "No woman, just Halbarad bemoaning the call of duty."

"Ah. Where is Hal?" Both men took seats at the table, and Anardil nodded to the serving girl's questioning glance.

"In council." Elros pulled a face. "You just missed him. Lord Faramir is here and seems intent on using this beastly weather as an excuse to hammer out every bit of tedious bureaucratic planning he can think of for this area. Thus, our captain is captive for another day, but I am free to go. When did you get here?"

"Late last night, actually. Sevi was kind enough to arrange transport for my things through her cousin's freight company, and I rode up with it."

"You're here now? You've moved up?" Delight danced in Elros' eyes as he clamped his fingers about his old friend's arm.

"That I have." Anardil twisted his wrist to return the clasp warmly. "I have bid farewell to Pelargir - and to Harad - and so I have come."

"Wonderful!" Both men glanced up as the girl set down an extra mug and a full teapot, then left with a smile. "Do you have some time, then? Have you any immediate duties or missions?"

Since the loss of his arm in the battle at the Black Gates, and his subsequent resignation from the Rangers, Anardil had found other ways to serve his people and his king. If he could no longer serve by strength of arms as a whole man, then he would use his wits. So it was that he entered private service for King Elessar, drifting often into other lands as eyes and ears for the crown, a silent, unnoticed face that heard much and spoke little. Of late, however, there were certain chieftains of Harad who had developed unhealthy suspicions about the crippled ex-soldier said to be roving in their midst and thus Anardil had been removed from all assignments there. His eyes now would turn to Rhûn and lands to Gondor's eastern borders. Meanwhile, however...

"No, for now my time is my own," Anardil replied. "If this blessed rain never lets up, I think we need not fear what any enemy might be planning, for he will be as buried in mud as we are. I wondered if our wagon would bog to the axles yesterday, the road was so bad."

"Aye, it has rained all week," Elros said with a grimace, which then morphed into a sly grin. "Then I suppose you won't want the mud and mess of riding up to the Troll with me, eh? Maybe you'll wait a few days until the roads dry out a little?"

The look Anardil gave him said just how asinine he thought that idea was, and Elros laughed aloud. Indeed, he doubted that anything short of a six-day blizzard would keep Anardil from his reunion with their Rohirrim healer, Sevilodorf.

One eyebrow rose as Anardil said, "And I suppose you want to be the one to explain to Sevi why I failed to pay my respects in a timely fashion?"

"Not I," smiled Elros, and then followed his next thought. "Say, do you have a place to keep your belongings? We could store things at the Ranger barracks here until you find permanent lodgings."

Anardil did not fail to note the sudden proprietary "we" in that, and chuckled. "For now my few possessions are safe in the freight company tack room. All I really need is a change of clothes and a shave."

"And breakfast! I'm buying."

With a lopsided grin Anardil replied, "And I'll let you."

Clinging clouds already huddled against the craggy flanks of the Ephel Dúath, by the time the two men trotted north out of Henneth Annûn. Hoof beats thudded wetly and fog drifted in gauzy scraps of white low against the treetops as they rode, but even if the blue sky turned to grey altogether, Anardil's mood would not be dampened. Almost four months had passed since he and Sevi had spoken words of promise to each other, a promise yet undefined by any more than the urgings of their hearts. They had been together only twice in that time, once when her trading ventures brought her to Pelargir, and most recently when he rode north to spend Yuletide with her and his long-neglected Ranger friends. Yet the passing of time only whetted his feelings the keener, and though he was often far away in lands where even the night sky wove different shapes, she was ever in his thoughts. Once a week he had written to her, or if a week must be missed he wrote twice the next time. The letters themselves were of no great import and he was not a man given to the language of romance, but what he hoped was that they held open a window to his life away from her. People he saw, strange animals and fantastic places, things mighty and mundane, all found expression through his pen. To his surprise he found that he enjoyed writing reports that had nothing to do with politics or rumors of war, and that his battle-weary spirit slowly awakened to new wonders in the world, because he looked for them - to share with her.

Now fortune seemingly conspired to bring their paths to at least parallel roads, and for the first time in more years than he cared to count, Anardil found himself anxious as a boy. All his adult life he had struggled to shun matters of the heart, for he knew too well the anguish visited upon those left to mourn their Ranger dead. He and Elros, Hal and Bob had sworn years before that they would take no wife to be left as widow. Then Sev swept into his life on a whirlwind of fate, and the thought of losing her overrode all other fears.

"Don't bungle this," he whispered to himself. "This is your one chance, don't botch it."

Trotting beside him Elros heard the faint syllables, though not the words, but he could imagine the thoughts on Anardil's mind.

"If the weather holds and we don't delay," he said, "we should be there just after noon."

Anardil only nodded in acknowledgment, but his one-sided smile threatened to become a permanent fixture on his face.

xxxxxx

_Midmorning  
__Burping Troll_

"Let's go," Darien murmured as Sev's cart disappeared from sight.

Grady and Landis followed their leader to the horses, which stood already saddled at the rail near the corral. The hope a clear sunrise had brought seemed dashed by the grey clouds gathering against the mountains, but the weather was of little importance. Landis paused only a moment to stuff the napkin-wrapped biscuits he had requested from the hobbits as an excuse for a delay into his saddlebags; then mounted and followed the other two out the north gate of the Burping Troll.

Opportunity had knocked and they would not be laggard in greeting it. During breakfast they had overheard a fragment of conversation indicating that the woman's elven companion would be delayed. Indeed, the bright-eyed elf had been nowhere in evidence as the woman completed her chores, readied her cart and harnessed her horse. First slowly saddling their own mounts and then lingering as long as possible over their breakfasts, the men had watched with carefully concealed pleasure as, with sharp gestures of annoyance, the woman paced from common room to kitchen to upstairs and back to stare morosely out at the clouds gathering against the slopes of the Ephel Dúath. Finally, just as they were running out of credible excuses for delay, she had snapped to whoever was in the kitchen, "Tell Aerio I will meet him at the lightning oak" and then stormed off to the barn and hooked horse to cart. Thank Eru, for the impatience of women.

"Now remember, we simply follow her," Darien said firmly with a stern look in Grady's direction. They had allowed the woman and her cumbersome cart to leave some twenty minutes or so ahead of them, for riders would have no trouble closing the distance if need be, but the strategy now called for patience and caution.

"Aye, Cap'n," responded Landis.

"You've gone soft, Darien." Grady's face twisted with disgust. "She's as bad as the filthy creatures she consorts with."

"I said that we are to follow her and that is all," Darien said harshly and pulled his horse across the path of Grady's. "Do I make myself clear?"

Grady met his eyes sullenly. "Aye, you do at that, Darien. But I still say you'll see."

Darien continued to stare at Grady until the other man dropped his gaze. With a nod to Landis, Darien jerked his horse back toward the north. Spurring his mount he moved ahead of the others a short distance. In stony silence they took to the road and let their horses find a leisurely pace. It would not do to seem hasty, should any watch their departure, nor did they wish to overtake the woman too soon. With any luck, they could simply hold back and let her guide them to their target. Then all they need do was go collect the rest of the lads and come back to exterminate some vermin, by which time, with any luck, the woman would be long done with her unholy traffic and safely on her way home. However, the unwelcome thought that Grady would prove correct was still uppermost in his mind when, just at a bend in the road, he caught sight of the woman and her cart stopped on the side of the road.

Raising his hand to signal the others, Darien pulled to a halt and saw that the woman had climbed from the cart. The three men sat motionless behind a screen of bare tangled brush and tree limbs at the road's edge, while the woman bent to cradle her horse's hoof against her knee, evidently working to remove a stone. There was no sign of anyone else, no witness but them and the twisted bare trunk of a lightning-struck oak tree. Then with a flash of red fur, their luck departed.

Two chattering squirrels raced across the road and flicked straight between the hoofs of Grady's horse. It sidestepped away with an explosive snort, and Darien muttered a curse as the woman looked toward the sound. Lowering her horse's leg she returned the pick to her belt and walked toward the center of the road

Grim-faced, she called, "I know you're there. Come out where I can see you."

A whirling sense of déjà vu overtook Darien as he realized those were the same words the orc in the farmer's field had said. Shaking off his disorientation, he urged his horse forward and called up an imitation of a smile.

"We didn't mean to startle you."

Slipping her hand into her sleeve, Sev said with a frown, "You feel spying on a person is better?"

"Once again, I apologize. No offense was meant. Our road appears to run together for a distance. Would you accept our company?"

Sev frowned at the men. Something was not right. Backing away carefully, she shook her head in confusion. Landis and Darien had been up with the dawn, but their departure had been delayed again and again for spurious reasons. Suddenly, Sev understood.

"You're following me."

Pulling a knife from its sheath, she continued retreating until she stood with her back against Dream's flanks. Sev watched with dismay as the three men dismounted and moved to encircle her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose at the sound of Grady's low throaty laugh.

"You think that little blade is enough to stand up against us," Grady said, drawing his sword. "Let me show you a real blade."

"Put that away, Grady." Darien said with impatience. "She's an intelligent woman. She understands there would be no profit for her to stand against us. Don't you?"

"That, of course, depends upon what you want." Sev said focusing her attention on Grady. "If robbery is your goal. I fear you chose a bad day. There's nothing in the back but a bedroll and a few herbal remedies. Take them if you've a mind."

Grady laughed again. "Robbery? No, we have other plans for you."

The color drained from Sev's face. Working to keep her voice steady, she said, "In that case, I think I prefer to fight."

Darien stepped between Sev and Grady. "No, you misunderstand entirely. We do not mean to harm you."

Sev waved her hand toward Grady's sword. "That says differently."

"I give you my word."

Sev fought an almost uncontrollable urge to laugh in his face. "If you mean me no harm and robbery is not your object, what do you want from me?"

"The orcs, madam. We want only for you to lead us to the orcs."

"You hold me at sword point to be led to a group of orcs?" Sev said in disbelief. "What can be so important about them? Surely, this is not merely for the trade of a few stones." Sev narrowed her eyes. "What business do you have with Gubbitch and his group?"

Grady exploded. "The same business we have with all orcs. And _will_ have until their foulness is gone from the earth."

"And you expect me to lead you to them?" Sev looked from one man to the next. "So that you might slaughter them?"

"As they have slaughtered countless men."

"No," said Sev. "I won't."

Grady sprang with his sword raised, only to find his way blocked bodily by Darien, shouting, "NO!"

Sev seized her opportunity and dove under Dream's belly and rolled to the ditch along the side of the road. The wagon creaked as the horse surged forward, then back, confused by the sudden whirl of motion.

As Landis darted forward past the horse's head, he shouted, "Around the back!"

Grady shoved himself free of Darien and raced around the back of the cart to run after Sev. Scrabbling desperately as her feet slid in the mud, Sev fell face down with numbing force. Rolling over in muddy leaves, she slashed out with her knife as two hands seized her shoulders. A sharp gasp of pain gave her a moment of satisfaction, but she was down and there were three of them and she knew there was no way she could win. Her last hope lay in a prayer that Darien was what he seemed to be.

Dropping her knife, she held up her empty hands and cried, "I yield!"

A blade swept down and hovered beneath her chin, the steel seeming to breathe cold like a breeze over ice. Grady's rage-twisted face loomed over her. He reached out a bloody hand and jerked her stumbling to her feet with terrifying strength.

As Darien appeared at Grady's side, Sev gasped for breath and said, "You gave your word."

Grady snarled, "He did, but I didn't, you craven harlot."

Before Darien could even draw breath, Grady threw her back against the nearest tree as if she were a rag doll. Sev's head connected with a resounding thud and her eyes crossed as she staggered then slid to the ground.

The silence that followed fairly echoed, broken only by the rasp of heavy breathing and a rubbery snort from the carthorse. Even Grady seemed briefly taken aback by the result of his temper, but then his scowl returned, as Darien brushed past him.

"Grady," said Darien. "What have you done?" The tall man looked down at the woman, running a hand distractedly though the grey hair at his temple.

For once in his life Grady had the good sense to remain silent, and merely scowled deeper as he sheathed his sword and watched his captain. Darien knelt beside the fallen woman and gingerly laid two fingers against her throat. His expression eased as he looked up at his companions.

"She lives."

Now he reached cautiously around her neck, lightly probing beneath the thick rope of her braid. Then he grimaced at what he found on the back of her head. Looking up again, he held reddened fingers for their scrutiny.

"But she is injured." He stood and studied her prone form an instant, the thought patterns of crisis and command taking over. "We cannot leave her here, and we cannot take her back. If she awoke too soon, she would bring all her strange comrades down upon us, and we are yet too far from our own friends."

"Put her on her horse, I guess," said Landis. "The cart would be much too slow."

"We'll have to." Darien looked at Grady, and there was little liking in his hard gaze. "Gather the horses, if your carelessness has not scattered them all down the road. I will unhook the woman's horse, and then you and Landis will push her cart off the road." As he turned away towards the cart and horse, he said, "Screen it with some brush and let us be gone before that balrog of theirs suddenly comes strolling down the road."

The balrog did not appear, and their horses stood close at hand. Darien began to hope they could at least get back to their camp to rejoin the rest of the men without any further catastrophes. The mare seemed well trained and stood quietly while they unhooked her from the shafts and tied her driving lines up out of the way. But trouble began when Grady was left holding the animal, whilst Landis and Darien saw to the woman's thoroughly unconscious form. Dream did not like the rough-handed man holding her, and she did not understand why strangers in the middle of the road were unhooking her, nowhere near home. Nervously she sidestepped and then tried to back away.

"Hold that horse, for pity's sake!" growled Landis, wondering how a woman whose head scarcely reached his shoulders could suddenly weigh as much as a sack of stones.

Dream blew and flung her head as she backed further. Something was wrong with her human and the calming voice she trusted did not speak. Hard hands yanked on her bit and the mare jumped with a snort, only to be yanked harder.

"Stand still, you!" Grady snarled. "Stand, I say!"

"We can't sit her up," gasped Landis, catching himself as he slipped and nearly pitched himself and the insensible woman into the mud. "We'll have to just throw her over and tie her down, for now."

"Blast!" swore Darien, but he could see no other way.

With Sev slumped limply between them they staggered towards the woman's mare. Dream gave a long, rattling snort and her eyes rolled white as she eyed this strangeness approaching. There was her human, but she smelled of blood and reeked of wrongness, and these men were Not Right, and the ugly man was shouting at her again. Grady gave her another teeth-jarring jerk on the bit and the mare rocketed backwards with hooves scrambling. Bam! She collided with the cart, staggered a leg over one of the shafts, and abruptly Dream had enough. With a whistling snort she leaped forward and right through Grady and was gone in a thunderous spatter of mud.

"ConFOUND it!" shouted Darien.

Landis abruptly found himself with the woman's entire weight sagging through his arms, as Darien wheeled and strode to stand over Grady's now-prone form. As the shave-headed man sat up, Darien stood over him with both fists clenched.

"I trusted you to do a job," he said, and the low voice he forced through gritted teeth silenced any thoughts Landis might have voiced. Instead, he simply watched as his captain glared down at Grady, seething. "I took you into service for your skills as a soldier and because I knew you had what it took to get the job done. But I did NOT expect you to stop bloody THINKING!"

"That blasted horse is as traitorous as its mistress," snarled Grady, and pushed himself to his feet, flinging mud from both hands. "And how in blazes is it my fault if the beast doesn't have a wit in its head?"

"It's not the horse's wit that's at issue!"

"The wench cut me with her knife!"

"After you threatened her with a sword!"

"Did you think she would give up her pretty playmates just because you gave her a big shiny smile?" Grady's face twisted into ugly lines. "She could see through you like a windowpane."

"Hoy!" Landis' sharp voice silenced them both, as he now knelt with the woman draped gracelessly in his arms. "We need to get the cart off the road and we need to get out of here. Unless you want to wait here until any number of her playmates show up."

Darien's breath rasped keenly through his nostrils as he faced Grady once more. "You will not touch her again. You will not provoke ANYthing again. You have driven me to kidnapping an injured woman and that is the last I will tolerate from you. Do you understand? One more mistake and you are no longer with this company."

Grady growled something that may have been a sullen threat to quit anyhow, but it was his eyes that dropped from Darien's hard stare. Then Landis left the woman quietly lain, while he and Grady set their shoulders to the cart, pushing it creaking and lurching off into the brush. Meanwhile Darien stared northward up the road whence the woman's panicked horse had gone, hoping against hope that the foolish creature might be grazing in roadside weeds a few hundred yards away. But of course it was not, and he sighed a growling note. The men he gathered for his purpose could not be gentle nor could they be gentlemen, but for pity's sake, he did expect them to use good judgment. However, the game had changed and he must adapt accordingly.

Moments later they were mounted up, Sev slumped in the saddle before Landis. They swung away from the road and set a course cross-country into the rocks and trees of the tumbled hills. As they went, a drizzling rain began to fall.

Xxxx

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_January 28  
__Midmorning  
__Burping Troll and the road north_

Aerio was late. He was late and getting later and Sev was already gone. The young elf growled under his breath as he strode out to the barn to catch his horse. If there was one thing he disliked intensely it was any sense of shirking duty, and the fact that just a few minutes ago the party whom he was entrusted to escort had left without him rankled mightily.

He had advised Sev that he would be delayed, for he needed to replace a gear on the tree-planting device he had designed for the reforestation workers. It was a simple contrivance, the parts easily constructed by local dwarven metal workers, but when one of the little gears broke it seemed everyone was afraid to trifle with Aerio's invention. With a sigh he shook his head and pushed open the barn doors. What should have taken mere moments had become a twenty-minute discussion. Honestly, a little creative technology did not have to be so intimidating, and he dearly hoped Brillammen would now be able to cope with it should such a mishap occur again.

Now Aerio glanced at the blue clear sky and the white floss of clouds building against the mountains, and shook his head. The rain, it seemed, would be back after all. He flung open the door to the horse pen and grimaced at the reeking morass of mud and other matter that greeted his eye. Naturally his horse stood on the far side of the mucky pen, but Aerio was not about to wade over there.

"_Tollo, mellon nin_," he said gently, and with a squelching slopping step the horse came. Limping. In fact, limping badly.

With a groan Aerio ran his hand down the animal's near leg and found heat and slight swelling just above the fetlock. Evidently the horse had strained itself somehow, but while it could rest and recover under the hobbit Milo's careful ministrations, Aerio needed a mount. He peered out at Halbarad's ill-tempered steed, left behind whilst Hal rode something with better manners to stay in Henneth Annûn, and at Erin's fat gelding left to keep it company, and sighed again. Everything else was out in pasture.

Leaving his horse in a stall, Aerio grabbed a halter and set out into the pasture behind the barn. It was quite a large pasture, at least two hundred acres of lush grasses thickly dotted with evergreens and tangled thickets. Naturally the rest of the horses, Ranger remounts included, were nowhere near the barn and in fact nowhere in sight. Wet weeds slapped Aerio's ankles as he hiked out to search. Fresh tracks were everywhere from the horses' early-morning wanderings, but they crissed and crossed and nary a one had a leg sticking out of it. Soon the clouds began swelling like wet gobs of cotton batting and new clouds poofed into existence where had just been fresh blue sky.

He finally found the horses all the way at the bottom of the pasture grazing along the creek. Two of the Ranger horses ambled to greet him, and with a soft word and caress he chose one, glanced to be sure he saw the glint of steel shoes on each hoof, and slung himself onto its back. In moments he was back at the barn where he brushed the animal off and began saddling. He had just heaved the saddle onto its back when he chanced to look down and under the horse. Something about that far hind hoof ... With a sinking feeling he eased around the horse and picked up the suspicious foot. Half the shoe was missing, and the remainder hung on by two nails.

Muttering a dwarven curse simply because the hard syllables suited his mood, Aerio dragged his saddle off and set it thump on the floor. He now had two choices. He could go out and catch another horse, and waste more time, or he could go get Bob and see if the Ranger could tack on a new shoe. Despite his many talents, Aerio had somehow never gotten around to the art of horse shoeing; a deficiency which, he decided, might be in his best interests to remedy. Rather than searching through the pastured horses for who had four good shoes, Aerio elected to find Bob.

"Sure, I can do that," said Bob, as he tossed the last bite of biscuit in his mouth. "If we have the right size shoe blanks, anyhow."

Given the Troll's lack of a resident blacksmith, their dwarven friends had hit upon the clever idea of making sets of prefabricated horse shoes in various sizes, rather than the usual way of hot-smithing each new shoe upon demand from iron bar-stock. Then holes were tapped in the shoes for nails and all one had to do was hammer the cold shoe on an anvil until it matched the particular curves of a horse's foot. This day, however, luck failed again.

"They're all too small," Bob said, as he dropped a shoe back into the box with a clang.

"Too small!" exclaimed Aerio. "How can this be? We do _not_ have a herd of ponies out there. Did the dwarves miscalculate our needs?"

"Nah," said Bob with a shrug. "Blacky here just has big feet."

Trying not to grind his teeth Aerio said, "Would you please tell Milo that my own horse is lame and ask him to look at it? Meanwhile I'll turn Blacky, here, loose and see how many other horses I must scrutinize before I can take my leave of this place."

Nodding, Bob said, "Sevi left a while ago now, didn't she?"

As Aerio stalked towards the back door, unshod horse in tow, he growled, "Pray do not remind me."

When Aerio at last rode out of the yard he was fully thirty minutes behind Sevilodorf. It was enough.

xxxxxx

Though the clouds lowered like a graying blanket and the drizzle had turned to rain, the tracks on the road were clear to see. There were hoof prints of other horses overlaying the wavering twin lines of Sev's cartwheels, and then ... everything came together in a tangled mix-up. Aerio raised his head as dread clutched in his belly but the muddy road ahead mocked him with its emptiness. Nothing but clawed bare limbs and tangled brown thickets greeted his eye, and the broken crown of the lightning-struck oak that was to have marked their meeting place. But Sev's tracks simply ... stopped.

Which could not be, and Aerio leaped off his horse to study the ground more closely. Churned hoof prints obscured clear reading of the signs, but there were boot prints of at least three Men - and a heavy gouge up the near shoulder of the road that ended in a heap of fallen limbs. Or were they placed there? With a bound he swept the branches aside, and there was Sev's cart, fully laden and shoved behind an alder thicket. Yet of the woman herself there was no sign.

Distress rose and mingled with growing outrage as Aerio continued to search. None of Sev's trade goods were touched, so robbery could not have been the object. The alternative motive her absence suggested turned his blood cold, and Aerio sprang back onto the road in a silent fury. He had failed in his duty to the mortal woman he wished to call friend. He would not fail to rescue and if need be avenge her. A swift scan from horseback revealed the attackers' escape route, off the road and away into the broken hills eastward towards the mountains. The rain would not pass soon, he could feel the dampness clinging like a physical presence, and he dared not turn back for help for risk of losing what chance he had.

Leaning from the saddle he bent a long twig and twisted it on its low limb, pointing his course. Satisfied with that, and praying he and Sev would soon be missed and followed, the young elf clapped heels to his horse's ribs and plunged away into the wilds.

xxxxxx

_Slightly before noon  
__Hills of Ephel Dúath_

As they rode up to the hideout cave, Darien whistled the agreed signal, then looked over to Landis with an unspoken question. Landis shook his head and grimaced, the woman was still unconscious. Dismounting, the tall man handed his reins to Grady, giving him an icy glare and ordering, "See to the horses." Then he strode over to Landis who carefully lowered the woman into his arms. Picking his way over the wet, slippery shale, Darien carried his silent burden into the large, dimly lit cavern. His men stood waiting, all eleven that they had left in hiding, the expectant expressions on their faces changing to puzzlement as they saw what their leader carried.

One of the younger men rushed forward to help as Darien sought for a place to set the woman down. The pale, sandy-haired youth pulled out some bedding and helped his leader ease the seemingly lifeless body onto it.

"Careful, Neal," Darien said. "She took a blow to the head."

"What happened to her?" Neal asked.

Landis stood in the cave entrance. "Grady happened to her, the hothead. We were trailing her. She trades with a local band of orcs."

A low murmur echoed around the cave as some exclaimed surprise and others repugnance at this information.

"Yes," Darien confirmed, cold anger still in his voice. "She spotted us then Grady struck her, against my instructions."

Another ripple of murmurs rolled around the cave, some in shock at Grady's action, some in agreement with it. Many of these men had ridden with Darien during the war. They remembered as he did the fiery night when orcs had swept upon their holdings and left blood and ashes in their wake. The war was over then, and he as their captain and lord had eagerly embraced their shared homecoming, the joys of peace and family. But in one moment that peace was brutally destroyed, and now he led these men in a quest for justice. That anyone could traffic with the beasts that destroyed their families was an abomination to all.

Neal meanwhile examined the woman's wound. "Hopefully her skull is not cracked, but she is deeply unconscious." His eyes searched among the men for his brother. "Evan, bring some water," he said to a smaller, younger and freckled version of himself.

Evan immediately rushed to do as his elder brother asked, though little more than a boy elbowing tall men out of his way, as he sought the water supply at the back of the cave. It was only a moment before he was at Neal's side with a bowl and a cloth. The brothers were the closest the men had to healers, though the little skill they possessed was from observation of their mother as she tended the wounded during the war, and from trial and error after she was killed by orcs.

Darien quietly regarded his men. He needed to send some out after the missing horse, but he had better choose more carefully this time. Landis would of course be one; he knew what the horse looked like.

"Is there any more you can do for the woman?" Darien asked Neal as the youth finished bathing the wound.

"No, only time will tell how badly she is hurt."

"Then you can go on an errand with Landis. He might need your speed and clear eyes."

Darien looked around again and decided on the third and last member of the search party. Carrick was strong and reliable, a tall, thickset man, ruddy faced between a mop of brown hair and a bushy beard. Calling him forward to join Landis and Neal, the leader explained what they were to do.

In a matter of minutes, the chosen three left the cave, then rode away on fresh horses.

Grady moodily returned to the cave. After Evan had washed and bound his hand, he went to seek out his two main sidekicks, Oren and Monroe, to tell his own version of events and receive some sympathy.

Meanwhile, Darien wondered what he should do with the woman. She could regain consciousness at any time and it was both unseemly and unsafe to have her here amongst so many men, a few of them likely to be as unpredictable as Grady in the circumstances. He beckoned to Horus, a small, dark-skinned and black-eyed man of quiet wisdom and an unspoken past. Explaining the problem, Darien was gratified to hear the hoped-for common sense in the other man's reply, "Though it sounds unpleasant, she'll be safer and more private if we place her in 'the hole'."

This was the term they used for the small pit in a recess on the southern wall of the cavern. The pit was about seven-foot deep and maybe half the same wide. They stacked their stores around it to prevent anyone forgetting and accidentally falling in. Horus went on to outline how they could lower her in gently with a makeshift sling. He offered to climb down first to ensure the floor was clear of debris and to prepare her some bedding. Darien felt a smile flicker to his lips for the first time since the woman was injured. He thanked Horus and the two men set about putting the plan into action.

xxxxxx

_Noon_

_The Hole_

Dark.

Not just the dark of night, but a complete absence of light.

Remaining curled on the floor where she had first awakened, she concentrated in an effort to force her ears to give the information her eyes could not. But sound was absent as well, save for a whispering dripping somewhere nearby.

Where was she?

And why the blazes did her head hurt so much?

Gently, she felt around the edges of a large lump on the back of her head. Her fingers came away sticky with what she supposed was blood. At least it didn't seem to be bleeding now, no matter how much it hurt.

No other injury made itself evident and she turned to a blind inventory of her possessions. Both arm-sheathes and the knives they contained were gone, so was the knife carried openly at her belt, as well as the belt itself. On the positive side, she appeared to have acquired a thick blanket; and though her cloak and pack were gone, the remainder of her clothing appeared untouched. '_Well then_,' she thought, '_those who put me here are not on the bright side_.'

Reaching out to her left, she touched the roughness of stone and damp wet earth.

A cave? Somewhere underground that seemed certain.

Moving slowly to the left, she stepped with one hand sliding along the roughness of the stones and the other waving in the empty blackness on her right. A trickle of cool liquid sliding beneath her fingers brought her to a stop. Cautiously she touched a fingertip to her tongue. Water. Slightly bitter, but water.

Cupping her hand tightly against the stone, she gathered handful after handful to appease a thirst that spoke of a greater passage of time than she could account for.

Rubbing a final handful across her face and keeping the wall ever on her left, she shuffled forward once more. Following the wall's gentle curve, she soon returned once more to that slow flow of water that was all she had besides the blanket to mark the beginning or end of her investigations.

No door. No opening. Turning her back to the wall, she walked forward with careful steps to reach the opposite wall. Nothing in the center of this hole either. Nmad.

How did she get in here? And where in the world was Aerio?

Tearing a strip off her shirt and thinking wryly that this was a rather awful way to find that Meri's admonishments to always carry a clean handkerchief should be obeyed, Sev returned to the tiny trickle of water. After wetting the cloth and pressing it to the knot on the back of her head, Sev sat down in a corner. The packed dirt floor, though cool to the touch, was not muddy except for right beneath the flow of water. '_Somehow the water must seep out_.'

Through a pounding headache and a faint feeling of nausea, Sev struggled to piece together the scattered memories of the morning. She remembered leaving the Burping Troll and thinking that if she had gone ahead and left without Aerio in the first place she might already be on her way home. She began to shake her head at her own foolishness then stopped when the movement increased the nausea.

'_Think, loof_,' she told herself. '_If there's no opening on the side, how did you get in here?_'

The obvious answer came to her slowly. Standing, she reached up and touched, not stone or earth, but some sort of fur. Around the walls she went again, this time her explorations focused upward.

Returning to her corner, Sev frowned. Two, possibly three skins and cloth that were probably blankets were stretched across a frame of branches. Briefly she wondered what would happen if she pushed upward on that frail frame and brought the makeshift ceiling down. Rejecting that course of action as too foolish even for her, she returned to her attempts to puzzle out why and who.

Sev remembered everything about the day up to the moment she left the Troll. That conversation in the barn with those two men, Darien and Landis. The silliness of Milo at breakfast when he challenged Bob to see who could eat the most pancakes. Erin's anxious look when Sev had announced she was leaving without waiting any longer. Turning all of the morning's events over in her aching head, she concluded that the only thing even remotely strange was the conversation in the barn.

But those men had not seemed the sort to kidnap anyone. Now if that companion of theirs, that bald headed, broken nosed, half eared toidi had tried to get her to let him trade with the orcs, she would have been certain of who had put her here. Anger filled her and pushed aside all of the pain and nausea. She saw the man clearly in her mind, those hazel eyes filled with contempt and rage. For an instant, another image emerged from the gray fog that was all she had of the time after she left the Troll. The same man holding a sword and moving toward her.

The image slipped away. That had not happened in Henneth Annûn or at the Burping Troll. Had it happened at all? Sev clutched her head. Why couldn't she remember?

Climbing to her feet, a roiling wave of nausea surged through her, and she sank to her knees.

Crawling, she wet the cloth again and placed it on the back of her head. Curling into a tight ball on the thick blanket, she fought to control her stomach. Gradually, the nausea eased, and though she knew she should try to stay awake, she gave in to the grayness creeping over her thoughts. The last clear thought was that the worst part of it all, was that if she managed to get out of this, she would have to listen to Halbarad tell her how right he had been.

xxxxxx

_Noon_

_Outside the Cave_

Aerio tightened his hands on the reins, eyes narrowing as he peered through a screen of dripping bare branches. He could see as mortal eyes could not the dark ragged mouth of a cavern in the stony slope of hill perhaps half a mile through the winter-barren forest. Just outside the cavern, logs had been stacked among standing trees as a crude corral for several horses, and as he listened past the whisper of the rain he could hear faint voices. The voices of Men.

With light hands he asked his horse to back and turn, and retreated several hundred yards to a small glade. There he removed the bridle and with soft elven words bid the horse to linger there, graze, and await his return or the coming of friends. Then on light feet he fled into the tangled wood.

Ere long he lay comfortably against the rough damp skin of a sleeping elm, to mortal eyes, had they looked, no more than a trick of grey shadow, but none were there to see. Within the cavern beyond he saw the flicker of firelight, the glimmer of torches, and now and again the slow pacing figures of men. Here the trail he followed had led and none had come out since he arrived. Sevilodorf must then be within, though to what purpose he could not fathom, and that unknowing distressed him. Sev's horse was not here, and now he was troubled to think he might have missed a valuable clue by not trying to follow the mare's fleeing tracks away from the cart. However, the tracks he had followed bore every earmark of men who had carried away something of value and wished not to be seen, and the only item missing was Sev herself.

Yet unease continued to gnaw at him, and Aerio strained every sense for sight or sound that would confirm Sev's whereabouts. The mutter of voices rose and fell at random intervals, casual conversation between men bored by inactivity and ill weather. Once or twice brief laughter rang out, but in all, the mood within the Cavern seemed cheerless.

"Do you think she's woken up yet?"

Aerio's head snapped up at those words, ears straining. There were two men among the horses just outside the cavern.

"Maybe, Cap'n," spoke another, younger voice. "Evan said he thought he heard her moving around down there a little while ago."

"All right. We'll have someone look in on her later."

The voices faded as the two men went back in the cave, and Aerio let himself relax against the tree limb that supported him. Stretched like a big cat two-dozen feet off the ground, he did not acknowledge the steady rain spattering upon his back, for his task was at hand. Sev was here. Now he would listen and count how many were the foe, and plan how best Mistress Sevilodorf would be rescued. Somewhere beyond the leaden grey sky the sun had tipped past noon. Soon they would be missed, and then - then help would come. Resting his chin on the back of one fist, Aerio settled himself to wait with the bottomless patience of the elves.

**Chapter Five**

_Slightly after noon_

_On the road south of the Trading Field_

For nigh on half a mile, Dream sped northward away from the rough man who jerked at her head. Calming, she began to slow and wonder where her human had gone. Uncertainly, she plodded on. She was familiar with the road, having traveled it often over the last year, and knew that if she continued north she would find someone who would offer her an apple or brush off the mud that now flecked her body.

Of present distraction however, was the succulent greenery along the side of the road. Normally, Dream was not allowed to nip at the plants, having work to do; but today had become confusing and here she was without her wagon to pull and no one to remind her of her good manners. Cautiously she nibbled on the broad leaves of a particularly enticing plant.

Gradually all thoughts beyond these tasty treats faded from her mind. The onset of a drizzling rain troubled her not at all as she munched her way from leaf to weed. Meandering northward, she left the road to graze in a narrow meadow and drink from a small rivulet created by the recent rains. Abruptly her progress was halted by a trailing driveline catching between two rocks. Repeated jerks of her head only served to wedge the rain-soaked leather more firmly.

Lathered and breathing hard, Dream gave up her fight to pull the driving line free. Snorting with frustration, the horse caught a scent she recognized. Here was a friend, someone who would free her from this trap. Whinnying loudly, Dream called out for help.

xxxxxx

"You hear that," Titch leaned his head to one side, listening above the whisper of rain in the thickets. The drizzle was swiftly intensifying to a genuine shower.

"Of course, I did. Anybody could of heard that," Nik replied pointing west. "It came from over that way."

"It were Sev's horse," Titch said emphatically.

Nik looked at his gnarled companion carefully. "How can you tell?"

Titch smiled widely displaying a row of sharp teeth. "We're friends. Me an' Dream. Ah knows it's 'er."

"What's she doing over there?"

Titch scratched his head. "No idea. But she ain't supposed to be there."

"You think there's something wrong?" Nik lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Bound to be. Sev ain't sort to be late an' she's supposed to be at trading place already. Gubbitch's got that pile o' stones ready for 'er to take off. That's why 'e sent me off to find 'er." Titch wondered again at the fact that Sev seemed certain they could trade a pile of ordinary rocks for some of the things the orcs dearly desired but could not make or find on their own. "Let's go find out."

The two orcs pushed aside sodden bushes at the edge of the road and made their way through a narrow stand of trees. Mud squelched beneath their boots and the drizzling rain plastered their hair to their heads. The rain itself bothered them little. In fact, if asked, Titch would have admitted to preferring a gray overcast day to sunshine. However, the mud clung heavily to their boots and legs, and slowed their progress.

The trees thinned and the orcs found themselves on the edge of a small meadow. In the center, a brown mare stood tossing her head in greeting. Though alone, she wore a driving harness and bridle and her driving lines trailed upon the ground.

"See," Titch's wizened face beamed with delight. "Ah told tha it were Dream."

Nik studied the meadow carefully. "But where's Sevilodorf?"

"Dunno."

Titch loped across the meadow to greet Dream with tossings of his own head and firm pats along her back. Nik followed more slowly, sniffing the air and looking about suspiciously.

After spending the night engaged in the never-ending joyousness of riding Warg across the countryside, Nik had left his canine friend on the southern edge of the land that Russ the Beorning had marked off as his own. Though careful to never use the word 'master' as it upset Russ, Nik made his home with the Beorning and took his words as commandments. Recalling Russ had remarked not two days before that fresh fish would be a treat, Nik had determined that he would take some home with him and headed toward the river running from the mountains. Crossing the road he had met Titch heading south to the Burping Troll and decided to join him on his errand; there were several fine fishing holes near the Troll.

Now, Nik made an uneasy examination of the meadow as Titch pulled the wedged line from between the rocks and continued soothing the mare. There was no sign of the trader woman or her cart. Nik followed the tracks of the mare to where they first entered the meadow. Nowhere could he find prints of any human. What was the horse doing wandering alone?

Nik peered into the trees at the meadow's edge. Nothing was visibly wrong, but the sense of danger that caused the spot between his shoulder blades to itch did not dissipate.

As Titch, leading Dream, joined him, Nik asked, "So what now?"

Titch patted Dream reassuringly as the horse nuzzled his neck. "Follow trail back. Gubbitch sent me to find Sev, so ah got to try. Anyroad, got to take Dream home."

Nik nodded and led the way through the trees. The two orcs followed the wandering trail until it rejoined the road.

xxxxxx

Landis could not believe their luck. From their vantage point amongst the trees and bushes on the hillside he saw the woman's horse being led by two small ugly creatures.

"Those are orcs, or I'm a hobbit," he whispered. "What say you, Neal?"

The youth peered through the veil of rain and nodded grimly, "Poor specimens of the vile spawn, but definitely orcs."

A slight grim smile lifted the corners of Neal's mouth as he pulled a sling from his pocket, along with a handful of carefully selected stones. Though a poor man's weapon, a sling in skilled hands could shatter the skull of not only small game but also an enemy. It could certainly put an orc or two down for a good nap. Each such encounter helped ease Neal's guilt, wiping away a little more of the feeling of helplessness that had infested him when he had found his mother's ruined body. Animals such as these were not content just to kill. They were savage and cruel beyond all reckoning.

"Tie the horses, Neal," Landis ordered in a stern whisper. "Let's get as close as we can on foot. These will make better captives to lead us to the rest than that poor woman." Landis then spoke directly to the third man, whose bearded face was turned towards the orcs with single-minded purpose. "You hear me, Carrick? We want these alive. There's bigger prey out there. Failing all else, make sure at least one lives. If there's no other option, we can persuade the woman to talk if she otherwise has to witness the suffering of one of her pets."

Carrick nodded solemnly.

xxxxxx

Nik was feeling even edgier when several things happened at once. Dream jumped a small ditch running with water at the road's edge, a sharp stone hurtled through the air and struck Nik a jarring blow to his temple, then three men appeared out of the bushes and ran bounding towards them.

Through hazy vision Nik hissed, "Get on the horse, Titch. Go for help. NOW!"

Titch took orders as only an orc can. In an instant he was upon Dream. At a slap from Nik, the horse leapt into a gallop, ears flat, eyes flashing white, nostrils flaring. She recognized the scent of one of the men and also felt the clamp of fear gripping Titch. The largest of the strangers made a grab for her, but she swerved, rear hoofs driving into the wet ground, agile as a filly in her desperation. Then she galloped on, flinging up a storm of mud behind her.

As the horse fled Landis and Neal charged after the injured orc. Another stone flew from the youth's sling, meeting the target with more force than the first. Black blood streamed from two head wounds, but the small orc kept his feet and set off into a staggering run. Seeing no weapon Landis lunged to tackle the creature, but instead found himself sprawled in the mud, the breath shocked from his ribcage by an unexpected, powerful blow.

Carrick gave up on the rapidly disappearing horse and scrambled to help his two comrades. Neal let fly another stone, baffled why shots that would have felled a strong man made so little impact on this runt. A third wound opened in the middle of the orc's forehead and he staggered and fell to his knees. Gasping for air that would not come, Landis scrambled up and after Carrick who was closing on the prey - this orc would not escape.

With rain-thinned blood pouring into his eyes as he struggled to rise, Nik could hardly see his enemy. He was fighting for his life again, but this time it felt very different. Nik had never feared death, though there had been a time when he'd have welcomed it. But no longer, and not for some time now. Never before had he so many reasons to want to live. He had been bred as a killing machine, but now he knew of joy and the value of life. Things had been different since that first night outside the Troll when he had met Russ. The past few months flicked through his mind, the farm, the animals, Warg and the rest of his friends. Friends. It had not even been a concept to him before that night; now it seemed the most important thing of all. And now these, these, _men_ were trying to take it all away. Let them try then, but Nik was not going to make it easy for them. He sank his teeth into the hand of a man who tried to wrestle him to the ground. He bit, kicked, punched and squirmed. As he struck out and the man fell away, a fourth stone hit and drove stars before Nik's eyes. Tears of rage and misery fell, mingling with the blood and rain. He awaited the clean pain of sword or arrow. Why did these men not just finish it? Why were they playing with him like cats with a mouse? A savage blow to the back of his head left the question unanswered and Nik lay still.

The three men stood over the prone body of the orc. "Uruk," Landis announced, still clutching his ribs. He hoped none were broken.

Carrick nodded in agreement as he wiped blood from his nose, unaware the rain had already washed it into his moustache and beard. By the morning he would have two very black eyes. "Aye, we better tie him very tight."

"Your hand is bleeding." Landis said.

Carrick looked down, to see blood seeping from a row of thin red cuts on his hand. "Yeah he bit me. That's another one I owe him. At least I still have my fingers."

Landis nodded. "Make sure you clean it up right just the same. No telling what kind of poisons he's got running out of his mouth."

"Poisons?" Carrick asked, paling slightly at the thought. "You think he's got poisons in him?"

"I don't know, but I'd check it out just the same. He's an orc isn't he?"

"I don't like any of this," Landis muttered, taking rope from his pocket. "The whole region seems unnatural. I felt it in Henneth Annûn, and the closer we came to Mordor, the stranger it seemed." Kneeling in the mud, he pulled the orc's hands behind its back, binding its wrists together tightly. "Now that I think about it, men and elves mixing with orcs is more than unnatural. There's sorcery at work here, mark my words. The peoples at that inn have been enchanted. We owe it to them to remove evil from their midst."

Neal passed his own bit of rope to Landis so that he could bind the creature's feet. Finally, Landis took a cloth from his pocket and made a gag for the Uruk's mouth. "I'm taking no chances. We'll hear no words from this thing."

xxxxxx

_Early Afternoon  
__Road between Trading Field and Burping Troll_

Titch hung on to Dream's neck as she galloped at break-neck speed, attempting to calm her with pats, strokes and soft words while not bouncing off her flying back. She finally slowed of her own inclination, until she shambled to a stop and drew deep breaths that caused Titch's short legs to rise and fall. He sat atop her as the rain steadied to a downpour, thinking as hard as he ever had. _'This ain't right. I should've never left Nik. 'e said to go for 'elp, but if ah go to Gubbitch now, it'll take at least an 'our to get back. I should've never left. Ah could 'ave 'elped 'im. What do ah do_?' Titch had relied all his life on other people's orders. He'd never even needed to choose what to eat or wear. Frozen with indecision, the orc felt precious seconds ticking away, then a thought popped into his head, _'What if I were Nik. What would I do then_?' The answer was suddenly obvious.

Titch urged Dream around, off the road, back the way they had come. As he neared the ambush site, he clambered off the horse and tethered her. "Wait quietly for me lass." His thick fingernails drew lines down the wet fur of the mare's neck. She gazed at him then lowered her head to nibble contentedly at the rain-soaked grass.

Titch crawled towards the place where the men had waylaid them. Peering from behind a bush, he saw a grey-bearded man binding the inert body of Nik while the other two attackers looked on. '_He's not dead_,' Titch realized with a rush of relief. The uruk was being taken captive. '_If they're tying 'im up, they must want 'im alive for summat. But what? Should ah stay an' follow 'em, or should ah go get Gubbitch?_' Once again, he could not decide. _'Ah'm no good to nobody. Only thing ah can do is go get somebody who is_.' Though he didn't see it as such, Titch had made his decision. He crawled back to Dream, clambered up onto her and headed off at a brisk splattering trot towards the Trading Field.

A deep muddy path through the middle of the field was evidence that Gubbitch had paced up and down its length for a long time. He paused occasionally to look for signs of Sev arriving, or Titch returning, or better still, both. His emotions had changed from minor irritation to anger as they waited for the Trader in the pouring rain, then anxiety set in, so he had sent Titch out to look for her. Now Gubbitch was fighting off fear; the other orcs waiting with him kept their distance and hoped someone would show up before their leader exploded.

When Titch rode into the Trading Field, Gubbitch's stomach flipped over. The little orc was supposed to find Sev, not just Sev's horse. He ran across as Titch dismounted.

"Where's Sev?"

"Ah don't know," Titch confessed, then went on to explain what had happened. As he reached the end of the account, his bottom lip began to quiver. "Ah didn't know what to do so ah came back for 'elp."

Reality was worse than anything Gubbitch had been imagining, but now he could at least do something. "Tha did good, Titch. Tha did reet."

Then he shouted for his lads to gather round and began to give orders. Nesh was to take two other orcs and head north to warn Russ the Beorning that Nik had been kidnapped. Twenty-odd miles lay between them and Russ, so Gubbitch told them to stay off the road and out of sight as far as possible. The rest of them would head south to search the road for signs of the Trader.

xxxxxx

The cart was no longer well hidden. Hooknose spotted it first and called to Gubbitch.

"'ey, look! 'ere's 'er wagon but where's Sev?"

Grimly Gubbitch shook his head. "Keep thy eyes sharp, lads," he barked.

They searched it carefully, and the surrounding area, but the driving rain had washed away any evidence of what had happened. All they could tell was that horses had been here, but how many or where they went was unclear.

Titch roamed further afield and noticed the sign that Aerio had left, a low twig on a small tree, half-broken to point the way. He gleefully called to his leader who confirmed that it probably was a deliberate sign.

"Ain't an accident," said Gubbitch.

Someone, he dearly wished it to be Sev, was hoping to be followed, and Gubbitch intended to do just that. But first they hauled the cart back onto the road and hitched Dream to it. Hooknose and Lugbac climbed aboard.

"'urry all tha can," Gubbitch said. "But mind 'orse, she's knackered already."

He was hoping Sevilodorf was alive and well somewhere and he did not want to be beaten about the head with a pan if she found her horse the worse for wear. Meanwhile, Hooknose and Lugbac were big, ugly and well armed, but Gubbitch didn't think they would meet any trouble on the road to the Burping Troll. He was almost certain that all the trouble waited in the opposite direction.

xxxxxx

_Early afternoon  
__Burping Troll_

"She's gone _where_?"

Rain streamed from the eaves of the porch as Anardil caught himself from the impact of Bob's fist thumping his back. Behind him Elros chuckled at Bob's exuberant welcome.

"Trading with the orcs," Bob repeated cheerfully. "You remember Gubbitch and his 'lads' from Yule. Titch and his bright red tunic - now there was a sight!"

"Trading for what?" Anardil could feel water oozing into places that water should not ooze, and the thought of Sev somewhere out in this weather with - with those creatures nearly boggled his mind.

"Gem stones. Remember those shiny rocks they brought for everybody at Yule? Well, they've got a cave full of them, it seems, so Sevi's going to see what she can get for them. She talked to a lapidary in Henneth Annûn a few days ago, so I guess it's all set up."

"Set up -." He was going to sputter just any moment, and Anardil made himself take a breath. "Who is with her? Tell me she didn't go alone."

"Oh, no!" Bob looked at him as if he had suddenly turned bright green. "Hal would have our heads. Aerio went with her."

Breathe, Anardil. "Aerio. One elf went with her. To trade with orcs. One elf?"

Frowning, Bob said reasonably, "Dil, it's only Gubbitch and his lads. For pity's sake, they are in and out of here every week, and Celebsul plays cribbage with Gubbitch all the time. And it's not like she's going to their caves, they meet her at a clearing just up the road."

"Celebsul." The name conjured up the face of a silver-haired elf with ancient, smiling eyes and Anardil nodded slowly.

"She's traded with them many times before, Dil," Bob said, and dropped a reassuring hand on Anardil's shoulder. "They're some of her best customers for herbal remedies and they are over the moon if she can get some raisins or toffeed nuts for them. Guess they've got a bit of a sweet tooth. Say, let's go inside, it's miserable out here."

A warm gust of cooking smells greeted them and welcome heat wrapped around them, as Bob closed the door behind their two sodden travelers. In moments they were divested of sodden cloaks and assorted weaponry, by which time a squeal rang from the kitchen doorway:

"Elros! Anardil!" Erin the hobbit came bouncing into the common room with Meri right behind her. "Oh good heavens, you're both soaked! Get over by the fire this minute."

"And look at those shoes!" cried Meri. "Get those wet things off, before you both catch your death."

"Not to mention you're tracking the place up with mud."

"And dripping."

"And shivering too, I'll wager, if you'd only admit it."

"Hurry along now, shoo! My stars, how do you Big Folk get along?"

Elros and Bob took one look at Anardil's befuddled compliance, a tall grim Man being bullied across the room by two fussing little hobbit lasses, and they burst out laughing.

"Surrender now, Dil!" laughed Bob. "They have you surrounded and flanked."

"And you!" Meri spun with a fiercely pointed finger. "Bob, you march yourself right upstairs and get some dry socks and shirts for these poor gentlemen."

"Gentlemen!" Bob's eyes widened. "Elros goes away for a couple days and suddenly he's a gentleman? Hey!"

Erin planted both hands in the small of his back and shoved the tall Ranger bodily towards the stairs, leaving Elros and Anardil laughing behind them. Soon both men were warmly ensconced on a couch by the fire, with dry socks on their feet, dry shirts on their backs, warm throws snugged about their shoulders, and mugs of hot spiced wine in their hands. Even more than physical comfort, however, Anardil sought ease for his mind, and he listened now to the silver-haired elf reclining in the chair nearby.

"I am not even sure when Gubbitch first started coming in here," Celebsul said, as he watched the play of lamplight in his glass of wine. "He just appeared, one day, a grimy creature hunched by the fire and looking very much like he hoped he could stay warm for just a while." He lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug. "So we let him. Over time he simply became a regular, and then he began bringing one or two of his comrades."

His grey eyes suddenly met Anardil's over the rim of his glass, keen as the stare of a hawk. "I think none of us could bear to know where he's from or what he has seen. To the Master that once drove them he was nothing but a beast of burden, a misshapen tool to break against stone and the darkness of His will. Now that the Nameless one is gone, it would seem Gubbitch and his few have found some spark of what they might have been, had the ages favored them differently."

"And you trust that?" Anardil matched him stare for stare. "You trust Sevi's life to that?"

"Yes," Celebsul said quietly. "Or I would not have let her get near them or they to her."

Anardil snorted. "You would not have let? Do you think you could persuade Sevi to anything, if her mind were set otherwise?"

Celebsul arched an eyebrow and let his silence be the answer. He had the advantage of centuries of stubbornness in his own right, if he needed to draw upon it.

With a sigh Anardil looked away. Since he had first met Celebsul in Pelargir, and in subsequent associations with him on their venture to Nurn and more recently at Yule, his instinct had been to like and trust this soft-spoken elf. Furthermore he knew that Sevi and Celebsul enjoyed a very quiet but abiding friendship, and it would do no honor to either to mistrust its wisdom.

Mustering a wry smile, he said, "All right, Master Celebsul. I will rest my mind about Sevi and your cribbage-playing rehabilitated orc."

Then the room suddenly filled with cheerful voices as Anoriath and Elanna came flying down the stairs - or rather Elanna flew, as Anoriath's advanced pregnancy made most movement of a frustratingly deliberate nature. Anardil stood for Elanna's hug as the girl cried, "Dilly, you're HERE!" and pretended not to notice Anoriath and Elros' exchange of smiles and soft handclasps. Then it was Anardil's turn to embrace the tall lady Ranger and he laughed at the awkwardness of bending to hug past her rounded belly.

"Good heavens, Ani, did you swallow a melon seed?"

Hands on his shoulders, she nonetheless gave him a hard look. "Do you want to live to see supper?"

Grimacing as if a blow were struck, Anardil chuckled merrily. "Elros, motherhood may make her beautiful but it also makes her mean!"

"Oh, you have no idea! Ah!" Elros ducked but not fast enough to avoid the cushion Anoriath hurled at him.

Laughter still in her eyes, Anoriath asked, "Is Sevi back yet?"

"Not yet," replied Bob off-handedly. "But I imagine the rain is slowing things a bit."

"Or it might hurry them up. But since the rest of us are sensibly indoors, who is up for a game of Tabbaccus?" Anoriath scooped a deck of cards off the mantle and faced them with a challenging smirk. "Well, gentlemen? Or are you afraid of a pregnant woman?"

There at last Anardil relaxed, for if Anoriath did not fear for Sev, she who knew better than most a woman's risk, then he would accept the strange way of things here.

"Deal me in, Ranger Anoriath," he said with a crooked grin. "I will meet you in any contest you name."

xxx

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Slightly after noon  
__On the road south of the Trading Field_

For nigh on half a mile, Dream sped northward away from the rough man who jerked at her head. Calming, she began to slow and wonder where her human had gone. Uncertainly, she plodded on. She was familiar with the road, having traveled it often over the last year, and knew that if she continued north she would find someone who would offer her an apple or brush off the mud that now flecked her body.

Of present distraction however, was the succulent greenery along the side of the road. Normally, Dream was not allowed to nip at the plants, having work to do; but today had become confusing and here she was without her wagon to pull and no one to remind her of her good manners. Cautiously she nibbled on the broad leaves of a particularly enticing plant.

Gradually all thoughts beyond these tasty treats faded from her mind. The onset of a drizzling rain troubled her not at all as she munched her way from leaf to weed. Meandering northward, she left the road to graze in a narrow meadow and drink from a small rivulet created by the recent rains. Abruptly her progress was halted by a trailing driveline catching between two rocks. Repeated jerks of her head only served to wedge the rain-soaked leather more firmly.

Lathered and breathing hard, Dream gave up her fight to pull the driving line free. Snorting with frustration, the horse caught a scent she recognized. Here was a friend, someone who would free her from this trap. Whinnying loudly, Dream called out for help.

xxxxxx

"You hear that," Titch leaned his head to one side, listening above the whisper of rain in the thickets. The drizzle was swiftly intensifying to a genuine shower.

"Of course, I did. Anybody could of heard that," Nik replied pointing west. "It came from over that way."

"It were Sev's horse," Titch said emphatically.

Nik looked at his gnarled companion carefully. "How can you tell?"

Titch smiled widely displaying a row of sharp teeth. "We're friends. Me an' Dream. Ah knows it's 'er."

"What's she doing over there?"

Titch scratched his head. "No idea. But she ain't supposed to be there."

"You think there's something wrong?" Nik lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Bound to be. Sev ain't sort to be late an' she's supposed to be at trading place already. Gubbitch's got that pile o' stones ready for 'er to take off. That's why 'e sent me off to find 'er." Titch wondered again at the fact that Sev seemed certain they could trade a pile of ordinary rocks for some of the things the orcs dearly desired but could not make or find on their own. "Let's go find out."

The two orcs pushed aside sodden bushes at the edge of the road and made their way through a narrow stand of trees. Mud squelched beneath their boots and the drizzling rain plastered their hair to their heads. The rain itself bothered them little. In fact, if asked, Titch would have admitted to preferring a gray overcast day to sunshine. However, the mud clung heavily to their boots and legs, and slowed their progress.

The trees thinned and the orcs found themselves on the edge of a small meadow. In the center, a brown mare stood tossing her head in greeting. Though alone, she wore a driving harness and bridle and her driving lines trailed upon the ground.

"See," Titch's wizened face beamed with delight. "Ah told tha it were Dream."

Nik studied the meadow carefully. "But where's Sevilodorf?"

"Dunno."

Titch loped across the meadow to greet Dream with tossings of his own head and firm pats along her back. Nik followed more slowly, sniffing the air and looking about suspiciously.

After spending the night engaged in the never-ending joyousness of riding Warg across the countryside, Nik had left his canine friend on the southern edge of the land that Russ the Beorning had marked off as his own. Though careful to never use the word 'master' as it upset Russ, Nik made his home with the Beorning and took his words as commandments. Recalling Russ had remarked not two days before that fresh fish would be a treat, Nik had determined that he would take some home with him and headed toward the river running from the mountains. Crossing the road he had met Titch heading south to the Burping Troll and decided to join him on his errand; there were several fine fishing holes near the Troll.

Now, Nik made an uneasy examination of the meadow as Titch pulled the wedged line from between the rocks and continued soothing the mare. There was no sign of the trader woman or her cart. Nik followed the tracks of the mare to where they first entered the meadow. Nowhere could he find prints of any human. What was the horse doing wandering alone?

Nik peered into the trees at the meadow's edge. Nothing was visibly wrong, but the sense of danger that caused the spot between his shoulder blades to itch did not dissipate.

As Titch, leading Dream, joined him, Nik asked, "So what now?"

Titch patted Dream reassuringly as the horse nuzzled his neck. "Follow trail back. Gubbitch sent me to find Sev, so ah got to try. Anyroad, got to take Dream home."

Nik nodded and led the way through the trees. The two orcs followed the wandering trail until it rejoined the road.

xxxxxx

Landis could not believe their luck. From their vantage point amongst the trees and bushes on the hillside he saw the woman's horse being led by two small ugly creatures.

"Those are orcs, or I'm a hobbit," he whispered. "What say you, Neal?"

The youth peered through the veil of rain and nodded grimly, "Poor specimens of the vile spawn, but definitely orcs."

A slight grim smile lifted the corners of Neal's mouth as he pulled a sling from his pocket, along with a handful of carefully selected stones. Though a poor man's weapon, a sling in skilled hands could shatter the skull of not only small game but also an enemy. It could certainly put an orc or two down for a good nap. Each such encounter helped ease Neal's guilt, wiping away a little more of the feeling of helplessness that had infested him when he had found his mother's ruined body. Animals such as these were not content just to kill. They were savage and cruel beyond all reckoning.

"Tie the horses, Neal," Landis ordered in a stern whisper. "Let's get as close as we can on foot. These will make better captives to lead us to the rest than that poor woman." Landis then spoke directly to the third man, whose bearded face was turned towards the orcs with single-minded purpose. "You hear me, Carrick? We want these alive. There's bigger prey out there. Failing all else, make sure at least one lives. If there's no other option, we can persuade the woman to talk if she otherwise has to witness the suffering of one of her pets."

Carrick nodded solemnly.

xxxxxx

Nik was feeling even edgier when several things happened at once. Dream jumped a small ditch running with water at the road's edge, a sharp stone hurtled through the air and struck Nik a jarring blow to his temple, then three men appeared out of the bushes and ran bounding towards them.

Through hazy vision Nik hissed, "Get on the horse, Titch. Go for help. NOW!"

Titch took orders as only an orc can. In an instant he was upon Dream. At a slap from Nik, the horse leapt into a gallop, ears flat, eyes flashing white, nostrils flaring. She recognized the scent of one of the men and also felt the clamp of fear gripping Titch. The largest of the strangers made a grab for her, but she swerved, rear hoofs driving into the wet ground, agile as a filly in her desperation. Then she galloped on, flinging up a storm of mud behind her.

As the horse fled Landis and Neal charged after the injured orc. Another stone flew from the youth's sling, meeting the target with more force than the first. Black blood streamed from two head wounds, but the small orc kept his feet and set off into a staggering run. Seeing no weapon Landis lunged to tackle the creature, but instead found himself sprawled in the mud, the breath shocked from his ribcage by an unexpected, powerful blow.

Carrick gave up on the rapidly disappearing horse and scrambled to help his two comrades. Neal let fly another stone, baffled why shots that would have felled a strong man made so little impact on this runt. A third wound opened in the middle of the orc's forehead and he staggered and fell to his knees. Gasping for air that would not come, Landis scrambled up and after Carrick who was closing on the prey - this orc would not escape.

With rain-thinned blood pouring into his eyes as he struggled to rise, Nik could hardly see his enemy. He was fighting for his life again, but this time it felt very different. Nik had never feared death, though there had been a time when he'd have welcomed it. But no longer, and not for some time now. Never before had he so many reasons to want to live. He had been bred as a killing machine, but now he knew of joy and the value of life. Things had been different since that first night outside the Troll when he had met Russ. The past few months flicked through his mind, the farm, the animals, Warg and the rest of his friends. Friends. It had not even been a concept to him before that night; now it seemed the most important thing of all. And now these, these, _men_ were trying to take it all away. Let them try then, but Nik was not going to make it easy for them. He sank his teeth into the hand of a man who tried to wrestle him to the ground. He bit, kicked, punched and squirmed. As he struck out and the man fell away, a fourth stone hit and drove stars before Nik's eyes. Tears of rage and misery fell, mingling with the blood and rain. He awaited the clean pain of sword or arrow. Why did these men not just finish it? Why were they playing with him like cats with a mouse? A savage blow to the back of his head left the question unanswered and Nik lay still.

The three men stood over the prone body of the orc. "Uruk," Landis announced, still clutching his ribs. He hoped none were broken.

Carrick nodded in agreement as he wiped blood from his nose, unaware the rain had already washed it into his moustache and beard. By the morning he would have two very black eyes. "Aye, we better tie him very tight."

"Your hand is bleeding." Landis said.

Carrick looked down, to see blood seeping from a row of thin red cuts on his hand. "Yeah he bit me. That's another one I owe him. At least I still have my fingers."

Landis nodded. "Make sure you clean it up right just the same. No telling what kind of poisons he's got running out of his mouth."

"Poisons?" Carrick asked, paling slightly at the thought. "You think he's got poisons in him?"

"I don't know, but I'd check it out just the same. He's an orc isn't he?"

"I don't like any of this," Landis muttered, taking rope from his pocket. "The whole region seems unnatural. I felt it in Henneth Annûn, and the closer we came to Mordor, the stranger it seemed." Kneeling in the mud, he pulled the orc's hands behind its back, binding its wrists together tightly. "Now that I think about it, men and elves mixing with orcs is more than unnatural. There's sorcery at work here, mark my words. The peoples at that inn have been enchanted. We owe it to them to remove evil from their midst."

Neal passed his own bit of rope to Landis so that he could bind the creature's feet. Finally, Landis took a cloth from his pocket and made a gag for the Uruk's mouth. "I'm taking no chances. We'll hear no words from this thing."

xxxxxx

_Early Afternoon  
__Road between Trading Field and Burping Troll_

Titch hung on to Dream's neck as she galloped at break-neck speed, attempting to calm her with pats, strokes and soft words while not bouncing off her flying back. She finally slowed of her own inclination, until she shambled to a stop and drew deep breaths that caused Titch's short legs to rise and fall. He sat atop her as the rain steadied to a downpour, thinking as hard as he ever had. _'This ain't right. I should've never left Nik. 'e said to go for 'elp, but if ah go to Gubbitch now, it'll take at least an 'our to get back. I should've never left. Ah could 'ave 'elped 'im. What do ah do_?' Titch had relied all his life on other people's orders. He'd never even needed to choose what to eat or wear. Frozen with indecision, the orc felt precious seconds ticking away, then a thought popped into his head, _'What if I were Nik. What would I do then_?' The answer was suddenly obvious.

Titch urged Dream around, off the road, back the way they had come. As he neared the ambush site, he clambered off the horse and tethered her. "Wait quietly for me lass." His thick fingernails drew lines down the wet fur of the mare's neck. She gazed at him then lowered her head to nibble contentedly at the rain-soaked grass.

Titch crawled towards the place where the men had waylaid them. Peering from behind a bush, he saw a grey-bearded man binding the inert body of Nik while the other two attackers looked on. '_He's not dead_,' Titch realized with a rush of relief. The uruk was being taken captive. '_If they're tying 'im up, they must want 'im alive for summat. But what? Should ah stay an' follow 'em, or should ah go get Gubbitch?_' Once again, he could not decide. _'Ah'm no good to nobody. Only thing ah can do is go get somebody who is_.' Though he didn't see it as such, Titch had made his decision. He crawled back to Dream, clambered up onto her and headed off at a brisk splattering trot towards the Trading Field.

A deep muddy path through the middle of the field was evidence that Gubbitch had paced up and down its length for a long time. He paused occasionally to look for signs of Sev arriving, or Titch returning, or better still, both. His emotions had changed from minor irritation to anger as they waited for the Trader in the pouring rain, then anxiety set in, so he had sent Titch out to look for her. Now Gubbitch was fighting off fear; the other orcs waiting with him kept their distance and hoped someone would show up before their leader exploded.

When Titch rode into the Trading Field, Gubbitch's stomach flipped over. The little orc was supposed to find Sev, not just Sev's horse. He ran across as Titch dismounted.

"Where's Sev?"

"Ah don't know," Titch confessed, then went on to explain what had happened. As he reached the end of the account, his bottom lip began to quiver. "Ah didn't know what to do so ah came back for 'elp."

Reality was worse than anything Gubbitch had been imagining, but now he could at least do something. "Tha did good, Titch. Tha did reet."

Then he shouted for his lads to gather round and began to give orders. Nesh was to take two other orcs and head north to warn Russ the Beorning that Nik had been kidnapped. Twenty-odd miles lay between them and Russ, so Gubbitch told them to stay off the road and out of sight as far as possible. The rest of them would head south to search the road for signs of the Trader.

xxxxxx

The cart was no longer well hidden. Hooknose spotted it first and called to Gubbitch.

"'ey, look! 'ere's 'er wagon but where's Sev?"

Grimly Gubbitch shook his head. "Keep thy eyes sharp, lads," he barked.

They searched it carefully, and the surrounding area, but the driving rain had washed away any evidence of what had happened. All they could tell was that horses had been here, but how many or where they went was unclear.

Titch roamed further afield and noticed the sign that Aerio had left, a low twig on a small tree, half-broken to point the way. He gleefully called to his leader who confirmed that it probably was a deliberate sign.

"Ain't an accident," said Gubbitch.

Someone, he dearly wished it to be Sev, was hoping to be followed, and Gubbitch intended to do just that. But first they hauled the cart back onto the road and hitched Dream to it. Hooknose and Lugbac climbed aboard.

"'urry all tha can," Gubbitch said. "But mind 'orse, she's knackered already."

He was hoping Sevilodorf was alive and well somewhere and he did not want to be beaten about the head with a pan if she found her horse the worse for wear. Meanwhile, Hooknose and Lugbac were big, ugly and well armed, but Gubbitch didn't think they would meet any trouble on the road to the Burping Troll. He was almost certain that all the trouble waited in the opposite direction.

xxxxxx

_Early afternoon  
__Burping Troll_

"She's gone _where_?"

Rain streamed from the eaves of the porch as Anardil caught himself from the impact of Bob's fist thumping his back. Behind him Elros chuckled at Bob's exuberant welcome.

"Trading with the orcs," Bob repeated cheerfully. "You remember Gubbitch and his 'lads' from Yule. Titch and his bright red tunic - now there was a sight!"

"Trading for what?" Anardil could feel water oozing into places that water should not ooze, and the thought of Sev somewhere out in this weather with - with those creatures nearly boggled his mind.

"Gem stones. Remember those shiny rocks they brought for everybody at Yule? Well, they've got a cave full of them, it seems, so Sevi's going to see what she can get for them. She talked to a lapidary in Henneth Annûn a few days ago, so I guess it's all set up."

"Set up -." He was going to sputter just any moment, and Anardil made himself take a breath. "Who is with her? Tell me she didn't go alone."

"Oh, no!" Bob looked at him as if he had suddenly turned bright green. "Hal would have our heads. Aerio went with her."

Breathe, Anardil. "Aerio. One elf went with her. To trade with orcs. One elf?"

Frowning, Bob said reasonably, "Dil, it's only Gubbitch and his lads. For pity's sake, they are in and out of here every week, and Celebsul plays cribbage with Gubbitch all the time. And it's not like she's going to their caves, they meet her at a clearing just up the road."

"Celebsul." The name conjured up the face of a silver-haired elf with ancient, smiling eyes and Anardil nodded slowly.

"She's traded with them many times before, Dil," Bob said, and dropped a reassuring hand on Anardil's shoulder. "They're some of her best customers for herbal remedies and they are over the moon if she can get some raisins or toffeed nuts for them. Guess they've got a bit of a sweet tooth. Say, let's go inside, it's miserable out here."

A warm gust of cooking smells greeted them and welcome heat wrapped around them, as Bob closed the door behind their two sodden travelers. In moments they were divested of sodden cloaks and assorted weaponry, by which time a squeal rang from the kitchen doorway:

"Elros! Anardil!" Erin the hobbit came bouncing into the common room with Meri right behind her. "Oh good heavens, you're both soaked! Get over by the fire this minute."

"And look at those shoes!" cried Meri. "Get those wet things off, before you both catch your death."

"Not to mention you're tracking the place up with mud."

"And dripping."

"And shivering too, I'll wager, if you'd only admit it."

"Hurry along now, shoo! My stars, how do you Big Folk get along?"

Elros and Bob took one look at Anardil's befuddled compliance, a tall grim Man being bullied across the room by two fussing little hobbit lasses, and they burst out laughing.

"Surrender now, Dil!" laughed Bob. "They have you surrounded and flanked."

"And you!" Meri spun with a fiercely pointed finger. "Bob, you march yourself right upstairs and get some dry socks and shirts for these poor gentlemen."

"Gentlemen!" Bob's eyes widened. "Elros goes away for a couple days and suddenly he's a gentleman? Hey!"

Erin planted both hands in the small of his back and shoved the tall Ranger bodily towards the stairs, leaving Elros and Anardil laughing behind them. Soon both men were warmly ensconced on a couch by the fire, with dry socks on their feet, dry shirts on their backs, warm throws snugged about their shoulders, and mugs of hot spiced wine in their hands. Even more than physical comfort, however, Anardil sought ease for his mind, and he listened now to the silver-haired elf reclining in the chair nearby.

"I am not even sure when Gubbitch first started coming in here," Celebsul said, as he watched the play of lamplight in his glass of wine. "He just appeared, one day, a grimy creature hunched by the fire and looking very much like he hoped he could stay warm for just a while." He lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug. "So we let him. Over time he simply became a regular, and then he began bringing one or two of his comrades."

His grey eyes suddenly met Anardil's over the rim of his glass, keen as the stare of a hawk. "I think none of us could bear to know where he's from or what he has seen. To the Master that once drove them he was nothing but a beast of burden, a misshapen tool to break against stone and the darkness of His will. Now that the Nameless one is gone, it would seem Gubbitch and his few have found some spark of what they might have been, had the ages favored them differently."

"And you trust that?" Anardil matched him stare for stare. "You trust Sevi's life to that?"

"Yes," Celebsul said quietly. "Or I would not have let her get near them or they to her."

Anardil snorted. "You would not have let? Do you think you could persuade Sevi to anything, if her mind were set otherwise?"

Celebsul arched an eyebrow and let his silence be the answer. He had the advantage of centuries of stubbornness in his own right, if he needed to draw upon it.

With a sigh Anardil looked away. Since he had first met Celebsul in Pelargir, and in subsequent associations with him on their venture to Nurn and more recently at Yule, his instinct had been to like and trust this soft-spoken elf. Furthermore he knew that Sevi and Celebsul enjoyed a very quiet but abiding friendship, and it would do no honor to either to mistrust its wisdom.

Mustering a wry smile, he said, "All right, Master Celebsul. I will rest my mind about Sevi and your cribbage-playing rehabilitated orc."

Then the room suddenly filled with cheerful voices as Anoriath and Elanna came flying down the stairs - or rather Elanna flew, as Anoriath's advanced pregnancy made most movement of a frustratingly deliberate nature. Anardil stood for Elanna's hug as the girl cried, "Dilly, you're HERE!" and pretended not to notice Anoriath and Elros' exchange of smiles and soft handclasps. Then it was Anardil's turn to embrace the tall lady Ranger and he laughed at the awkwardness of bending to hug past her rounded belly.

"Good heavens, Ani, did you swallow a melon seed?"

Hands on his shoulders, she nonetheless gave him a hard look. "Do you want to live to see supper?"

Grimacing as if a blow were struck, Anardil chuckled merrily. "Elros, motherhood may make her beautiful but it also makes her mean!"

"Oh, you have no idea! Ah!" Elros ducked but not fast enough to avoid the cushion Anoriath hurled at him.

Laughter still in her eyes, Anoriath asked, "Is Sevi back yet?"

"Not yet," replied Bob off-handedly. "But I imagine the rain is slowing things a bit."

"Or it might hurry them up. But since the rest of us are sensibly indoors, who is up for a game of Tabbaccus?" Anoriath scooped a deck of cards off the mantle and faced them with a challenging smirk. "Well, gentlemen? Or are you afraid of a pregnant woman?"

There at last Anardil relaxed, for if Anoriath did not fear for Sev, she who knew better than most a woman's risk, then he would accept the strange way of things here.

"Deal me in, Ranger Anoriath," he said with a crooked grin. "I will meet you in any contest you name."

xxx

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Early Afternoon  
__The Orc Hunter's Cave_

In the course of the last two hours, Aerio had considered and rejected any number of elaborate plans for retrieving Sevilodorf. In his observations of the cave and its inhabitants, he had determined that there were no fewer than six men and possibly as many as twelve inside the cave. At least one was always on guard at the entrance, though sometimes there were two. While he had soon come to the conclusion that he would not have to expend a great deal of effort to enter the cave, Aerio had faced the uncomfortable fact that he could not do so with any certainty of locating and removing Sevilodorf without injury. Nothing he had heard or seen thus far indicated these men did more that hold her here. Thus he continued to wait.

A jangle of voices rang from the wood behind him. Only his eyes moved as he looked down to see three - no, four figures lurch from the trees and make their way towards the cavern. Three were Men, two riding, one leading his horse, but the fourth - Aerio's breath caught in a soft hiss of surprise - one was the little Uruk-hai, Nik, bound and bloodied and slung head-down across the back of the led horse. The stakes had just changed.

A cry of greeting from the guard was answered by the foremost of the three riders, the stocky man from the inn last night riding with the slight hunch that Aerio recognized as a man sheltering injured ribs. From the cavern came his two companions, the bald one who had stood glowering at the bar and the tall man who had so intrigued the hobbit lasses. Aerio frowned. He had preferred to believe this was a case of opportunistic robbery gone awry; but their motives now seemed to take a turn to the bizarre. What could they want with a captive orc, when they already had a mortal woman in their clutches? Then cold realization clutched his heart. Greed was the motive, as elementary as that. These men had learned of Sev's gemstone trade with the orcs and now they had two vital game pieces in their cruel hands.

Fingers twitching on the hilt of his saber, Aerio watched as Nik was pulled roughly from the saddle to the ground, and then dragged within the cavern. The only hint that Nik was not dead lay in the fact they found him worth keeping.

xxxxxx

Sev blinked twice just to be sure her eyes were truly open, then with an exasperated sigh sat up to lean back against the wall. Jerking forward as the tender lump on her head met the wall, she accepted the fact that none of it had been a bad dream. That she truly was lying on a blanket in a dark hole, heavens knew where. Testing her memory, she cursed softly at finding the same gaps.

How much time had she misplaced this time? She didn't feel as thirsty as she had when she awoke the first time, so perhaps it had been a shorter amount of time.

This time also she was better able to focus her thoughts and decided that the most important course of action at the moment was retrieving the one blade her captors had neglected to locate. Sev gave a small smile as she pulled up her tunic and shirt and plucked at the threads along one channel of her corset to free the narrow bit of steel hidden there. Should she give them credit for being gentlemen or simply consider them fools for overlooking this particular place of concealment?

The blade was thin, but as beggars should not be choosy, she would count herself lucky to still have it and hope that she would be given an opportunity to use it. Strapping the blade to her arm with more strips of her shirt she prayed that, believing they had already disarmed her, they would not search again.

Unable to sit patiently, Sev pushed her way to her feet. The nausea had gone though she felt a little unsteady. Uncertain whether to lay the blame for that on the darkness or on the lump on her head, Sev made her way around her small cell with a steadying hand firmly upon the earthen walls.

Twice, then three times around paced, each time testing a different portion of the walls, for what little good it did her. Stone and earth and a thin trickle of water. Nothing had changed.

No, wait, that was not true. Returning to the water, she rested her hand in its flow. Surely, it was stronger now than it had been. Kneeling down she found that the small muddy place beneath the water had grown and a small puddle was forming.

Wonderful. Soon the whole floor would be awash. Amazing how a situation one thought could not get worse, suddenly could.

Concentrating of the puzzle of the water, Sev had not realized that someone was fumbling about with the coverings that made the ceiling of her prison. When one corner was suddenly flipped back to reveal a thin stream of light that appeared altogether too bright to her eyes, she was forced to bite down on her lip to hold in a startled cry.

Glittering black eyes set in a dark skinned face studied her expressionlessly. A face she had never seen before. Or at least she did not remember.

"So madam, you are awake," he said with the faint lilt of an unknown accent. "That is well for we have a guest for you to meet."

Sev eyed askance the rope with a sling made from a strip of blanket that he dropped down into the pit. "You are joking, aren't you?"

With a flash of white teeth, the man said, "No, madam, I seldom joke. If you find it any comfort, it is the way you descended."

"I am afraid I don't find that very reassuring." Sev measured the height of the wall with a practiced eye. "If I promise not to pull anyone in with me, couldn't you just find a friend and lift me out?"

"Very well. I will return." The man pulled the rope up, coiled it quickly, and disappeared.

Sev muttered, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

She took the moments before the man returned to study the hole she was in more carefully. After all, who knows, she might be right back in the dark after meeting this guest.

A faint scuffling overhead disrupted her musings and Sev looked up to find the dark faced man and another, with an extremely bushy beard and the beginnings of two lovely black eyes, leaning over the side with their hands stretched out.

"Your word, madam."

"Of course. Anyway, I am as anxious to get out of here as you are to get me out." Sev reached up and grasped the hands of the two men.

As they lifted her over the edge of the pit, Sev found her view blocked by a collection of packs and supplies. Then as she lifted to her feet she reeled under a wave of dizziness that forced her to grab their arms in support. Pale faced, she closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass. Opening them, she found herself looking into the pale blue eyes of a face she _did_ recognize.

"You? I must be a worse judge of character than I thought," Sev said as she drew herself up and shook free of the support of the two men.

Darien gave a rueful smile. "Your judge of character has been the point all along, madam."

Her head beginning to ache once more, Sev snapped, "Don't speak in riddles. What is it you want? Certainly not to trade for gemstones with Gubbitch." Sev stopped, and stared past Darien to meet bald-headed Grady's glowering face. In her mind, she again saw him with a sword poised to attack. The gray fog shrouding her lost memories parted once more and she heard a voice, '_We want only for you to lead us to the orcs._'

Slowly, she said, "No, I remember now. You followed me. You want me to lead you to the orcs, so that you can slaughter them."

Darien nodded and replied softly, "As they slaughtered so many." In a stern voice, he continued, "You are of Rohan, lady. How can you treat with such creatures? Foul beasts who killed hundreds, nay, thousands of your countrymen."

Memories of the long shadows cast by burial mounds covered in simbelmyne outside the gates of Helm's Deep filled her head and she shouted harshly, "Don't you dare tell me about how many or who orcs kill! I know only too well what the vicious ones can do. But you are wrong about these. They are not like the others."

Grady growled, "Why is that? Because you can make a profit from them? I told you what she was like."

Sevilodorf stood shaking with a fury that stole her voice and left her only able to shake her head in denial.

Darien spoke quietly, with one arm held out to prevent Grady from crowding closer. "Whatever your reasons for protecting these creatures, the time has come for them to pay for what they have done. Will you lead us to them now or must we use other means to convince you of your duty?"

Forcing herself to breathe deeply and speak slowly, Sev said defiantly, "Pay for what? For what they were forced to do under the command of a master more terrible than any of you can possibly imagine? Do what you will, I will not lead you to them."

Darien sighed. Torture was not his way, he preferred clean kills; but if that was what was needed to rid this world of this foulness, he would do it. If he doubted for an instant that his cause was just, he had only to remember Evan screaming in his brother's arms beside the torn body of their mother. Or Landis holding his dead son. Or the reek of burning and cries of pain and grief which were as close as yesterday.

"Carrick, Horus, bring her," he said as he turned on his heel and pushed Grady ahead of him to the main cavern.

Strong arms grabbed her and the dark man and the bearded fellow pulled her after Darien. Torchlight did little to brighten the cavern, but Sev could see grey rain falling steadily beyond the entrance. At first all was a confusion of staring eyes and pale faces. A young boy sat hunched beside a small fire over which a kettle hung. On the other side of the fire, the grey-bearded Landis stood with his shirt off and his arms out to his side as a young man akin in features to the boy wrapped bandages tightly around his torso.

'_Cracked ribs,_' thought Sev, scanning the room for any other obvious signs of injury, as she was pulled to a halt beside Darien.

Darien motioned to two men who reached down and pulled erect what she had mistaken for a roll of bedding. Sev winced as she realized that the battered and bound creature they held captive was Nik, Russ the Beorning's undersized Uruk friend. This then was the "other means" to convince her to lead them to the others.

"You can't," Sev whispered, staring into Darien's eyes with a mixture of horror and fury. "If you do, how does that make you any better than you believe they are?"

Darien's eyes hardened. "Because they deserve to die and the men they killed did not."

Jerking at the arms which held her, Sevilodorf said, "Who are you to determine that? By what authority do you decide life and death? King Elessar himself has said these orcs are to be left in peace."

A murmur of 'King Elessar' went around the room and Sev saw indecision appear on a few faces. Then Grady stepped forward and slapped her with a force that set her head spinning again. Though Darien seized his arm before he could strike again, Grady's voice rang without hindrance.

"Don't listen to her. Didn't you hear Landis? There's sorcery at work here. Her words merely serve to enchant us and lure us into a trap. You know they will be searching for her, we can't delay. We must force her to show us the way."

Through the renewed pounding of her head, Sev latched onto the words "they will be searching". They would she knew. All of them. With a look toward Nik, Sev felt a faint hope. These men did not know the forces they had aligned against them with such a capture. She might have elves and men searching for her, but Nik would have the bear-man and his animals. How long would it take for them to be found? How long could she delay without bringing about either Nik's death or her own? Forcing her mind to focus, she considered what she could do.

xxxxxx

Nik felt himself being dragged across a rocky surface. He had slipped in and out of consciousness while on his way here, but now began to come more fully aware of his surroundings. The smells of rain, unwashed bodies, stew bubbling to completion and blood were the more overpowering odors, but another fainter odor came to the runty Uruk as he was tossed upon the ground. Immediately a hard kick was delivered to his ribs. He knew this fainter odor, if he could only make his brains work. But his thoughts were disconnected and he could not seem to focus any attention on any one idea before it slipped away. Something flowery, he thought, or perhaps sweet, like the honey that Russ' bees made.

With the thought of Russ, he came completely awake with a soft moan. Another swift kick to his ribs and he lay still again. He had no idea why these men were playing with him, but he did not think he was going to enjoy what was to come. Tensing his muscles, he tested the cords holding his hands bound behind him and those at his ankles and knees. Perhaps he could break them if he had the time; for now however, they and the cloth covering his eyes were sufficient to keep him from striking out as his captors.

Forcing his wandering mind to focus, Nik listened to the voices around him. Eight, maybe nine men were in the room with him. Then, to his amazement, he heard a lighter-timbered voice from farther away that he recognized. Sevilodorf from the Burping Troll. And she was shouting. The only words he could make out were 'orcs kill' and 'wrong.' Angry grief again overwhelmed him at the thought that she could have been involved in his capture. Did she lead these men to him? Had she already led them to Titch and the others?

Hands reached down to jerk him roughly to his feet and forced him to stand. Nik strained once again to hear the voices surrounding him and to his astonished joy he realized that Sevilodorf was arguing with the men, telling them that they were wrong. "- these orcs are to be left in peace -." That brief flare of joy was extinguished at the sharp smack of a blow. As he realized it had been Sevilodorf they struck, Nik struggled against his bonds, only to be shoved to the ground and kicked hard.

A deep voice growled, "So the creature seeks to protect his little playmate. If she won't show us, mayhap he will."

Again Nik found himself hauled roughly to his feet, only this time, hands fumbled at the cloth covering his eyes. Nik blinked rapidly in the torchlight as the blindfold fell away. A double handful of men lined the edges of the small cavern and he snarled though the gag in his mouth prevented any words. Near the center stood another handful, two of which held Sevilodorf tightly between them. Nik watched as she spat in the face of a baldheaded man with half an ear missing and the man's upraised hand was caught and held by a taller man.

"I told you not to touch her again, Grady."

Wrenching his hand free, the baldheaded man said with disgust, "You've gone soft, Darien. Why shouldn't she be made to pay as well? Good men died so the likes of her could live and make pets and playmates of this filth."

Nik's eyes narrowed as the man called Grady turned toward him. A knife suddenly flashed in the man's hand as he drew near, eyes glittering in the torchlight.

"A few slices out of him and she'll tell." Grady ran the knife along the side of Nik's face. "Just so he won't have to suffer so much before we kill him." Grady whirled about and looked at Sevilodorf. "Ain't that right, you whore? You don't want your little pet to suffer now, do you?

With a quick slash of the blade in his hand, Grady carved a thin line down Nik's right cheek. Black blood welled up and ran down his face to soak into the cloth binding his mouth.

A cry from Sevilodorf was cut off as the man Carrick let go her arm and slapped a hand across her mouth. He gave a curse as she bit him, then clamped his hand down more tightly. She tasted copper as his fingers crushed her lips against her teeth.

Shivering from something more insidious than the chill of the cave, Sev could only stare. Then a dark figure moved between her horrified stare and Nik, and Darien again stood before her. Handsome face, dark hair neatly touched in iron-grey, yet his eyes were cold as marbles. Those eyes shifted from hers, nodding to whoever held her, and the bruising hand fell away. However, it resettled with its mate tightly gripping her upper arms. Glancing past Darien she could see that Landis now stood beside Grady and the battered little orc. But while Landis had originally seemed a decent man, she did not dare to think that he would lift a finger to aid an orc.

"Madam," he said quietly. "If you persist in this course, you seal that creature's fate, for if I attempt to intervene I will have a mutiny. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but you're making a huge mistake! That orc is no -."

Darien's hand swept up and her words choked, but there was no blow, simply his rigid forefinger pointing at her face.

"Not another word," was all Darien said and Sev knew that he meant it.

"Now," said Darien. "You will guide us, or that creature will die. Are you hearing me?"

Sev nodded jerkily. '_His name is Nik_!' she wanted to shout, but wisely held her tongue.

Leaning closer, Darien spoke with the soft intensity of steel drawn over velvet. "I take no pleasure in tormenting anything, not even those most deserving of death, as that creature's foul kindred are. But I promise you that Grady is not the only man among us who is not so encumbered by scruples."

He paused, and Sev wondered what he could read in her eyes. Rage, frustration, helplessness. Fear.

"I am not a villain, madam," he said softly. "Pray do not make me one."

With that he stepped away, and turned towards the waiting men. " Everyone eat quickly, then get your gear together, be sure you have enough warm clothes. We're moving out."

xxxxxx

_Afternoon  
__Foothills of Ephel Dúath_

Sevilodorf's feet slid on rain slick stones, but she flinched away from the arm that reached to set her upright. Giving Landis a glare as payment for his courtesy, Sev held up her bound hands.

Venom dripped from her voice when she asked, "How do you expect me to mount with my hands tied?"

"If you'd not tried to scratch Grady's eyes out, you wouldn't have to be tied, would you?" Landis replied shortly.

"You don't like him any more than I do, and neither does Darien." Sev sniffed and tried to brush dripping hair from her eyes. "Tell you what, give me a sword and five minutes, and we'll all be rid of him."

Landis laughed shortly then clutched at his ribs. "That I would pay to see. Perhaps another day, first we have another matter to attend to."

Looking up at the tall back of the horse before her, Sev shrugged. "With those ribs, I wouldn't advise you trying to toss me up there. I'm not exactly a slim young miss."

"Now that I already know, madam," Landis' rather thoughtless remark earned him another glare. Calling to the bearded man lashing a pack to one of the spare horses, he said, "Carrick, come put the lady in her saddle."

Carrick still nursed the painful pinch of bitten fingers, and he muttered, "She ain't no lady."

That remark earned Carrick not only a glare but a swift kick in the stomach as he tossed Sevilodorf ungracefully atop her horse.

"Enough!" spoke a sharp voice behind her. "Or do I need to remind you the consequences of further such actions?" The coldness of Darien's voice left Sev shaking her head.

"No, I do not need another reminder."

Sev looked over Darien's head to where Nik stood head down. His legs had been unbound so that he might walk at the end of a rope securely knotted about his waist. The other end was tied to the saddle of the man called Oren. Hopefully, she could delay things long enough for someone to track them down.

"And you," Darien moved to stand before Nik. "You understand that if you even try to escape we will kill the woman."

Nik nodded and looked beyond Darien to where Grady now held the lead line for Sevilodorf's horse. That man, Nik decided, would be the first to die, if he had the chance to fight.

Darien frowned as the little Uruk's unfathomable gaze flicked past him - towards the woman. Smothering a frustrated sigh, Darien turned towards his waiting horse. He could not understand how all of this came to pass. How could so much have gone wrong? Landis must be correct. There was some sorcery at work here that spawned unnatural tolerances. It was their own fortune that they remained outside its spell.

Signaling to the others to mount, Darien climbed wearily into his saddle. The incessant rain would make this a miserable operation, but with luck the rain would also delay the search for the woman until the job was done. Nudging his horse alongside that of the woman, he started at the sound of a bird warbling a sweet trill. A bird out in this rain? Even the animals in this place were bewitched out of good sense. A quick glance at the woman showed she had paid the sound no attention, but spent her time glaring at Grady.

Almost he was beginning to believe that Grady had the right of it. She did need to be taught a lesson, several of them actually. A second glance at the long line of scratches on Grady's face convinced him, however, that Grady was not man enough to do it. He had overheard the woman's offer to Landis to rid them of Grady. For the first half mile, Darien entertained himself with pleasant visions of a fiery brown-haired Rohirrim engaged in a battle to the death with Grady. There was little doubt in his mind who would be the victor.

Beneath her dripping hood, Sev raised her eyes and examined the tangle of naked trees framing the trail. She had seen Darien's reaction to the birdcall and deliberately ignored it. But now, with him ahead of her and careful to allow no sign of what she was doing to become obvious, she scanned the trees. That had been Aerio. She was certain of it, for the bird that had sung did not linger here in winter. And if she knew the elf, he was perched somewhere looking down on this odd cavalcade and making elaborate plans to rescue her. Briefly she allowed herself to hope that he would be able to do so, just as he had another rainy day so many months before.

xxxxxx

When the last of the men were out of sight, Aerio dropped silently down from the tree. That Sev's spirit remained undaunted was a vast relief to him, for his keen ears had heard every word and vituperation she had hurled against her captors. He smirked at the remembrance; even if she were not bound to Nik by actual friendship, her fiery temperament would not easily yield to threats and injustice. Indeed, when less-than-gentle hands sought to put her a-horse, she had turned on the one called Grady like a wildcat. Although Aerio regretted that it resulted in her hands being bound, he found himself feeling inordinately pleased that she had so keenly registered her displeasure. A pity she had missed her mark.

Meanwhile, he was reasonably sure that Sev had recognised his signal and would know help was on its way. But was it? He could not single-handedly tackle so many armed men. Aerio left a mark on a smooth boulder to direct those whom he hoped were following. Then, deciding stealth was a better option than riding after the men; he started to run in their wake. And as he did, the young elf calculated distances and times, not liking the resulting solutions. He hoped that the Inn residents had started to worry early rather than late. Aerio reconsidered all that he had heard at the cave. He had a good idea now what the men were seeking, and he knew that Sev would try to mislead them. The critical time factor was for help to arrive before the men realised they were being deceived, or perhaps before they accidentally stumbled upon the orcs.

Glancing southwards, Aerio realised that the latter possibility had a much-diminished ratio. Gubbitch and three of his lads were heading towards him with their usual, untidy shamble. He paused and hailed them with a "Well met!"

"We'd 'ave met a chuffin' lot sooner if tha didn't hide tha signs so well." Gubbitch complained. "Does tha know what's goin' on?"

Aerio rapidly explained everything he knew or suspected, and was relieved to hear that the Burping Troll and Russ had been or would soon be alerted by the orcs.

"Just as well we did. There's not enough of us to tackle s'many men." Gubbitch looked back down the road forlornly. "We were thinkin' it were only three of 'em. Hope Troll comes in force, and reet soon. Sev's risking 'er neck and we're not even there for 'er to protect. Let's go on, anyroad. Ah'd rather face uneven odds than 'ave Sev an' Nik 'urt more than they 'ave been."

xxx

TBC ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Afternoon  
__Burping Troll_

At a table near the large front windows, Anardil stared intently out on the quickly forming lake that was once the Burping Troll's courtyard. He ignored the faint smiles of amusement given him by Elros and Bob, as well as the attempts by Elanna and Anoriath to engage him in another game of Tabbaccus. The hobbits had done their best to distract him with offerings of a large meal; but their lack of success was evident by the food that grew cold upon his plate.

Meri sighed and shook her head at him as she gathered up the plate to return it to the kitchen. "She will be all right," she said earnestly. "She's very good at taking care of herself."

Anardil pulled his gaze from the streaming rain outside to meet that of the hobbit lass. "She is at that," he said with a half smile. "Yet…"

Meri smiled and patted his arm as his voice trailed off. "Yet, you still worry." Meri looked out the window and shivered. "She's probably safe and snug with Gubbitch before a roaring fire."

Anardil nodded, albeit with one eyebrow raised. While the thought of Sevilodorf having fireside conversation with a band of orcs struck him as a bizarre sort of comfort, it appeared that it did ease Meri's mind. Pushing back his chair as Meri returned to the kitchen, he moved to lean against the window frame. Grey, driving rain and sodden black trees were all he saw. He sipped a cooling mug of tea and watched sheets of water scour the grey puddles.

Then movement appeared at the northern gate, the rain-black figure of a cart and horse, the white blaze on its nose bobbing with each splashing stride. Yes, thank all that was blessed, it was Sev's cart. His expression and his heart bounded to lightness - until he saw the driver and passenger. Those gnarled forms were not Sev; in fact, they were not even human. Striding to the hearth, he grabbed his cloak from the back of a chair where it hung drying.

With a hard look at those gathered there, he said, "You said she trades with those creatures frequently; does she allow them to drive her cart as well?"

Pausing only long enough to seize his sword from its place by the door, Anardil was gone in a whirl of wet wool. Taking the steps in one leap he splashed across the yard to meet the cart.

"Where is Sevilodorf?" he shouted. "What are you doing with her cart?"

Lugbac watched the stranger striding towards them with a naked sword in his hand, and he half rose from his seat, not sure whether to fight or run. Hooknose pushed him back down as the mare clumped towards the inn.

"Tha don't say nowt. Tha don't do nowt."

He knew this man belonged to Sev, he had met him briefly at Yule, but then the man had been under Sev's control. Now he seemed a very different creature as he barked a stern "HO!" to the mare, his hard stare matched by the cold glint of his sword. As the cart creaked to a halt, Hooknose was relieved to see Celebsul run out of the door and sprint after Anardil.

Holding his hands in the air to show he intended to use no weapon, Hooknose cringed as the man swore furiously, "Curse you, orc, where is she?"

Celebsul reached Anardil's side and grasped his arm. "Calm down. Give them a chance to answer you." The elf looked at Hooknose and asked, "What has happened?"

Clearly something had. Anardil pulled his arm free and took another rigid step forward.

Hooknose spoke in a rush, "Don't know. Sev didn't arrive. Sent out Titch to find 'er. Nik's bin kidnapped by three men. Nesh 'as gone to tell Russ. Found cart 'idden at side of rowad. Dream wanderin' loose. Gubbitch said to come and find thee. 'es gone lookin' for Sev."

Anardil stood clench-jawed and white-faced with fury and confusion. He turned to glare at Celebsul, nearly choking on stifled panic.

"Explain what they are saying - NOW!" Then he reminded himself that the elf was a good friend of Sevilodorf, and added, "Please."

The elf sighed. "It does not sound good, but it is not their fault." He gestured to the two orcs. "They have come to warn us that something has gone wrong. Sev would never abandon her horse. Three men have taken one of the orcs. There were three men talking to Sevilodorf last night. They sounded as if they hated all orcs." Celebsul paused at the baffled expression on Anardil's face then continued with emphasis, "Sev seemed to dislike those three men. They presented themselves to her this morning as traders in gems - and she sent them away. It is Men we are looking for, not orcs. Let's gather whoever we can and go quickly."

For an instant Anardil simply stood in the driving rain and wondered if the world would tilt out from under his feet. Here were two ugly, misshapen creatures that should have been his enemy, and yet they were here seeking aid for the woman he loved. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that during this discussion, Bob, Elros and Gambesul had also come outside to see what was happening. With a glance Celebsul sent Gambesul running to fetch whichever elves remained. As the younger elf fled, Anardil turned to the rangers, the unspoken question writ plain on his face.

Bob nodded, then said, "Ten minutes, Dil. We'll be armed and ready. We'll find her."

As the Rangers turned back indoors, Celebsul met Anardil's fuming gaze and said quietly, "Aerio is out there. He will have found her trail if anyone can."

Taking a long, shuddering breath, Anardil nodded, and let the elf's touch on his sleeve urge him back towards the inn. A swift passing spatter of feet was the hobbit Milo, running to take charge of Sev's horse and cart. Bob and Elros were already pounding upstairs to get their gear. Gambesul would return with whatever of his elven brethren had not left to the reforestation camps this morning. All was happening out of Anardil's control. His boots thumped on wet wood as he mounted the stairs, still carrying his sword as he had left the scabbard inside. A sword that might as well have been a stick of firewood for all the good it served him now. Sev was out there in the storm in the hands of strangers, and the joyful reunion he had anticipated was collapsed in ruin - and he stopped so suddenly Celebsul side-stepped to avoid collision.

Feeling the elf's eyes on him, he turned and looked out past the dribbling eaves into shadowless haze of rain. Sev was out there. He would find her. And those who held her abruptly ceased to be anything but obstacles. Carefully he took a long, deep breath and felt the chill air settle in him and pool in his belly, tendrils of cool calm flowing into muscle and sinew.

"All right," he whispered.

He met Celebsul's calm gaze then, and wondered what thoughts shaped themselves behind those ancient eyes. How did an elf reckon mortal friendships? Keenly, he thought, for it was Celebsul's word that was setting them on the path to Sev's rescue. With a brief nod he turned and went inside.

Within moments Celebsul gathered his own equipment, neatly sidestepping Bob's galloping rush about their shared room. Neither spoke, for there were no words needed to spur their urgency nor did either wish to voice their fears for Sev or Nik. If both were held captive by the same men, men who seemingly bound their hatred of orcs to their interest in the gems Sevi traded from them, every implication was ominous. Sword and bow, knife and warm clothing, Celebsul rapidly enumerated his gear. Across the room Bob slapped an extra knife into its sheath, and a sudden thought struck Celebsul. There was one to whom Nik's well being was particularly dear, and his formidable presence might yet prove of value.

Turning Celebsul knelt and pulled a wooden chest from beneath his bed. Among other items lay a smaller box, and cradled in a swath of soft purple cloth he found what he sought, a great horn of softly gleaming dark wood bound with silver and brass. "Anywhere in Middle-Earth." Those had been Russ's words. Cel wondered if it would work. If this indeed possessed the virtue attributed to it, maybe it could hasten the bear-man's arrival. _'Better safe than sorry_,' he thought as he clicked the lid closed. He glanced up and met Bob's curious gaze.

"The gift of our neighbor, Russ the Beorning," said Celebsul. "When we finished helping him build his lodge. He said if we ever had need ..."

He let the sentence die unfinished, but Bob simply nodded. "Aye," was all he said.

Twenty minutes later, the spattering thud of many hooves swept past the front of the Burping Troll. Celebsul and his apprentice, Gambesul led Anardil, two Rangers and the elven brothers, Firnelin and Anbarad, out the north gate. Loping alongside with greater speed than a stranger might have reckoned were the two orcs, Hooknose and Lugbac, while following closely at their heels was the warg. Behind them on the porch, the hobbits Meri and Erin huddled to either side of Elanna, while Camellia clung pale-faced to Milo's hand as the company vanished into the drifting veils of rain.

Meri felt Elanna trembling against her, and looked up at her half-elven friend. "Come, Elanna. It's cold out here, and we mustn't catch chill."

She and Erin gently tugged her hands and drew their friend indoors, into light and warmth and dubious shelter against their fears. Meanwhile Anoriath stood unmoving as the rain poured down, watching the now-empty road with her heart in her eyes and her hand on the rounded swell of her belly. For the first time in her life the lady Ranger was unable to ride to the aid of a friend, and she could only hope her quick, desperate prayer was answered and Sev would be returned to them unharmed.

xxxxxx

_Afternoon  
__On the road north_

Hoof beats spattered a steady drumbeat as the hunters from the Burping Troll struck a long trot towards the first leg of their search. Beside them jogged the dark forms of their unlikely guides, the orcs Hooknose and Lugbac. As his horse's pounding stride drew near Lugbac, Anardil found his gaze drawn in grim fascination to the steady lurch of the creature's shoulders, matched by the continual bobbing of its misshapen head. Ungainly though they seemed, there was a terrible sort of power in that ceaseless pace that suggested there was simply no limit to an orc's endurance; they could run until a quarry was dead or they themselves were slain. Then a thrill of pain shot down his left arm - an arm that no longer existed beyond a stump, thanks to an orc's brutal sword-stroke, and Anardil exhaled sharply. With stiff heels he nudged his horse up beside Elros', putting the orcs behind his field of vision.

On they went, the wet road splattering beneath them and Warg loping tirelessly in front. Two miles out Hooknose gave a harsh cry and waved one clawed hand. There stood the bare, twisted form of the lightning-struck oak where they had found Sev's abandoned cart. As the company halted, the elf Firnelin leaped from his horse and trod swiftly over the ground. Warg slunk swiftly to join him, pausing only briefly to shake water from the thick mane of her coat. Anardil hunched his shoulders under the extra layers of wool beneath his cloak, and watched the rain drum slashing dimples in mud and water. It chilled him to imagine Sev caught alone in this place, with only the stark black trees as witness.

He turned his attention instead to the elf's lithe form, trusting that he was indeed the hunter that Elros and Bob swore he was. Yet in seconds Firnelin looked up, grimacing within the shadow of his hood, and shook his head. Even Warg's intent casting about was finding little. The rain was destroying what sign there was. Deep grooves where the wagon had been pushed back onto the road were all that remained, the rest steadily reducing to puddles and brown rivulets.

"Over 'ere!" called Hooknose, and Firnelin sprang up the bank to join him. "Aerio left this for us. Gubbitch sez it points way."

Firnelin looked at the long twig laid in a tree limb and stepped past it quickly, warg and elf together forging deeper into the barren wood. Moments later Firnelin turned to glance over his shoulder.

"Here are horse tracks, and I see where Gubbitch and the other orcs have passed. The signs are dissolving fast, but enough to follow. Come!"

As his horse went by, the elf lightly sprang to his seat. Up the bank and away from the road they plunged, into dark trees grim with cold rain.

xxxxxx

_Late Afternoon  
__Approaching the Orc Hunters' Cave_

One would think three men and an Elf, all on horseback and riding in a driving rain, could not help but leave tracks in the sodden ground. However, it soon seemed the woods and rising broken hills worked against them. Hoof prints became puddles, puddles were the beds of fallen stones, and stones turned and rolled for no reason but the wet earth had let them go. What might seem deep punctures in the mud marking the passage of a horse might also be simply rodent holes or sunken roots that the rain had collapsed. Nor did Warg's keen nose fare much better, for such heavy rain fragmented scents repeatedly, dissolving them like wisps of mist.

Silently Anardil bowed his head and waited yet again, halting his horse with the others as Elros, Anbarad and Firnelin rode slowly ahead, scanning the sopping spill of hillside ahead. Warg bounded after them, but her big grey form then trotted in broadening circles and figure eights, nose to the ground with little result. Don't think, don't wonder, don't imagine, Anardil told himself yet again. Just watch the trees, watch for movement, do your job. Tumbled stones strewn with wet brown leaves lay between bent knees of tree roots, and the downpour continued to pound false impressions into the earth. But in moments Warg sprang atop a low ledge and sniffed intently, circled then paused, looking onward through a lane of tall thin trees.

"Here!" she growled.

Elros glanced back at the others and gave a tip of his head to move on.

Rangers, warg and elves alike put their best skills to the test, and breathed relief when every so often clear tracks appeared beneath sheltering limbs or in the lee of frowning boulders. As well, now and again bent limbs or stacked stones marked where Aerio had passed, but these were rather too sparse for the trackers' liking, certainly owing to the haste driving the young elf onward. Yet there was some faint comfort in that, Anardil found, knowing what he did of Aerio's intense loyalty and steadfast refusal to admit being bested at anything, whether a simple game of chance or outwitting a foe. Aerio had stood grimly ready to defend Sev when Anardil had first met them both in a back alley of Pelargir months before, and he had again come as Sev's companion and quasi-bodyguard when she visited Pelargir before Yule. Glancing ahead at Celebsul's hooded form, followed closely by his quiet apprentice Gambesul and the elven brothers Firnelin and Anbarad, Anardil wryly made a mental note that he would have to compliment Sev in her choice of friends. Even if her luck seemed determined to frequently test those friendships.

Then they climbed a long unsteady slope into wild dark hills cloaked in thickets of brush and trees, which were frequently broken open to the leaden sky by bulging knees of fractured black stone. Almost it seemed the bones of northern Ithilien had here and there worn through the growing fabric that clothed it. As Anardil peered from beneath his hood he glanced towards the mountains, but the clouds decapitated the towering Ephel Dúath utterly, and it was as if the mountains had been lifted all at once from the world, leaving only clinging, cold grey. Here he could well imagine the orcs kept their hidden lairs, and hidden stores of gemstones and any number of things. A creeping chill gripped him that was not only the weather, for memory whispered that it was not really so far from this place that the Captains of the West had walked living into legend, and stood for death or glory before the Black Gates. Aye, and he had thought to die there. Even though the taint of Shadow was gone and the work of elves and men blessed Ithilien once more, the clouds and mists shrouding the peaks now bode no less ill, for somewhere in this cheerless world Sev awaited rescue.

"Sevi ..." he breathed over the wrenching of his heart, and prayed she was whole and unharmed.

xxxxxx

The world shrank around them, changeless in the deepening gray and stark black ranks of barren trees. As the light of day faded mortal eyes would fail the task of seeking the trail, but Warg and the elves continued apace, while Hooknose and Lugbac lumbered on as ever. A soft hiss was matched by Firnelin's suddenly up-flung hand, and Celebsul lunged his horse up a brief slope to stop beside him. Then from the growing gloom came the last sound anyone expected - a piercing whinny. A sudden thudding and snapping of twigs was marked by another cry of equine delight, and a saddled horse hove into view. Straight to them it galloped until plunging to a halt, where it joyously snuffled the muzzles of Celebsul's and Firnelin's mounts. It was saddled, but the bridle was removed and tied neatly to the saddle.

"Aerio's saddle," said Celebsul quietly, and glanced back at the others. "Come," he said. "We are near something."

Abruptly Anardil's heart bounded into his throat, and he shook his head sharply, sternly willing himself to coolness. _'Think, nmad loof, 'tis no place now to let an anxious heart get in the way of a clear mind_.'

Firnelin and the warg went forward first, two grey ghosts that seemed to flicker from mortal vision to be swallowed among the ranks of dripping trees. The others waited a small, tense eternity before a brief twitter of bird song drifted back to them.

Anbarad's eyes gleamed beneath his hood as he nudged his horse forward. "Come."

They had found where Sev had been, but not where she was. The wide mouth of the cave before them gaped black and empty, but the sour tang of wet charcoal and the headier musk of sodden horse manure told them plainly that the occupants had been there until recently. Elros and Gambesul hung back with arrows nocked to bowstrings as the others searched the cave and its environs. Several fire rings dotted the cave floor, and stirring the ashes with sticks yielded a dull residual warmth beneath doused coals. Bits of refuse, broken straps or buckles, a lost button, a broken lace, a torn blanket tossed against one wall, all spoke of several days' occupancy. The rough pole corral among the trees outside was thick with horse droppings, and scuffmarks to either side of a fallen log suggested the spot saddles had been stacked. Towards the back of the cave a sinkhole yawned. A burning scrap of cloth dropped into the pit revealed it as empty.

Beside Anardil, Bob stood grim-faced and shook his head. "We had cut back on the long perimeter runs because we thought the bad weather would slow things for the winter. It seems we were mistaken."

Hooknose meanwhile stood scratching his craggy jaw and gazed about. "So this is what it was about."

"Say again?" said Bob.

Hooknose shrugged. "We saw this lot. Pokin' all around in 'ills they were. Weren't our business an' we didn't want trouble, so we just stayed out of way."

Becoming aware of Bob's and Anardil's matched stares of shock, Hooknose frowned. "Didn't see no harm in it. Thought maybe they were doin' like Dwarves, diggin' about for pretty sto-wans and such."

Anardil turned sharply on his heel and strode away, while Bob bent his head and pinched his nose. "Hooknose," he said. "The next time you see bodies of armed men wandering around in the hills, no matter what they're doing, please make sure that we know."

"Can do!" said Hooknose with a cheerful grin.

At the cave entrance, Anardil stood watching the steady grey sheets of rain and fought the urge to throw something, anything, just to watch it shatter. It was no longer Sev in the hands of three schemers greedy for orc gems, it was Sev in the clutches of an entire band of men who obviously had larger and grimmer plans than any had previously thought. The three who had stopped at the Burping Troll had spoken of their hatred for orcs, even before they approached Sev with their twaddle about being gem-traders. Greed and hate together made a volatile mix, he felt certain this party had come here to assuage both, and Sev, _his Sev,_ was in the middle of it.

Suddenly he became aware that Celebsul stood beside him, and he turned. One glance at the elf's silent compassion and his own gaze turned frankly pleading, desperately wishing that this extraordinary being who also claimed Sev as friend could somehow offer him assurance that this could still end well.

Though the one-armed man spoke not, Celebsul knew his fear and concern. "She is strong," the elf said quietly. "And she is both brave and clever. Further, at least two of the men, whom I now believe are the leaders, seemed men of good quality who might be less possessed of baser instincts. If their aim is indeed gems and orcs, I believe they keep Sev simply as a tool or leverage."

In a low voice, Anardil replied, "And that should comfort me?"

"Yes," Celebsul replied, and met Anardil's troubled eyes squarely. "For it will be Nik the uruk-hai they harm first, as a means to get Sev to cooperate without injury to her."

"Cooperate in what?"

"That we can only guess. Finding the gems, perhaps."

"And if she does not know?"

Celebsul's look hardened. "Then that is where she must be clever, and we must be swift."

The brief search of the cave ended, the little company returned to their horses. Firnelin and Anbarad swung aside to study a mark etched into a stone, then nodded to the others.

"Aerio is following them," Firnelin said.

Though unspoken, the thought was that at least now they would be trailing a larger group of riders, whose tracks the storm would not find so easy to erase. Yet it was those larger numbers that were also cause for concern, and the party found itself waiting as Celebsul stepped away from his horse and reached beneath his cloak. From under layers of cloth he drew the dark, curved shape of a horn. Meeting Bob's and Gambesul's questioning glances, he merely quirked an eyebrow. Who knew what the voice of a Beorning horn would bring? They were about to find out.

Bob watched Celebsul draw a deep breath and raise the horn to his mouth, then hesitate. Bob grinned. Was the old Elf nervous? It was only a horn after all. Well, wasn't it? Realizing that he too was holding his breath in expectation, his grin faded.

Celebsul was nervous. He felt absolutely ridiculous being nervous, but there it was, all the same. It was just a horn, he told himself. There were others like it hanging over nearly every mantle above nearly every hearth in middle-earth. This one was not at all unlike them, a little fancier perhaps, maybe even slightly better made than most. But other than that it was just another horn.

Except that it was _different_.

Celebsul couldn't put his finger on it, but he could tell from the moment he raised it to his lips that this horn was without a doubt different. He put the horn to his mouth, tightened his lips and blew forth a long, deep tone - the results were instantaneous. Warg let out a howl and bolted for the timber, while Hooknose and Lugbac threw themselves to the ground yowling and covering their ears. But to his own surprise, Celebsul found that he did not care. He should have, he knew this as certainly as he knew anything else. But he just did not, at this particular moment, care. At all. Because he…

… was flying. Rising straight up above his friends still waiting down below, though he took no notice of them. Suddenly they seemed unimportant. Instead he allowed himself to soar ever higher until he could see all of Middle Earth laid out below him. The clouds were gone and he could see Mirkwood and the silver ribbon of the Anduin shimmering in the distance and beyond it, the Misty Mountains. To the west he could see the great plains of Rohan and the lands of Gondor, while below and behind him the Mountains of Shadow and Mordor stood out as if carved and painted for a child's exploration.

He could see the Burping Troll and small figures moving along the road near it. Then he began to move, a gentle weightless swaying sensation that reminded him briefly of the effects of drinking too much Cherry B. He giggled. Then a gust of wind caught him with a sudden stomach-dropping swoop and began to carry him away to the west. Celebsul's breath caught in his lungs, or would have if he had been breathing. _'Have to work on that,'_ he thought, and then giggled again.

Below him the land fell away to the east and the green-silver mirror of Nindalf drew closer. He could see the dead marshes and Rauros Falls' white-foamed torrent and, farther up the river, Fangorn's brooding woodlands, then Lothlorien in a faint shimmer like distant starlight. He had never seen the lands this way. It was so beautiful. He had always known that it was, but to see it like this … he didn't have the words.

The wind gusted again and he began to move faster and faster still. The ground beneath him rolled away and began to blur. The sensation of speed brought with it a rising sense of urgency. This was not a sightseeing trip but a mission that he was on and suddenly the gravity of it came back to him. The sun began to fade and the clouds returned. There was a chill in the air. Without realizing it, he found himself looking down at a farm on the edge of the Nindalf marsh. He knew it well. He should, he had helped to build it.

Celebsul's stomach lurched and he began to plummet toward the farm. He flailed at the air looking for some impossible way to break his fall but of course he could not. The farm grew massive in his vision and Celebsul squeezed shut his eyes as he hurtled, spread-eagle, toward the roof of the lodge.

And ... simply passed through it.

Directly below him lay a sleeping "bear" of a man. It was Russ. Celebsul just had the time to notice this before he stopped, nose to nose with the big man. Eyes popped open, staring at the Elf hovering over him with complete equanimity.

"Yes?" Russ said.

Celebsul wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to explain about Nik and Titch and Sev and the strangers and the horn and how everything looked and …

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "It's Nik. We need your help."

And then he was gone. Or rather Russ was gone, the farm was gone and Celebsul found himself back beside his friends, the horn still at his lips and the rain pouring down. While the apparent distress of the warg and orcs held the attention of Anardil and the elven brothers, the two Rangers and Gambesul stood staring at Celebsul, perplexed and perhaps a little disappointed.

"That's it?" Bob said. "That's all it does? One little toot? It wasn't even that loud. I think Russ must have been pulling your leg, there's no way he could have heard that."

Celebsul looked at Bob, then at the others. Firnelin and Anbarad said nothing, and Gambesul simply shook his head. However, Anardil returned his half-drawn sword to his scabbard with a click and shook his head.

"I don't think the orcs liked it much," he declared.

Hooknose glared at Bob. "THAT'S IT? HE SAYS!" the orc exploded. _"THAT'S IT?"_

Celebsul and the others turned and looked at the stricken orcs in astonishment. The two picked themselves up off the ground, eyes still rolling white, as Hooknose babbled on.

"Ah should think it's enough ah should! Why, they probably heard that all ruddy way to 'obbiton! Tha'd 'ave to be deaf not to. Put that thing away Master Celebsul, an' don't take it out ever again, ah begs tha, it's devil's tool."

"Aye!" snarled Lugbac. "Next time try drivin' a spike in me fore'ead! It'd be kinder! An' look at wot's 'appened to poor Warg!"

The beast was still racing wildly around them, her eyes wild with fear and anger. As they watched she flung herself to the ground and began to flop and twist as if her coat were afire, then dropped to her side and lay still, panting heavily. Celebsul ran to her, kneeling down at her side.

"Warg!" he cried, aghast at what he saw. "Are you hurt?"

Warg rolled over on to her belly and cast a woeful look at the Elf. "Well, I'm hungry and my head hurts, but I'll live. A word though, a little warning next time eh?"

Celebsul ran a hand down the stiff fur of her back. "As long as you're all right," he said, relieved beyond words.

"And hungry," Warg added, "Don't forget hungry."

Celebsul scratched her head and chuckled. "All right," he said, "Maybe I can find something." The two of them stood and headed back over to the horses.

"I don't know what so funny about _that_." Warg muttered.

Celebsul told the others about what he had experienced as they mounted up and headed off to find Sev and Nik. There were plenty of raised eyebrows and curious glances, but Celebsul ignored them for the most part. The elves and Rangers were certain that Russ could not have heard the horn and stated that it was as well that Nesh had been sent to his farm, just in case. Warg and the orcs felt quite strongly otherwise. _Everyone _had to have heard that horn. Celebsul did not know what to think. He was certainly unhappy about the reaction the horn had caused in Warg and the Orcs. And he was frankly surprised at the way it had sounded - or rather, not sounded - to Firnelin, Anbarad and the others. But he was pretty sure that Russ would be coming. Pretty sure. In any case, he was certain of one thing.

The horn certainly was different.

xxx

TBC ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Late Afternoon  
__Beorning Lodge at the edge of the Wetwang_

Aside from the twitching tail of a dreaming Grimm, the only other things moving in the cavernous, darkened lodge were Russ's eyes. As he listened the Beorning could hear the soft breathing of the dogs as they slept before the warm, dim glow of the open hearth and the steady beating of rain upon the roof. No, that wasn't right; there was something else, something _important, _just on the edge of his hearing. He pushed himself up from his tangle of heavy blankets and looked around. He had the oddest feeling that someone had just been here. Right there in the lodge with him. That couldn't be possible though, the dogs and Grimm the squirrel were still sound asleep. If anyone had been here, friend or otherwise, Russ would have known about it long before they arrived at his door. The door. Russ gave it a quick look. It was still securely closed and latched and only Nik knew where the lever that would release it was hidden. Just a little something Russ had added after the throng of Troll folks had finally left. Not that he didn't trust them; it was merely a matter of privacy.

Ordinarily he would have simply bolted the door from the inside, but lately Nik would often be gone for a day or more. With winter's arrival there just wasn't a lot of work to do and so Russ would let him off to roam the land around the farm or go riding with Warg. Often Nik would go to visit Gubbitch and Titch, and his other orc friends. They were good company for him and Russ didn't begrudge him striking up a fellowship with those who were about as close to his own kind as he would ever likely meet. Other times Nik would just wander by himself. After Nik returned from his first trip out Russ realized that they were going to need a way for Nik to get inside the lodge on his own. This time of year Russ did only three things. Chores, (as few as possible.) Eat, (less than usual). And sleep, (often, deeply, and for as long as he could manage to get away with.) One could say that during the winter months Russ slept the way a hobbit eats. A lot. So Russ installed a hidden latch on the outside of the front door to the lodge. He concealed it by blending its own lines into those of the design on the door. If one looked hard enough, it would most likely be found, but not before Russ had ample warning of visitors. Eventually he would install a lock. But that would mean a trip to a city or town and he wasn't going anywhere just now.

Except that he was.

Without even realizing that he had done so, Russ had risen, dressed and was even now pulling his cloak around his shoulders. '_This,' _Russ thought, _'is what my father would call peculiar._' Russ laid the cloak aside and looked around. He still couldn't get past the feeling that someone had been here.

Then there was that important _something _that was nagging at him. What was it? He stood up and walked quietly to the hearth. Quick raised his head as Russ approached and wagged his tail. Russ bent his nine-foot frame down and scratched Quick's head with one hand, while with the other he took a small log and stirred up the coals in the hearth. He stood for a minute, stooped, watching the small flames dance over the coals. As a child he had often thought he could see Fairies dancing among the embers. Sometimes he still would look for them, but he never found them anymore. He dropped the piece of wood into the low flames and as he did so, stood and took his pipe from its place on the mantle. Then, pulling his chair up to the hearth, he sat and stared into the fire as it licked at the log. The other dog Dasher took no notice of him and Grimm stopped twitching and began to snore peacefully. Russ lit the pipe, tossing the match into the fire, and sat back in his chair. He leaned back and looked at the large carving of Nik and himself above the fireplace. The elves Celebsul and Esgallyg had carved it for him. Russ had been moved by the gift; in fact all the help that they and everyone from the Burping Troll had provided had been enough for Russ to feel that he was profoundly in their debt. He had wanted to return the gesture, but he had little of worth to offer them. So he gave them his horn. The horn his father had made for him back when…

The pipe clattered to the floor, scattering its contents about the foot of the hearth. Russ jumped to his feet. Quick leapt up as well, followed by a suddenly alert Dasher. They whined and danced in circles on the floor before him. Even Grimm was roused, though he was none too happy about it. And said so. Russ ignored the squirrels annoyed chattering.

_"It's Nik, we need your help."_ And then he heard it, drifting to him like the dim memory of a recent dream. Except it had been no dream, it had been the horn. Russ went to the door and threw it open.

"NIK!" he called out, but there was no reply. He turned to the two dogs and pointed out of the door. "Find Nik!" he ordered and in a blink the two dogs were running out into the rain.

"Chirp?" Grimm asked.

"Yes," Russ replied in the odd speech that he used with all of his animals. "And more, I think. There's trouble."

"Cheep?" Grimm asked.

"I don't know where he is." Russ answered, pulling on his boots. "But I'll find him."

"Ack?" Grimm continued to interrogate him.

"I don't know how, I just will." Russ answered, now looking for his cloak and hood. "Where did I put them? Ah! Here they are."

"Ackitty-ack-ack-ack!" Grimm insisted.

"No," Russ said. "You are going to stay here. I need you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone, understand?"

Grimm gave a mournful whine.

"I know," Russ replied, allowing the squirrel to climb up his massive frame. "I'm worried about him too. But someone needs to stay here. I promise I'll bring him back." Russ lifted the squirrel from his shoulder, stroked him and set him upon the huge chair. "You're in charge while I'm gone. Take care of things, all right?"

Grimm acknowledged Russ with an even sadder whine, but let him go without further debate.

Russ pulled his hood about his head, opened the door and stepped outside. The heavy door swung shut behind him and latched with an audible click.

Which way to go? Russ didn't know for certain, so he closed his eyes and started walking. When he opened them again he found himself heading toward the hills in the general direction, or so he assumed, of the dens of Nik's friend Titch. Russ was quite large for pretty much any kind of creature, with the possible exception of an Oliphaunt, but even so he moved with a speed that belied his size. Each of his long strides covered a fair deal of ground and even in the muddy slop of the lowlands around the Wetwang marshes, he still made good time. But it wasn't enough. He knew that much before he had covered a dozen yards. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. He also knew that Nik and whoever had blown the horn were moving as well. Again, how he knew he did not question. The fact that he did know was enough. By the time he reached the place where the horn had been blown, they would all be gone. That just would not do. So what could he do about it?

He stopped.

Well, there were the horses, but it would be downright cruel to ask them to bear a burden of Russ's size anywhere, even at an easy pace. He could run himself, but it was a good fifteen to twenty miles, perhaps more to where he was headed and…

There was another way. And it would save a great deal of time, but not enough. What he needed were some eyes in the sky to guide him. A hawk perhaps, or a falcon such as his brother Grimbeorn had. But Russ had neither. He simply hadn't been interested in them when he was young and never learned that art. What he needed was a miracle. No, not a miracle, a favor, and a big one.

Russ turned and began to jog back toward the farm. But instead of the lodge, he went directly to the barn. Russ threw the doors open wide, ignoring the surprised looks of the animals there, along with their entirely justified complaints about the temperature of the incoming air. Russ looked around in the dim light of the barn. Stacked high along the rear wall were rows of large bell shaped objects, each nearly as tall as a dwarf. They were stacked from the floor to the ceiling, each on its own shelf, and covered the entire length of the wall. Russ studied each carefully until he found the one that he wanted. Then, lifting the straw cover, he reached ever so gently down inside the hive. At first there came an angry buzzing from within, but a few whispered words from their human master and the buzzing subsided. When Russ withdrew his hand, a single enormous bee sat upon his palm. It was not the queen. The queens of these bees were docile and not terribly smart. Their principle role was to just make more bees. This was the Emperor bee. He was the ruler of all the Hives and Russ considered him as nearly equal to himself. Indeed in the bee's world the Emperor was superior to Russ and Russ knew it. Without the Emperor's consent, there would be no hives, no honey and, eventually, no bees. All the beornings, Russ included, had tried to breed that particular characteristic out of them, but all had failed. It was just The Way Things Were and so they accepted it.

Russ bent his head and whispered long to the great black bee. The bee sat still in his hand, unmoving. Finally, after Russ had finished speaking to the small creature, the bee lifted its self from his palm and flew back into the hive. Russ worried while he waited to see if his plea would be answered. He did not wait long. One at a time, then by twos, threes and fours, the bees began to rise from the hive. The first ones to fly out went directly to the other hives and soon they too began to issue forth in a steady black stream. In moments the hives were all but emptied and a great black cloud sped away toward the east and the hills of the Ephel Dúath. A single bee remained behind, larger that all the others. It now hovered before Russ's face. This was a great favor that had been done for Russ and he knew it. Bees, especially these bees, just did not go out in the winter, and never, ever in the middle of a storm. It just was not done. The fact that it was happening was a tale that he would spend many nights in later years telling to his family during their gatherings in the Misty Mountains.

Russ's debt acknowledged, the Emperor bee flew off to lead his swarm in their search for Nik and the others. Russ waited a moment and watched them fly into the pouring rain. '_How did one repay a debt to a bee?'_ he wondered, then realized that it didn't matter. When the time came, he would know.

Now there was one last thing to do. Quickly, Russ began to remove his clothes until he stood completely naked in the barn. The animals did not care. They had always thought clothes were a silly custom anyway, but had grown accustomed to the idiosyncrasies of humans over the years.

Russ stepped out into the storm and shivering, closed the door to the barn. Then he turned and began to run in the direction the bees had gone. Before the animals had finished grumbling about how rude it was to have thrown open the doors of the barn in the middle of winter, the man was gone and a great, black, shaggy bear was racing across the soggy lands near the barn. A pair of dogs stood and stared at the sight. They turned and began to follow after him. Russ stopped. Someone besides Grimm had to look after the barn. There were still wolves and who-knows-what out and about. Quick and Dasher would have to stay behind. Russ gave out a loud roar, except that it wasn't precisely a roar. It sounded almost like the words a bear would speak if he could talk. Except that it wasn't words either, but whatever it was, the dogs understood it and both turned and went back to the farm to wait with Grimm and the others.

In the mountains it began to snow.

xxxxxx

_Evening  
__In the hills of the Ephel Dúath_

All that long afternoon, Sev delayed as much as she could, using a headache from the blow to the back of her head as an excuse for occasionally taking the wrong turn. Of course the rain had helped tremendously, making every decline a slippery slide to catch the unwary and causing every incline to become a scramble for footing. Going was slow at the best and she made every effort possible to insure there was no best. Selecting the narrowest and steepest trails as often as she could and always moving at least as far east or west as she did north. However, they seemed willing to believe her repeated claims that dizziness and foul weather were befuddling her bearings and recollections of landmarks. The fact that orcs were supposed to be elusive may have in fact played in her favor, for frequently Darien would call a halt and send a man or two forward to scout a shadowed passage.

As they entered a narrow pass, they heard the sudden echoing cry of a distant horn. Deep-toned and hollow, it seemed to come from far away, in no particular direction but every direction.

Darien immediately swerved his horse around to face the woman. "What was that?"

Nik had felt it too, but one thing was certain, he didn't like it at all. Not from the way the orc crouched and growled through his gag at the sound of it. Grady glanced at the creature as he turned his horse, and then shot Sev a look dark with suspicion.

Sevilodorf shrugged and replied dismissively, "Hunters, I suppose. There are occasionally wargs in this region. Men hunt them."

Darien's eyes narrowed. "And this you don't disapprove of, though you claim to have a friendly warg?"

"'Friendly' is the important word," Sev enunciated with ill-disguised contempt. "If men hunt creatures that are vicious and dangerous, wargs or orcs, then they have my gratitude."

Darien shook his head in despair. "All orcs are vicious and dangerous. They were bred to be so - cunning, cruel, evil. They possess no redeeming features. They are without souls. These have you fooled, by guile or some fouler means. And if we leave them alive, I assure you that some day they will turn on you like a pack of wargs, and destroy you. We deserve your gratitude."

The blank stare of the woman showed the very opposite. Darien gave up. Turning his horse he remarked in a lighter note, "Anyone who would choose to hunt wargs in this weather -."

Sevilodorf gleefully and loudly completed the sentence for him, "… is a complete fool." She smirked as the man's back stiffened when the implication of her remark hit home.

The sound of the horn faded and the attention of the men returned to picking their way along the slippery path. Sev had only been partly joking in her remark to Darien. Anyone would be a fool to be out hunting on a day like this. It was wet, cold and altogether miserable. The footing was bad and the trail was nearly obliterated by the rain. Even a seasoned hunter could get lost in these parts without knowing the area. And that was on a good day. The only creatures she had ever heard of going hunting in this kind of weather were, well, Wargs. And if one wanted to go from predator to prey and in short order, this was the weather for it.

And that horn. That was no hunter's horn, of that Sev was sure. And the way it lingered... Nothing like any of the others she had heard before. If Nik knew what it was, he wasn't telling. Instead he kept his eyes on the trail before him with an occasional quick glance about the trees. '_Now who_,' Sev thought, _'would be out blowing a horn in this kind of_ ...' The thought ended abruptly and she smiled. _'If you fools only knew_,' she thought, looking around at their captors, _'if you only knew_.'

xxxxxx

The world had become an endless realm of naked black trees and elbows of dark stone thrusting through a carpet of grey winter leaves. The irregular plod of the horse's strides jarred into Anardil's bones as if he and the animal had become welded together, but there would be no rest, nor did he wish for any. There was room for but one thought, one purpose, and the faces around him mirrored his resolve. Elros' face was in shadow beneath his sodden hood, only the trim beard at his chin visible, but he had not spoken since Celebsul blew the Beorning horn. Bob's voice now and again rumbled quietly against the lighter tones of the elves, but his laughter was long forgotten. They rode together again, his Ranger brothers passing with dire purpose through a silent wood, and time seemed to slip unsteadily, past and present like panes of glass one over the other. Almost he could forget the passage of years, the changing of an age, the loss of an arm ... almost. Then the dark, hunched form of the orc Lugbac stumped into his view and he turned his eyes away.

Yet the nature of their purpose drove sharp edges into the mantle of calm Anardil sought to keep wrapped around himself. The lowering clouds swallowed both light and shadow, leeching color and sound into the eternal whisper of the rain. Drops spattered endlessly on the wool over his head and he hoped Sev was not suffering from the cold - then wrenched his mind back to the task at hand. Hoof prints bled one into the other down a muddy slope that ran with brown water, but now those they followed were too many to be easily lost in the storm. It was not the rain that worked against them now, but rather the deepening gloom as the day slowly died around them.

As if guessing his thoughts, Bob slowed his horse and looked over at Anardil. "They'll have to stop at some point," he said. "If these men know anything about orcs, they will know it's folly to wander about these hills in the dark. Then we will have them." A flash of white teeth was without humor as he added, "Since this time, the orcs are on our side."

Anardil simply nodded. He had little interest in the doings of orcs, nor truthfully in these men who hungered so for the gems the creatures grubbed from the earth. For that matter, he would care not if both parties cheerfully slaughtered each other, when all was said and done, if only Sev were safe with her own folk, once more.

"Dil."

At Bob's low voice, Anardil turned his head.

"We'll get her back," Bob said quietly.

"Yes," said Anardil, and set his face forward once more. "Oh, yes we will."

Bob said no more, and let his horse drop back.

xxxxxx

_Evening  
__The Orcs' Cave_

Darkness had long since wrapped the world in a sodden, inky cloak, when Aerio halted against the rough bole of a tree, giving a sharp signal to Gubbitch and his lads to stop. The clumping and thudding of slow hoof beats ahead had stopped, and now he heard low men's voices.

"It's a cave, Cap'n. It's been lived in, but not for a while."

"Ah, then our lady has guided us truly. You are certain it is empty? It would not do to have the residents appear to slit our throats in our sleep."

"No, Cap'n, it's deserted, lots of dead leaves blown in and not one track."

"Very well, let us secure the horses and see about some firewood."

The rustling and thumping resumed as the group moved away, towards the frowning shoulder of a tall hill that rose beyond a clearing. In gentler days it was doubtless a comfortable haven, with green meadow waving in the open and trees whispering above the mouth of yonder cave. But as Aerio peered through the deep gloom, his elvish sight saw only flattened dead grasses and bare trees that marched up-slope into a dark haze of cloud.

"What tha see?" Gubbitch's harsh whisper rasped beside him.

Without turning his head, Aerio whispered, "I believe they're making camp. They seem to be tying their horses in the trees there."

"Ah knows that place," Gubbitch replied. "We stayed a while, but left when rocks started talkin' like."

Aerio was not sure what talking rocks had to do with anything, but it pleased him that at last Sev and Nik's captors were stopping. He had no doubt that Master Celebsul, Gambesul and the others were following, but foul weather would make tracking tedious work, even with the signs he left ever and anon. Now that it was dark they would move even slower, and restlessness stirred gratingly within him as he kept watch. Minutes passed in dark, steady rain until a ruddy flare of light appeared, as someone found materials to light a torch. Among the dark figures of horses and men he saw a shorter one, Sev walking ahead of someone. His lips turned in a thin smile as he saw her twist sharply from under the hand guiding her shoulder. The man simply let his hand fall and followed her into the cave. Good. Despite cold, rain and mishandling, her spirit remained unbroken. Of Nik he saw only a glimpse, the little orc's bound form stumbling in the grip of harsh hands.

"Gubbitch," Aerio said softly. "Do you think one of your lads could bear word of the situation back to our comrades?"

Night and shadow had long been the friend of orc-kind, and Aerio felt certain that despite their dubious domestication Gubbitch's 'lads' had not lost that knack. Nor did the orc leader's reply disappoint him.

"Aye," the orc grumbled. "Thinkin' that me sen."

Even in the raining dark, Aerio's eyes gleamed. As a brief scuffle moved wet leaves behind him, and low voices murmured almost below mortal hearing, the young elf nodded slowly in keen satisfaction. Soon these knaves who sought to wreak their mad vengeance at the expense of innocents would face the wrath of the Burping Troll, and never yet had the folk of the Troll failed to prevail.

Heavy orc feet pattered away into the night, the messenger sent, and Aerio settled himself to wait.

xxxxxx

_Night _

Blowing on her hands to warm them, Sev cursed silently. Despite all of her delays and the unexpected paths she had led them on; despite repeatedly claiming that headaches, rain and uncertainty baffled her sense of direction, somehow, she had done the very thing she did not wish to do. Nmad. How in blazes had she accidentally stumbled across one of the orcs' dens? Landis was right. Sorcery of some kind was at work.  
The only saving grace in the whole horrible afternoon was that this den was empty. The men who poked about the low-ceilinged cavern while making camp found only fire-blackened stones, scattered ashes, and the broken, charred bones of small game animals. Unfortunately, if she had found one, she might find others. And they might be occupied.

To add to her list of woes, her headache was growing worse. The nausea was returned. Her toes were numb. She was wet clear through. And they had spent the last hour of riding in the pitch-black raining dark, demanding she find them a cave. Her only comfort was that the fires that Darien's men had been coaxing for the past two hours warmed the air somewhat above freezing, and they had miraculously produced from their packs the makings of a hot soup. The previous tenants had left a mid-sized heap of dry firewood in the cave - a surprisingly civilized touch for orcs - but that could not last the night. Her concern now was that these fools would decide to go back out into the storm as soon as the wood ran out.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her head and closed her eyes. She could hear Darien arguing once again with Grady about whether or not she was simply leading them a merry chase. Ironically, it seemed that her finding of this abandoned den had served to further convince both men of their opposing views. Darien thought this proved her true, while Grady insisted it proved her treacherous. Ah, well, let them argue. It merely served to delay them further. Surely, if the weather worsened, as the dark grey clouds moving ever lower foretold, they would give up the whole expedition.

Landis nudged her arm and held out a bottle of water. With a sigh, she said, "You wouldn't happen to have any hot tea would you?"

When the grey-bearded man shook his head with a glint of amusement, Sev shrugged and accepted the water bottle. Holding the bottle between her bound hands, Sev drank deeply, then returned the bottle with a nod toward Darien.

"Any chance of us calling it a day?"

With a slight shrug, Landis said, "We'll rest here a while."

"Good. My head hurts, and I have no idea where to find anymore dens."

Landis gave her a calculated stare. "I don't think we could convince the men of that."

"You'll have to try. I really do not want to be out there in the dark."

"Daylight will come," said Landis calmly. With a glance about the cave at men bearing swords and bows, he added grimly, "At least nothing can get behind us, here. None of that orc's friends."

He nodded towards the mouth of the cavern. Just beyond the flickering light of a torch could be seen Nik's slumped form, securely tied to a solitary elm tree outside the entrance, head bowed against the cold rain. The men did not want an orc inside with them at night, and the creature's health or comfort was of no interest.

"These are not called the Mountains of Shadow for no reason," said Sev. "And orcs are not the worst of what one might meet after dark."

Receiving no response, Sev looked up to see Landis staring into the darkness beyond Nik. Narrowing her eyes, she looked past the torchlight as well. Nothing revealed itself to her. Just the inky gloom of night, though it seemed the rain had stilled and glints of white flickered beyond the reach of torchlight.

"Did you see something out there?" Sev nodded wisely before continuing. "Shadows that appear and disappear for no purpose. Better keep your men close or a few might simply disappear."

After giving her another solemn look, Landis motioned to Neal to come stand guard, then moved to speak softly to Darien. From the glances the two threw her way, she was certain they were speaking of her. Suddenly her own words repeated in her mind, 'I really have no idea where to find anymore dens.' Nmad, had she just made herself completely disposable? Blast this headache.

_'Concentrate, you loof_,' she told herself. _'Your life depends on it and so does Nik's_.'

She took another look out at the darkness. Had Landis seen something? Someone? Aerio, she knew, was still out there watching. By this time, the others should be as well. Soon, it would have to be soon, but until then she needed to guard her tongue.

xxxxxx

The rain seemed to have lost its spattering voice, growing oddly hushed even though thick wetness continued to splat the faces of shadowy figures that slipped among black trees and stone. Men, orcs and elves paced silently upon wet carpets of leaves, as they closed in on the faint, ruddy glimmer of distant firelight. The orc that Gubbitch had sent back to guide them performed his task well, even in the dark of night. Now their horses were tied well behind, for they dared not risk the clacking hoof that might give them away. A rank whiff of wet animal smell was all that marked Warg's passing as she slunk past the guiding orc into the lead, her keen nose now testing currents of air for proof of their quarry. Wood smoke, scents of cooking, sharper odors of unwashed bodies and wet woolen clothing, all were recognized and dismissed without a second thought. Warg stopped, nostrils daintily sampling the damp air, and all halted in the breathless hush behind her.

A light hand touched her damp ruff and Firnelin whispered, "What do you find, sister?"

"Sevi," Warg said softly. "The soap for her hair."

A sharp exhalation of breath indicated Anardil's presence behind them. Firnelin's fingers briefly tightened in her thick fur, a gesture of thanks, and then they moved on.

Here the ground was broken and treacherous, fallen logs and great rocks heaving from the wet earth to trip the unwary, whilst tight-crowded little trees clawed at faces and shoulders. In times not long past these mountains had known powerful geologic disturbance, quakes and slides and ancient boulder that fell shattering from black peaks above. Yet if walking were made treacherous, the jagged angles of stone and ranks of thin trees created good cover for the approaching company. A whisper of motion, and suddenly Aerio was among them, speaking soft greeting as he gripped Gambesul's arm and looked to his master Celebsul.

"They are all resting within," he whispered. "Sev's hands are tied but she appears unharmed, or at least undaunted."

"And Nik?" Celebsul asked.

Aerio's tone tightened. "They leave him tied out in the storm as I would not leave a mangy dog."

A low rumble touched their ears, which they then realized was Warg, growling softly deep in her chest.

"There is a clearing just ahead," Aerio added. "You will see." Then the young elf paused, his eyes on Celebsul's face. "Master ... I failed - I was not with her when she needed me and this harm came upon her because of my negligence. I allowed myself to be delayed, and because of -."

"Aerio." The young elf's mouth snapped shut as Celebsul spoke quietly. "Sev knew of your delay and she chose to leave without you."

"I should have stopped her!"

"Stop Sev?" Even in darkness Aerio was well aware of the wry look his mentor gave him. "She is not a child to answer to your demands or those of anyone else."

Aerio's head dropped. "I know that, master, but she counted on me to be there, and I was not."

"You are not the master of fates, Aerio, neither hers nor yours. But you did assure that we were guided to her and now we will liberate her."

Turning, Celebsul said, "Come. The clearing will offer unobstructed vision -." He glanced at the Men with one eyebrow cocked in the dark. "At least for those night-sighted - and we can find cover along the tree line. Let us have a look at our foe."

Silent as shadows they moved, and hearts leaped to a galloping pace. In the darkness, swords were loosened in their scabbards and bows were drawn from their waterproof coverings, quickly strung for readiness.

xxx

TBC ...


	9. Chapter 9

_Evening  
__Foothills of the Ephel Dúath_

"Captain!"

The sudden shout came from a knot of men deeper in the cave, who had been seeking places to settle their gear. Now one of them held his hand out-stretched and his eyes were huge, mirroring torch light.

Darien strode back to meet them, Landis and Grady at their heels, and Sev felt her stomach sink. Even from where she sat near the front of the cave, she could see firelight wink on small fragments in the man's hand. For a moment jostling dark bodies blocked out Sev's view, as masculine voices rose and babbled in exclamations of, "It's true!" "We're close!" "The orcs really DO have gems!" "Why, that wench knew all along!" "That thing outside ought to be made to talk."

A figure broke away from the group and it was Grady. Sev's breath caught tightly as the shave-headed man strode to her and dropped to one knee, but all he did was hold out one clenched fist. Thrusting it open under her nose, he displayed a small handful of badly broken gemstones, amethyst perhaps, though the dim lighting made identification uncertain. They were worthless, only fragments that the orcs at some point must have tossed aside, but it was enough for Grady.

He leaned towards her with his face framed in an ugly snarl and said, "Now we got proof, witch. You'll lead us to what we want."

Then he closed his fingers, rose, and stalked away. Darien and Landis, who began talking again in low tones, joined him.

Leaning her head once again upon her knees, she watched as Darien, Landis and Grady came to some agreement. That in itself was a frightening situation, for anything that Grady agreed to would involve persuading her or Nik to give more information than either of them possessed. At least, she didn't think Nik knew where Gubbitch and his group had dens, or where they found their gemstones, since the undersized Uruk lived with Russ the Beorning. As Grady marched past her with an unholy glee shining from his eyes, her stomach clutched. Had her hasty words denying further knowledge of any orc dens brought this about? So long as they found her of use as a however-uncertain guide, Nik was safe, but if they began to believe she had reached the end of her usefulness ... She dared not pursue that thought.

Climbing slowly to her feet, she found her way blocked by the young man Neal. Before she had time to do more than glare, Darien appeared and said coldly, "Let her pass, Neal. She deserves to see this."

Neal stepped aside as Darien placed a firm hand under Sev's elbow and steered her to the entrance to the den. Grady and two men she had heard named as Oren and Monroe were untying Nik from the tree. Yet the bonds about his arms and legs remained, and then they dragged him hog-tied into the entrance.

As dread settled in her belly, Sev raised her head to receive the soft kisses of snowflakes on her face. The rain was rain no more. Already the darkness beyond grew lighter as snow frosted the cold ground outside.

"It's time, orc, for you to prove your usefulness." With a flick of his hand, Darien signaled Oren to remove the gag from Nik's mouth.

The little orc spat out the cloth and stood tensed. His eyes shifted from Grady and Monroe, to the knife Oren now held in his hand, to Darien and Sev.

Darien looked down at Sevilodorf, and in the light of a single torch held by the dark man Horus, Darien's features looked haggard, the streaks of grey at his temples more pronounced. There was no gentleness in his handsome face as he said, "Landis informs me that you know of no other orc dens. All day we allowed that weather and your injury inhibited your ability to find them. Yet when it finally suits you, you bring us here - and here we find proof of the orcs' traffic in gems, which can only mean we are very, very close. You, lady, are their agent. You would do well to remember your sources - now."

Striving to delay, yet again, Sev replied in a weak voice, "Honestly, with this blasted headache, I do not know what I know any longer. For all I know they could be right in the next canyon." Sev made a motion into the snow-streaked night."Let us see if we can aid your memory." Darien tightened his grip on Sev's arm and gave a nod to Oren who moved toward Nik. "You have done a fine job this day leading us about by the nose, so in payment, we will take the creature's."

As Sev opened her mouth in protest, Oren's knife flashed then paused, weaving snake-like in front of Nik's face. Though not an intelligent man and a close associate of Grady, Oren owed his main allegiance to Darien. He glanced at his leader now, awaiting the signal for completion of the threat.

Darien turned an impassive gaze first on Sev, then on Nik. "I don't mind which of you tells me, but if either of you knows of the location of the orcs, you had better speak quickly. If neither of you knows, then say so, and this creature can have a clean death rather than endure further torment. I will hear the truth. You have ten seconds."

Sev stared at Nik. There was no way that she could see out of the situation; the truth was a death sentence for the little orc, if indeed he knew it, and further unconvincing lies would result in him being horribly injured, again and again. The next thing nearly caused Sevilodorf to jump out of her skin. Nik flashed her a quick grin. Then he winked.

Darien stared in amazement at the impudent creature, then his face hardened. "Wipe that smile off his face, Oren."

"NO!"

Sev's shout rang as the man with the knife grinned savagely but, even as she lunged against the hands that held her, an arrow thudded into the ground at Oren's feet. Oren leapt behind a boulder, but Grady grabbed the uruk and hauled him towards the back of the cave.

"Landis," Darien shouted. "Get her inside, out of the way!"

Sev found herself nearly swept off her feet in the rush back into the cave, while other men ran towards the entrance, weapons bristling. Three archers fell to one knee with arrows nocked as desperate eyes peered out into the snowing night. Silence. Thickening white flakes began to swirl in from the night beyond.

Then a clear voice rang out from the darkness beyond the cave, "Harm either of your captives any further and you will answer with your lives. The cave is surrounded and we have you outnumbered. Send out our people immediately."

Darien had heard that voice before, the memory of it jangled with odd clarity, and then he realized: '_The_ _silver-haired elf at the inn_ - _and he regards the uruk as one of their people?_' Running a distracted hand through his hair, Darien wondered how many 'people' were really gathered out there.

He shouted a reply, "The woman is safe. She was knocked out by accident in the road and we could not just leave her there. She will remain safe if you withdraw and

let us finish our business here." The threat was veiled, but it hit home.

"And what is your business?" the same voice asked.

Darien stood silent. He had seen and been through much. More than he cared to remember, although nightmare visions still often tore him from sleep in a cold sweat of horror and regret. And he had always, always been on the right side, the good side, defending and avenging those who had no power to fight back. But now, now he wasn't so sure. Darien turned to look at those behind him. They were as uncertain as he was. There was something horribly skewed in events that could bring them to facing elves across bows and blades, whilst holding prisoner among them a woman who should have been one of those they all fought to protect.

He latched onto the only thing that made any sense. Orcs. Orcs were evil. Period. Therefore, anyone who associated with them had to be evil as well. The wizard Saruman, Wormtongue the false councilor of Rohan's late king, the Wildmen, the Haradrim, Southrons, everyone who had ever been associated with such creatures had always been on the wrong side. There was no getting around it, and no forgiving of lives ruined and homes destroyed by the forces allied with Shadow. But then there were the elves. In all his life he had never heard of any Elf anywhere ever even associating with the enemy, much less being in league with him. But they were a strange folk and who really understood them? Could it be possible?

"My business is that of every right-minded man," Darien shouted, and as he spoke he felt the power of his convictions flood and strengthen him. "To rid the world of the evil that has plagued it since time began. We are not your enemies. It is insanity that men or elves would fight each other over the vermin that we fought alongside each other to destroy. The war may be over, but such creatures still ravage the lives of thousands. These men follow me because we came home from war only to see my lands, their homes pillaged by raiding orcs and our families slaughtered!"

Silence - they were thinking on his words. That was a good sign. Maybe they would see sense. Neal eased up beside him with his sling ready, and Darien whispered, "Can you make out where they are and how many?"

The youth shook his head, "I think they are hidden amongst the rocks and trees. The snow is getting thicker. I have seen no movement."

Darien tilted his head as an unknown man's voice, edged with fury, demanded, "If you are not enemies, send out the woman."

"If I could, I would," Darien shouted back. "But she is our guarantee that you will not attack. Leave us in peace and I swear she will be returned to you unharmed."

"Return her to us unharmed," the voice replied, "and we _will_ leave you in peace!"

Within the cave, Sevilodorf lifted her head in disbelief. That was Anardil's voice. She must be suffering from wishful thinking, for she could not imagine that he had come from Pelargir already, let alone become part of this debacle.

Seeing the hope that she could not hide surge within her, Landis remarked, "Someone important to you?"

Dampening her feelings, Sev glared up at the man.

"Good. Then you are important to him and much more valuable. Perhaps we all will live through this."

Sevilodorf turned her face for Landis to see the bruise created earlier by Grady's harsh blow. "I would not count on that, Landis. Payment for even the tiniest scrape and bruise suffered by Nik or myself will be demanded. Your best option is to go out right now and throw yourself on their mercy. And I warn you, the worst of your enemies has not yet appeared."

Landis looked from the battered orc to the woman. In league with the dark forces they were. What else would come to their aide?

xxxxxx

Sev was alive, and for the moment unharmed. Anardil drew grim satisfaction from that, and from seeing that brief flash of her Rohirrim mettle, even if it was in the runty orc's defense. If nothing else, he was certain she had not made her captivity easy on her captors. What wrenched his nerves tighter now was their captain's assertion that Sev was held as hostage against attack. The logic in that became seriously flawed in his mind, when balanced against the fact that Sev's abduction was the reason any attack might occur. Why, then, would they not simply turn her loose and rid themselves of their own peril? Celebsul had said the men expressed interest in gems, which could only mean they now sought the gems that Sev traded from the orcs, and thus this mad chase about the wilds of far Ithilien. And that, Anardil realized grimly, had to be the real reason they would not set Sev free. They still believed she could lead them to riches, and felt themselves strong enough and secure enough to withstand any assault from her friends. Worse yet, they were clearly willing to risk it.

"Leave you in peace?" This time it was Elros' strong voice that rang across the clearing. "You claim that you work to rid the world of evil, but I see precious little decency in men who carry an injured woman miles into the wilderness in a pouring rain, instead of returning her home!"

"That was not our intent!" The captain's voice drifted sharply through the swirling snow, as he stood with firelight behind him. "I swear to you it was a mistake and one I deeply regret. Our quarrel has never been with any right-thinking person, and I have never before been at cross-purposes with any man or woman of Rohan."

"Then send her out to us!" Elros' tone took on a raw edge, as cold necessity shaped for him an ugly vision of things to come. "For pity's sake, man, don't compound your wrongs. You do not know what you face."

Nearby a heavy dark form shifted with glinting eyes, and Warg's growl rumbled softly as she listened. Anbarad whispered softly to her, while Firnelin and Gambesul exchanged amused smiles. Indeed, they did not know.

"Sorcery, I'd wager!" That shout burst from the shave-headed man, who had returned to the cave mouth after bundling Nik out of sight. "What else is it that drives a woman to traffic with such filth, and not a one of you to gainsay her? She cut me rather than give up her foul pets - and she defends them yet! What say you to that?"

"I say you err more grievously than you know," Elros replied harshly. "I am Elros of the Ithilien Rangers, here with my comrades and friends. You trespass upon our duties and you have broken the peace we keep here."

Silence. Anardil could hear a shocked mutter of voices within the cave. But then the shave-headed man shouted again.

"Peace? I say it is a peace bound by sorcery and foul arts! There is no peace where one orc is left alive, and there will be no peace until every last one of them is dead, dead, dead! There is no law against that!"

"But there is against kidnapping!" Elros shot back. "And you, sir, have kidnapped a lady of Rohan within the realm of Gondor, and offended the laws of TWO kingdoms!"

Anardil was startled to see the captain yonder suddenly seize the bald man by the front of his coat, but whatever words they exchanged were too low for human ears. Beside him, however, the elf Aerio chuckled softly.

Sensing Anardil's curious look, Aerio whispered, "Their captain fears the hairless one will get them all killed with his mouth."

Pushing the bald man from him, the captain turned to look outwards again. "I say to you again, we dare not let her go. Though it goes against my every instinct to mistrust either men who claim to be Rangers or the Fair Folk who side with them, I will not leave my men vulnerable to treacheries I cannot foresee. The woman stays, though I give you my word she will not be harmed."

"Further harmed," Anardil growled under his breath.

"Your word?" This time it was Bob's hard voice, somewhere among dark trees to the left. "The word of a kidnapper? The word of a man who lied that he was a trader in gems? You hold her in bonds because you think she can lead you to some fantastic treasure!"

"I did not lie!" the captain replied strongly. "If the orcs have gems, then they are spoils of war, and I will indeed use them in trade! Long I have funded our work from my own coffers, and I would be a fool to pass up the chance for recompense."

Fury swept over Anardil in a scalding flash, and he launched his own words across the deadly space between. "Then you are thrice a fool, if you think we will allow you to use her as a guide in your private war! I will see you dead before you ever put her in such danger again!"

Silence. Snow drifted in grey, half-seen flakes that brushed the skin with icy touches.

"How can I trust any offer you make?" came the captain's query. "If we send the woman out, and keep her pet orc, will you let us go? Will you take her and leave us to our business?"

Anardil awaited Bob's or Elros' reply ... and none came. A twig snapped, then he heard Bob and Elros muttering together just beyond his hearing. Cold astonishment seized him as he realized there was actually reason for debate in their minds.

"Elros!" he hissed. "For the love of mercy, tell him yes!"

"Dil, we've got to talk them into giving up entirely," came Elros' low reply. "It's a death sentence for Nik, as soon as she's gone."

"Who cares!" The words burst from him without thought, fueled by blind desperation. "Blessed heaven, Elros -!"

"Then I have your answer," the captain called into the stillness, and a tone of finality chilled his words. "You are indeed in league with forces of darkness. The woman stays, until you leave and our task is through."

"Elros!" Stealth be damned, Anardil exploded from his place and scrambled urgently to Elros' side. "What are you doing? Elros, they'll get her killed - even if they don't raise a finger themselves, they'll get her killed! Those are orcs - orcs! I don't care if they _are _tame enough to trade with, once those fools over there find the trouble they're looking for, what orc ever spawned will spare one human life among a company that's trying to kill them?"

Somewhere to one side he heard a scuffing step, and knew without looking that at least some of the orcs accompanying them must have heard him. Yet too clearly he could imagine the savage, no-quarter battle that would explode once those men engaged the orcs as they intended. Indeed, in the dark of these hills might be untold scores of Gubbitch and Hooknose's kindred who did not share their odd brand of domestication, and it froze his heart to think of Sev's fate if she were caught amidst warfare between races whose enmity spanned millennia.

"It won't happen, Dil," said Elros. "We'll get her out of there, I swear it."

Bob's shout shocked the stillness again. "Your task is already through! I call upon you in the name of the King to lay down your arms and release your prisoners. All of them!"

"I cannot," the distant captain replied. "I am sorry for the woman's involvement. But my men look to me to keep them alive, and I will not give in to whatever sorcery grips this place. I am sorry, sir. Our battle is with orcs, the foul creatures who destroyed countless lives and left homes and families in ruin, not Rangers or Elves. I pray you will find the good sense to let it remain so."

Silence again, then yet another voice called out, gravelly and harsh. "Tha wants orcs. Well ah'm leader of orcs round 'ere. Let Sev out an' ah'll be tha captive instead."

Anardil turned his head in utter shock. Gubbitch the orc, ugly and malformed and inscrutable as all of his kind, had just volunteered his life on Sev's behalf.

xxxxxx

"I see him," Neal whispered, and the men in the cave gasped as proof of that croaking voice came to view. The silhouette of a small, gnarled creature standing on a boulder many yards away was darkly visible against the dim, growing blanket of new snow.

With both hands embedded in the hair at his temple, Darien struggled to make sense of this; an orc offering himself to orc-killers for the sake of a human woman? This was madness reversed. What so-called evil enchantment would want such an action? There was something here that he could not grasp. However, his own logic told him clearly that there would be no attack while he kept the woman, but there might well be if all that was at stake were two orcs.

"Cap'n," said Landis. "I don't know what to make of that, I've never heard the like, but we dare not risk it."

"I know, Landis, I know."

Glancing aside at Grady, who stood scowling out into the dark, Landis said more quietly, "We're in a ticklish spot, cap'n, no question about that. But if we use our heads we can still sort this out with no further harm done. They are strange folk yonder and perhaps not to be trusted, but they chose talk as their first weapon, which bodes well for us."

Darien sighed as he let his hands drop to his sides, and cast Landis a grateful look. As ever, his old comrade's good sense shone a light in a morass of dire uncertainties, and he was perhaps right. The people facing them in the wood, however bizarre a company they might be, had not yet shown themselves to be anxious to spill blood or come to blows. Indeed, they could have simply shot from the dark the moment they arrived and half of Darien's company would now lie dead or wounded, but they had not. True anger came only from the unseen man whom Landis suspected belonged to the woman, but the others spoke only of duty and fears for the woman's safety. And yet such fears might be the only reason why they did not attack. If he let her loose, would these strangers simply walk away. He had grave doubts.

"We will bide a while yet," Darien said. "Let the next move be theirs. Without fire or shelter, the cold and the snow will work against them, and we have good stone at our backs."

xxxxxx

No reply came to Gubbitch's offer. Things were at a stand still. Anardil sat beside Elros now with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Elros looked aside at his old friend in the dark, but could offer nothing beyond the dubious comfort of shoulder touching shoulder.

"What are they willing to die for, Elros?" the one-armed man asked in a muffled voice. "Are they so greedy for orc gems? Or is their hatred for orcs that strong?"

"No one needs to die here, Dil," Elros replied quietly. "That's what we're trying to prevent."

"Aye, but do _they_ agree? They are of two minds over there, as we've seen in the captain and the bald-headed one." Anardil raised his head to peer through the murky flicker of falling snow towards the fire-lit arch of the cave across the clearing. "Fear and intolerance are ugly masters, and may overthrow reason."

"Dil." Elros reached to clasp Anardil's arm, his fingers closing in an iron grip. "If you trust nothing else, trust the eyes and the arrows of our elven friends."

Anardil nearly came out of his skin when a face suddenly leaned at his other shoulder. He only remembered to breathe when he recognized Anbarad's dim silhouette, and saw a silvery glint of eyes.

"Sevilodorf is ours," came the elf's soft voice, and a silken purr in it prickled the fine hairs on the back of Anardil's neck. "They keep her only a little while - only until we weary of their sport."

Then he vanished, leaving Anardil to try to decide if that was supposed to make him feel better or not. Truly he had learned the mettle of the elves when they had helped rescue Elanna and Anoriath from the raider, Parcus, in Nurn. He would will himself to trust them now.

As the feather-touch of snow drifted around them, Celebsul mulled over the situation, trying to think of words or actions that could move the situation on without anyone getting hurt and … What _was _that noise?

He looked at Aerio. He heard it too, but his eyes never wavered from the cave entrance. Moving silently toward his apprentice, the older elf asked, "Do you recognize that sound?"

Aerio shook his head. "It's familiar, but I can't place it."

The other three elves also held still, listening, and Warg's sharp ears swiveled in puzzlement.

Celebsul sat and listened for a moment longer, then grinned. "I think I can," he said, as over his head a fat, black honeybee flew past and vanished into the swirling snow.

The thrumming grew louder.

xxx

TBC ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Night  
__Foothills of the Ephel Dúath_

"Hey!" shouted Grady.

Heads turned as he slapped at his face and jumped to the left.

"It was a bee!" the bald man cried.

"Don't be an idiot. There are no bees out this time of year," Darien said, taking a quick look around. He saw nothing. "And even if there were any bees, they wouldn't come out in this kind of weather at night."

But Grady was adamant. "It was a bee, I swear it. Biggest damn bee I ever saw. And all black too, like midnight."

Darien and Grady turned to look at Oren who merely shrugged. He hadn't seen it either.

Darien swore softly to himself. "Giant black bees in the middle of a winter snow. What next? Don't we have enough problems without dreaming up new ones?" Then, turning back to the others, "Well whatever it was, it's gone now."

But it wasn't. This time it was Oren who jumped.

"Crimeny, Darien!" Oren exclaimed. "Grady was right! It was a bee. And big and black too just like he said."

The smug look on Grady's face was not lost on Darien and he was about to speak again, when from outside they became aware of a low droning. In the heavy silence of falling snow it seemed to tickle the very edge of human hearing, as much vibration as sound. The men grew still and wide-eyed as they listened.

Darien strode to the rear of the cavern, his men parting around him, and stared down at the seated woman and orc. "Do either of you know anything about this? Speak up; my patience has worn perilously thin."

Baffled, Sev shook her head. She knew nothing and said as much, but Nik merely stared straight ahead.

"What about you, uruk? Do you know anything?"

Nothing. But Darien recalled the smug grin of the orc earlier. He did know something, and if that something gave him pleasure, then they had better hear of it and quickly. Darien had been helpless to protect his people once before when death had descended from the darkness. It would not happen again. His jaw tightened. No. Never again.

The droning grew louder and began to pulse, vibrating in listening ears and tingling the bones of teeth and jaws. Men clutched their weapons and peered fearfully out into the night, dreading what evil the fey grayish light of snowfall might conceal.

Stifling his own crawling dread, Darien drew a knife and knelt alongside the woman. He was not sure how smart the orc was, but it was worth a try, though the tactics he was reduced to using put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Since neither of you seem to be of any use, perhaps its time we rid ourselves of you entirely." He looked only at the orc as he put the knife to the woman's throat.

Sev froze, barely breathing. It was an empty threat, she knew - or hoped she knew. Without captives, the men had nothing to bargain with. But glancing at the uruk, it became apparent that Nik knew no such thing. She opened her mouth to tell him to keep silent, but she was too late.

"It is bees," Nik blurted out. "Big ones and black, just like they said. I saw 'em too."

Darien relaxed a little, but only because his threat appeared to be working. "What do you know about them?"

Nik shrugged. "They live up here. We're almost to Mordor, it's where they're from. And they're all black ain't they?"

Darien studied the uruk, sternly shoving aside his awareness that the ... noise, whatever it was, seemed to be growing to a smothering white sound. The explanation made sense. But there was more to what the creature said than it was telling them, of that Darien had no doubt, and if they were about to be stricken with sorcery, he wanted the facts his men would need to survive it.

"Cap'n..." Oren suddenly interrupted.

"Quiet!" Darien snapped. His patience frayed close to breaking, as noise and growing desperation jangled the workings of his mind.

"But…" Oren insisted, glancing urgently between the crouched man and the opening of the cave.

"I said quiet!" Darien ordered, leaping to his feet. The thrumming had by now grown so loud that he had to fairly shout to be heard. He looked over at Oren who merely stood there, pointing to the cave entrance with a horror-stricken expression.

Darien took perhaps four paces, and felt his heart clutch into a chunk of ice. The night was alive. A cloud of living blackness undulated at the top of the cave entrance, partially blocking the view of the falling snow behind it, and yet his feet drew him closer in horrified fascination. Then the leader knew they were in even deeper trouble. Fifteen feet or so above them hovered what he realized was a thickening swarm of enormous, ink-black bees. Darien's jaw dropped. A moment later, so did the bees.

Their rush of invasion was like a vast buzzing wind, so thick that firelight dimmed to candle-flames and the leaping bodies of frantic men appeared as blurred shadows. Nik cackled wildly at the cries of confusion as bees suddenly filled the cave. Sev cringed and flung her hands up reflexively, though no bees yet came near, and she willed herself to keep a clear head. She had no idea what was going on, except that if it was good for Nik, it would probably be good for her as well. Sev had heard about the bees at Russ's farm, but she hadn't seen them before. Glancing at the whirring blur that buzzed above her head and then sped back into the fray, she had to admit, they were impressive. They flew in an angrily humming fog that swirled all about her and the others, but for some reason, none of them came close enough to bother either her or Nik. The little uruk-hai in fact was now laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Oren and Grady were still dancing wildly about at the entrance of the cave, swiping at the bees that darted around them, but they were identifiable only by their hoarse shrieks.

Darien found himself sprawled on the floor utterly without dignity, but here it seemed the bees were not so thick. Daring to raise his head - and promptly ducking from a sharp smack to the side of his face - he looked around at the whirlwind of flying bugs the cave had become. He could not believe his eyes. How does one fight such a foe? This entire expedition had been nothing but one disaster after another. At this moment he would be happy enough to cut the two prisoners loose and leave this insanity behind. But with things as they presently stood that was not possible.

"Captain!" Horus called from the other side of the cave.

Darien looked up and saw through the living maelstrom that the dark-skinned man held a flaming brand in his hand. Darien smiled thinly - of course - fire. How did you get honey from a hive? First, smoke out the bees. They would soon be rid of the swarm.

"Torches!" he shouted, as he rose to his feet. Bees zinged past his face and one buzzed his ear. "Everyone grab torches!"

Thrashing and flailing their arms above their heads, the men leaped to obey. Sparks flew and the torches belched whirls of sooty smoke as the men desperately swung at the buzzing horde. Shouts and cries were nearly smothered in the deadening hum, and for a long moment it seemed they battled nothing more substantial than a living fog. But at last nature took precedence and the bee-cloud began to lift and thin from the sweeping brands of heat and burning smoke. Into the darkness and drifting snow the giant bees faded, rising unseen to await what came next.

Panting and gasping, the beleaguered men at last staggered to wary rest, torches held in nervous hands as they peered out into the night. Grasping shadows seemed to waver beyond their uncertain light, the sudden absence of the swarm seeming hollow and breathless. Within the cave Sev raised her head cautiously, untouched by any bees but not anxious to court any closer acquaintance than she already had.

At the cave mouth, Darien turned and surveyed his men, drawing and slowly releasing a long breath as he found all able bodies still standing, albeit staring about with huge eyes. For a long moment the only sound was the brittle pop of fire or the leathery ripple of brandished flame. No sound came from the foe waiting in the woods beyond, neither word nor footstep. If they waited, none knew what for, but Darien had no intentions of letting them see his men weakened by fear of the unknown.

"Steady, lads," he said quietly. "If wizardry it was, we have prevailed."

Sev was not sure if it was rightly wizardry, since there were no wizards about, but she did wonder about the beekeeper. Dirt suddenly spattered at her feet and she looked up at the rough ceiling with a frown. It would be the topper for a perfect day if the bees somehow brought the roof down on them, but she saw no bees up there.

"That's right!" said Grady, and turned a sneer towards Nik's bound form. "You hear that, you wretched uruk rat? Your Mordor bees can't save you."

The little uruk-hai looked at Grady and his face contorted in an ugly grin. Then he threw back his head and laughed, laughed in a mad, crowing peal that held no humor at all.

xxxxxx

Russ the Beorning had long ago given up trying to pick out the trail the others had left. Now he simply followed the black ribbon that unwound over his head and raced through the trees. For a man the snowy night was dim with danger and mystery, but for a bear, the darkling woods were familiar as home itself, and the ribbon of bees above as clear as a new-cut road. If anything had happened to Nik… well, things would get ugly and very fast. Tree and shrub flashed past as he followed the trail the bees had laid out for him. He was getting close now; he knew it. He could tell by the rapidly growing sound of the bee's droning. And he could begin to smell them. He could smell who ever it was that held Nik and others too. Celebsul? Yes, he was near. So were others from the Troll, but he didn't have time to sort out who was who. It might have been minutes or hours, but save for the scarcity of it, time had long since lost any meaning for the Beorning. Russ began to hear voices not far away, frantic shouts and curses and… faint laughter? Russ recognized it at once. It was Nik. He was laughing all right, but there was a bitter, vengeful tone to it. Russ gave a snarl and began his sprint.

xxxxxx

Darien's head jerked up. He had heard it clearly. Men still brandished torches to either side of him, while others stoked the fires behind them with more wood from their diminishing supply.

"Something else is coming," he told the others. He tried to sound calm, but it was just not possible.

"Some_thing else_?" young Evan asked, fear cracking his voice as he shot his elder brother Neal an anxious look. However, Darien's attention was turned outside.

Monroe, Grady and Oren positioned themselves outside in the falling snow, to the right of the entrance, while Darien, the young man Neal, Horus and Carrick took position to the left. The other men stood inside of the cave, a last line of defense - but against what? Darien glanced around for Landis, and was gratified to see his injured friend safely inside the cave, standing tense guard over the woman and the orc. Into the breathless night they peered, hearts thundering and spirits quailing. Though the snow sifting upon the ground was slowly lightening the darkness to mock-twilight, revealing dark shapes and forms, the men found no comfort in it. Now they would have welcomed the very earthly sound of voices from those who had demanded the woman's release, but of their pursuers there was no sign.

"Sweet Eru!" Oren swore as he suddenly saw what was coming. "It's the Shadow!" he cried out. "The Shadow is coming!" Holding out his sword, his arm trembled with terror.

xxxxxx

Celebsul looked up. 'Now what?' he thought to himself as new sounds caught his ear. To the men in the cave the noise may have been muted, but to his elvish ears it sounded as though an entire army was crashing through the undergrowth. He turned into the grey whirl of snowfall, seeking its source - And within seconds he saw a huge black bear burst through the curtaining flakes of ice, blundering headlong past his small company and thundering out into the snowy clearing, straight towards the cave. It was an incredible sight, the great shoulders rolling and haunches driving with each plunging stride. Though he had witnessed Russ in this form before, he had never seemed quite this massive and fearsome, eyes wild and teeth bared in a feral rage.

"We better move," Celebsul shouted, gathering his wits quickly. Strategy and negotiations, it seems, were now redundant. He drew his sword and, with his comrades following, the elf leapt out into the clearing.

xxxxxx

Darien stared into the false twilight of a snowy night and felt sweat slick his grip on his sword. A gigantic black bear followed by elves and men and orcs? This could not be happening.

Grady froze in his tracks, speechless with terror at the behemoth hurtling upon them. Nothing was that big, nothing. Well, nothing natural at any rate. To Grady's right Oren screamed and swung his sword, missing wildly but it was enough for the bear. A single blow of a massive paw sent Oren sprawling face down, his blood painting red the white canvas of snow beneath him. Grady saw the bear's rolling eyes as it blasted past him and into the center of the clearing, snow swirling behind it.

There, Russ wheeled to a halt and bellowed a great snarl of rage. '_Who are these people,_' he thought'_and where is Nik?_'

Grady's instinct for self-preservation took over and without thinking he bolted for the safety of the cave. Russ wheeled after him with a shattering roar. Darien, Monroe, Neal, Horus and Carrick scrambled back into the cave mouth, forming a line between the bear and the interior of the den.

"Call him off!" Darien shouted frantically. "Call the bear off now or the woman dies, so help me!"

"Russ!" the silver-haired elf shouted, as he raced across the clearing towards the Beorning.

But the huge beast just roared and lumbered forward to face his foe. A creature of primordial power it seemed, sprung from ages beyond memory and awakening ancient fear in the darkest recesses of mortal hearts. Then it paused, a deep growl rumbling in the cavern of its chest, and there was terrifying intensity to its measuring stare, as if it were deliberately choosing who would die next. Which, Celebsul feared, was precisely what was happening.

"I said call it off!" Darien's voice cracked harshly to a near-scream. "If we die, the woman and uruk die too."

Behind him, in the cavern's opening the three archers crept forward and readied themselves, although none had any faith their frail arrows could more than further anger the enormous creature. Yet to their amazement, one of the elves had sprinted forward and now slid to a halt in front of the bear.

"Russ!" Celebsul cried. "Hear me for pity's sake! They will kill Nik and Sev! There are other men in the cave!"

The bear stood swaying, paws mauling the snowy ground. It took another step forward and blasted a snarl of rage so intense that Celebsul felt its hot breath on his face. Was Russ in there? Could he get through to him, or did the man disappear when the creature took his body?

The clearing fell deadly silent now. The bees, evidently having fulfilled their purpose, had gone. Whither none knew. The eyes of everyone were turned upon the bear and the elf. Snowflakes continued to drift lightly down, wrapping the night in a dim twilight that seemed somewhere between worlds.

"Russ ... please." The elf stood firm, though expecting at any moment to be battered aside or bowled over by those long, lethal claws.

But instead Russ ... _changed. _He stood upon his rear legs and as he did the thick fur retreated into his skin, the claws were withdrawn into great, curved fingers and in the space of a few seconds Celebsul found himself standing before a very large, very angry and very hairy naked man. Not that it seemed to make any difference to Russ. As cold and wet as it was, he took no notice of it at all. Snowflakes landed and disappeared, running in thin trails down his hairy back and chest.

His enormous breast heaved from the exertion of the run and steam rose from the bare skin as he stood and tried to make sense of the situation. He looked first at Celebsul, then at the men before the cave. Nik was in there, and Sev. Russ could smell them. That and fear. The rank sweat of fear was everywhere around him. He could almost taste it.

'_Good,_' he thought. '_Let them fear, they have reason to_.'

Russ turned and again stormed toward the cave. The men swayed into positions of readiness but still stood there, their mouths hanging open as he approached. If Darien had suspected sorcery before, now he was certain of it. A skin-changer. He had heard tales of them, and what he had heard found its proof in Oren's bloodied form groaning in the snow before them.

"Bring them out!" Russ demanded, and the bass rumble of his human voice was as chilling as the bear's. "Bring them out and I'll let you live!"

Darien wanted to speak, but his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He turned to look at the others when he saw the youth Neal, perhaps emboldened by Russ's change in form from that of a bear to an unarmed man, bring his sword to a ready position. The skin-changer was very large, yes, and strong by the look of his massively knotted arms and legs, but unarmed and naked and Neal saw him as no match for cold steel. Darien knew instantly that the lad was mistaken and drew breath to call out but too late. Neal dashed forward with a yell and a swing of his sword, but Russ was quicker. His hand flashed out and seized the young man by the neck, lifting him easily from the ground. Something in the watching night rumbled dully and was still, and none knew if it was the giant man or an echoing anger in the earth itself.

"Fine," Russ growled. "Then you can be the first to die."

Neal's eyes bulged and he gasped for air as Russ dangled him like a cloth puppet. Thoughtlessly Neal dropped his sword and pulled in vain at the fingers clamped around his throat like iron bands. Somewhere in the cave young Evan screamed his brother's name, but found himself seized and held by Landis' firm hand.

"Russ!" Celebsul shouted and suddenly there was power in that voice, a power and strength nearly as old as Middle Earth itself.

Russ looked upon his friend and saw him revealed for the first time. There was an authority and majesty that only could come from one of the "old folk" of Middle Earth, as Russ's father had called them, the Fair Folk, the High Elves of the West. Tall he stood, and grave. Kingly he was in the Beorning's eyes, fearless and the Light of Valinor was upon him.

"Release him," Celebsul said.

And to Russ the Elf's words were musical and full of grace and brought to his mind images of a forgotten time. A time before men or Beornings walked the shores of Middle Earth. And though Russ had spent many days alone listening to the soft wind singing under the eaves of Mirkwood and drifting off to sleep to the gentle music of the Anduin, he had never heard a sound so fair. All the rage and anger drained out of him, leaving only the wonder of what he saw and the sudden chill of the night and falling snow. He set the hapless youth down, ignoring his boneless, wheezing collapse to earth, and stepped back.

"Yes," the big man muttered, confused. "Yes of course."

Russ glanced around, but nothing had changed. There were no awed looks or shocked expressions. If anything, he saw in the others gathered there only relief.

Celebsul stepped forward and laid a hand on the shoulder of the bewildered Beorning. It was a long reach, even for an Elf.

"_Mae govannen_, Russbeorn", he said quietly, calling Russ by his full name. "It is good that you have come."

On the edge of the clearing men stirred, their minds grappling with the image of a bear melting itself into the biggest man they had ever seen in their lives ... who cared not at all that he stood naked in the falling snow.

"Someone want to tell me what just happened?" Bob asked.

Anardil merely shrugged. "Cel seems to have a way with animals," he said.

"That's some way," Bob said.

"You people have no idea," Warg said as she trotted past them to stand alongside Celebsul. She alone had seen the same thing as Russ, but then she had always known as much and was not surprised.

Gasping and heaving for breath, Neal finally got his legs back under him and tried to scramble toward the cave. Warg looked over at him, and her gleaming golden eyes met his squarely.

"Going somewhere?" the big animal asked.

Neal fainted.

"Humans," Warg muttered.

xxxxxx

Darien watched and heard all but failed to understand any. The edges of his sanity felt as though they were fraying. He looked anxiously around. Neal seemed to be fumbling his way back to consciousness but Oren was badly wounded. Darien was grateful that Monroe still possessed the presence of mind to kneel and check Oren, but he feared for the fallen man's survival. How could his remaining men defend themselves against this unfathomable assortment of enchanted creatures? But he still stood with his sword in his hand and his men did likewise. The orcs and the warg and the gigantic bear-man boded evil, yet the elves ... one had intervened to save young Neal. Why? And there were also rangers, the King's men. Were all enthralled?

He struggled to decide what to do, stand and fight to the death rather than risk being likewise enthralled, or hope that there were at least some good people amongst this 'enemy'. If it were his fate alone, the decision would be easier, but he glanced at Horus and saw that even in torchlight, the dark countenance of the normally unemotional man had faded to an unnatural color. With another flickering glance, Darien confirmed that all the men who stood with him were more afraid at this moment than they had been on the battlefield facing hoards of orcs. They knew how to fight against flesh and blood. They knew how to meet death. But here, they were confronted by something beyond their understanding and maybe something worse than death.

A new sound reached Darien's ears, but it failed at first to register. He watched as Neal regained his feet, then he noticed an orc gesturing wildly to the hill above them.

"Look out!" the creature cried.

Gubbitch had known this site was unstable. It had groaned and murmured before they had abandoned it. Now his black blood turned cold.

The hill was growling. Whatever stood before them, the growing rumbling in the landscape behind was suddenly worse. The warg bayed a chilling warning and men ran - some into the cave seeking shelter from whatever new horror approached, some running out with nameless terrors snapping invisible at their heels. Friend and foe retreated together, and then those outside turned as one to witness the most pitiless enemy of all.

To their horrified eyes, the trees standing on the hillside above the cave had started to move, tall silhouettes sinking, tilting in ponderous, grace as the black earth beneath their roots suddenly cracked in a jagged running scar across the snowy slope. The rumbling shuddered through earth and stone and the bones that stood upon it, rolling into a bludgeoning roar. Earth, it seemed, had decided to flow like water.

Men shouted in panic from the depth of the cavern as the lights at its entrance winked out, and still the ground moved, flowing, falling, sucking small trees into itself, until chaos at last clattered to uneasy stillness. Clouds of dirt choked the night as enemy and ally stood together in stunned silence. The cave was gone. And so were Sev and Nik.

Among the watchers, a one-armed man walked slowly forward, his steps uncertain as a sleepwalker's. The hillside before them still stood powdered white in new snow, all but for the dark, gaping wound where the mountain had slid. The cave and all within it had utterly disappeared beneath a vast black mound of rock and mud and debris. The man seemed to stumble, and then abruptly dropped to his knees. It almost would have been a relief if he - or someone - could have screamed.

xxx

TBC ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Night, After the Landslide  
__Foothills of Ephel Dúath_

Inside the orc's den, one lone torch had survived to cast a faint glow through the dust that continued to drift and settle over men who had thrown themselves to the ground as bits and pieces of the ceiling rained down upon them. The flickering light gleamed on wide, staring eyes and grit-coated faces as men stared about them to see if the world had stopped falling. They found only pressing darkness as the cavern rattled with the slide of settling stones, and then was silent. Too silent. The world outside seemed to have vanished. Huddled against the wall, Sev coughed against a fog of choking dust and shoved aside a large clump of earth that had crashed inches before her face. Pushing herself to a seated position with her bound hands, she slid closer to Nik.

Before she could speak, the little uruk's sharp teeth flashed a happy grin in his dust-covered face. "That was Russ. He's come for me."

"I'm sure you're right, Nik. There can't be too many bears like that in the neighborhood." Sev replied, keeping to herself the thought that one was enough.

Slowly those who were able climbed to their feet. Voices edged with a fear held firmly in check called out to ask the well being of companions. Grady's curt reply was among them, and Sev entertained a brief, sour thought that her luck continued to be all bad.

Finding them for the moment ignored, Sev said quietly, "Let us hope bears are good at digging, for I think we are in a bit of trouble, here."

Other torches were lit, and someone found a lantern that had missed being shattered. Landis held it aloft to reveal that the cavern's opening had disappeared, replaced instead by a spilling wall of rock and debris. In the wavering light of the lantern, the huddled figure of a dust-covered Horus showed that at least one of those who had been near the entrance had made it safely back into the cave. A partially buried body beside him was evidence that not all had been so lucky. Horus shook his head as Landis went down on one knee beside the body. Then a voice called him from the darkness at the rear of the cave.

"Landis, over here. It's Evan."

With a last look of regret, Landis turned from the man he could not help to move swiftly toward the voice. His lantern revealed the pain-etched face of the boy whose leg was bent at an unnatural angle.

Handing the lantern to another man, Landis knelt beside the boy and asked, "Well, lad. What have you done to yourself?"

"I slipped -." The boy's freckled face gleamed with a dull sheen of pain-induced sweat. "I was trying to get out to Neal, but everything started falling and I guess I got hit."

Even in the ruddy glow of the lantern, Evan's face paled as Landis knelt and ran his hands gently along the leg. "Well, never you mind, we'll get you some help."

Standing, Landis turned slowly to look at the shocked faces spread about the cavern. They had no way of knowing how many who had stood in the entrance had escaped outside or how many others might lie crushed in the rubble. Oren he had last seen felled by the bear-man, and Darien ... may fortune grant that his friend yet lived. Landis shook his head and turned his mind to those at hand. All had small cuts from falling rock, Horus had a wide gash on his forehead while another man cradled an arm, but none were injured as greatly as Evan. And none present had the skills needed to aid the boy, except one. Making his decision quickly, Landis moved to stand before the woman.

"Sira said you were a dealer in potions and pills. Do your skills extend to broken limbs?" Landis said.

These words pulled Grady from the corner where he had been huddled in fear and shock. He shoved his way through the other men to growl, "You can't let her touch the boy. She's more likely to cast a spell on him than heal him."

Sev stared up at the men for a long moment. If she refused to help, in her mind that would make her as evil as she considered them. Even in Nurn, she had treated those of the enemy who wished her help.

Holding up her hands, she said, "I can't do it tied."

Landis drew his knife and quickly cut the bonds. Rubbing her wrists, Sev stood and met Grady's eyes with scorn. "If I could cast spells, I'd certainly not waste them on a boy. You, however, would make an interesting toad."

With a toss of her head, she stepped around Landis to make her way to Evan's side. After a quick assessment of the boy's leg, she said crisply, "I'll need a knife, some strips of cloth and some narrow pieces of wood to make into splints. And if any of you have any sort of strong liquor, the boy would do better for a drink of it."

As Sev turned a stern face to him, Landis patted the closest man, Horus, on the shoulder and said, "Get her what she needs. Watch her, but do as she says."

The dark man nodded and moved to gather the items requested.

Landis met Sev's solemn look with a nod, then taking Grady firmly by the arm drew him to the blocked entrance. "Let's see what we can do about getting ourselves out of here."

Grady readily agreed. His nerves felt shredded and his heart was hammering. He _needed _action. Whenever he felt this way he would either fight, as he had done against hoards of orcs, or he would run, as he did from that evil monster outside. Here he could do neither. Worst of all he could _feel_ the enveloping tons of rock and earth pressing on his mind.

xxxxxx

The silence that gripped the snowy clearing was almost greater than the thunderous chaos of sound that had just ended. Somewhere in the darkness stones clattered sharply and a heavier thud beat its way downhill and was still.

"Evan?" The sudden voice echoed, and then cracked as it shouted again, "Evan!"

His breath suddenly coming in tight, fast gulps, Neal turned helplessly with his sword sagging in his hand, seeking a form he did not see. "EVAN!"

Looking on the devastation before him, Darien let his sword drop silently into the snow. His men stood as stunned as he did, and slowly began to gather at his side. Seeing his gesture, one by one they laid down their own arms. They had no heart left to fight with, nothing worth defending, so they became prisoners; eyes gleamed in the snowy dark, elf and warg, and the darker forms of Men and orcs closed around them. Monroe knelt beside Oren's bloody body, he and Carrick having dragged the injured man with them as they fled the avalanche, and he checked, with little hope, for signs of life.

"Evan ..." Neal said again, but now his voice faded into the realization of despair. His young brother was somewhere beneath or behind the countless tons of a fallen mountain.

"Neal," said Darien, and his words rasped from a dry throat. "Lay down your sword, lad."

At the sound of that voice, the one-armed ranger pulled himself stiffly to his feet. He stood an instant then turned towards Darien, fury visible in his very stance. Of all people who deserved to live, the captain of those who brought Sev to this place was not one. Anardil's hand went to his sword, but Celebsul appeared at his side and spoke softly, "Not now, Dil."

He could feel the man trembling beneath a light touch to his sleeve as they locked eyes. But Anardil looked down first, and let his hand fall away as he mutely nodded, once.

Then in a louder voice that took in the 'enemy', the elf said, "If we can work together, we will all rescue our friends the quicker. Can we put aside our differences until that is done, or do we fight out here while they suffer entombment?"

"Do you think they're alive?"

Neal's voice cracked again, and the young man's breath caught with an audible hitch as Celebsul looked at him.

"I think we must find out," the elf replied.

"You had best pray that they _are_ alive, all of you," Russ said, looking at their disheveled prisoners and casting an especially hard look at Darien. "Or you will owe a debt beyond your reckoning. One that shall not go unpaid."

What form that payment might take, none asked, or needed to. The implications of the big man's words were all too obvious. Anardil's silent stare signaled his tacit and heartfelt agreement.

"Me an' lads'll 'elp." Feet scuffed and gasps came unbidden as Darien and his men drew back from Gubbitch's slouching approach. "Need some tools, we will. Picks 'n shovels 'n rock bars." The orc swiveled to look past them at a looming dark form. "That's a big 'un, all reet. Tha'll 'elp us wi' 'aulin' shorin' and such, eh?"

A growl rumbled from the Beorning's motionless figure before he replied, "I will."

"Reet, then. Be back. C'mon, lads, got work t' do." With that, the dark figures of the orcs turned and shambled into a trotting pace, clumping away into the grey twilight of a snowy night.

"Where - where are they going?" Neal asked.

"To get tools," Celebsul replied reasonably.

Darien turned, frowning. "How far do they have to go?"

Celebsul's tone cooled subtly as he replied, "As far as they need to. Rest assured they will be back with the tools we need."

"And you will dig."

Darien flinched from that voice almost in his ear, swiveling to realize the man he had seen on his knees now stood beside him. Even in the dark there was no mistaking the barely-restrained malice radiating from him.

"Yes," Darien replied woodenly. His men were somewhere in that wreckage of mountainside. His men. He had led them to this, and he had misread every warning sign; disaster was well and truly his, now. "Yes, I will dig."

The man grunted and stepped away.

"The woman -." Darien spoke, and felt the man's eyes pin him like stiff fingers. "She is your wife?"

"Her name is Sevi." The words were smooth and cold as a whisper of drawn steel. "And her worth is not measured by who she does or does not belong to."

One of the other men touched his arm, one of the Rangers, and the one-armed man let himself be guided away. Darien drew a long, icy breath and noticed that the snow was now filtering on top of his boots, nearly two inches deep. Snow and night and a mountain falling down, and these were the most ordinary things of recent hours. He did not wish to look at the other four elves, watching like wolves, nor the Beorning's massive figure, and so he faced Celebsul again.

"What should I do?"

"Gubbitch mentioned shoring." The elf turned to glance up at the bear man. "Russ, do you think we could find logs in the woods that would suffice?"

"Yes," Russ replied. "We need good wood, new-fallen in the last six months, not rotten or broken."

Nodding, Celebsul said to Darien, "Then we have our task."

With more than a little trepidation, Darien motioned to his men to follow as Russ turned and set his long, slow stride towards the trees. Around them the snow sifted silently down.

xxxxxx

In her experience, lingering over the injury only gave the injured more time to dwell on how much everything would hurt, so Sev set to work briskly. Nearby, Horus' eyes followed her every move, but he did not speak nor did he interfere. Cutting away Evan's legging to reassure herself that the skin was not broken, Sev studied the freckle-faced boy solemnly. Uncertain whether the nervous looks the boy gave her were due to anticipated pain or to fear that she would cast a spell on him, Sev frowned slightly. His flinching at her touch was going to make aligning the bones almost impossible.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sev asked him suddenly.

The required bravado of a teenaged boy stepped in to bring a look of disdain to his eyes. "Of course not."

Whether false or real, his reaction was just what she had hoped. Giving the boy a small nod of approval, Sev said, "Good, then you show more sense than that toidi, Grady."

"Toady?" Evan repeated.

"No, toidi. It means a very, stupid person. Though in Grady's case, toady would do as well. He does rather look like one." Sev reached out to take the small silver flask one of the men had unearthed from his pack. Handing it to Evan, she said, "Take a drink."

Evan stared at the flask suspiciously, until Sev laughed softly. "Surely, you don't think I would stoop to poison, do you?"

Evan shook his head, grasped the flask and took a big swallow. Sev watched as the boy's eyes widened as the liquor first burned its way down his throat, then as he relaxed when it spread its warmth through his stomach. Waiting to let the liquor do its work, she let her hands slow in the task of making clothes to bind the splint. Then she turned the knife to smoothing the pieces of kindling Horus handed her, to assure the splint would not rub the leg, once applied.

"Neal's not going to like it when he finds out."

"Oh?" Sev said looking up from the makeshift splint. "Like what?"

"Me drinking. He said he'd thrash me if he caught me before I was grown up." Evan took another careful sip. "He can do that you know, cause he's my brother."

Sev's lips twitched. "I see."

With a slight drowsy slur in his voice, Evan went on, "Said he'd thrash the man that gave it to me too." Evan paused and studied Sevilodorf carefully. "But you aren't a man, so I don't rightly know what he'll do."

Sev's eyes sparkled in the torchlight as Evan took a third sip from the flask. "That's all right, Evan. I think I can work it out with Neal that neither one of us gets thrashed."

The splints and strips of cloth at last to her satisfaction, Sev was pleased to see the boy's jaw abruptly stretch in an enormous yawn. Nothing would banish the pain she must inflict, but hopefully the liquor would blunt it.

Turning to Horus as her assistant, Sev said, "We need someone to hold him down and then you are going to slowly straighten the leg while I make sure the bones line up."

The man's brown face visibly paled, but he nodded jerkily. Glancing up, he motioned another man forward as Sev turned back to remove the flask from Evan's limp fingers.

"Evan, I will not lie and say this isn't going to hurt. It will. So you have two choices, you can either go ahead and holler or bite down on something and stifle it. Which do you want?"

Evan nodded owlishly. "Don't want to holler."

"Then put this in your mouth and bite down on it." Sev quickly rolled one of the strips of cloth and gave it to the boy. After he bit down on it, Sev motioned to the two men to move into place. "On the count of three."

Evan moaned a tightly-strained note and bit down as his leg was slowly twisted back into position. A faint grinding sound and a small snap signaled the bone slipping back into place, and both men sharply turned their faces away. Using the narrow splints handed her, Sev wrapped the leg securely in place. Then with a small smile she handed the silver flask to her helpers and watched as the man who had held Evan down took a fervent gulp before passing it on to Horus.

When the flask was held out to her, she shook her head slowly. "Not a good idea with a head injury. Gets hard to tell whether the double vision is from the liquor or from the cracked skull."

The second man looked a trifle embarrassed, then covered it by replacing the cap on the flask. "That was Grady, and as you said, he's a toady."

Sev did not bother to correct the man's pronunciation; she just raised her eyebrows and stood. Meeting Horus' opaque gaze, she gestured towards his forehead and said, "That should be taken care of."

He lifted his fingers to lightly touch the gash partially hidden by dust-grayed black hair, then gave her a brief, wry smile. "As you wish, madam."

The dark man sat immobile as a statue as Sev cleaned the cut with a cloth dampened from a water-skin her other helper found, his eyes fixed on some point far beyond broken stone and dim torchlight. Horus smelled somehow of junipers or cedar, an odd thought to distract Sev from the grim business of swabbing grit from living flesh. Once that was done, she cut remnants of the cloth she had used for the splints to form a rough bandage. Only when she let her hands drop in completion did Horus move, turning his head so that his black eyes met hers in a disconcertingly direct stare.

Then he smiled and said quietly, "Thank you, madam."

With a nod Sev pushed herself back to her feet, and then asked, "Anyone else?"

She shrugged as the man with the injured arm refused to meet her eyes. "Someone make him a sling," Pressing a hand to her suddenly aching head, Sev remarked sarcastically, "I'll try to control myself and cast only spells for your recovery."

With a nervous laugh and an anxious look toward the entrance where Landis and the other men had begun shifting the debris, Sev's second helper said, "Reckon at this point, a spell or two might be welcome."

Sev nodded and held out the knife she had been using. "Here, you'll want this back. Just to be on the safe side."

Accepting the blade, the man once again looked embarrassed. With uncertainty, he watched as the woman knelt down and said a few words to Evan, then rose and made her way carefully back to settle once again beside the still bound orc.

xxxxxx

On silent bare feet Russ led his small crew of men and elves through the woods in front of the collapsed cave. Here and there he would point out a suitable log or a portion of one that they could use. Some cutting and trimming of them would be required, but not enough to provide more than a small hindrance. Still, any hindrance, however small, could barely be afforded.

"Master?" Aerio's voice spoke suddenly at Celebsul's shoulder, and he turned to look into the worried face of his apprentice. The younger elf continued earnestly, "If there is an ax to be had, it would be a simple thing to cut notches in the logs so as to create frames of a sort. This would expedite putting the shoring into place, if the pieces were pre-cut and ready to be installed whilst digging. We need only measure an approximate width required for us to crawl through and if need be, retrieve wounded."

Gambesul stood nodding at his friend's shoulder, and Celebsul found a slight smile. As ever, the younger elves' clever minds were racing ahead.

"That is an excellent idea. I'll ask if these men have an ax."

"Master?"

Celebsul paused. Aerio looked down, and then met his mentor's gaze again with an expression turned suddenly fierce.

"I must bear the blame for leaving Mistress Sevi undefended, but in the interests of amending my fault, I will guarantee that her tormenters do not shirk their part in securing her rescue."

"We all labor to the same end," Celebsul said quietly. "Come, we've work to do."

Ropes from Darien's horse-packs were put to use, as one by one the logs were dragged back into the clearing. An ax was found amongst the pack gear where the horses were tied, and soon its rhythmic chunk startled the snowy night.

Once satisfied that the materials for bracing and shoring their digging were being gathered to his specifications, Russ led Celebsul a short way from the others and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Um, Cel," Russ began, not sure how to broach the subject. "You may not have noticed it but I am, well, _unclothed_."

Celebsul chuckled. It was an odd sound under the circumstances, but not an unpleasant one.

"I noticed Russ," he said. "Believe me, I think we all noticed."

Cel couldn't tell if Russ was blushing or if it was the effect of the cold.

"Yes, well, the thing is," Russ said, "if I can't find a suitable cloak or maybe some blankets or something, I may have to 'put the fur on' again, if you take my meaning. And I'm afraid that I'm not quite so even tempered when I'm like that, with the fur, I mean."

Cel took the point immediately. He himself would not be bothered, well, not much. Nor did he think that any of their own group would have any serious problem. But Darien and his men, that was another matter entirely. And as for Russ, that remained to be seen.

"Can you manage yourself if you do?" Cel asked.

Russ shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just don't know. For a time perhaps, but…"

Cel understood. Under the circumstances it was hard enough for any of them to keep their tempers in check. What it would be like for Russ if he were to change would be anyone's guess, including, apparently, Russ's as well.

"Just do the best you can." Cel said sympathetically, "If you have to change, then you have to. Maybe we can get enough dry wood together to light a fire."

"Anything would help," Russ said, and Celebsul could see him beginning to shiver. One way or another, something would have to be done. The two of them returned to the work at hand, both of them aware that Russ was getting colder by the minute.

xxxxxx

The rattle of stones sliding and the sharp exclamations of the men signaled another failed attempt to force a passageway out of the cave.

"I told you not to touch that one," shouted one grime-encrusted figure. "Now, you've brought an entirely new section down."

"This is hopeless. Every time we clear a way, the blasted tunnel collapses."

"It's that witch, I tell you. Nothing's gone right since we met her."

Sev snorted from her place beside Nik as she recognized that snarling voice. A one-note song was Grady.

"Leave off, Grady," Landis' voice was tinged with frustration. He ran a hand along his ribs. They still hurt from his earlier encounter with the small orc and dragging boulders and tree limbs about was not doing them any good. "Take a break, men. They'll be working on it from the outside as well."

Horus' dark eyes reflected the torchlight as he asked quietly, "And just what will we find if we do get out of here?"

Weary feet grated in pulverized stone as the men slouched away from the rubble pile and dropped to sitting in the circle of torchlight. Fantastic shadows wavered against the walls, almost making the blockage before them seem to move. None wanted to think just how deep it might be, or how far they might have to dig to find freedom from this place. Already the smoke from their torches made the air hazy and bitter in the throat.

"You think they really were Rangers and such? King's men? What would King's men be doing protecting the likes of them?" one man speculated.

"And you heard them, kidnapping. Orc killing's one thing, but I ain't wanting to hang for no kidnapping," another added.

"No one is going to hang." Landis stated firmly. "Concentrate on getting out of here. When we do, IF we do, we face either our friends or the enemy, or whatever else it is waits outside. If you fear the reception, make sure that no harm comes to our ... guests ... either of them." Landis swallowed his distaste of his own words. The lady, he would preserve at all costs, the uruk had now become a bargaining chip. If 'they' valued it so highly he would do his best to keep it intact.

Voices murmured as men discussed his words. Landis tried to ignore them. The first order of business was getting out of this confounded hole. Picking his way among the scattered rocks, he came to stand before the woman, Sevilodorf, and the orc she appeared to prefer over company with his men.

The orc's head was now bandaged neatly.

"You are a natural healer, I see," Landis observed. "Ally or enemy, you treat the same."

Sevilodorf stared coldly up at the man, "There are no enemies here, just fools and victims."

Crouching before her, Landis said softly, "You think me a fool? Ask me what happened to my son and then call me a fool."

"Ask me what happened to mine!" Sev's blue eyes glittered like ice in the dim light.

Landis turned his head to look at the uruk. He stared for a moment or two, the tangle of his thoughts darkly shadowed in his eyes, then looked back at the woman. "The same, he died at the hands of one such as this. Yet you would preserve its life."

The man was struggling to understand, but Sev could see he was trying.

"Yes. This one and the few others I know. I am no spellbound fool, despite what Grady may think. I know there are still many of his kin wandering the world who never gave up their evil ways. And never will. They deserve death. And I would ride with you to hunt them down. I have done so before and will undoubtedly do so again. But the ones you hunt now are not the same."

After a deep sigh, that caused him to clutch his ribs once again, Landis said, "And how are you so certain?"

"Landis, you saw it yourself. Gubbitch offered his own life in exchange for mine." Sev gestured to Nik. "Your own captain used me as a weapon against Nik. How would such be possible, if they were simply the killing machines you think they are? Most still are, and I would not dispute that. Nor would they. But these and some few others have managed to emerge from the thrall of the Dark Lord with a desire to be different. To be better. Should they not be given the chance?"

When Landis did not reply, Sev touched his arm lightly. "Think on it. It took some time before those of us at the Troll learned to accept them."

"It would be long indeed before I could," Landis responded slowly. "I do not have your forgiveness, lady."

Sevilodorf shook her head. "Forgiveness is NOT one of my virtues. But I am a decent enough healer and I can tell a case of cracked ribs when they are staring me in the face. You need to let the others do the lifting. Or you risk doing more damage."

Rubbing his ribs once again, Landis gave a rueful look at the undersized orc. "I'll give him this. He's a fighter."

Nik met Landis' eyes with an unblinking stare. It was the first time any of these men had graced the uruk with 'him' instead of 'it'.

"You should put out some of the torches," he ventured.

"Why?" Landis at least heard and replied, though his expression was cold.

"Fire breathes the air, and much quicker than men. There'll be none left, if all the torches carry on burning."

This struck a chord in Landis' memory. He had heard something similar once, probably a very long time ago. The advice may come from an enemy, but it was good advice. No sense in suffocating to make a point. Rising to his feet, Landis signaled to Horus, telling him to put out all but their single lantern. They would need some light to work by.

Grady stood a distance away in the shadows, his hands twitching. He had listened to the conversation with disgust, but then that filth had mentioned the air. He was not a man given to imaginings, though this living burial had found a level of fear in him that he had never known. Now new tendrils of red-hot terror burrowed into his brain, and he started to sweat. The claustrophobic darkness deepened as the torches one by one went out. The cave shrank; it was too small, too crowded. His hand went to his throat. He pictured himself crawling on the ground gasping for breath. He inhaled and his heart almost stopped. The air was already too thin. He could not fill his lungs.

As Landis walked back to the working crew, he spotted Grady, and noticed that the bald man stood motionless in near-darkness. That was unusual. The hothead was apparently thinking - not a good sign. Landis cast an eye around for his sword belt. He found it and went to buckle it back on, a nuisance, but better to be prepared; Grady was unpredictable at the best of times.

Nik smelt the fetid rising panic of the ragged-eared man, the sweat of hysteria oozing from his pores. Something was about to happen. He knew it. No one was near now except Sevilodorf, and the light was murky. The uruk tested his bonds. They were weakened by his incessant twisting and working of them. Despite all the evidence, these men had underestimated his strength. He broke the ropes silently, easily.

Grady meanwhile gasped for breath, but he felt his ribs constricted even tighter. '_They are breathing MY air_,' he thought, his unmanageable fear mutating instantly into blind rage as he glared at the woman and the orc. He bent down, and with a sweat-drenched, shaking hand retrieved his sword from where it lay.

"You will breathe no more of my air!" he bellowed and sprang forward.

Nik and Sev sprang to their feet, Sev baring the thin blade of her remaining knife - but Landis leaped to place himself between Grady and the captives, his own sword on guard.

"Grady, NO!"

Grady came to a rigid halt and sneered at Landis, "Idiot, these worthless scum are taking up the air our men need to survive. I'm going to put an end to that."

"Idiot?" Landis spat back. "There is only one idiot here. There's enough air to last us all until we get out. Then what? Hand over two corpses to the King's Rangers and say 'sorry'? We would not be here if you had used your head!"

"I did what I had to!" Grady roared.

"You struck that woman senseless and brought all this down on us!"

"The witch drew a knife on me!"

"And you drew a sword on her. We are kidnappers because of you, fool!"

"She was going to lead us to the orcs - and to their accursed gems!"

"Good lord, Grady, since when have we resorted to forcing women to act as our hunting guides? Never have we stooped so low - until you brought it upon us."

"I brought nothing. She's a witch! She's bewitched you - she'll bewitch us all!" Spittle flew from the bald man's mouth.

"Stand down, Grady. If anyone is taking up air around here, it's you." Landis spoke in the firm, compelling voice he had employed for years as Darien's second-in-command. The voice that simply expected obedience and received it. For a moment Grady paused.

Everyone stood listening, Sev standing with her knife in her hand, Nik tense as a drawn bow beside her. None of the men who remained in the cave had any love for Grady, and most of them mistrusted and disliked his unstable temper. Furthermore, Landis was making sense. Grady was not.

But Grady's fear robbed him of sensible thought. The man he till now had looked to for orders, who he had fought alongside, now stood ready to fight _him_ to protect those _things_. He could see them breathing, their chests rising and falling, his own death drawing nearer with every inhalation.

Teeth clenched, Grady firmed his stance and stared past the trembling tip of his blade. "They are going to die, Landis, this minute, and if you stand in my way, you will die too. MOVE!"

Grady stepped forward but Landis held firm. "Back off, Grady."

The bald man suddenly lunged at Landis, men shouted warning, but Landis parried the attacking sword and returned a thrust that Grady only barely turned aside, steel screeching on steel. With a roar Grady pressed the attack. Landis had the greater skill, but was weakened by his broken ribs, each twist and lunge driving bolts of pain that shocked the wind from him. Ironic it was, that Grady obsessed about wasted air when it was Landis who suddenly lacked breath. As the sound of steel clashing and scraping battered the walls of the cavern, the other men exchanged grim glances and reached for their own weapons. If Grady harmed Landis, he would have the rest of them to account to.

In agony from the repeated wrenching of his ribs, Landis attempted a feint to off-foot Grady. Instead his own footing slipped and Grady grinned as he thrust through Landis' guard and sank his sword into the older man's belly.

Sevilodorf cried out, a sound which echoed from the mouths of several men. But a further shock followed. Grady stared mercilessly into the wounded man's eyes, then he savagely twisted the sword and yanked it free; Landis crumpled and soundlessly fell.

Horrified by the murder of one of the best men he had ever known, Horus swept his own sword from its scabbard - he would avenge Landis by the laws of his own distant land. But, as Grady turned his insane leer towards the captives, a small figure hurtled out of the shadows and threw itself at the murderer. Grady felt a massive blow to his chest and tumbled backwards, landing splayed on the ground.

Nik was not going to let this man live. While ever he did, Sevilodorf was in danger. They all were. The man had lost his mind. Nik had seen it happen before with orcs and nothing and no one could reason with them again.

Despite having the wind knocked from him, the bald man snarled his defiance as he struggled to roll to his knees, hand clutching his sword as he sought his attacker.

Grady growled even as the small creature crouched facing him with a baleful glare. This insect could not best him. He would take off its head.

In the next instant Nik leapt and Grady was smote to the floor by the unbelievable strength of the little uruk-hai. Straddling the man Nik grabbed the threatening arm in his steel grip, and wrenched free Grady's sword which he threw away with a ringing clatter. With a strangled howl the man's body bucked and thrashed frantically, and his flailing fists beat at the uruk. Yet Nik heeded them not and struck the hated face with all his strength.

The blow knocked a degree of sanity back into Grady, as he realized his brute strength was not prevailing. "Get it off me - getitoffame!" he howled, ere another blow sledged the words from his mouth. Why couldn't he punch the thing off him? Damn the air. Damn the landslide. Why didn't someone help? "Get this thing off me!"

Two men took hesitant steps forward, the shock of murder warring with bonds of comradeship as Nik struck Grady again. But to their confusion Horus turned to face them, cold-eyed, and behind him steel glinted in Sev's hand.

"Leave it!"

Landis' unexpected voice halted the men in their tracks, as the wounded man raised himself to an elbow. Hope blossomed in those standing by - Landis lived! And a swift, dark glance from Horus determined that no one would intervene in the ironic justice they were witnessing.

The uruk's next massive blow snapped Grady's head sharply to one side ... and the man went limp. Breathing heavily in the sudden silence, Nik leaned over the bald man's face, peering intently with gleaming eyes. Grady did not move. He would never again.

"He chose his own battle," Landis said.

He watched grimly as Nik stood up from the body and backed away to sit once more against the wall. Catching the uruk's eye, Landis saw a smoldering sort of calm staring back at him, but none of the blind hatred that had driven Grady over the brink. As their gazes briefly held, Landis nodded. Both thanks and approval were in the gesture. And something more.

Sev realized she was shaking as she made her way to Landis' side. He looked up at her and attempted a smile. "I'm not dead yet Healer, but I'm a bit the worse for wear." Landis lay back with a tight sigh as Sev knelt; he submitted meekly when she batted his hand out of the way of the oozing wound.

"A misstep," he sighed, and a rueful grin twisted his graying beard. "Always thought it would be an orc that did for me, though. Never would have thought ..."

"Be still," Sev ordered curtly, as she worked his shirttails loose to bare pallid skin.

It took so little to kill a man, a stab wound one could measure with a single finger that wept slow, dark blood ... but the worse damage was on the inside, where her skills could not reach. She felt the other men looming over her shoulders, one of them holding the lantern closer for better light. Nor did they speak, for they were men who knew battle and wounds, and who now saw the truth as well as she did. Their brief hope died.

"Say," Landis said, turning his head on the hard stone to look at those around him. "A little nip of that who-hit-Tom would go well about now."

The man with the flask Evan had sampled earlier knelt instantly, and he awkwardly lifted Landis' shoulders to drink. Sev sat silent with her hands knotted in her lap as Landis took a stiff pull, and then his eyes met hers and she saw that he knew.

"You bear no fault or blame, madam," he said quietly. "Whatever craft you possess, you do not carry my fate in your hands."

She looked away then, up at the somber faces shadowed in dancing lantern light. "Let's make him a comfortable place to rest."

Until he died ... The words hung unspoken as men moved to find bedding or soft clothes among what gear was not buried. He had a little time left; Landis would not leave here a living man.

xxxxxx

From his makeshift bed, Landis spoke to his remaining men. "Horus, you take command."

The dark man shook his head, his eyes meeting Landis' in mute appeal. He didn't want command. He wanted only the chance to fight alongside good men, to be led by good leaders. He did not want to stand out, to be noticed.

Landis struggled against the pain swelling inside him. "You have to. We need your wits. These men trust and respect you. Direct them at least till ... we get out."

The other men nodded their heads and murmured agreement, but Horus still hesitated.

Continuing, Landis said, "Darien may yet be alive out there. And you need to make sure that Sevilodorf and the uruk remain safe. All of you - keep that in mind. It is vital. Horus, will you give me peace of mind to rest with?"

The black, unfathomable eyes of the quiet man looked at his dying comrade. He had no choice, for honor left him but one course.

"Yes, Landis, I will give you that. Rest."

Horus turned, swallowing the bitter taste that yet another grief left in his mouth. Lifting his chin as he faced his companions, he took command in his soft, strange accent. "We leave Evan, the Healer and the uruk here with Landis. The rest of us must keep digging."

"I know about mining and I'm strong." Heads turned as the uruk spoke from the shadows. "I can help you dig a safe way out."

Astonishment forbade immediate answer, as men stared at the creature that had just killed one of their own. However, though none of his current comrades realized, Horus had worked alongside orcs before. And what the uruk said made sense. He directed his reply to the men.

"There are fewer hands now, and we keep digging holes that collapse. If the uruk can help, let him do so."

"How do we know he won't turn on us?" The man who owned the liquor flask glanced uneasily at Grady's silent form.

"Do not give him cause," Horus replied quietly. "Blood answers blood. Remember who struck in madness and who in justice."

After draping a blanket over Grady's body, the handful of men returned to their labor. While some murmured brief resentment at having the small orc offering advice about how to dig, they did so primarily from long habit. All of them, to one degree or another, accepted that Grady had met a rightful end. Though some had regarded the man as a friend, his final action had been unforgivable. They were also relieved to have something to do other than watch the life drain from Landis. Not one of them sought for further trouble. There had been more than enough of that.

Before he rejoined the men, Horus glanced back at his fallen commander then at the Healer.

Sevilodorf read the unspoken question in the dark man's eyes but could offer no answer. She had done all that could be done for Landis, and Horus knew it.

xxx

TBC ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Night  
__Foothills of the Ephel Dúath_

When Russ had told Celebsul that he was cold, that wasn't entirely accurate. He was, in fact, freezing. He had been over exerting himself on the long run from his farm to the now collapsed cave sustained only by his anger and his fear for Nik. All day long he had been sleeping and had not eaten a single thing since the morning of previous day. The truth was that he ate very little during the winter months and because of this his body had precious little fuel to burn. Even short periods of strenuous activity took a heavy toll upon him physically and the run had been anything but short. Still, with the exercise and his covering of fur, he had been warm enough. Now however, things had changed. His fur was gone. The activity that had kept him warm had ceased and his body had little enough of a reserve to begin with. Now it was all but spent. Slowly at first, but with ever increasing frequency and intensity, he began to shiver and shake. Soon it would become uncontrollable and then he would be faced with a disastrous choice: resume his bear form and risk the rage that was sure to come with it, or stay as he was and remain in control, but at the risk, and quite possibly loss of, his life. In short, Russ was beginning to freeze to death.

Russ looked around while he vigorously rubbed his limbs. Steam had stopped coming from his body and he began to feel pain in his toes and feet. Snowflakes no longer melted at the first touch upon his body and ice clung in thin streaks to his hair and beard. Where were the orcs? He needed them now, more than any of these others. They had said that they would bring "summat" back for him to wear. Russ didn't have any illusions that they would have clothing available to fit him. But even if he could bury himself under a pile of jerkins and breeches, it would help. Some. What he was really hoping for were blankets. Enough of them and he could wrap himself up well enough to make it through the night. The smell of smoke came drifting back to him through the woods. Someone had started a fire.

_"And about time too!"_ he muttered. Slapping his hands against his arms, Russ trotted back toward the cave, or what _had been_ the cave.

xxxxxx

Aerio had kindled a fire at his master's request, to which people ventured from time to time to warm one side or another of their bodies. The snow continued to fall, white flakes winking out of existence above the fire; the hands and feet of the timber gatherers swiftly grew chilled despite their labors.

Russ emerged from the woods and approached the fire. Not far from where he stood lay a man, bundled silently in blankets and saddle blankets, his moustache like a smudge of soot against the waxen pallor of his face. Russ recognized him as the one who had drawn a sword against him.

"_What a mistake that had been." _Russ thought. _"Bet it's one he doesn't make twice._"

As soon as he had the thought he knew it was the truth. One look at the fellow and Russ knew that he was unlikely to make that or any other mistake ever again. And with this realization, the Beorning felt a sudden queasiness rise within him. He had killed many times. It had been war and killing and death were war's business. But this time it was different, this time his victim was a man. A sudden violent shiver seized Russ. He waited for it to pass, hoping that none would notice. None did. Then he moved quickly to the fire.

xxxxxx

After Russ took up his station beside the fire, fewer of Darien's men ventured near. Even when he crouched to be near the heat, his massive nine-foot frame loomed fantastic in the flicker of shadow and firelight, and those who cast sideways glances wished for the courage to ask the questions churning in their minds. However, nothing in the Beorning's stony demeanor encouraged familiarity and so their curiosity remained unquenched.

Only somewhat less intimidating was the one-armed man, Anardil, who sat in shadows back from the fire, points of flame glinting in his eyes the few times he chose to look at any of Darien's men. Though the two Rangers stayed close to him, Darien and his men soon realized it was the elf Celebsul who held whatever invisible leash controlled him. And the small hairs stood straight up when any passed near the elf Aerio, who watched them with the unblinking, pitiless eyes of a big cat. The woman now trapped with their comrades was Anardil's, they learned, and Aerio would have been her guard, had she not left in haste. Were it not for the need of manpower once the orcs returned with tools, Darien realized he and possibly others might be dead by now.

No matter, Darien thought dully. Every last thing that had gone wrong this past day was his doing. If the woman died for his near-sightedness it would be little less than murder. His will to survive would last no longer than the time it would take to open the cave and then sue for the pardon of his innocent men. Grady they could have along with himself. That would be the last act he would take as leader. He stared at his hands in the dark and thought of all that had slipped through them, friends and their families, his family. Their mission was in ashes as their homes had been. He should have fallen in battle and not lived to see all that followed. He had erred badly in this vain attempt to justify his existence. Now they waited on the enemy to bring them a chance to undo what they had wrought.

"Will they come back?" he asked, looking into the snowy wood whence the orcs had vanished. With nothing but bare hands, there could be no digging, no rescue, and no hope.

The Ranger Elros simply looked at him. "They will."

Darien nodded and spoke no more. He accepted that madness had become rational. Here he stood with elves, a shape-changer and a talking warg, waiting for orcs to bring tools to save buried men. If trees spoke or stones grew legs, he was long past the capacity to question. Indeed, if he were to lapse into insanity, he doubted he would notice the change. Except, maybe it would be a relief.

xxxxxx

Russ knelt as close to the flames as he could and let his body soak up the fire's life saving heat, or at least as much of it as was possible. To his gratification the one-armed man, Anardil, sitting wrapped in a cloak further back from the fire did not seem inclined towards idle chatter. Russ found a small stack of wood piled near the fire. He added several additional pieces and waited for the flames to rise up. Across from him the wounded man stirred and, seeing Russ crouched next to the fire, groaned and tried to draw away from him. Right at that moment the only thing Russ wanted to do was get up and leave. But he knew he could not. Even this close to the fire he was still too cold. He dared not move away.

"Lie still, I'm not going to hurt you." Russ said to the man, not meeting his eyes. "Save your strength, you'll need it."

The man looked at Russ' huddled posture near the flames and his fear left him. As big as he was, the huge man was himself in a bad way. He grunted.

"For what?" the man replied, his words coming slowly, as if he were half asleep.

"We both know I won't see another sunrise."

Russ nodded. "Perhaps. Probably."

"You're a real comfort," the man said. Russ ignored the sarcasm. "What kind of creature are you?"

At last Russ looked at him. "A Beorning, one of the children of Beorn," he said, his voice flat and expressionless.

The man shook his head. "Never heard of him. Where are you from?"

"The west of Mirkwood, near the Anduin." Russ answered.

He didn't like this. The man's tone had relaxed, turned nearly casual. Sarcasm Russ could deal with, even anger or hatred. He expected it. But this? As he watched the man's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"You got a name?" the man asked.

"Russ."

"Mine's Oren. Nice ta meet 'cha," Oren said, then gave a short, harsh laugh that dissolved into a fit of coughing.

Russ said nothing'_If_ _only this damned snow would stop._'

"What?" Oren went on, a glint that might have been irony in his eyes. "You don't think that's funny?"

"No."

"Hmph," Oren grunted. With an effort he raised one arm and drew his sleeve across his mouth. It came away red. If Oren noticed it, he said nothing. "Beornings don't have much of a sense of humor do they?"

Russ shrugged. "What would you have me do? Start telling jokes?"

"Something," Oren muttered, closing his eyes.

Neither of the two spoke for long minutes. Anardil got up and silently walked away. At the moment the only sounds were the crackling of the burning logs and the steady fall of an ax as the wood was cut for shoring timbers for the excavation. Russ added more wood to the fire. He wondered how long the wounded man had left to live. Hours? Minutes?

Oren looked at Russ. "Cold?" he asked. Russ just stared at him.

"Aye, I thought so," Oren replied. "I guess that was a foolish question."

More silence. Oren closed his eyes again and tried to take a deep breath but immediately fell into another fit of coughing. Finally it passed and he lay still.

"Does it hurt much?" Russ asked.

"No," Oren said, a slow surprised look coming over him as he pondered the question. "It doesn't. Huh. Figured it would, figured it would hurt like blazes, but I don't feel nothing, at all except that sometimes it's a little hard to breathe."

Russ just nodded.

"Look," Oren said, his voice sinking to weariness. "I just want you to know…it's alright."

Russ looked at him, genuinely puzzled. "What's alright?" He asked.

"This…" Oren said, weakly lifting his working arm to indicate his wounded body. "I just wanted to let you know ... there's no hard feelings. I'd have probably done the same thing, myself."

"You would?" Russ asked, surprised.

"Aye," Oren said. "If someone had my friend and were going to hurt him ... cut him up like we were ... I'd have done the same as you." The man's chest rose and fell in a hitching breath, and then he added drowsily, "Funny. Knew it would end like this ... but never thought it would be a bear-man."

Russ nodded. The man was beginning to slur his speech but Russ had no problem understanding him. He had not realized just how dangerous things had become when he had arrived. They had planned on hurting Nik, perhaps even killing him. _"…going to hurt him, cut him up like we were." _Oren had said. Russ felt his anger rising again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Oren replied, blinking himself back from wherever his thoughts were drifting. "Why hurt him? He's an Orc. We didn't think anyone would care."

Russ shook his head. "Well, you were wrong."

"So I noticed," Oren said, and the ghost of a wry grin twisted his lips. "So I noticed. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that me personally ... I got nothing against you for what you did."

"Thanks" Russ said, not really caring, even a little. Not about the man's forgiveness at any rate. Russ didn't need it or want it, but if it made Oren feel better, well that was all right, he supposed. Especially considering the circumstances. But if he was expecting the same from Russ … Oren started his racking cough again. When he had finished his face had become even paler. It wouldn't be long Russ figured, before the man was gone.

"Well, that was all I had to say," Oren sighed, and let his eyes drift closed.

After that no one spoke for a long time. Several of the men who had been with Oren came by the fire to see him. They spoke lightly enough, the timeless black humor of warriors facing the final enemy, but it was clear from the expressions they wore that they could see only too well what was happening to their friend. One of them gave Russ a dark look, but Russ ignored it, pretending instead to keep his attention focused on the fire and staying warm. Finally they each gripped Oren's hand briefly and fiercely before leaving. Russ thought he might have caught the glint of tears in one of the men's eyes. Then Russ and Oren were alone once again.

"You know, I never killed anyone before," Russ said.

And it was true. The only men that Russ had ever met, aside from the occasionally passing ranger or even less frequent wizard, had all been on the side of the free west against Mordor and Isengard. The only enemies Russ had ever met were the orcs, goblins and trolls of the Misty Mountains. No men that were in league with the Enemy had ever shown their faces on the High Pass or the ford of the Carrock which was where Russ and his kin had fought. Killing the others had been easy. Russ had been able to do it without remorse. Men, however, were different. And in spite of his rather notable difference, Russ was still a man.

Oren opened his eyes. "Really?" he said. Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Well, not a man anyway," Russ said.

"Huh," Oren replied, and again that sardonic grin touched his mouth. "I figured you for a killer for certain. You sure had the look of it about you ... If you never killed a man ... what did you kill then? Elves? Dwarves?"

"Don't be a fool," Russ rumbled. "I killed orcs and goblins, same as everyone else. I just never had to kill a man before."

Oren chuckled weakly. His eyes were becoming glassy, unable to stay focused, and his breathing shallow. He was starting to fade quickly now.

"Killed orcs and goblins to save men ... and now he's killing men ... to save orcs and goblins. If that don't beat all."

"Yeah," Russ said stonily. "If that don't beat all."

"So how'd you like it?" Oren asked, his gaze briefly sharpening. "Killing a man, I mean."

"It hasn't happened yet," Russ said.

"Sure it has," Oren replied, and gave a soundless huff that might have been laughter. "It's happening right before your eyes."

Again, Russ said nothing. Oren seemed content to just lie there now. Speaking was getting to be an effort for him. Then the next breath seemed to snag sharply and suddenly Oren's body was racked by a long series of hoarse, choking coughs. Flecks of red flew from his mouth and speckled his face and the blanket and saddle blankets that had been laid over him for whatever warmth they might provide. When it had ended Oren lay still and uttered a long groan.

"Alright," he said; it was barely a whisper. "That time it hurt."

"I really think you had just better keep quiet," Russ said.

Oren nodded weakly, but spoke anyway. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"What was it?"

"So how do you like it? Killing a man I mean."

Russ stared at Oren for a long time before he answered. "I don't like it," he said, "Not at all."

Oren laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Well," he said softly, "at least there's that. Do me a favor?"

But Russ never heard what it was. Those were the last words that Oren would ever speak.

Russ watched for awhile as Oren's chest rose and fell. Every now and then he would give out a short, wet cough. Each time Russ thought it was the end, but then the man's chest would resume its telltale movement. Just when Russ began to think that Oren might in fact make it through until the morning, his breathing stopped and Oren lay still. Russ simply sat there staring at the man he had killed. Finally he went over and removed the largest blanket from Oren's body. He didn't need it any more.

No, Russ did not like it at all. Not one little bit.

xxxxxx

The last of the logs for shoring were stacked in the clearing and the men were gathered near the fire, when the warg's head rose and her nose pointed alertly into the blue shadows. Footsteps dully snapped snow-covered branches, before dark, hunched forms appeared trudging towards them through the snow. The orcs had returned, laden with battered shovels, picks, iron rock-bars and an assortment of tools, some immediately recognizable, others less so.

Gubbitch shuffled up to Russ with an armful of woolen cloth, "Tha looks co-wald. Don't know if any of this'll fit thee, but help the'sen any row-ad." Gubbitch bundled the cloth into Russ' arms and gave him a final look, up and down. "And they say we were bred to be freaks."

Chortling to himself, the orc turned to begin directing his crew.

"Gubbitch!" called a sudden voice, and he turned to see Elros striding to meet him.

"Gubbitch, do suppose one of your lads would be willing to go the Troll?" The tall Ranger made an apologetic face and added, "The news may not be good, but I would rest easier if those at home at least know Sevi is found and what we are up against."

"Ah reckon," said Gubbitch pondering for a moment. "Ah'm thinkin' one that goes could bring back some more food and such. We brought what we could but more'll be needed."

"Let me go!" The little orc Titch bounded eagerly between them. "Ah'm the least 'un, and tha'll need the big 'uns for work!"

Titch was desperate to do something to make up for his desertion of Nik when the men had attacked the two orcs earlier. Also, he had recognized the big man with the beard as one of the attackers and was not sure he could control his temper around him. Titch did not want to shame Gubbitch by going into a rage so it would be best for all if he went to the Burping Troll.

At a nod from his leader the little orc fled on racing feet. Now the hard business of rescue could begin. Soon the unlikely company lit new torches and warily approached the great, tumbled chaos of fallen earth and stone. There they stood staring in dismay at its bulk, now heavily dusted in snow. Hearts sank to imagine how anything or anyone might survive beyond those tons of crumbled mountain. Their only hope was that the cave itself remained intact beyond, and that those inside had gotten deep enough to survive the collapse at the entrance.

"Start at top, ah reckons," said Gubbitch. "Dig to top of cave, less rubbish to move an' less to fall on us, any ro-wad."

"Should we ...?" Bob paused with a pick in his hand, uncertain what he wanted to ask, but struggling to embrace a stubborn flicker of hope. "Should we holler or something, so they know we're working out here?"

"Can't 'ear shoutin' under muck," Gubbitch said. "But they might 'ear a good clang or two."

"How?"

"Bang on rocks wi' summat metal."

Elros swung the unwieldy weight of a rock bar level, as if it were a spear, then began clambering up the rubble heap. Rock clattered as his foot slipped.

"Be careful," Bob warned.

The Ranger lurched his way several yards up, and then stopped. Then with a confirming glance down at Gubbitch, he brought its iron length down upon a shoulder of broken stone. The clangor of sound it produced jangled every bone and sinew from his fingers to his hips, but he swept the bar up then down twice more. As he straightened, the ringing echoes were swallowed in the falling snow.

"I hope they heard that," he said. He hoped a lot of things.

"Reet, lads," said Gubbitch. "Let's git to work."

Up the heaping ruins they clambered, men and elves and orcs, and thus began the long work of rescue. It was much later when they realized the snow had stopped, and the clouds began to pull apart in shimmering tatters, as a hidden moon sought its reflection in the snow.

xxxxxx

Anardil stared into the fire whose warmth did nothing to penetrate the coldness within his heart. Unable to assist with the digging, he had taken on the duty of keeping this fire going. After, he reminded himself, taking on the duty of dragging the dead man away from the fire and laying a saddle blanket over his face. No reason, after all, to turn the stomachs of men seeking the only heat source in this forsaken wilderness. The wide yawn of the Warg sitting beside him caused him to eye askance the powerful beast.

"Sorry," Warg said closing her mouth with a snap. "Been a long day."

Anardil replied with a grunt. A truer statement he had never heard, the only difficulty lay in the fact that it came from the mouth of an animal. Why that fact did not bother him more was something he would have to examine more carefully at a later time. For the time being, he would just shove it behind the mental door he had labeled Unusual Happenings and carry on with the job at hand.

A job that, unfortunately, required the one thing he was no longer able to provide. Two hands.

The moon painted strange blue shadows on the snow, as it peered between drifting barges of silvered cloud. As the storm had broken up the cold deepened, and Anardil wondered how cold it was beneath the mountain - if any were still alive to feel anything. Sevi... He would see forever the nightmare spectacle of black earth breaking its sheath of snow and surging down as if stone had suddenly become water, and him knowing that Sev was somewhere under it. If she were not found alive, this night would end, but the darkness that had reached for him two years ago when he lost his arm might this time consume him utterly.

His mind twisted itself on a tortuous path, time and again bringing images of Sev, the delightful surprise of her laugh, the fierce independence that governed her, the wonderful warmth when he held her and how right she felt in his embrace. The fire in her eyes when aroused to temper and the toss of her head when she turned her back on an argument no longer worth her trouble. For each memory he thrust aside another took its place, but he opened his eyes to only the empty cold of night. He could not even find release by expending his strength in the desperate hunt for survivors. She needed him and he was powerless to help. Out there steadily rang the clank and thud of labor, as people dug and timbers were wedged to shore up unstable rock, and Anardil hated his uselessness with a savage passion.

Aye, for the first time in his life he understood the heart-rending agony of helplessly waiting for word of a loved one in peril. Sev had lost her husband and son to war, and once she had voiced her great fear of ever waiting in that awful uncertainty again. Now he comprehended that fear with a clarity that shook him to the soul. The ending of one life was the ruin of another.

Tossing another log into the fire with rather more vigor than was necessary, Anardil forced himself not to dwell on the fact that across the fire were two of the very men who had put Sevilodorf behind that avalanche of mud and stones. One of them was a bearded man with two black eyes, gotten, he had heard, when they captured the little Uruk, Nik. The other was a youth called Neal, sent back to the fire after a misstep in broken rubble had left him with a badly-wrenched ankle. The young man had spoken not a word since sitting down, his gaze fixed on the flames. Now he picked up a stick and gave the log Anardil had just tossed a sharp shove, resettling it with a shower of tiny sparks. A growl so low Anardil at first could not recognize it grew in the throat of the warg at his side as she eyed the men. Neal prodded the fire stiffly again, evidently having his own perception of how it would best burn, and Warg's growl rumbled more deeply.

Startled, Neal looked towards them, and then the corners of his mouth turned down in a hard grimace. "Are you going to eat me, then? Leap over the fire and tear my throat out?"

"I might," Warg grumbled.

His expression flickered, then Neal slumped forward with his young face a sullen mask. "Go ahead. What do I care?"

Reflexively Anardil dropped his hand to Warg's back, and felt the growl vibrating through her thick fur. To Neal he said, "I would not tempt her, if I were you. The woman you kidnapped is her friend."

"I kidnapped!" Neal's voice cracked in outrage. "I wasn't even there! I had nothing to do with it!"

"You belong to them," Warg said, and her eyes gleamed like molten copper coins. "You are one of them. And she is one of us."

Very quietly the bearded man stood, the firelight throwing shadows across a battered face. "Neal, best you come with me."

"No." Jaw tightening, Neal gave the fire another poke. "I'm staying here. I'm no good up there any more, I can't work - just leave me alone!"

"Neal -."

"I said leave me alone, Carrick!"

At that shout, the man flung up both hands in a gesture of appeasement. "Suit yourself. But just have a care for what you say."

With a last wary look at the matching baleful stares of the warg and the one-armed man, Carrick turned and walked away. Behind him, Neal's mouth twisted in a flash of emotion and he flung his stick into the fire. Then he propped his elbows on his knees and braced his forehead in one hand, the fingers shielding his eyes from the firelight.

"Do what you want, warg," he said tightly. "Finish off what the orcs and landslides and everything else started - I don't care."

"The orcs have done nothing," Warg replied. "You came hunting them."

Instantly Neal's head snapped up. "Nothing? NOTHING? Our home is gone! My father is dead! And my mother -." He turned his face sharply away, teeth clenched. "Don't tell me what orcs have done," he said harshly. "For all I know the beasts who came to destroy us were your masters."

Warg's eyes glittered. "I serve no master. And I hunt only evil things. The only warg rider I have known is Nik, and you took him and you hurt him, and he has done no harm."

"No harm!" Neal spat out the words. "It is uruk, so all it has ever done is evil. That is what it was bred for as were you."

Anardil felt the Warg's muscles tense and leaned on her. He knew if she decided to leap across the fire there would be no way for him to stop her.

"Warg," he said addressing her directly for the first time. "Celebsul would not like it."

With a curl of her lip, Warg snarled, "That is all that has kept me from ripping them to pieces. I do not understand why he wishes them to live when they have hurt one of us, but he is leader and I obey." With another rumbling growl, Warg rose to her feet, nearly unbalancing Anardil. She padded slowly around the fire, until she stood only inches away from Neal. "For now, I obey. But cub, you need to control your anger or I will give you a lesson in manners."

Neal faced her defiantly for but an instant then dropped his head and covered his eyes again. Anardil was torn between admiration for the youth's courage and the desire to join Warg in giving him a lesson in manners.

"Warg," he said again and rose to his feet.

Warg turned her massive head and gazed impassively at him. "I have said I obey for now; however, if Nik or Sevi are not retrieved, pack vengeance will be demanded."

The baleful look she gave Neal's huddled form left little doubt as to what that vengeance would be. Anardil nodded, but placed his hand on his sword hilt and said, "You will have to get in line for that."

Warg gave him an approving nod and opened her massive jaws in a chuffing sound that Anardil slowly understood was meant to be laughter.

"A fit companion for our Sevi," said the Warg. "I will take myself out of the sight of this cub before I forget my own manners."

Giving Neal a final sniff of disdain, Warg slipped into the darkness beyond the fire's circle.

Anardil stood silent with a bemused expression on his face. Had a Warg just approved him as a suitor? What next? Would the orc, Lugbac, give him hints as to suitable gifts for Sev?

"How can you?" an agonized voice broke through his reverie.

Anardil looked down to meet Neal's anguished eyes. The warg was right, this one is only a cub, but that did not make youthful righteousness easier to tolerate.

"How can I what?" Anardil replied in a voice hard as stone.

"Be on their side."

"Should I be on yours then, youngling?" Anardil felt all the rage he had been holding in check for these many hours boiling up inside and clamped down on his words viciously. This was just a boy.

"Yes," Neal exclaimed. Then he turned from the heat of Anardil's eyes to look into the darkness, towards the muffled clunks and scrapes of digging. In a smaller voice, he said, "No….." Then finally in a whisper, "I don't know."

Anardil followed the boy's gaze and in the cold moonlight watched the lumbering figure of an orc working side by side with his fellow Rangers and the elf, Firnelin. Rubbing his hand hard along his jaw, he felt some of his rage dissipate.

Dropping down beside Neal, he said, "I don't know either."

Man and youth sat without speaking until the orc Lugbac emerged from the trees nearby towing a long, heavy tree limb. The orc paused uncertainly when he became aware of the intense scrutiny he was receiving from the two at the fire. After giving a small nod and a grin that displayed his sharpened teeth, Lugbac ducked his head and continued on with his burden. Anardil shuddered without thought.

"You don't like them either," the boy stated emphatically.

Anardil met Neal's eyes squarely. "My likes or dislikes for the orc are not the issue here," Anardil said firmly. "You have broken the King's peace and done harm to an innocent woman."

"I didn't do it. Grady's the one who knocked her out," Neal spluttered, then realized his error with the hardening of Anardil's face.

"Yet, you stood by and did nothing to stop him. That is a choice of action as much as any decision to raise a sword."

"We only wanted her to lead us to the orcs." Neal lifted his chin towards Anardil's empty sleeve. "You've fought them, too. Surely you understand why we hunt them?"

Anardil cocked his head, watching the young man's troubled face. He could imagine a dozen reasons for the lad's fervor, and found himself wondering again what drove these men to a life of errant orc-hunting. But he also realized that direct questions here would probably be met with hostility rather than clear answers. Thus he settled himself into a pattern made familiar in the past two years; drop but a few goading words, and let the other reveal himself.

"Do I?" he asked.

"You're a Ranger!" Neal exclaimed furiously. "Or you used to be, that's plain enough. It's supposed to be your _job_ to protect people from the creatures of Shadow!"

"And I do."

"But you're here with - with _them_!" The youth flung an arm towards the clank of labor, where Gubbitch and his 'lads' toiled on. "How can you stand it? You can't - I saw your face when that big one walked by. Tell me they don't make your blood run cold."

"I have never said otherwise."

"But you stand against us!" Neal's voice rose on a sudden storm of passion. "We should be standing together! Don't you understand - my mother is dead! My father is dead! The war was over and everyone came home, and then one night the orcs came down from the mountains and fifteen of our people died. Men, women, children, they cared not who they slew. Darien stood over the graves, with our homes burning behind us, and when he asked for all who would ride with him to cleanse the wild places of these abominations, I said yes! All I have left is this purpose and my brother Evan, who is somewhere - who is there -."

The words abruptly choked as Neal made a sharp gesture towards the shadowed rubble yonder, then closed his hand in a fist that he dropped helplessly to one knee.

"Evan is how old?"

"Fourteen. Almost fifteen. He found mother - he has nightmares - I should never have brought him here."

Anardil took a slow, careful breath as the young man silently struggled to master himself. No, there was no meanness in this boy, nor anything that Anardil had not at various times seen mirrored in himself. Nor was bad leadership the fault of them who followed and he shrugged uncomfortably against the cheerless empathy he felt for the anguish of a brother also trapped in that slide.

After a long moment, Neal lifted his head and fixed Anardil with a weary look, firelight painting his young face in gaunt lines. Quietly he asked, "Why do you make us your enemy?"

"I have not named you as such."

"But if we had fought - if we had feared too much that you were all ensorcelled by some evil spell - would you have helped _them_ kill us?"

"Yes."

The flatness of that reply rang like a coin down a well, and Neal stared with mouth agape in horrified shock.

"But ... why?"

"Because your people used evil as a tool," Anardil replied evenly. "The quest for your own justice ceased to be just at all, when an innocent woman was taken captive and made a pawn in your designs."

After two sputtering attempts, Neal burst out, "But it was an accident!"

"Which part was an accident?" Anardil shot back. "Knocking her out? Binding her hands? Carrying her off into the wilderness against her will? Or that not one of you spoke out to say that this was wrong?"

Neal could not hold that steely gaze and turned back to the fire as he groped helplessly for words. "I tried to help ... I checked the injury and made sure there was no serious damage ..." Flinching from the sudden sharpening of Anardil's look, he added hastily, "My mother was a healer. She taught Evan and me some things. That's how we help, if anyone gets hurt."

"Did you know that Sevi is also a healer?"

"She ..." Neal blinked as he gazed into the dancing flames. "I think someone said she sold herbal remedies and such ..." Without turning his head, Neal slanted a look at Anardil. "She's really a healer?"

"Yes. And a good one." Anardil paused a beat before adding, "She says she perfected her skills at the battle of Helm's Deep."

Astonishment brought the youth's full attention around, and he stared at the older man. "Then how in the name of mercy can she trade with those foul things? Why didn't she help us?"

"Did anyone ask her?"

"Well ..." Neal frowned as he reached into his recollections. "I overheard Landis saying they tried, but she said no. They asked her something about the orc gems."

"They lied and claimed they were also traders in gems. Hardly a way to inspire trust."

"They said that?" Neal frowned, and then his shoulders sagged around a long, slow sigh. "This is so mucked up."

"Yes it is," Anardil replied. "And there is much we would both wish was otherwise, but a man cannot live by wishes. He must do the right thing - and that does not mean trampling smaller rights on the path to a greater goal. The end does not always justify the means."

The fire popped and spewed a sudden shower of sparks as Neal stared broodingly into the flames. Anardil did not envy him his confusion, but he did realize that, within himself, he was at last finding his way to higher ground.

"You belong to a group of men who has done a grave wrong," Anardil said. "But that does not make you evil. And these orcs belong to a race that has devoted its very existence to evil - but these few have chosen another way. They toil to save lives this night, lad. Not to take them."

"They want to dig that little orc out," Neal said sullenly.

"Yes. But tell me why they came to us with Sev's abandoned cart, and the news that she had disappeared."

Scowling, Neal said, "Because she trades with them!"

"Yes. But why should orcs care what happens?"

Neal blinked at him and frowned deeper, but made no response.

"Doesn't it seem the least odd, that murderous orcs would find an ounce of loyalty for a human woman?" Strange it was how the pieces suddenly fell into a comfortable place in Anardil's mind even as he spoke. "Far simpler I would think it, if they had simply waited until you slept, then killed you all in your beds and whisked their orc friend away. Yet all this chaos, all this trouble, all this struggle to rescue Sevi with words and the help of elves and Rangers ... is because they did not wish you dead."

"But people _are_ dead! That bear man nearly strangled me! And Oren ..." Neal's eyes were dark with the remembered horror of his comrade spinning bloody to the snow from the beorning's powerful blow.

Gently Anardil asked, "And who struck first?"

"But he would have killed us!" Perplexity and resentment warred visibly on Neal's face.

"Have you ever heard of a Beorning attacking any man? Have you ever heard of a Beorning allying himself with forces of Shadow?"

"I ... he's a shape-changer."

"Aye. But he is a son of Beorn. If orcs and wargs have a hereditary enemy, it is the bear-men."

"Long ago," a deep voice boomed from out of the darkness, "My people…my father, used to live among the high places in the misty mountains." Russ, clad in an odd assortment of rags and cloths, stepped forward into the firelight and began to warm himself. "In those days orcs, or goblins as we called them, kept far away. We kept to ourselves for the most part, living in peace among the giants and eagles and other, older creatures that shared the mountains with us. But with the coming of the Sorcerer of Dol Guldur to Greenwood the Great, now called Mirkwood, dark things crept from there up into the mountains. Trolls there were and orcs and the grim beasts whose names are best left unspoken. I do not remember those times, though my father spoke of them often. Few enough came to the mountains at first, so that we were able to keep them at bay. But ever they grew stronger until, no longer able to drive them away from our homes, we ourselves fled down to the vales of the Anduin."

"Even after the Sorcerer fled from Mirkwood to his keep in Mordor, the goblins and trolls and wargs remained behind. Only the giants and eagles were left in peace, but the Eagles are fell and the goblins feared them. And the giants, well, the Giants are a strange folk and none really know them save perhaps the wizards. Often did my father and brothers venture forth to punish the goblins for their deeds, but we were too few and so remained exiles from our homes." Here Russ paused and gave a great sigh as he remembered the tales his father had once spun around fires not so different from this very one.

Neal took a breath as if to reply, but then sagged once more with elbows on his knees and remained mute. Anardil stared thoughtfully into the flames, saying nothing. Russ continued.

"Then came the finding of the one ring and the moving of the great events of our time. The numbers of goblins dwindled somewhat, as they left the mountains to serve their master in Barad-Dur. And so we returned to the High Pass and kept it open for the free folk so that news and travelers might pass in as much safety as we could provide. But still the enemy was strong and though we fought them and were able to keep them at bay, our losses were great. Many of my own kin and many others who were dear to me fell there. And though there are no songs to tell our tale, the folk of the Greenwood and Rivendell know of our deeds and so our losses do not go un-mourned. So you can see that I, as well as the rest of you, have no reason to bear love for any of the dark creatures of either Orthanc or Barad-Dur."

"But why, then?" Neal asked bewildered. "Why do you make these creatures your friends? You should hate them. They killed your friends, your family, drove you from your homes. How can you not hate them?"

Watching the young man's troubled face, Anardil was glad it was not he who was being called upon to try to explain further a thing that he did not understand himself. He knew little of the Bear-man's tale and how Russ had befriended the undersized uruk-hai was beyond him, but an equal mystery was how Gubbitch and his little band had become whatever they now were. Ancient tales whispered that once, in the deeps of time, the First Enemy bred orcs from the hideous corruption of long-ago elves. Could it be that, with the passing of Shadow, in some few of these creatures a brief, lingering spark of humanity yet remained, and here had found a feeble flicker of life? However, a man would be foolish - and most likely dead - if he presumed such a thing of orcs as a race. Their enmity and evil reached into ages before Men awoke in the world. But here, in this place, somehow the grand design of the world was sewn in a different thread.

"Because it wasn't his fault," the Beorning said simply. "Nik did not ask to be what he is, anymore than you or I or Anardil here have. More than that, Nik never had a choice. He was bred for a purpose, and he worked to fulfill it much as a sheep dog will do the same for its master, even a cruel one."

Russ stood and stretched his long limbs and Neal's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. Russ looked down on Neal and smiling, spoke in an easy voice. "There are others who did have a choice, and chose to serve the enemy. Do you hunt them as well? Do you hold them equally to blame as you do Nik and his kind?"

With those last words Russ turned to look upon Anardil, who met his gaze for a moment then turned back to the fire.

"The war is over," Russ said. "It is time for living and not for dying, and that is all Nik has ever asked of anyone. A wise man once said, 'Many that live deserve death, and many that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then be not eager to deal out death in judgment, for even the very wise cannot see all ends.' And that is enough for me. I wish," Russ added sadly, "That it were enough for everyone."

Neal felt his cheeks flush and looked away, saying nothing, nor did Anardil speak, but Russ was not expecting a reply. He turned and looked at the workers on top of the pile of mud and rock and debris that covered the cave.

"Well," he said, "I suppose I ought to go and see if I can lend a hand." And the big man moved away and started up the hill.

Anardil drew a long gulp of chill night air, and shook off the leaden fog of too much thought. The moon was sinking like molten silver to the west, drawing the tattered rags of clouds with it to leave behind a sky of icy stars. A cold dawn would awaken beyond the rim of the world and, judging by fragments of conversation echoing across the frozen snow, the searchers might soon know whether any hope remained for those buried by the slide. He felt his stomach clench in a tight, icy fist as he turned his head to look for the dark figures working yonder, digging, prying, heaving earth and cutting logs to wedge as shoring against further rock-falls. Men, orcs and elves together.

"I just want my brother back."

Neal's quiet voice recaptured Anardil's attention, and he looked to see unshed tears shimmering in the young man's eyes. Mouth drawing tight, Neal said, "And I don't even care how or who does it."

Aye. Anardil reached for another log and settled it carefully onto the coals. Together they would bear the soul-crushing weight of uncertainty, and the matter of enemy or friend no longer seemed to have any importance at all.

xxx

TBC ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Foothills of the Ephel Dúath_

As the night wore on, there were moments where those on opposing sides found themselves working closely together. Practicality and speed were their main concerns. Thus Darien lifted one end of a heavy piece of wood then looked up to see Gubbitch taking the other end. They exchanged almost imperceptible nods.

Manipulating the log so he could carry it behind him, Darien asked, over his shoulder, "You are the orc leader who offered himself in place of ... Sev?"

"Aye," was Gubbitch's only response.

No more was said until they reached their destination, lowered the log and turned to fetch another.

Darien looked down at the orc. This was, he realized, the first time he had stood this close to an orc without weapons between them and death a step away - and had he ever been so mad as to speak to one?

Frowning, he asked, "So you work here to rescue the woman, as well as the little uruk?"

"Aye. And tha works to rescue tha men."

"We would rescue anyone in these circumstances," Darien protested.

"So would we," Gubbitch stressed. "If none were in that cave besides tha men, we'd still be diggin'. If none were in that cave besides orcs, would tha be?"

Darien did not reply. They delivered a second log in silence, and walked back for the third. The tall man seemed deep in thought as he asked quietly, "Is there good, then, in all orcs?"

A loud cackle of laughter from Gubbitch brought Darien to a sudden stop. The orc leader controlled himself and replied, "Tha daft chuff. Don't go from one extreme to other. Orcs were bred to be evil, an' most of 'em do it reet well. But my lads are good uns, and they've fought plenty that weren't since war ended. Not all that looks pretty is fair, not all that looks foul is evil."

This time it was Darien who replied with a monosyllabic, "Aye." But his thoughts dwelt on the orc's words.

As they reached the third log, Darien stared Gubbitch directly in the eye. "Since the war ended, you say. And before that?"

"Afore that, our hearts and minds were not our own." Moonlight glimmered briefly in the orc's eyes. "More than can be said for men who chose to fight alongside us."

Darien nodded. The orc had a point.

xxxxxx

_Later in the night_

The smoke from the torches had gradually cleared and the temperature within the cave had dropped steadily as unseen fissures allowed small drafts of cold air to filter in. There had been a brief moment of boisterous joy when the silence was broken by the dull, measured clang of metal on stone beyond their prison of earth and rock. Whatever had transpired outside, now they knew that people labored for their release. Their own efforts had met little success, for the one section stable enough for excavation was found to be blocked by a boulder that resisted even the strength of the orc. Finally, the exhausted men had wrapped themselves against the cold to huddle in groups of two or three and seek what rest they could find. Nik had accepted a blanket from Horus and curled up alone against the wall.

After draping another blanket over Evan, who had slipped into a restless sleep, Sevilodorf returned to her seat beside Landis and pulled her cloak tightly about her shoulders. Her face was deeply etched by lines of weariness and the grey fog that had earlier clouded her mind hovered once again on the edges of her conscious thoughts. Scattered images and words flitted through her mind without order or reason. Erin's anxious face, Celebsul with that eyebrow of his climbing upward in gentle rebuke, Halbarad's voice urging the caution she had so neglected. And ever and again, Anardil's smoke grey eyes and wry smile.

As hot tears threatened to overflow, Sev was startled to hear Landis say gruffly, "Now, don't you give up hope."

Sev found Landis staring at her gravely. Wiping away the tears, Sevilodorf said in a tight voice, "You should rest."

Landis shook his head. "I'll be getting all the rest I need soon enough." Twisting his head, he looked over at Evan and asked, "How's the boy?"

"He should be fine," Sev replied. "It was a clean break and he's young."

"Aye." Landis' face tightened briefly as he attempted to push himself into a seated position. Sev reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder and gently push him back down. With a grimace, Landis lay back. Before Sev could remove her hand he reached up and clasped it tightly with a hand made warm by the fever that now coursed through his body. "I want to ask a favor of you, lady."

Sevilodorf nodded and said, "If it is within my power."

"Do you think you might be able to extend some of your forgiveness to the cap'n and the men?" Landis paused and swallowed heavily, then went on resolutely. "He's not a bad man, the cap'n. He never meant for you to get hurt. He's just doing his job as best as he is able."

Seeing Sev begin to shake her head, Landis squeezed her hand. "He's always looked after his people real well, and it just tore him up that he wasn't able to stop so many from dying The only way we could think to make it right was to try to cleanse the world of orcs so they could kill no more. We were mistaken this time, I know that now. I want to live long enough to explain that to the cap'n, but if not, let my death pay for all, please."

Sevilodorf felt her throat closing. How could she promise forgiveness; but then how could she refuse to grant a dying man's request? Darien and his men did no more than many others. She knew only too well the feelings of surviving the deaths of family and friends and wanting only to strike out at something in an attempt to make things right.

Slowly, she nodded and murmured faintly, "For my part, I will try."

"Good." Landis smiled and a tenseness left his body. With another squeeze, he released Sev's hand and motioned toward the water bottle sitting nearby. "I'd appreciate a drink of water."

After helping him to drink and tucking a blanket around his shoulders, Sev gave him an inquiring look as he once again cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here? Rohan is a long way off."

Sev's eyes slid away from his. "There was nothing to keep me there."

Landis nodded and in a voice filled with understanding said, "We have much in common, lady."

Sev nodded without looking at the man. In a low voice as if speaking only to herself, she said, "A friend told me, 'The past never lets us go. It is part of us, the good and the bad.' I've been trying to focus on the good."

Lifting solemn eyes to meet Landis', she added, "Maybe we both should."

Landis held out his hand. "Agreed."

For the next hour they exchanged quiet words; fond remembrances of past events before the shadows of war had fallen upon their lives. In other circumstances, Sev thought as she listened to the dying man reminisce, they may well have become friends. But as the night passed, Landis' eyes closed and his words came less frequently, then he fell silent, his skin paling almost to white while tremors started to run though his body. Finally, Sevilodorf simply sat holding his hand.

From time-to-time men ventured to the back of the cave to see how Landis and Evan fared. Horus appeared on a regular basis, his piercing eyes seeking first Sev's silent opinion, then examining the ashen, shivering features of his commander. Horus was there again when Landis' deep breathing finally changed. Sev heard the series of rapid breaths followed by an agonizing silence. Then the quick breaths came again. It was a sound she had heard more times than she could bear to recall. She looked at Horus, as he knelt beside the stricken man.

His eyes glittered with more than reflected lantern-light as he acknowledged the inevitable. "He's going."

"Yes." What else was there to say? Let it be fast now, Sev wished, for Landis had lasted longer and suffered more than he should.

Three more sudden breaths followed again by silence. Then an unexpected, whispered word from the dying man, "Darien." He had clung onto life so long just to see his captain again, but it was not to be.

They awaited the next breath in vain. Instead, a trickle of dark blood leaked from the corner of Landis' mouth, announcing that he was no more.

Horus reached a strong hand made oddly tender and Sev watched numbly as brown fingers touched the dead man's forehead, then drifted down to brush the graying beard. Horus bowed his head and whatever words he whispered in his strange, liquid tongue escaped her understanding, but grief was its own language. Sev gently released Landis' hand and used a cloth to wipe his face. She had said all she had to say in the long hours of the night, so now she carefully arranged his hands upon his chest and stroked the hair from his face.

Climbing awkwardly to her feet, Sev gave Horus a brief pat on the shoulder before walking stiffly to stand near the rubble that barred the entrance. She wanted to reach out and claw at that mountain of mud and stone. To do something, anything, that would get her out of this place and away from the three still bodies. Grady, Landis, the unnamed man caught in the debris - she was surrounded by death again. Anardil had said, "Our part is to do our best with the present, until there is enough road between us and the past that its claws are dulled." But she feared there might never be road enough to dull the memories of this day.

How long she stood staring with unseeing eyes she did not know, but gradually Sev became aware of Nik sitting hunched behind her. His orcish features shadowed by the low light of the single lantern caused her insides to knot into an icy ball. A face out of nightmares she had hoped were laid to rest. Nightmares filled with death and the ache of loss. An image of Nik's fiercely determined face as he snapped Grady's neck overwhelmed her and she turned away from him. Were these men right, that there was no way orcs could ever be 'rehabilitated?' The rage and evil bred into them was so strong. Would not the world be better off without them?

Biting sharply on her lip to keep from screaming at the small uruk to get away from her, Sev took two steps closer to the mountain of debris blocking her escape.

"Be careful. That section keeps coming down."

The quietly spoken words pulled her to a halt. She whirled to face the uruk, her lungs filled with a harsh breath to shout at him to leave her be - but the look of sadness in his eyes caused the words to die upon her lips. Folding her arms tightly against her chest, she turned away again.

"The man is dead?" Nik's voice was hesitant, as his glance flicked towards Landis' body.

"Yes."

"He was a good fighter."

Sevilodorf shook her head as the meaning behind the words sank in. To Nik, calling someone a good fighter was high praise. What was more, in his voice she thought she heard a trace of regret.

Unable to look at the orc, Sev asked, "You are sorry he is dead?"

Nik moved restlessly then said, "I listened while you talked. He had reason to hate orcs."

"Yes." Sev hesitated. Turning to face the orc she said, "As do I."

"Me too." Nik shrugged his shoulders. "Most are as cruel to each other as they are to the enemy. The only other orcs I have met that know kindness are Gubbitch and his lads."

Sevilodorf studied the orc silently. Nik, despite his stature, might possess strength far beyond that of a man, but she knew only too well the brutality and strength of the hordes of Isengard. Not much taller than a hobbit, Nik would not have fared well in the company of the fierce Uruk-hai troops of Saruman.

"I was glad to get away," Nik added, with a grimace that made the dirty bandage around his forehead slip down.

Sev could see fresh blood trickling from one of the wounds on his head. He must have reopened the injury during the attempts to tunnel a way out of this blasted hole. All at once, she felt too weary to think.

Pulling her cloak tightly around her, Sev said, "Come, let me re-bandage your head, then I am going to lie down. I have neither the stamina of an orc nor the fortitude of an elf, and therefore must rest. It has been a very long day, what I remember of it."

Nik looked puzzled but followed Sev back to take a seat by the boy. Evan stirred enough to open bleary eyes, but settled back in his blanket at Sev's quiet word. Given all that he had seen this day, watching a human woman bandage a wounded orc was no longer a novelty. After suffering patiently through Sev's admonishments about keeping the wounds clean, the small uruk waited until she had wrapped herself into blanket and drifted off to sleep then stationed himself between her and the men.

xxxxxx

The five elves gathered together for a few moments to rest and share their thoughts. Celebsul could see that Aerio was still gripped with anxiety, guilt and anger.

"Calm your emotions, Aerio. They will drain you and we need all our strength."

"I cannot," came the reply. "There may be no one left in there alive. Sevilodorf ..."

"Don't fear the worst." Anbarad placed a hand on Aerio's arm. "Hope instead for the better."

Firnelin nodded agreement with his brother. "Why look twice for grief?"

Aerio scowled. "And my fury with these men. How can I dampen that until I see them meet justice? The King's own justice will probably not give them the fate they deserve."

"And what fate is that?" Celebsul asked his apprentice.

Aerio paused to think, and concluded that his statement had been perhaps a little excessive. "The leader, at least, should die for what he has wrought."

"Aye!" Gambesul stepped beside his friend Aerio to unite against their master's questioning. Sometimes Celebsul seemed too lenient in his dealings with mortals.

The grey eyes of the ancient elf regarded the two youngsters and a wry smile curved his lips. "So you judge this man wicked?"

"His deeds prove him so!" Aerio was adamant. "Do you judge him otherwise?"

"I do not judge him," Celebsul replied. "I do not yet know enough to do so."

Firnelin and Anbarad added their agreement to this. They had learnt well not to take things at face value, nor to confuse the nature of the deed with the doer. One of their other brothers had committed terrible acts when long ago he had fallen prey to the Shadow's evil, but he had not done so from free will, and he had been forgiven.

Gambesul was pondering hard on an idea that had suddenly occurred to him. He recalled that his master had the rare gift of being able, if he so chose, to see the thoughts of others. He decided to risk asking about it.

"If you want to know if the man is evil, why not look into his mind?"

Shaking his head, Celebsul responded, "I was wondering when someone would ask me that, and in what circumstances. Why not look into his mind? Because the mind of a man is a sacred and secret place, because he would know I looked and he would feel his innermost self invaded. I use the gift only when there is no other choice, and only when I am almost certain that it would be acceptable to the other person. Neither is true here."

"It matters not," Aerio rejoined. "A man should be judged by his deeds."

"So a kindly intended action that ends in harm should be punished?" Celebsul asked and continued, "A mistake that hurts someone should be avenged? A wrong act carried out due to ignorance should be met with retribution? Don't be so quick to rush to judgment, Aerio."

"Kidnap and theft are not due to misguided kindness, nor mistake, nor ignorance." Aerio retorted.

Celebsul cast a despairing look at Firnelin and Anbarad. They were older and wiser than his apprentices. The elven brothers returned sympathetic grimaces. This argument was going in circles. It was time to return to the digging, time to discover how dire the consequences of the men's deeds might be. Only then could the true weight of punishment or forgiveness be rightly judged.

xxxxxx

Pulled from the depths of a dream that left her heart racing by Evan's moaning, Sevilodorf reached out to find the boy caught in the grips of his own nightmare.

Brushing his sandy hair back from his forehead, she whispered, "Evan, wake up. It's only a dream."

Evan's eyes opened, and he looked around wildly. "Neal. Where's Neal? I've got to find Neal."

Continuing to stroke his head lightly, Sev said firmly, "Neal is fine, Evan. He'll be here soon."

"No, he's dead. I saw him." Evan groaned as his thrashing caused his splinted leg to thump painfully on the ground.

"It was only a dream, Evan."

Sev hoped that what she said would turn out to still be the truth. Horus had told the boy that he had seen Neal alive just before the landslide. Who knew what had gone on outside since that time?

"A dream?" Evan said. His eyes blinked slowly with confusion.

"Yes, only a dream," Sev repeated.

The boy's breathing slowed though he did not close his eyes. Maintaining her calming rhythm across his forehead, Sev glanced up to find both Nik and Horus watching her steadily from a short distance away. The dark man was not much larger than Nik and with the shadows playing across their faces and almost identical bandages around their heads, Sev was struck at how close in appearance they were at that moment.

Ah, that was the point, wasn't it? That Nik was a person too. She had forgotten for a time, allowed her mind to become clouded with anger and grief. So few of the orcs had been capable of overcoming the evil, which had for ages guided their thoughts and actions, that it was easy to believe none of them capable of being better. But some were, and Nik was one of them, as were Gubbitch and his group. And it was not simply that she could turn a profit from their trade that made her think so.

It was almost a year since she had first arrived at Burping Troll and during that time, the orcs had proven time and time again that they wanted to leave their vicious past behind them. In the tunnels of Angband, it had been Gubbitch and his boys who had protected them from the soldiers of the Mouth of Sauron. Even the wizard, Gandalf, had acknowledged Gubbitch's helpfulness in that situation. Gubbitch and Hooknose and Titch had risked themselves traveling south to insure that Celebsul's boat The Rowan was properly launched. A whole group of them had helped Russ build his lodge. And anytime extra help was needed for harvesting, hauling or building, one or two of Gubbitch's lads would show up.

Not that they were entirely "rehabilitated" by any stretch of the imagination. Sev had treated enough of the wounds they inflicted on each other while "playing" around to realize that there was as yet only a thin veneer of civilization covering their behaviors. She had once been witness to Rackler erupting in a rage of awesome fury over a simple game of chance. But then, she had known men who were almost as foul tempered and several who had killed with less provocation than Nik.

Sev's hand stopped abruptly with that thought. Nik had killed a man. And though Grady had without a doubt deserved to die, it did not change the fact that Nik was an orc, and Grady had been a man. The chill of the cave deepened as Sev raised her eyes to meet those of the little uruk. '_Oh, blessed Eru, what is going to happen to Nik?_'

Evan twisted his head slightly to look up at her and said, "Healer?"

Sev gave the boy a thin smile and repeated briskly, "It was all a dream, Evan. Are you all right now?"

"Yes." The boy pulled his blankets more tightly around him. "But it's cold."

"I know. But we can't light a fire. Too much smoke," Sev replied with a calm she did not feel. "I'll see if I can find you another blanket. And I need to have a word with Horus. Will you be fine alone?"

Evan studied the shadows on the ceiling and sighed. "You don't have to sit with me like a baby."

Sev smiled at the boy's indignant tone. "Thank goodness. You keep that leg still, and I'll go find you another blanket."

After picking up her own blanket and spreading it over Evan, she walked over to where Horus and Nik sat.

"How is the boy?" asked Horus rising to meet her.

"Evan's fine. He had a nightmare."

Horus nodded. Evan's nightmares were a regular occurrence. Memories of the past often plagued the sleep of many in this band of men.

Sev frowned and eyed the man carefully. His dark features could have been carved of marble for all they told her of his thoughts. There was no use dilly-dallying over it; she had to know, so she might as well just ask.

In a voice made harsher by her inner turmoil than she meant it to be, she said, "I want to know what you are going to tell people about how Grady died."

Nik shrank in upon himself as he determined the reasoning behind Sev's question. He had killed a man. Never before had he killed a man. He had been considered too small and weak to be a warrior, so had spent the battles working in the caverns deep beneath Isengard. But he was stronger than a man, much stronger. And the man had needed to die. He had stabbed Landis, and was going to attack Sevilodorf next. But he was a man. Orcs who killed men were evil, and evil orcs were to be killed. Nik moaned. He did not want to die.

Horus looked from the dark haired woman who stood so defiantly before him, to the small orc who now quivered at his side. "What would you have me say?"

Sev chewed on her lower lip. "I will not ask you to lie. But I do not want Nik to face a punishment he does not deserve."

"Does not deserve?" Horus questioned. There was no guessing what thoughts lay behind his impassive face.

"Of course he doesn't." Sev concentrated on keeping her voice low. She did not know how the other men thought and would prefer to deal with Horus alone first.

Landis had said he wished for his death to pay for all. Would his men see that as meaning that Nik's actions were included?

"But a man is dead." Horus' voice was implacable.

"Two are dead," Sev paused, then said, "No, three and maybe more. But it is Grady's death that concerns me now. Nik should not be hurt because he did something that I was only moments away from doing myself."

A faint gleam appeared in his black eyes as Horus tilted his chin in agreement. "As madam, I also was willing to do."

"I know that. So what will you tell them outside when they ask?" Sev motioned to indicate the other men. "What will they say?"

"I ask again, 'what would you have me say?' For you two are the key to our freedom."

Without replying to Horus, Sev sighed and knelt before Nik. The small orc was a picture of abject misery. "Nik, do you understand? I can not lie for you, but I will do everything I can to keep any harm from happening to you."

Nik moaned again and covered his head with his hands. Sev patted the orc's arm in an attempt to provide a reassurance she was uncertain she felt.

Regaining her feet, she said, "We tell exactly what happened. Grady killed Landis and turned to attack the two of us. Nik jumped between, and Grady was killed. He would be dead anyway, it's just that Nik got there first."

Horus regarded the woman steadily. "That is what happened."

"Yes. The only fact that will cause any problem is that Nik is an orc." Sev stared into Horus' unreadable eyes. "Are you still of the belief that he should die for that reason alone?"

Horus' gaze flicked over Sev's shoulder toward the men along the opposite wall. None present had been particular friends with Grady. During the past hours, Horus had listened as they discussed his death and the murder of Landis. For murder, it had been. He had also watched them carefully while working with the orc… no, while working with Nik to clear a path out.

Horus shook his head. "No, he does not deserve death for killing Grady. Only one of the men might think differently."

Sev cast a quick look over her shoulder to the shadowy figures across the cavern. "Let me guess. The one who wouldn't let me tend to his arm?"

Horus gave a slight nod. "Osric is one who suffered greatly at the hands of Nik's kin."

Sev took note of Horus' use of Nik's name before answering harshly. "So did many of us. But Nik is NOT going to suffer for Grady's stupidity. I will not allow that to happen. Will you speak to this Osric or shall I?"

Horus' white teeth flashed in his dark face. "Madam, I think it would be best if I speak to all of them. Osric still believes you to be a witch."

"A witch?" Sev and Horus turned to find Nik looking at her with wide eyes. "Sev's not a witch. She's Rohirrim."

Sev gave a short laugh while Horus struggled to control a smile. Kneeling down, Sev said, "One and the same to people like Osric."

Nik frowned. "Well, they aren't the same."

"True," said Horus, the smile now in his voice. Sobering, he nodded to Sev. "I will speak to the men."

"If necessary, remind them of Nik's more powerful friends," Sev said gravely pointing toward the wall of debris blocking their exit. "I'm not certain I know how to reason with a bear."

With another slight nod and unreadable look at Nik, Horus crossed the cavern to begin a low voiced conversation with the five men who now remained.

"Teach won't let anything happen to me, will he?" Nik asked with a wavering voice.

Sev knew that 'Teach' was the title Nik used for Russ. "No, and neither will I. Neither will Celebsul."

Almost Sev added neither will the Rangers, but of that she could not be certain and would not give the little orc false comfort. The Ranger's duty was to maintain the King's peace and Sev was unsure of exactly how an orc who killed a man, no matter how much the man deserved to die, would be viewed by them.

On the other side of the cave, Horus' low voice was now intermingled with the voices of his men. Sev sighed. It would have been easier if she or Horus had killed Grady. No one would even think twice about it, for it would have been retribution of murder at the hands of another man.

Noticing Evan's attempts to twist about and see what the men were doing, Sev said, "Come with me, Nik. I can't leave Evan to roll around. He'll undo all my hard work."

Following the woman to the rear of the cave, Nik settled against the wall behind her. Now she stood as a shield between the men and himself as he had earlier stood guard for her. His mind occupied with his misery, Nik did not realize that Sevilodorf was speaking to him until she patted his knee.

"Nik, I want you to meet Evan."

Nik looked at the boy who now regarded him with wide-eyed alarm.

Pursing her lips and shaking a finger at Evan, Sev admonished, "Now, none of that, Evan. Nik won't hurt you."

"He's an orc," the boy said bluntly. "He killed a man."

"So have I." Sev's quiet words caused both orc and boy to look at her in astonishment. "Don't look so disbelieving. I could make a wager with you Evan that every man in this cave and outside digging for our release has killed other men. Would I win?"

Evan said sullenly, "But it's different."

"How?"

"It just is," the boy replied shortly.

His freckles stood out sharply in his pale face as he examined the woman before him more carefully. She didn't look as it she could kill anyone. As a matter of fact, she reminded him a lot of his Aunt Nirith. Short, plump and, just like Aunt Nirith had been, a little on the bossy side. But Aunt Nirith would never have put a bandage on an orc.

"Who did you kill?"

"A man who tried to kill me and my friends. I never knew his name." Sev did not bother to mention that there had in fact been more than one man's death she was responsible for; one was enough for Evan to understand, she hoped.

Evan said with relief, "Then that's alright."

"Isn't that what Nik did?" Sev knew she was pushing the boy toward an acceptance it had taken her months to reach, but she did not have the time to let him come to his own conclusions, nor did she have the patience of Celebsul to use in guiding the boy's thinking.

"But it's different. He likes to kill." Evan replied, with all the stubbornness of any person being convinced against their will.

Sev drew back and turned to the orc. "Did you, Nik? Did you enjoy killing Grady?"

"No," said Nik. Then he blurted out, "I never killed anyone before."

Now it was Sev's turn to stare in astonishment. "Never?"

"Not people. They wouldn't let me fight. They said I was too small and weak."

"Weak?" the word burst loose before she could stop it.

"For an uruk-hai. I am not very strong." Nik replied matter of factly.

"Strong enough," Sev muttered. She desperately wanted time to sort all this out, but knew that there was little time left. Facing Evan once again, she said, "Nik killed Grady for the same reason I have killed. To protect someone else."

Evan said, "But…"

"But what?" Sev felt the moments slipping by and a hint of exasperation crept into her voice. "Evan, the Rangers will ask you what happened to Grady. What will you tell them?"

Evan looked from the woman to the orc and back, then he turned his head and refused to speak. Sev's shoulders sagged. She had pushed him too hard. Nmad. She was no good at this. Reaching out to pat the boy, she felt him jerk away from her touch and dropped her hand.

"You think about it Evan. No one is asking you to lie, just to tell the truth."

Evan simply closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders. Sev sighed and moved back to sit beside Nik once more. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she leaned her head on them and thought, '_Will this night never end?_'

xxx

TBC ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_January 29th  
__Pre-dawn_

The cold stars burned and the sleeping earth turned as men, orcs and elves put their strength to ever so carefully moving part of a fallen mountain. Shovels heaved lumps of hard-packed earth in bites that seemed too small. Picks struck apart clods and shattered stone, while iron rock-bars pried loose boulders too heavy to be moved or broken. And ever the careful balance of unstable debris was shored up with the logs Aerio had directed to be notched for placement in the shape of heavy frames. Gradually a crude trench took shape in the dark rubble, torches now wedged in rocks high overhead as the moon slowly sank into shadow. More than once a shout warned of falling rocks or a sudden slump of earth, but after each scramble for safety the workers clambered back to their labors.

Gubbitch and his "lads" worked without ceasing, their gnarled forms dark as the earth they delved as moonlight passed and stars glinted on frozen snow. Russ the Beorning lent his might as no ordinary man could, clad now in an odd patchwork of old blankets that were kilted about his waist, wrapped around his back, chest and shoulders, and belted with lengths of rope. While he could not be truly warm, his powerful efforts kept the hot blood pumping and never did his steady pace slow. The Men worked as long as muscles and strength allowed, only retreating to rest at the fire when fatigue and safety demanded it. Elros first, and then Bob came to sit for a time beside Anardil, both with faces streaked black with dirt and fingernails caked in soil. Neither spoke, and upon leaving to resume work could only lean a heavy hand on their friend's shoulder in a gesture of encouragement that might, after all, be empty.

Aerio's quick figure was frequently seen bounding lightly on the dark slope, directing with Gubbitch the placement of shoring, or lending his sinewy strength to the heave of a rock-bar, as if by will alone he would lift these tons of tumbled debris. Neither rest nor peace would the young elf have until he saw Sevilodorf free and safe, and for once his clever tongue spoke no word that was not absolutely needed. Graceful elves worked beside crooked orcs, sweating men worked beside a silent Beorning, and rock by stone the mountain was moved.

Few noticed when the icy steel-blue of coming dawn began to bleach the eastern stars from the sky. The trench became a shallow tunnel, and the tunnel became a burrow. Now the notched logs were handed in lengthwise and torches held in nervous hands illuminated the jagged press of mud and stone overhead. Yet the orcs' understanding of mining practices appeared sound, as the black, concreted mass of the slide remained held in place by the careful placement of shoring timbers.

Then suddenly iron rang on solid stone, and Darien's man, Monroe, exclaimed in dismay, "Ah, here we go again."

Hooknose pressed in next to him, torch in hand, and peered intently at this new obstruction. He reached horny knuckles to rap the curving bulge of dark rock that had been uncovered, and then grinned a snaggle-toothed grin.

"Tha did it!" he exclaimed. "This 'ere's roof of cave! We be almost in!"

"We're in?" rang Bob's eager voice behind them.

"Almost," Monroe crowed, and white teeth shone in a filthy face.

Bob's whoop echoed across trampled snow into the night-black trees, and a ragged chorus of cheers followed. Gambesul leaped in with a pick in hand, and swung the flat of the metal hard against the curved stone. Iron rang with a skull-jarring clangor, and he swung again, then again, the racket clashing into the frozen silence of early daybreak.

Looking out at puzzled faces, he smiled impishly and said, "Just ringing the bell. I'd hate to barge in unannounced."

At last, someone had openly voiced the hope that they would find those they sought alive and well inside the buried cave. Renewed strength was kindled in weary limbs as once more the digging resumed, this time angling slightly downward, digging now just beneath the curved ceiling of the yet-hidden cavern. Then suddenly a rock fell ... and it dropped away from them, into dark space somewhere beyond.

Nobody moved. Breath came in harsh gasps. Eyes gleamed wetly in torchlight as anxious faces waited for whatever might come next. Then Anbarad, for it had been he who dislodged the stone, swung his pick and gave a mighty shove. Again shattered earth crumbled forward away from him, and rocks clattered down some hidden slope. And again everyone waited.

xxxxxx

Her feet automatically maneuvering about the larger stones Sev paced a nervous path along the cavern wall. The occasional clank of metal upon rock had been replaced by a rhythmic melody that carried her from the heights of hope to the pits of anxiety. It was well within the realm of her bad luck to be crushed by the last boulder to fall from the ceiling. And then there was Nik. Would escape from this prison lead only to another? No, she would not allow that even if she had to travel all the way to King Elessar's court and beg to be heard. Her late husband's family had contacts in both Gondor and Rohan and she would utilize every means at her disposal to see that real justice was served.

Her thoughts drew her eyes to the dark recess where she knew Grady's body lay alongside Landis' still figure and that of the archer caught in the landslide. The cost of this expedition had been high enough already.

A lull in the steady thudding brought her to a sudden halt. The pale light of the lantern, which had burnt steadily through the night now, seemed to waver as all within the cavern held their breath and raised their eyes to the top of that sloping mass of rubble holding them prisoner. A great ringing of the very stones above their heads brought all but the injured Evan to stand before that barrier. Another chime and yet another, led them to back-thumping exuberance.

The sounds of digging resumed with an increase in tempo that was echoed by the heartbeats of those awaiting rescue. What would they find upon their release?

Horus appeared silently at Sev's side. "We will let you speak first, madam."

"And all of your men will speak the truth?" Sev asked once more. As Horus nodded briefly, with eyes lifted again to the ceiling at the sound of rock cracking beneath repeated blows, she added, "Evan, too?"

Horus dragged his eyes down to meet hers. "Yes, madam."

The men, even Osric, had recognized that they must temper their feelings against the orc in the face of the power wielded by his friends. A Beorning, elves and Rangers - aye, whatever transpired beyond these walls, these men no longer had any illusions that Darien and their comrades outside held the upper hand. However, the healer woman's willingness to lay aside her own grievances against them, in return for the simple truth spoken without a coating of hatred, had further convinced them. But the young of all people see the world in black and white and it had taken Horus many words to persuade Evan there were shades of grey to be considered as well. Ultimately it had been the little orc coming forth to say that he was willing to speak to his friends in Neal's favor that had brought Evan into agreement with the others. The remembrance of Neal dangling in the grasp of the large bear had been a compelling thought for all of them.

As a large rock broke free and tumbled down to rest at their feet, a narrow slit of light appeared. The sharp glint of metal shone for an instant then a large section of earth and stone slide down to reveal the dirt streaked face of what could only have been an elf.

xxxxxx

For an instant two sets of eyes simply stared at each other and blinked.

"Well," said Sev. "Are you coming in, or not?"

"Sevilodorf!" Anbarad gave a most un-elvish whoop, and then laughed as those behind him burst into cheers and a babble of exultation. "Yes, we're coming in! Stand away, I don't know how much of this dirt is coming in with us!"

Dawn swept upon the world in an icy cloak of silver-blue, as the last timbers were shored in place and the last shovels-full of earth were tossed aside. Now the rescuers could see the ruddy flicker of a single lamp near the back of the buried cave, and the huddled forms of those waiting within. So close to their goal, the greatest care must be taken now that the exit tunnel was stable enough to permit safe passage.

Elros clambered out to open air to shout towards the fire below, "They're alive!"

Neal bowed his head in his hands and his shoulders shook, as Anardil stood and took what felt like the first deep breath in his life, his own tears tracing unnoticed lines down his face. Never had a winter dawn looked so glorious and clear, as the first light blushed golden behind the bold black crags of the Ephel Dúath.

The boy Evan was first out on Sevilodorf's instruction. The men inside passed him carefully up to the rescuers, then Monroe lifted the youngster bodily and picked an unsteady path down the rubble field. Still favoring his wrenched ankle, Neal waited at the bottom, and cast aside all the restraints of manhood as he crushed his little brother in a bear hug.

The second figure to emerge was the little uruk who whooped when he saw Russ waiting a few feet below. Nik slithered down as quickly as he could to the grinning Beorning, glad to stand again in the protective shadow of the giant.

"Nik." Russ said. It was only one word and softly spoken, but if the message it held spoke volumes, then the look on the big man's face would make a tale ages in the telling. Russ laid an enormous hand on Nik's shoulder. Nik grinned up at him.

"I knew you'd come," Nik said. "I knew it."

"You hurt your head," Russ said, his concern obvious. "Are you all right?"

Nik started to speak, then staggered slightly, the world around him beginning to spin. The long night and the longer day before it, his wounds, Grady, and the enormity of everything came suddenly crashing down upon him like, well, like a mountain.

"You're not all right," Russ said as he reached down and lifted the Uruk gently in his arms. "Let's get you off this pile of rock and down by the fire." Russ turned to the bushy bearded man, Carrick, standing nearest to him and said, "I'm taking Nik down the hill. If you need me, call out."

Carrick nodded his agreement and returned to his work. He didn't want to say it out loud, not at that moment; but for all of Russ's strength and the help he could provide, Carrick was as happy to see him go as he was for his help with the digging.

One by one men crawled blinking into the lemon-yellow wash of a frigid new day. A thin layer of snow blanketed all the world in blue-white shadows, but the landslide that had nearly killed them carved a bold black scar down the mountainside, and more than one turned to stare in stunned awe.

Anardil paced in ever-tightening circles until he saw a smaller form emerge from the escape trench - and his heart sprang into his throat. He bounded forward without thought but one was faster, the elf Aerio leaping past him and up the tumbled rocks to skid to a halt at Sev's side. At the first yelp of her outrage Anardil stopped and grinned from ear to ear.

"Aerio, what are you doing? Aerio, put me down this - AH!"

She might as well have been weightless for all the effort the elf seemed to use, as he swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"Hold on," he said with a grin. "You don't want to make me stumble and drop you."

"Aerio, I can _walk -_."

"Nay, Mistress Sevi," he said, and gave her a final toss against his chest before setting his feet down-slope. "I am informed that you have suffered a head injury, and it would not do to have you stricken with dizziness and falling to be maimed, just when we have won your freedom."

"If you drop me, I am going to hurt you, elf ... " But she clung to him tightly, as she saw just how treacherous the broken slope truly was, and prayed elven agility would not fail now.

But of course it did not, and no sooner did her feet find solid ground than another took Aerio's place. She did not even need to see his face to know who suddenly swept her into a fierce one-armed embrace. The familiar scent and warmth of him was suddenly the first right thing she had known in an eternity of darkness.

"Anardil," she breathed, and he answered not, but buried his face in the dusty tangles of her hair.

xxxxxx

Russ carried Nik to the fire, ignoring the others who were gathered around it, and gave him a long drink of water. By the time Nik had finished his eyes had cleared again, though the weariness remained.

Russ wrapped Nik in one of the saddle blankets and said, "Let's have a look under that bandage," and gently began to remove the wrap from Nik's head. "Get caught under a rock did you?"

Nik started to answer, but stopped when he saw a sudden look of fear pass over the face of one of the men at the fire. Next to him sat the boy Evan from the cave. Even Nik could not miss the resemblance. This could only be Neal, Evan's brother, the one he had been so worried about.

Russ finished unwrapping the wound and when he looked upon it, a low growl escaped him. "This is from no cave in," he said, and looked hard at Nik.

"No," Nik replied, still keeping an eye on Neal. "It's not."

"Which one, Nik?" Russ demanded, his voice low and dangerous. "Which one did this to you?"

Nik looked at Russ, then back to Neal. The Beorning followed his gaze and Neal blanched, remembering the strangling pressure of Russ's hand clamped around his neck, cutting off all hope of air.

"It doesn't matter now," Nik said, "He's dead."

Neal's jaw dropped, and Russ swiveled his head around to look at Nik.

"Dead?" Russ asked. Something was going on here, he was sure of it, but he didn't know what, not yet.

"I killed him. In the cave," Nik said and his shoulders slumped. "His name was Grady and he was going to kill Sev and then me. I had to stop him. He's the one who shot me with the stones."

No one spoke after that.

'_So Nik has killed a man_,' Russ thought. And he knew right away that it was the truth. Still, Nik was holding something back, something that for some reason he didn't want Russ to know, not yet. Whatever it was he was sure it involved one or both of these other two young men. But if the three of them were willing to set it aside, then Russ was as well. Nik would tell him when the time was right. If there were anything Russ had discovered Nik to be very poor at, lying and keeping secrets were at the top of the list. Although some, Russ included, might count those as virtues rather than faults. He washed Nik's wounds with clean water and then re-bandaged them with one of the rags that Gubbitch had brought for him. The wounds had been tended before and for that Russ was grateful. There was no sign of infection as yet and Nik, Russ had learned, had marvelous recuperative powers. Still, he was going to need more tending once they returned home. And a great deal of rest.

"Right then," Russ said as he stood. "I'm going to try and find you something to eat. You stay here and rest by the fire. I'll be back."

"I think they only have meat," Nik said.

Russ looked down at him, "And I think we can make an exception this one time don't you?" he said and winked.

Nik grinned up at him, nodding vigorously. The three of them sat in silence as they watched Russ go lumbering off in search of food.

When he was gone, it was Neal who spoke first. "Why didn't you tell him it was me that shot you?" he asked.

Nik just shrugged. "I can tell him anytime," he said.

"What will happen when he finds out you lied to him?" Evan asked.

"I think he already knows," Nik said and, inching closer to the fire, hunched down and closed his eyes.

Neal turned to his brother, "You know, Evan, Grady was not a good man, maybe once he was, but not for awhile now." Evan nodded, wondering where this was going and not liking the way it felt. "He had problems," Neal continued, "but it doesn't seem right him getting the blame for something he didn't do."

Now Evan began to grow truly worried. He knew what the bear-man was capable of and the thought that Neal could do or say something that would rouse his anger terrified him.

"Can't we just let it go?" Evan asked. "The Ur…I mean _Nik_, said he would tell him later."

But Neal just shook his head. "Later is not good enough. There is going to be a lot of explaining to do and we might as well start out right."

"Start out right?" Evan's young face frowned.

"With the truth," Neal answered as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Evan asked, his voice quavering slightly, and then added, "I'm going with you. Get me something for a crutch."

He knew the answer before he even asked the question, but he hoped he was wrong. He had already feared that he had lost his brother once this night. The idea that it might happen again was almost too much too bear.

"I'm going to tell the truth," Neal stated. "And you stay here by the fire, you need the warmth, and you're not going anywhere on a broken leg." Then Neal left.

Evan moved as to rise to follow him, no matter the cost, but a strong hand pressed him back down. The boy turned to look and saw that it was Nik.

"He'll be okay. Russ won't hurt him. Stay here with me and keep warm, it will make you feel better."

Evan nodded and pulled his cloak a little closer around him. He looked at Nik, sitting there, the firelight dancing in his black, soul-less eyes. '_Except he does have a soul_,' Evan thought, and the thought surprised him, almost as much as the fact that Nik no longer seemed ugly to him, just different. He knew then that when the time came, he would tell the truth as the lady had asked him. Just the truth. Evan hunched up and closed his eyes, imitating Nik's posture. And from a distance, one could not tell the difference between boy and Uruk-hai.

xxxxxx

Darien counted his men out, greeting each with subdued relief. Aware that not all eyes watching were friendly, they stood behind him in silence, wondering when and how retribution would fall. Darien's clenched nerves relaxed slightly as first the uruk and then the woman were safely released. Osric appeared with his arm in a sling. Horus emerged shortly thereafter. Darien hailed him with a nod and a smile, then as the dark man made his way down the slope, Darien stared back at the opening, looking for three missing faces, the archer Slevin, shave-headed Grady and most of all Landis. He knew Landis would wait until last, ever the good sergeant who put the men first.

Horus arrived at his leader's side and grasped the tall man's shoulder. This was going to be hard.

Darien glanced down at him and said, "Good to see you safe." His expectant gaze wandered back to the hill. "Where are the others? They're taking their time."

"There are no others, Darien."

For a moment, the tall man stood motionless. Then he turned to look with horror at Horus. The black eyes of the smaller man glittered as he struggled to find words.

"The others ... three of us ... they are dead."

Horus flinched as his leader seemed to stagger under the blow.

"How?" Darien demanded.

Slowly, hesitantly, Horus explained how Slevin the archer had been caught by the fall, how Grady had seemingly gone mad and murdered Landis.

"Enough." Darien stopped him at this point, and stared unseeingly at the happy group of men, elves and orcs, all relieved to have the ones they held dear safe.

Landis had been his rock, the friend who, even when consumed by his own misery, had rallied Darien from despair, handing him a reason to go on. The reason? Kill orcs; the one thing in the world that they could be certain was a just and good cause. But here he stood watching orcs who were evidently more trustworthy than the warrior, Grady; a man that _he_ had allowed into his group. Landis had cautioned against him, '_a hot head._' But no, Darien had taken pity, for Grady had known loss as had so many. Pity? He had been a fool. Every decision he made, no matter how well intentioned, led ultimately to failure and death.

He broke the silence to ask with vehemence, "Did you kill Grady? Did you avenge Landis?"

Horus recalled his promise to be honest, and though he feared the outcome, he told Darien the truth.

"No, captain. Another got there before me, and I let him be the hand of vengeance." Horus paused an instant to muster his strength, and then met his captain's eyes squarely as he said, "It was the uruk, Nik. He prevented Grady from slaying the woman, as well. I did not try to stop him."

Watching his leader, Horus was shocked to see him break into a bitter laugh.

'_How ironic,_' Darien thought. He turned and walked a short distance from his diminished group, then paused before a tree and let his forehead rest against the trunk. Running his fingers along the rough bark, he tried to _feel_ something. But there was nothing. He was numb. Let it stay that way. He had things that yet needed to be done.

Returning to his men, he said, "Let us go and fetch our dead. If they will allow us."

"They will." Horus sounded certain. _'If they are anything like Sevilodorf,_' he mused.

Then Carrick, being practical, added, "And let's also salvage whatever supplies may remain."

xxxxxx

Without knowing exactly how it came to be, Sev found herself beside a much-welcome fire surrounded by a sea of faces. A blanket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and a small tin cup filled with something warm was shoved into her hands. While all was greatly appreciated, she was completely overwhelmed and for a time could do nothing but sit dazedly staring about her. Her attention passed briefly over Russ and Neal standing aside in quiet conversation, an odd sight considering their last meeting had involved Russ' massive hand around the youth's throat and Neal thrashing some three feet off the ground. Yet their discussion seemed amicable enough, and Sev huddled tighter against the seeping chill. The simple sights of the sun rising, the dark branches of the trees beneath a thin white layer of snow, and the exquisite blue of the sky were suddenly too much. Dropping the cup at her feet she pressed her face into Anardil's shoulder and began to sob.

His arm wrapped tightly around her and he murmured something in elven that she could not understand. She was aware of footsteps moving away from her, leaving her at least a little privacy. But from behind, she heard familiar voices talking quietly, Elros gravely commenting some inanity that Sev had been through a great deal, Aerio and Firnelin solemnly agreeing. She wished they would quit mumbling as if she were an invalid - and then realized how she probably looked.

Ordering herself to stop this foolishness, Sev lifted her head and took three deep breaths. Anardil raised his hand to stroke her hair but stopped with a frown as she jerked away. His fingers had found the still tender lump on the back of her head. Tilting her chin up, he examined her face carefully. His gray eyes turned stormy as he saw the bruises now exposed by her tears.

Running a finger lightly across her face, he spoke in a too-soft voice that chilled her blood. "Which of them did this?"

Moving his hand once more to her hair, his touch held the infinite gentleness of a man who is a breath from violence as he said, "And this?"

"It doesn't matter." Sev closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Of course it matters," Anardil said harshly.

"Not any longer."

Taking another deep breath, she gathered her feet under her and stood, and Anardil rose with her. Grasping his hand tightly she turned to find Elros and Celebsul regarding her with quiet concern.

Sniffing and rubbing away her tears with her free hand, she said, "Forgive my miss-ishness, gentlemen. I am sure you would like to know exactly what went on."

Elros looked from Sev to Anardil. Receiving a sharp nod from Anardil, Elros said, "If you feel up to enlightening us."

Sev frowned slightly at the exchange between the two men. "Would it be possible for Bob to join us? As a Ranger, he must hear all of this and I really do not want to do it twice."

"Certainly." Elros called Bob to rejoin them as Celebsul refilled Sev's cup.

With a small nod of thanks, Sev sipped the warm broth; she was pretty certain it was no more than dried meat that Anardil had boiled in another tin cup, but she cared not, if it would help drive the slow chill from her bones. Bob came, and the rest of the elves, and behind them the silent, hulking form of Russ in his strange robes of old blankets, accompanied by his small friend Nik. Then never once releasing her tight hold on Anardil's hand, and in a voice utterly devoid of emotion, she told them everything she could remember about the previous day. Rain and discomfort and subterfuge were her facts, but the friends who heard listened between her words, to the fear and desperation that had driven her.

Reaching the end of her tale, she stood pale beneath her grime and repeated, "Landis asked that his death be payment for all. And that is what I wish as well."

Elros and Bob exchanged glances, and Bob looked down with a grimace while Elros pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The bond of a common crisis had held the truce between parties with very different intents and purposes. What now was to be done?

"I suppose Bob and I must talk to Darien and his lot," said Elros wearily. "We've been so focused on all this -." He waved a hand towards the raw, black scar of landslide in the snow. "That I'm afraid we spoke of nothing else."

Holding out her now empty cup, Sev allowed her weariness to overtake her. "If you have no further questions, I want to go sit somewhere that I do not have to look at that." She pointed toward the rubble-heaped hillside.

Anardil forced a brief chuckle and wrapped his arm and his cloak around her shoulders. "I fear we cannot move the mountain for your convenience, lady, and you would dislike sitting in the woods whilst the trees shed snow down your back. However, I see a nice, quiet place by the fire here where you may rest and warm yourself properly."

For once, Sev utterly lacked the energy to respond, and let herself be seated like a child with her back to the torn hillside and the fire snapping before her.

xxxxxx

Light had returned to the world, but the Sun would be long climbing from its bed behind the Ephel Dúath Mountains. While the sky shone gold and luminous and far away to the west the tips of the White Mountains gleamed like silver crowns, here in the foothills all was still wrapped in pale, frozen blue shadow. Although the long night had ended, there was still work to do. Men were exhausted, cold, hungry, and nobody was going anywhere until these things were at least partly amended. Plus there remained those who had not survived. Violence of Man and violence of the very earth, each had claimed its victims. Darien led several of his men back up the broken slope to the now-abandoned exit trench, and there paused, feeling cold that went beyond the icy grip of a snowy morning. That black hole looked like nothing so much as a pit of hungry shadow, and he could not suppress a shudder.

A touch on his shoulder startled him, and Horus eased past with a lantern shining a pallid light in his hand. "Come, captain. I will guide you. Be careful where you step."

But just as the dark man bent to enter the opening, a harsh shout echoed behind them, accompanied by a clatter of stone.

"Ey up! What tha doin' 'ere?"

Darien turned to see the orc leader, Gubbitch, scrambling up the slope to catch them, with two more orcs - he could never tell which was who - clumping at his heels. Frowning, Darien waited for the hunched creature to catch up, for he did not feel like shouting.

As he rattled to a halt on the edge of the trench, Gubbitch repeated, "What's thy up to?"

"I am retrieving my dead," Darien said in clipped tones.

"Ah." The orc nodded his ugly head and dropped to his haunches. "Reckon ah'll come wi' thee, so tha don't go an' bury tha sens again."

Stiffly, Darien said, "We don't -."

But Gubbitch continued firmly, "Cos ah don't want to dig thee out again."

The idea of orcs having anything to do with his dead raised a hard knot in Darien's stomach, but Horus was looking at him again, his expression clearly asking that all simply return to the work at hand. Choosing to let silence be his answer, Darien nodded to Horus and one by one they clambered into the buried cavern.

Once in that dark, smothering space, neither Gubbitch nor his two companions so much as went near the bodies of Grady, Landis or Slevin. Nor did they appear to notice when Darien's knees seemed to come unhinged and drop him to kneeling at Landis' side. Instead, they found snuffed torches on the floor and relit them, upon which they joined Horus, Carrick and the others in the delicate business of carefully moving fallen debris from some of the company's gear. As the dead men's comrades solemnly bore the bodies out, the orcs kept their attention focused on ferrying out the packs and equipment not buried in the slide.

By the time all were outside, two more campfires had been lit to accommodate the many cold and weary bodies, and the elf Firnelin had by some miracle returned from the wood with two plump pheasants slung over his shoulder. Now that the gear of Darien's men had been salvaged, it would not be long before a kettle of soup bubbled cheerily over the flames. Russ the Beorning would eat no meat, but in a few gruff words gave instructions in the making of unleavened bread with broken cheese on top, baked in an iron pot set amidst glowing coals. The fare would be sparse, when spread among so many, but the soup at least could return warmth to bodies grown stiff with fatigue and chill.

And there were graves to dig. Darien spoke not at all, after Landis' body was brought out. Four men now lay shrouded in a row on the far side of the clearing, away from the cavern that had been the deaths. Grady, whose angry impetuosity had cost too many too much, Oren, who had simply met a foe too great for him, Slevin, a merry fellow to whom archery had been as much a sport as a tool of battle, and Landis ... Ancient Númenor's collapse beneath the Sea could have left no larger void in the world, than Landis' sudden death left in Darien's life. He felt the earth tilting under him, but when he reached out there remained nothing to steady him. Nothing but duty, which now meant laying his dead to rest and seeing the living warmed and fed and cared for. After that ... he saw only darkness.

"We'll help with the digging."

Darien started at that unfamiliar voice, and looked up to see the Ranger Elros standing before him, with Bob nodding solemn greeting at his shoulder. Each had picked up one of the orcs' rusty shovels.

"Have you chosen a place?" Elros asked, and then tilted his chin towards the tree-line. "If we stay out a bit from the woods, we should not find so many roots to get in the way."

Yes. That made sense. Darien nodded without speaking. He had chosen no specific spot. His mind seemed to have frozen on that detail. They stood in a snow-swept, frozen glade beneath the frowning brow of the Mountains of Shadow, with an orc's den not a hundred yards away, and this was not at all where he would have wished to have Landis rest for eternity.

"We didn't ..." Bob cleared his throat when Darien looked up sharply. "We didn't wish any of this. You know that."

Did he? Darien took a deep breath as he studied the man's honest face, and then looked away. Yes, he did. He had long ceased to suspect they were possessed. And his final fear, that they might turn upon his men once they had the woman and the uruk safe, had proven totally unfounded. Somewhere in the dark chaos of the past night's events, he remembered how these men and elves and their orcish comrades had expended every effort to avoid bloodshed. They had tried to stay the fury of the bear-man, and even he had only struck upon provocation. Oren had forgiven the Beorning before dying - yet another irony to lay upon the bitter burden that weighed Darien's shoulders. In the cold light of certainty, the decisions arrived at through doubt, were glaringly those of a fool. Now the fool had graves to dig.

"Here is good," Darien said, and nodded to the snow-laden yellow grasses nearby.

Elros lifted his chin in agreement. "This may be a comely place in the spring," he said. "Green grass above and a green wood around." His grey eyes met Darien's steadily, and there was only quiet understanding mirrored there. "I've buried men in worse graves."

Aye ... Long the Rangers had toiled in the grim and dark places of the wilds, and their blood had been spilled in fouler places than this. Long they had battled the same evil, the same ruthless, brutal foe that Darien had led his men against.

"We were not always wrong," Darien said. He could not justify all that had gone so desperately awry here, but somehow he felt a need to say something, at least for the men who had so faithfully followed him.

"No, you were not," Elros replied quietly. "And any other day, any other place, you would have been right. We would have stood and fought beside you."

Well enough, Darien thought. Perhaps this place's true enchantment was upon him. Perhaps his doom had been sealed the moment he turned his face north from Henneth Annûn and led his hunters upon a path that hitherto had been that of righteous wrath. Once upon a time they had avenged innocents slain by Shadow's minions; once they had freed the defenseless from depredations by a merciless foe. Yet somehow, caught in the unseen web of this place, they had strayed from justice and fallen into base tactics and fatal weakness. If only he could blame magic. The truth was he had not been wise enough to see or prevent their folly. Landis had wished to let his death be payment enough. Darien could not imagine how he personally could ever pay for Landis' death.

"I am glad the woman is safe," he said. "I am glad her friends are true."

And with that Darien turned and paced away, to once again begin the weary work of digging. It was not remotely a surprise, when he looked up a while later to see both elves and orcs bent to their labor beside the toiling forms of his own men.

xxxxxx

Sev sat on a blanket with her face tilted up to look through the twisted branches of the trees before her. The sun was not yet warm enough to cast aside her cloak or even the blanket Anardil had wrapped around her before he left her sitting with an order to remain in her place. However, for a wonder, there was not a cloud in the sky and the day promised to be a fair one, with the remains of the night's snowfall certain to melt away quickly. She had to admit it felt good just to sit and look at the smiling blue sky, though there was little likelihood of her getting to sit for long. She had seen the looks exchanged by Bob and Elros when the tale of Grady's death had been told, and Russ' face had become even more set. No, this would not be a day of rest.

Nearer to the glowing remains of a fire, Evan lay propped against a saddle under the watchful eye of his older brother, Neal. Seeing Neal limp to the small pot that hung steaming over the fire, Sev started to rise.

"No, you don't. Sit back down," Anardil's stern voice came from behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw him duck beneath a low hanging branch followed closely by Warg and Aerio. Warg's copper eyes held a glint of amusement that was decidedly absent in those of Aerio and Anardil.

"And just what do you expect me to do all day?" Sev pulled her cloak more tightly around her as the blanket fell from her shoulders to pool at her feet.

Anardil's jaw tightened a little as he pointed an imperious finger at the space Sev had vacated. "You are going to sit right there, until everything is organized for us to return. Then you will ride quietly to the Troll. Once there, you are going straight to bed."

"Really?" Sev arched her eyebrows at Anardil. When the Warg opened her mouth in that chuffing laugh of hers, Sev frowned down at the big animal. "Now you stop that. He doesn't need any encouragement."

Aerio's bright eyes flashed, as he said, "No, but if he requires any assistance, I have agreed to provide it."

"Just the two of you?" Sev said with a smile. "Are you sure you won't need a Ranger or two?"

Anardil did not return her smile as he took her cold fingers in his warm grasp and said, "No, my lady, because we have something you want. So you will do as you are asked."

The concern in his voice and the lines of weariness in his face almost convinced her to sit back down; but it was just not in Sev's nature to back away from a challenge.

"Just what do you have that I might want badly enough to do as you order?" Her chin lifted in that defiant gesture Anardil had come to know so well.

Aerio reached into a pouch at his side and displayed the three knives Darien's men had taken from her, as Anardil said softly, "One day of rest for each blade, my lady."

Sev looked from the man to the elf. Anardil's mouth twitched as she sighed heavily in resignation and said, "Oh, very well. But I expect them to be in perfect condition."

Aerio returned the knives to his pouch with a smirk. "It will be a restful three days for all of us. Knowing exactly where you are."

Sev reddened. While the afternoon of the previous day was still only remembered in brief snatches, her unfortunate departure from the Troll was only too clear in her mind. Pulling her hand free of Anardil's, she held it out to Aerio.

"I owe you an apology, Elf. I should not have been so impatient. If I had waited…."

Aerio took her hand and shook his head. "And if only I had been there a little sooner."

"Well, I am thankful enough that you keep coming to retrieve me, that I will forgive your tardiness. I think from now on, when it rains I will simply sit beside the fire with a large plate of Meri's biscuits." Sev squeezed the elf's hand tightly, then turned with a half-smile to Anardil. "Though you do meet the most interesting people in the rain."

Only then did a smile ease the lingering shadows from his eyes, as one side of Anardil's lips quirked in remembrance of their first meeting in a storm-swept alley of Pelargir. Then, as now, Sev had collided with danger, and the quick help of Aerio kept her whole and sound.

"Aye, lady, that you do," Anardil said, and reached up to lightly trace the bruise decorating her cheek. "But you must try to find a less strenuous means of making acquaintances. I'm not sure my constitution is up to the wear and tear."

"Poor lamb," said Sev wryly, and chuckled as his smile widened. Indeed, the ice of winter was thawing in those grey eyes and laughter danced within like sun on a northern sea.

Only then did Sev resume her seat, despite dust and dirt managing the airs of a noblewoman returning to her bower. She nodded grave thanks as Aerio gallantly swept her discarded blanket about her shoulders, and looked up to catch a faint smile from the young man, Neal.

Aerio patted the pouch containing Sev's blades. "I trust upon their return, you will endeavor to utilize them to greater effect."

"Believe me, I tried. Slipped in the nmad mud and only caught his hand," Sev replied with disgust as that memory clicked into place.

Shading her eyes, she glanced up at the two tall figures and caught Aerio looking questioningly at Anardil. When Anardil gave a slight shake of his head and jerked his chin at the Warg, who gave Sev an open mouthed grin and padded quietly to the other side of the fire, Sev sighed. Something would have to be done about all of these silent masculine exchanges. It would not do at all for any of them to get accustomed to giving her orders. For now, however, she was simply too tired to deal with it.

"You must rest now, Mistress Sevi," said Aerio, arching an eyebrow in imitation of his master, Celebsul. "Three days for three knives means you will receive them all at the end of the three days, not before."

With a smirk, he straightened and turned away - but not before giving Neal a hard look of warning.

xxx

TBC ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_January 29th  
__Morning_

As Aerio strode away, Neal watched the elf leave, and then glanced at the now-reclining warg across the fire. Apparently resigned to this strange new form of supervision, Neal turned his attention back to Sev and snorted softly.

"You are an unusual healer," he said. "You can carve neat little pieces out of a man, and then sew them back together just as neatly."

"I would prefer there be no hurt at all," Sev said firmly. "Neither giving nor healing. But men are not content to let well enough alone, it often seems."

Neal's smile faded, and he looked down at his younger brother, at last soundly asleep from the warmth of fire and blankets. "No," he said softly. "Sometimes we don't." Then he raised his head and his blue eyes held a sudden fearful intensity as he looked at Sev and Anardil.

"What will happen to us, now?" he asked.

"You will leave," said Anardil, as he sank down to rest beside Sev. "Or at least those who are permitted. The rest depends on what the Rangers decide, once they have heard the story from all sides. Your captain is responsible for the actions of his men."

Neal's gaze flickered and returned to Evan's sleeping form. Carefully he reached and tucked an edge of blanket more securely around the boy's shoulders.

"Evan won't be able to ride with that broken leg ... I don't know what we'll do. The cap'n is taking all this hard." He sighed. "I wish we could just go home."

A brief frown creased Neal's brow, a boyish face cast on the bones of manhood. He did not meet Sev's eyes as he added, "And I wish we had never met you. Any of you."

"The feeling is mutual," Sev replied dryly, and clasped her hands on her knee.

Warg raised her head from the paw she was licking intently and muttered something about manners; but seeing the boy made no move, she returned to her grooming.

Neal did not immediately reply, his hand again straying to his brother's shoulder. There could not be more than four or five years difference between them, but both at that moment appeared painfully young.

"Evan said you were ... kind to him." Neal looked at Sev from beneath lowered brows. "And also kind to the uruk. How could you do that?"

Sev stiffened, but the question came not as an accusation, but in genuine tones of puzzlement. There were no shadows of anger in the youth's expression, nothing but the bone-tiredness that mirrored her own.

"As a healer it is my duty to help people," Sev said. "Evan and Nik were both people in need of help."

"People." It seemed Neal was tasting the word to see if it pleased him or not, then his look sharpened. "Then tell me, healer lady. Are all orcs people?"

Sev felt Anardil stir at his words and reached out to clasp the ex-Ranger's fingers. "No," she replied firmly. "Even Gubbitch, who leads these orcs, allows that most will never be more than brutal beasts."

When she said no more, Neal looked down, then turned his attention to Anardil. "You said none of these orcs wanted to kill us. That they knew we were here and stayed away." He paused and shook his head with a soft snort. "Makes a man feel like a complete fool, to know our quarry was watching us all along."

Neither Anardil nor Sev replied, and Neal wandered another moment in the maze of his thoughts. His young face appeared pinched and tired, but he would not yet let himself find the rest his brother had. Too many puzzles tangled in his head, and the pieces that would give them recognizable shape might never come to hand.

"Now Oren is dead," he said softly. He absently caressed his throat where Russ' great hand had lifted him bodily off the ground. "And I should be dead. And Landis is dead, and should not be. And none of it was on account of orcs. We did it all to ourselves."

His shoulders slumped as Neal propped his elbows on his knees and looked at Anardil with an expression of infinite weariness. "How did it all go so wrong?"

"People made mistakes," Anardil replied quietly, tightening his clasp of Sev's fingers in a small but somehow protective gesture.

"Aye," Neal said, and sighed. "You know, when I told the bear-man that I was the one who hurt his Uruk friend's head, not Grady ... he just thanked me for telling him. I thought he would be angry, but he simply ... listened. Funny. It reminded me of our father when one of us had done something stupid and got caught in a lie."

Neal was quiet a moment and then said, "Our father was a blacksmith. Did you know that? He could make anything from hoof picks to iron wagon tires. And Mother was a healer. Evan has her touch..."

"Perhaps he should get some schooling," Anardil said.

"Aye." Once more Neal glanced at his slumbering brother, and his expression softened. "He dreams ... I don't want to know what he dreams, but it wakes him up at night."

Sev stirred and said, "He had a nightmare last night. I sat with him until he was fully awake." Meeting his eyes, she added, "He dreamed you were dead."

Neal blinked then sat back, hands falling in his lap. "Maybe it is time," he said. "Whatever I do, he deserves a trade and a good life."

Warg moved in her place beyond the fire, cocked her head, and stood up to face the narrow path leading away to the south.

"Someone's coming," she said. Lifting her nose and sniffing, she added with a sharp-toothed grin, "And it smells like they brought breakfast."

Trotting off into the woods, Warg was gone only a few minutes before she returned leading the little orc Titch, Gubbitch's messenger to the Troll. Behind him walked the hobbit Erin's fat old horse, Caranroch, laden with several sacks and two bulging baskets, which Sev's growling stomach hoped were filled with several hobbit size breakfasts. The soup Darien's men had shared not long ago had only served to awaken her appetite for a real meal. Perched before those enormous packs was the green-eyed hobbit, Milo, who appeared too occupied with controlling his horse to notice that he had arrived at his destination. And following unexpectedly behind Milo was Halbarad, the Burping Troll's captain of Rangers.

As those about the fire stood, Hal kicked his horse into a snow-spattering trot, and gave a whoop of joy. Then he leaped from the saddle and skidded to a halt in front of Sevilodorf, blue-green eyes raking her from head to foot, but the scolding she expected did not come.

"Blessed Valar," Hal exclaimed. "I feared the worst -."

And in the next moment Sev found herself smothered in a rib-cracking embrace. As quickly he let go and stepped back, and his gaze swept those around. He exchanged nods with Anardil, and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Neal watching warily from beside the fire, and Evan awakening to blink suspiciously at the newcomer. Coming back to Sev, Hal's jaw tightened and Sev knew he was looking at the bruise on her face.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"A bruise. A headache." Sev pulled her braid around to look at the grimy length of hair and made a face. "And I would very much like a hot bath and breakfast. Not necessarily in that order."

Halbarad managed a dry huff of laughter and his shoulders seemed to ease. If Sev still possessed that spark of spirit, then perhaps things were not as ill as had seemed. Now Milo was thudding up behind, wrestling the red horse's reins as the animal took the slower pace as an excuse to swing its head around towards the baskets it bore.

"I'm afraid a bath is out of my hands, lady," said Halbarad with a faint smile. "But the hobbit lasses made absolutely certain we brought breakfast."

"Stop that!" Milo cried, and swatted at the horse, who seemed intent on turning around and climbing onto its own back. "This is not horse food!"

"Trust the hobbits for practical thinking," said Sev with relief.

Then from across the clearing Gambesul appeared to help Milo with his horse management and at his heels Elros jogged to a halt, silently greeting his captain's arrival. Meeting Elros' nod with one of his own, Halbarad's look turned sober.

"Now I would be pleased if someone would tell me what the blazes happened here, and then direct me to who the architect of this fiasco is. I would like to have a few words with him."

"That would be Darien," said Elros. He nodded towards the tall, dark-haired man who worked with the party of gravediggers near the far tree line. "Come, Bob and I will fill you in."

xxxxxx

The clever hands of the hobbit lasses were well in evidence, once the baskets and bags had been unloaded. In the sacks were found yards of bandaging, enough cotton wool to stuff a small pillow, and multiple jars of salves and ointments. Also a little packet of needles and silk thread, obviously for suturing the various wounds or injuries the lasses had feared might be in need of mending.

"They think they know us," said Aerio with a smirk, as he sat down by the fire.

"They know what to expect from us," Sev replied wryly.

She had her attention firmly locked on the baskets, from which she and Gambesul were pulling carefully wrapped parcels. Bread, muffins, two large sealed crocks of thick stew, cold chicken, sliced cold venison roast, a half-wheel each of two kinds of cheese, a whole mincemeat pie, and a corked jar of buttermilk were among the many culinary treasures they withdrew.

"They knew you would be hungry, at least!" said Milo with a cheeky grin as he handed Aerio a chicken leg. "Heaven knows you big folks never think of things like food. Lots of sharp pointy objects, but not so much as a sandwich among you."

He clicked his tongue in hobbity dismay, though his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What's Hal doing here?" Sev asked, as she tasted a sample of the stew on her finger. "I thought he wasn't due home from Henneth Annûn until this afternoon."

"Oh, you know how he and Elanna are." Milo gave a theatrical sigh. "They can't bear to be parted. So, as soon as he got done with all those ranger things and meetings and such, he bid Lord Faramir good night and came home. He arrived after dark, a more soggy and miserable thing you never saw." Grinning again, the hobbit added, "But one smile from his lady love warmed him right up, I'd guess."

Sev snorted. "As if you and Camellia are so casual about your courtship."

"Love is not to be trifled with!" Milo replied smugly. "Oh, say, there's a little jar of honey in the bottom there, be careful not to spill."

"What time did Titch reach you?" asked Sev. "And what time did you leave?"

"Goodness, I don't really know," said Milo, brow furrowing in thought. "But it was very late. We were all abed, windows barred and everything. Then suddenly there he was bashing on the doors and howling at the windows, and scared us near to death. Hal came running out in his nightshirt with a sword, and Anoriath came running in her nightie with a sword and her belly out to here - And once we heard what happened, why, you know how Meri is. She had Erin, Camellia and me all running like we carried the post, getting things ready. We didn't know if you folks would need feeding or bandaging or both, so we tried to cover all eventualities."

Pouring the stew into a tin pot the hobbit lasses had also tied onto the load, Sev felt her stomach growl vehemently. "You did well."

"Splendid!" Milo smiled from ear to ear, then scooped up a muffin and sprang to his feet. "I'm going to get Russ and Nik; I know they must be famished, too!"

xxxxxx

There was food a-plenty, once the baskets were unpacked and everything laid out on the kitchen towels it had been packed in. The tin pot bubbled, a teakettle steamed, and Gambesul carried wooden bowls of stew with bread over to where the Rangers now sat in conference with Darien at a separate campfire. The dreary work of grave digging also was halted, as the workers came to share in the bounty sent from the Burping Troll. The stew would only go so far, but there was enough of everything else that each of Darien's men at least got a fat muffin or a sandwich, in recompense for the soup they had shared earlier. The teakettle was refilled twice again, as tin cups were emptied and hopeful, chilled faces wished for more.

For perhaps the first time since last night Russ the Beorning began to feel truly warm, and gladly nursed a cup of hot tea in his massive fingers, as he heated another apple muffin beside the coals. Beside him Nik chortled happily as he tossed raisins in his mouth - another treat found amongst the eatables. Within moments he and Milo got in a contest to see who could toss raisins the highest and still catch them in their mouths, and then began trying to lob them in each other's.

From several yards away, Darien watched this display, and the woman's accompanying motherly scolding, and wondered that his capacity for astonishment was utterly dead. That a hobbit and a however-undersized uruk-hai could sit companionably together and engage in such foolishness, whilst several elves laughed at them both, defied every belief he had ... and yet there it was. Everything he had known, every understanding he had ever embraced had been turned inside out. How was a man to know his path or find his way, if even the certainty that Orcs were merciless creatures of Man's oldest enemy would be proven false? How could he lead men in a task that had been their truth and their recompense for all that was so terribly lost, if the conviction of their foe's evil was no longer to be trusted? And how could he believe what his own eyes told him; that these particular orcs, these ugly, scarred, ungraceful creatures who even now clumped about the clearing munching clean white slices of bread, were not his enemy at all?

The orc leader himself had laughed out loud at the idea that the race of orcs was any less than mortally dangerous. But here exception had proved the rule and four men lay dead, not because of orcs, but because he, Darien, had turned from the right path the moment they approached the woman in the barn with deception and lies. Grady had simply sealed their doom. Landis had wished his death to be atonement enough ... somewhere in the darkness of Darien's heart he wished the atonement could have been his own.

The woman came to their fire at Halbarad's quiet request, and with Elros and Anardil sitting to either side answered questions about her experiences of the night. Elros and Bob had already briefed their captain on the details, so now Halbarad merely asked a few low-voiced questions of confirmation.

When finished, she said, "I wish this to end here. I want this to be the end of it."

Nodding, Halbarad said, "I understand. I must make a report of this to Lord Faramir, since we have four dead men connected to your abduction. But I believe my account will suffice in your behalf, and I will be certain your wishes are clearly stated."

Narrow-eyed, Sev said, "I will not be made to retell this story yet again, in front of some stuffy chamber full of over-dressed lords and pompous fools."

"Nay, lady," said Halbarad gently, and gave her a brief smile. "Rest you now, soon we shall go home."

Giving a curt nod, she arose and went back among her friends. Never once did she look Darien's way, but her silent shunning was condemnation enough. Although her one-armed companion seemed willing to offer courtesy to the rest of Darien's men, particularly the two youngest, Neal and Evan, Darien accepted the silent venom in the man's eyes. He had wronged a good woman grievously, and the blame for every bruise and misuse was wholly his, for he had allowed, nay, condoned her abduction.

Thus Darien spoke no word but the truth, and offered nothing but bare facts and acceptance of blame. He made no plea in the way of defense or justification, as the woman's companions and then several of his own men offered their own accounts of events. Most of his company now simply seemed very weary and very confused; relief was the greatest emotion seen as Halbarad dismissed each after his statement. The bear-man also came to speak in slow, rumbling tones about his slaying of the man, Oren. There seemed genuine regret in his quiet demeanor, balanced by Monroe's surprising assertion that he had overheard Oren forgiving Russ, accepting his death as simply a fate Oren had recklessly brought on himself. With Russ still present, Halbarad listened to the faltering tale of the worried little uruk, Nik - Ranger and Beorning both coaxing words from him.

Then as men rested, ate, and returned to the business of finishing graves, the Sun rose at last above the jagged jaws of the Ephel Dúath. In that golden light the snow began to melt and the naked trees spattered a fast tattoo of thawing slush. A thin haze of golden steam rose from the sodden clearing as slow warmth crept back into the world. Finally, Halbarad, captain of Rangers, was left pondering the most unlikely tangle of events he had seen in many a year.

Sitting now only with the leader of the men who had started this mess, and the man's silent, dark-skinned comrade, Horus, Halbarad felt pity for his plight. Darien freely took upon himself all the responsibility, as was his due. He remained the only one alive of the three who had waylaid Sevilodorf. The others had broken no law for none protected orcs and Sev had clearly stated her wish not to seek justice against them, for whatever peripheral part they might have played in her captivity. If it were within Halbarad's remit he would send this man on his way. Justice could not make him suffer any more than he already obviously did. Darien stared dull-eyed at his own boots, a man broken and bereft, guilty in his own mind for the deaths of his friends in what he now accepted was a misguided course.

Finally Hal said, "As you have heard, Sevilodorf does not wish to press a suit against you. By the words of your own men, Russ the Beorning is exonerated for having struck in self-defense. These things I can report to Lord Faramir readily enough and the matter will undoubtedly rest there. But the rest of it ..." The Ranger sighed deeply. "How can I explain that an Uruk-hai slew your man Grady, in defense of the woman you kidnapped? There is simply no precedence for such a case."

Shaking his head in regret, Halbarad made the only decision open to him; "While your men can go free, you and Nik must go to the steward for his judgment."

"The uruk?" Darien suddenly looked up at the ranger in stunned disbelief.

Both men glanced aside as Russ, having heard Halbarad's words from his seat by the other fire, rose to ominous height. Nik stood swiftly beside him, and the two moved closer. However, Halbarad simply continued his thought.

"Of course," Halbarad explained evenly. "This matter cannot be dismissed as easily as Russ' self-defense. If anyone but Nik had struck the fatal blow, if Sev herself had put a knife in the man ... but it was an orc who killed a man and that is not a secret kept when this many people are privy to it. Once word got out, the hue and cry would be deafening. And there is no untangling the fact of Sev's kidnapping from the fact of Grady's death. Thus the steward or the king must give a ruling on Nik's killing of Grady in defense of Sevilodorf."

"Then you risk the same crime as mine," Darien exclaimed in dismay. Too well he recalled what each one of these people had just gone through to save the orc, and what the woman, Sevilodorf had endured to protect him. "You'll put an innocent life in peril for a greater cause. Nik killed Grady, and we accept it was justifiable, but how many who have not been here and seen the truth will agree? There are thousands of years of evidence of orcs' unbridled savagery towards men and not one single incident in all that time to prove otherwise." Darien's eyes flashed suddenly with pale blue fire.

"Faramir is a fair man and a sound judge," the Ranger responded. "And a ruling of this nature must go to him, and then to the king. I have not authority enough to make it. You must understand; judgment is essential if our orcs are to be recognized and extended the protection of the crown. Your actions have made it clear that we must seek such rights for them."

"Your 'justice' will see the orc - Nik - dead as surely as any that I have killed," Darien argued, wondering again at the strange behavior of these people. "I'm afraid I fail to understand. Did you not just speak of the lack of precedent? How can you hope that this - that Nik has any chance of justice at all?"

Horus broke his long silence to add his voice; "He would not even survive a night as a prisoner in the steward's jail."

Halbarad glanced at this very foreign-looking man and speculated briefly on how he would know such a thing.

"Aye," Darien nodded. "And if you do not have the authority to save a life you hold as innocent, then you have no authority at all."

"What would you have me do?" Halbarad turned his full attention back to Darien and his voice hardened. "Sweep this all under a rock? Pretend nothing happened and leave these orcs with no more rights than animals? They are people!"

"And I have accepted that," Darien stated flatly. "But only because of what I have seen and experienced. No one could have ever persuaded me by words alone, never."

Eyes narrowing speculatively, Halbarad said, "Then I repeat, what would you have me do?"

"Why, it would take a formal petition at the very least, to even begin to prepare to pave the way. You would need credible witnesses, sworn statements, your own testimony as a captain of Rangers."

"Just so," Halbarad replied. "And what would be your part in this endeavor? Will you speak or remain silent?"

Darien paused a long moment, balancing on the brink of what he was preparing himself to do. He had devoted his life, and if necessary his death to destruction of an evil possibly as old as mankind, or as much of that evil as mortal means could accomplish. Yet if this must be his personal recompense for, at the very least, Sevilodorf's suffering and Landis' tragic death, so be it. He glanced once at Horus' steady, supportive gaze and was ready.

"I have your word?" Darien said, meeting the Ranger's blue-green stare steadily. "My men are free to go, without reprisal or retribution by any?"

"Yes," Halbarad replied firmly.

"Very well," Darien said. "If you are bent on this course, what I can do, will do, is take your petition for their rights and sue for it to the steward, and to the king if necessary. I will confess my crime willingly, and coming from one guilty of what I have done, my appeal may carry some weight. My men are dead or vilified because you value these orcs; for you to send one to almost certain death would be a mockery. First get the law. Without it there can be no certainty of justice. And without it other men may suffer the same fate as us. How else are they to know that not all orcs are murderous beasts to be slaughtered? "

Halbarad stared into the distance while he thought over these words. There was a risk to Nik, he had to admit. He turned his gaze on the bandaged uruk standing beside the giant Beorning. Russ clearly did not want to let Nik go. The situation could get ugly, bringing friends into conflict. Hal had earned his position through his sound judgment and good sense. As he searched within himself for wisdom, his eyes roamed over to the elves. Celebsul was watching quietly. What would he do, the elven sage, if the choice were his? Hal did not need to ask. He knew. Blind justice served no one. Returning his attention to Darien, Halbarad realized that the man no longer seemed broken, but stared back earnestly at the Ranger. Darien had found something worth going on for. Halbarad would not deny him that.

"Very well," the Ranger said.

Then he stood and gave a piercing whistle. With expressions of wary curiosity men drew near, until all Darien's band was within hearing distance.

When certain he had their attention, Halbarad announced. "Darien will go before the steward to confess his guilt as the sole survivor of the three who kidnapped Sevilodorf. The rest of you men are free to go where you will. Darien will also present a petition that I will draw up to bring our orcs within the justice and laws of the realm, giving them protective rights as the king's subjects. Meanwhile, Nik will remain under the protection of Russ."

Turning to look at Nik directly, Halbarad said gently, "This judgment will hold for a year and a day. Within that time you must present yourself before the steward so he may make a final ruling upon this situation."

Russ, who had remained silent throughout this exchange groaned and shook his head. Again his world had changed. Stewards and Kings, laws and precedents, judgments and rights, it was all too much. It seemed destined to invade his life and destroy his peace, even here, so far from anyplace where it seemed rulings or petitions would be necessary. Deep within, he longed for the quiet of his own hearth or the peaceful heights of the windswept mountains.

"I do not understand why Nik alone must go to meet with this steward person," Russ said finally. "It would seem to me that all involved must attend. If simple writs and petitions are enough for the others, then why must it be different for Nik? Will the Steward not wish to question all that are involved? And if Nik gives a different accounting of the events, what then? Whose word will he take? How will he know who speaks the truth and who seeks to hide it?"

Russ lifted his arm and pointed at Darien. "I tell you now that while these men seem repentant enough while they are hungry and tired and beaten, even a wounded jackal may appear tame if his hurt is serious, but when he regains his strength he will still bite the very hand that feeds him. While the Steward may be just and fair and worthy, these men here have shown me nothing of the kind. I do not trust them. In a year and a day many things may change, and the hearts and minds of men are the most fickle of all. What assurance do you give that in that time their stories will not change? How long will it be before hatred of all Nik's kind is rekindled within them? A week? A month? _A year and a day_?"

Russ' words echoed across the clearing. No sound was heard for a time but the crackling of the fires and the stamp of a horse's hoof from the picket lines. Heaving a great sigh, and lowering his voice to a rumble, Russ went on.

"No, if these others who are admittedly guilty of breaking the King's laws are allowed to go free, then so must Nik be allowed to go free. You say they are not guilty. Why? Because they were only following their master's orders? Could not the same be said of every orc and man who fought under the banners of the two towers? Are they innocent as well? Every one of these men who did not intervene, everyone who stood ready to take up arms against Elros and the others, everyone who stood aside when the one called Grady beat Sevilodorf, every…single…one of them are as guilty as if they committed the act themselves."

Russ pointed a large finger at the gathered men. "Unless all who are concerned are ordered to attend this ruling you speak of, then neither shall Nik, and in a year and a day you may come looking, but we shall not be found. For we will have gone to places high in the Misty Mountains or deep in the Greenwood where I and my kind are held in esteem and in neither place will you be able to find us. That is _MY_ judgment. What say you?"

Halbarad stood stunned. Few questioned the words of the King's men, but the Captain of the Rangers realized that there was truth in Russ' words. The law should apply to all; but at this moment, Hal was only too aware it did not. He had no authority to order the men to appear before Prince Faramir for their attack on Nik. The law did not cover attacks on orcs. In fact, orc killers were customarily lauded as heroes. The only recognized crime that had taken place was kidnapping, but Sev had made it clear she would not bring suit against those who were merely guilty by association, and without her the sort of case Russ wished to prosecute simply could not happen. First get the law, Darien had said. But for such a law to have any meaning, it needed to find Nik guiltless, and unless Hal could, without reservation, guarantee Nik's acquittal, Russ would have none of it. The Ranger felt his wits beginning to run in circles. For a weary moment, Hal thought longingly of a "normal" posting. One that did not include orcs, wargs, balrogs, or Beornings.

Running a hand through his hair, Halbarad began to shake his head. Then the young man near the injured boy rose and balanced himself unsteadily, mindful of his wrenched ankle.

Looking at Halbarad he said in a clear voice, "I, Neal, son of Tierney, will go before the Steward and speak. I will tell the truth."

And Horus, his dark face grave, stepped from his place beside Darien and said, "And I, Horus, once a son of Far Harad, will go also."

Osric, his arm held stiffly in its dirty sling, shouldered his way from his place among his fellows. Glaring about him, he shouted, "I won't! I didn't have nothing to do with capturing that one." Using his free hand, he pointed first to Nik, then to Sevilodorf. "Nor that one."

Carrick stood and rested a hand on Osric's shoulder. His bushy beard and blackened eyes - vivid reminders of his own part in Nik's capture - made it hard to read his face, but his voice was firm.

"Most here were not involved in their capture."

Russ snorted at that, but held his tongue. Clearly he thought otherwise.

Neal's voice cut through the man's deeper tone. "But none here stopped it, either."

Carrick nodded slowly and sighed as he looked at the ground. Then he squared his shoulders and said, "I am Carrick, once of Lamedon. I have slain orcs in battle and hunted them since the war ended. I have no fear of the law. I will go before the Steward."

Osric cradled his injured arm and shook his head determinedly. Sev saw the man who had loaned the liquor flask to Evan scuff one boot, then lift his hand.

"I am Bevin son of Melthen, and I will speak before Lord Faramir." The man swallowed and glanced sidelong at Sev. "Landis was a good man. And I think now you are a good woman."

Two other men eased forward, two of those who had been in the cave but whose names Sev had never learned. One stood silent, while the other crossed his arms in perhaps unconscious imitation of Russ' forbidding pose.

"I buried my brother and his wife within sight of their burning home," he said. "You're asking me to speak for an orc?"

"No," Halbarad replied. "We're asking you to tell Lord Faramir what you saw in that cave. What did Grady do? What did Nik do? What happened to your sergeant, Landis? The truth. That is all."

The two men looked about, visibly uneasy. For all their lives Nik's kind had been the closest thing Men had to a natural enemy. Now their consciences warred between well-earned ancient hatreds and the duty that the Rangers appealed to them to embrace.

"No one asked me," a boyish voice called out and all turned to see Evan attempting to rise.

Neal limped back to his brother and pushed on his shoulder. "Sit down, you fool, or you'll never use that leg again!"

Evan jerked away and scowled up at his brother fiercely as he said, "No! It is my right to speak. I was there and I can swear to everything that happened!"

With an annoyed grimace Neal nodded and, bending, attempted to help his brother to stand. As a twist of his own bad ankle almost toppled the two of them into the fire, a firm arm gripped Evan's arm.

"Let me help," said Anardil quietly.

Neal nodded and hopped back as Aerio appeared on Evan's other side. As man and elf supported the boy, Evan balanced himself and said firmly, "If they have to be a witness so do I. And if all they want is the truth, why are you afraid? Grady was a hired ruffian who was going to get in trouble, anyway, while Landis was one of us."

Osric muttered something about children that earned him a hard elbow in the ribs from Carrick, but then Osric raised his chin.

Scowling he said, "I'm not afraid of the truth. And I'll tell it all. Especially that I didn't have nothing to do with capturing that orc or that wi… woman." He paused a beat and then growled, "And I was no friend of Grady. He couldn't have scraped Landis' boots."

Osric returned the glare the woman gave him with one of his own and stomped away toward the picket lines. This left the two undecided men still struggling with doubt. The boy Evan frowned at them with the clear exasperation that only youth could manage.

"Ham, Tom, what are you scared of? You didn't do anything wrong. Just tell what you saw and don't be such a baby about it!"

The man evidently named Ham snorted a sudden gust of dry laughter, and his companion smiled wryly.

"If we come before the Steward," said Ham, directing his gaze to Halbarad. "Will our testimony of the facts be enough? Will we be held liable for the woman's imprisonment with us?"

"I believe you will not," said Halbarad. "She does not wish to press such a suit. You are a witness only."

"Very well." Ham and Tom exchanged glances, and then Ham said, "We will speak before the Steward. We will tell how Landis died and why the Uruk slew Grady."

Finally Sevilodorf, pale, cold, bruised and weary beyond reckoning, carefully set aside her half eaten bowl of stew and stood. As the others watched she made her way to stand before Russ. There she reached out a tentative hand. She had not spoken more than few words to Russ in all the months he had lived nearby. She knew that he valued his privacy and being a very private person herself she respected his desires. When word of his permission to gather herbs and plants for healing on his land had been given, Sev had been honored. Feeling every eye in the clearing upon her, she braced herself to speak. Finding the right words was difficult and they came slowly. How a woman with a quick tongue could become so incapable of speech, she had never understood. '_Oh, the gods must work overtime to come up with situations like this'_, she thought fleetingly.

"Russ, my place will be beside Nik. And with me, I know, will stand the other residents of The Burping Troll to speak in his favor." Then swallowing hard, for she knew he would not like to hear what she had to say. "And those who have agreed to come. But Russ, please, we cannot make the rest appear."

At last Halbarad turned to the silent Beorning and looked up to meet his deep-set eyes. "Will that suffice, then, Russ? We now have promise of testimony by all the eye-witnesses to Grady's madness and Grady's death, and Darien's promise to answer to any other charges of wrong-doing he may face. Will this be sufficient to satisfy your concerns?"

Russ looked first at Sevilodorf, then to the others and finally to Hal. "The guilty go free while the innocent are delivered up for judgment," Russ muttered. "How can I possibly be satisfied by that?"

Sevilodorf swayed upon her feet even as Anardil rushed to her side to steady her. Darien closed his eyes and sighed and even Halbarad seemed no longer sure of what to do. Must he take Nik by force? He had the men to do it, but…no, there had to be another way.

"I am sorry, Lady," the big man said softly, "but this is not about promises any longer, it is about the life of a friend."

Sevilodorf said nothing and stood clinging to Anardil, her eyes closed, her face buried deep in his chest. If the dark look on his face were any indication, Anardil's sympathies lay with the Beorning, at least in the matter of proper guilt.

Then, turning to the others Russ drew breath to speak. But instead of his own words, a small, harsh voice spoke instead.

"I, Nik, a son of Isengard, will go before the Steward." Standing straight as he could, the little Uruk-hai spoke solemnly in imitation of the men of Darien.

Russ's mouth snapped closed and his eyes grew wide in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came. He merely stood staring at the little fellow, his bewildered lips working and working, but with nothing coming out.

"Did I say it right?" Nik asked, his serious eyes taking in all who stood there.

"Nik…" Sev exclaimed raising her head, bright tears in her eyes. "Yes, Nik, you said it perfectly."

She tried to say more, but found that she could not. Celebsul wore a wide, approving smile and even Anardil felt something akin to respect for Nik kindled within him.

Russ, however, was decidedly less than happy at Nik's decision. "Now listen, Nik," he said firmly. "You do not have to do this. You do not know what will happen if you go before the Steward. Why, just making the trip to his city will be dangerous enough. By the time this comes to pass, folks from all over Ithilien will come to bear witness. And I have no doubt that there are worse folk than these about," Russ said, gesturing at Darien and his men. "Even if you are freed, there will be those who will want you dead and will spare no effort to see that that is done. Do you not see this?"

"He will have an escort," Halbard said quickly, not wanting to lose even the slightest chance at a resolution. "All the Rangers that can be spared and if necessary a company of the Steward's horse from Henneth Annûn. Nik's safety will be assured."

"And can you assure the Steward's decision as well?" Russ asked. "No, it is too great a risk, I will not allow it."

"It's not for you to say, " Nik said in a small voice, and tilted his head to give the big man a beseeching yet somehow determined look. "Teach, you told me once that I am a free person. That I can go where I choose, when I choose and nobody, not even you can say otherwise. You told me that I have the right to make my own decisions. That I'm not a slave to one master any more. If what you said is true, then you have to let me go."

Russ opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. He looked down at his bruised and beaten friend and just did not know what to think. Nik was right, of course. It was his decision to make. His, and his alone. Russ still did not believe for one moment that it was fair to compel Nik to go before the steward for judgment, while the others who assisted in the kidnapping of Nik and Sevilodorf were allowed to go free, even at Sevilodorf's wish. But if Nik were willing to go of his own accord, then Russ would respect that. And in the end, it was not about rights or crimes or judgments, it was about honor. Honor and promises kept. Russ did not have to like it, and to be sure, he did not. But he could not prevent it either. He shook his head.

"Tell me this then, Nik," Russ said finally, gently. "Why? Do you trust these men to do what they say?"

Nik looked around at the staring faces and then back to Russ. He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But I trust her." Nik indicated Sevilodorf. "And I wouldn't see her promise to the man Landis broken."

Russ stroked his shaggy winter beard and studied Nik for a moment, then looked around at the circle of men. Finally he turned to Halbarad.

"Very well, then," Russ said, his face set and stern. "Within a year and a day we will come before your Steward. Of our plans, we shall send such word as we may. Tell your Steward to look for us no sooner than mid-year, nor later than the first day of autumn. I still do not entirely approve of this, but Nik is right when he says it is for himself to decide and I will not begrudge him this."

Then Russ turned and stood towering and grim before Darien and his men. Darien extended his hand but Russ did not take it.

Instead he met and held the man's gaze and said, "Away from these mountains and between the road and the marshes called Nindalf by the Elves and Wetwang by men there is a farm."

"_For a year and a day_," he said, with a glance at Halbarad, "none of you shall set foot upon the lands thereof without my bidding. Should any of you do so, you shall come under the judgment of _my_ house and that is something you would do well to avoid. What my decision shall be after that remains to be seen."

Darien nodded sadly but said nothing. He had hoped for more than this, but had not expected anything different.

Halbarad spoke next. "I will look forward to hearing from you," he said to Russ. "And do not worry, Lord Faramir is a fair man and he will do right by Nik and all of us."

Russ acknowledged Hal's words, but it was clear they did not appease him.

"That, I think, remains to be seen as well." Russ said.

Then Halbarad turned to Nik. "Well met, Nik, and well spoken. What Russ told you was the truth. You did well to listen to him. And because of this, because you are going before the Steward of your own free will, it will weigh heavily in your favor. He is a man who respects honor, and what you have done is as honorable an act as any man could make. Again I say to you, well met!"

And suddenly it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from all of them. Elves, orcs, people and beornings all relaxed and began to breathe again. Smiles blossomed on some of the faces and there was heard even laughter. It would only be temporary of course, for there were still many hard feelings between those gathered there, especially when one of those was a Beorning. But for the moment at least, hard feelings were set aside and all heaved a collective sigh of relief. This one hurdle at least, had been passed.

xxx

TBC ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Foothills of Ephel Dúath_

Old habits die hard and while the human folk concluded their council and returned to the solemn business of laying their dead to rest - an endeavor which pointedly excluded orcs - Titch had curled up in the shade of a good-sized boulder out of the direct light of the sun. For more centuries than he could count, Titch had worked in darkness. Though the light of the sun was no longer the hateful thing it had once been, Titch found that he still preferred the shadows. Unlike that daft Jabot, who was stretched now atop the warming stone seeking to soak up whatever heat the morning sun could provide. Titch reckoned that somewhere in Jabot's lineage there must have been a lizard or two.

"What the heck's that gormless chuff doin' now?" asked Jabot sleepily. The two orcs had eaten breakfasts that would have satisfied not one, but possibly two hobbits, and the efforts of the previous night and full stomachs were taking their effect.

Titch lifted his head to see Jabot pointing back toward the debris remaining from the landslide. Giving a large burp, Titch propped himself up on an elbow and watched Lugbac pick up a small stone, hold it up to the sun, then obviously dissatisfied, drop it back to the ground. He did this several times. Once or twice, he gave a small nod and carefully placed the stone in a small sack he had tied to his waist.

While Titch knew that he was not the smartest orc in the pack, being nowhere close to Gubbitch's intelligence or even that of Hooknose, he did know he was far ahead of Lugbac. Normally, Lugbac spent his time doing exactly what Gubbitch or Hooknose or Titch told him to do, but now his behavior was a puzzlement to Titch.

Jabot sat up and ran a hand through his mat of thick, spiky black hair. "Well, ah suppose there's only one way to find out."

Leaping lightly from the top of the boulder, Jabot looked back at Titch and said, "Tha comin'?"

The two orcs made their way quickly up the slope to join Lugbac, who gave a wide-mouthed grin at their approach.

"Ah found 'em," Lugbac said with the air of someone who has found a dragon's hoard of gold.

"Found what, tha daft beggar. Let me see what tha's got." Titch reached out a hand to snatch the pouch from Lugbac's waist only to have his hand shoved away with enough force to knock him rolling back down the hill.

Jabot shook his head as he watched Titch reach the bottom and regain his feet. "Tha shouldn't have done that, Lug. Now tha's made him mad."

Lugbac stared down at Titch with concern, then shrugged. Someone was almost always mad at him. Quite often he had no idea why. Titch wouldn't hurt him anyway. Gubbitch had given strict orders that they were all to be on their best behavior.

Titch clambered back up the hillside, eyes flashing with righteous indignation. He wasn't going to take such treatment from that big fool. He had a place to uphold as Gubbitch's lieutenant. With a snarl, he dove for Lugbac's knees in an attempt to bring the much larger orc to the ground.

Instead, Titch found himself knocked sideways and tumbling down the hill again. This time he managed to stop about midway. Pushing himself to his knees, Titch lifted his head to glare sourly up at Gubbitch, who had seen Jabot and Titch making their way up the slope and decided to follow.

The orc chieftain hissed sharply, "Two bigger fools, ah've never seen. Knocking each other around. Ah'll send thee both back to den if tha don't behave thee sens."

Titch hung his head for an instant, then muttered, "Just wanted to see what that gormless chuff has been pickin' up." Then a little louder, "Don't want no repeat of that time with leaves."

Jabot chortled as Lugbac hung his head and refused to meet their eyes. Several months before Lugbac had seen Sevilodorf and Milo harvesting plants and decided that he would do it too. After plucking several handfuls of nettles, the burning sensation had driven the orc to run howling about the woods. Further compounding the problem, he had gotten the dreadful stuff in his eyes. For days, Lugbac was a very miserable orc, and given the nature of his kin had received little sympathy.

Gubbitch studied Lugbac, then the hillside. There didn't seem to be anything that would cause trouble up here; but if there were, Lugbac would be the one to find it.

Holding out a grimy hand, Gubbitch said, "Show me what tha's found."

"It's not plants," said Lugbac earnestly. "Ah told thee ah wouldn't pick no more plants, and ah ain't."

"And ah'm reet glad to 'ear it, but ah still want to see what tha's got."

Jabot said, "'e's been picking up rocks."

"So!" Lugbac sneered at Jabot, "What's it got to do wi'thee? Ah can pick up rocks if ah want. They ain't thine."

"Rocks?" Gubbitch said with confusion. "Now what would tha want rocks for, tha barmy chuff?"

Lugbac shook his head in denial. "They ain't rocks. They're stow-ans."

Jabot hooted with laughter as Titch held his head in his hands. Gubbitch rolled his eyes and slapped at Lugbac's head. "A rock's a sto-wan, and a stow-an's a rock, you pudding."

Lugbac puzzled that statement for a moment, then shook his head again. "Nah, stow-ans is pretty and rocks ain't."

"Like tha'd know what's pretty, thy ugly beggar," Titch said with exasperation.

"Ah do know. Sev showed me." Lugbac reached into the pouch and drew out a handful of stones. "Pretty uns sparkle."

Gubbitch, Jabot and Titch stared slack jawed at the stones in Lugbac's massive dirt encrusted hand. Several were a dark green with tiny spots of red scattered throughout the stone. And gleam they did indeed in the morning sun.

Gubbitch frowned and looked down the hill to the fires where men, elves and the rest of his lads sat. Here was a right problem. Gubbitch knew the men who had taken Nik and Sev captive had wanted most of all to kill his lads. That was nothing out of the ordinary. Gubbitch had been hunted all his long life by elves, dwarves, men, and occasionally by other orcs. He had known the men were about and that they meant them harm, and handled the matter in the best way he knew. Stay away from trouble. He and his lads knew these hills like the back of their hands and had easily kept out of sight and avoided the areas the men were searching. Soon or later, Gubbitch had thought the men would get tired of tramping about in the rain and go on along.

But as he understood it, there had been a second desire driving these men. They had wanted the stones Sev said she could trade for food and clothes and tools for the orcs. Gubbitch was not too certain why anyone was willing to give good food for some sparkling rocks, but then men were strange. Would the sight of these stones cause the men to attack again? Mayhap the best thing would be to put them away until those men were gone.

Reaching his decision, Gubbitch said, "Put 'em away, Lugbac. We'll show 'em to Sev another time."

Lugbac's shoulders slumped with disappointment as the large orc slowly considered the situation. Sev had said that she would take the stones as trade and Lugbac had determined that he wanted a new blanket.

Raising his head stubbornly, he said, "No, ah want to show 'em to 'er now."

Gubbitch grabbed at Lugbac's arm to halt him, but found it was like trying to hold back the mountain. Lugbac paused, removed Gubbitch's hand gently and continued down the hill.

"Get 'im lads," Gubbitch said to Titch and Jabot.

The two orcs smiled with pleasure and tackled Lugbac. Together the trio rolled down the hill, punching, biting and gouging as they went. It wasn't often that Gubbitch let them have any fun and it was not an opportunity to miss.

Landing with a thud at the bottom of the slope, the three orcs found themselves looking up into the impassive faces of a quintet of elves. Aerio, Gambesul, Anbarad and Firnelin merely stared, while the eldest of their little company crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well," said Celebsul wryly. "What have you three found to fight about?"

"Stow-ans." Lugbac said with a grin as he scrambled to his feet giving Titch and Jabot casual shoves. "And reet pretty uns. They won't let me show Sev."

Gambesul dragged a disheveled Titch to his feet while Aerio did likewise for Jabot just as Gubbitch arrived at the bottom of this hill.

"Stow-ans?" Anbarad asked Celebsul.

"Stones, probably quartz." the silver-haired elf replied.

"Aye. Take a look at this," Lugbac said, passing over the strange coloured stone. "Is it worth owt?"

Celebsul took the quartz, holding it his long fingers and flipping it over a time or two as he examined it.

Suddenly, Lugbac's face popped up behind the stone. "Well, wot is it?" he asked impatiently.

Celebsul chuckled, then explained, "It's called a bloodstone and some people do indeed think it very beautiful. If the markings are good, it will have greater value. In the years of my own apprenticeship, I learnt much of the qualities of such stones from the Master of them, Aule."

The other elves exchanged quick glances. Once again a tidbit from their venerable elder's past tantalized them with curiosity.

"Qualities?" Gubbitch frowned. "Like in 'ow 'ard they are?"

"Well, there is that," the elf conceded. "The hardness of a stone can be important, as may be their beauty. But some stones posses other virtues that are less easy to discern."

Lugbac stared wide-eyed in obvious confusion, so Gubbitch translated, "'e says it's got stuff inside it that tha can't see."

As Lugbac beamed with understanding, Celebsul continued, "When the world was created, some of the rarer stones were blessed with gentle powers so that anyone who comes into contact with one takes with them a trace of the gifts it contains. Nothing dramatic, but it was a way in which the Valar could ensure some good would always reside in the heart of the earth. Different types of stone have different powers."

Gubbitch tugged the stone back out of Celebsul's fingers, "What gifts does this un gi'me then?" he asked, gleefully rubbing his crooked talons against it

Smirking, because he knew the answer, Aerio announced, "Bloodstone grants generosity, wisdom, and idealism."

Instantly tossing the stone back to Celebsul as if it were a red hot coal, Gubbitch snarled, "What the ruddy 'eck would ah want them for? Are there any that 'ud make us bigger or stronger, or failin' that, could give 'im some brains?" Gubbitch jabbed his thumb towards Lugbac."

"See," grinned Aerio. "A bit of generosity has rubbed off on you already."

Firnelin held out his hand for the stone and said thoughtfully, "It is said to have other uses as well. More practical uses for your purposes. Warriors often carry such stones to prevent wounds."

"How can a stow-an stop a blade … or a tooth?" Jabot gave Lugbac a stern look and rubbed at the ear Lugbac had nibbled on their way down the hill.

"By magic, tha twit," said Titch snatching a stone from Lugbac's hand. "Like that time, we done the play acting. Remember when ol' Celebsul here was kilt by the Balrog pretending ta be a Nazgul. And Gambesul, there 'e got to be kilt too." Titch seemed ready to go on to recall all of the death scenes in a theatrical performance staged by the residents last summer.

Celebsul gave a slight grimace as Aerio and Gambesul eagerly joined in Titch's recollections. An itinerant actor had led them all in one of the most unique stage productions in all Middle Earth, but now hardly seemed the time to reminisce.

Holding up his hand, he said, "Not quite the same."

Firnelin passed the stone on to Anbarad who rubbed it softly. Raising a solemn elvish face, Anbarad said, "Such stones are often worn by healers and artists to strengthen their talents. Therefore it would be a fitting gift for Sevilodorf."

"Gift," Lugbac said in dismay. "But ah wants a new blanket for it."

Gubbitch casually whacked the back of the large orc's head. "Tha greedy oaf, tha's turnin' into a dwarf."

Celebsul intervened, "You could suggest to Anardil that he trade with you for a stone. Then he can give it to Sevilodorf and you get your blanket."

"Anardil?" Lugbac said in confusion. To him all the men looked very much alike. Until Elros had grown a beard, Lugbac had been unable to tell the difference between Bob and Elros.

"Sev's man. The one with the missing arm." Jabot muttered helpfully.

Lugbac's eyes widened in fright. "But 'e don't like me. Ah can tell. 'e yelled at Hooknose an' me when we took Dream home."

"Gambesul and I will go with you to talk to him," Aerio volunteered.

Lugbac's face brightened and he gave a wide grin. "Can we go now?"

Aerio winced at the sight of Lugbac's sharp teeth. "Yes, but I would suggest you don't smile at him."

Lugbac's lips pursed tightly together as he wondered if he had not filed his incisors enough recently. He had to admit that he hated the sensation of rough steel on rotting teeth, and that made him a disgrace to his kind, he knew.

"One moment," Celebsul intervened. "Show me all the stones please, Lugbac."

The orc reached into his pouch and pulled out the full handful that he had collected. Celebsul ran his index finger over the shining stones nested in the grimy orc palm. He paused at one in particular. It was the palest of them and almost triangular in shape. The scarlet splashes stood out like wounds on elven skin. He could not only see its beauty, he could feel its power.

"This one, Lugbac. Make sure that this is the one given to Sevilodorf."

Lugbac regarded Celebsul doubtfully. "Are you certain ah can get a blanket for just one sto-wan?"

Anbarad murmured something in Elven then fell into the brief cadence of what seemed a short verse. It caused the other elves to smile widely.

With a smirk, Aerio said firmly, "I know just the thing to tell him. And if Anardil won't trade for a blanket, I will."

Lugbac still looked doubtful, but at Gubbitch's frown, carefully tucked the other stones back into his pouch; then clasping the one Celebsul had indicated tightly in his fist, he looked impatiently at Aerio and Gambesul.

After a glance toward their master for approval, Aerio and Gambesul headed across the clearing to the fires with Lugbac's lumbering form between them.

Gubbitch frowned, "Tha shouldn't be encouraging Lugbac to do 'is own thinking. Every time 'e does, 'e gets into trouble, tha knows. We're all a lot better off when ol' Lugbac just follows orders."

Celebsul regarded the orc leader solemnly. "But, my friend, isn't that just what you are trying to break free of? Following orders without thought. It is the very essence of free will to make mistakes. It is how all rational beings learn."

Titch rolled his eyes and muttered to Jabot, "Rational. They think Lug is rational."

Jabot just stared and scratched his mat of black hair. "What's rational mean anyway?"

Gubbitch slapped at Jabot's still bleeding ear as Titch cackled with laughter. "Rational means smart, you fool. "

"Actually, it means able to think," said Celebsul hastily, hoping to avoid any further confrontations. "And to learn from your mistakes. Which I believe Lugbac does."

Gubbitch nodded and yawned. Like Titch, Gubbitch had lived more centuries than he could recall and until recently had conducted all of his business in the dark, the bright sun made him sleepy more often than not.

"Well, 'e's better'n some and worse than others."

Nodding his head to Firnelin and Anbarad, Gubbitch reached out a long nailed hand to Celebsul. "Will tha tell Sev to send me a message when she's ready for us. Them sto-wans she were trying to fetch before all this mess ain't going nowhere and neither are we."

After shaking Gubbitch's hand, Celebsul watched with a determinedly straight face as Titch and Jabot pushed and shoved each other like small children until Gubbitch reached casually behind him and smacked both of them to the ground.

As the orcs slowly and boisterously departed, Firnelin shook his head and said, "It is not just the time of the elves that is passing. What will become of them?"

Celebsul frowned, replying, "I don't think anyone knows."

"For most of their kind, death will be a mercy," Firnelin mused. "But for these ..."

The three elves looked on as the receding figure of Gubbitch gave Jabot a viciously friendly kick.

"At least they won't die in darkness," Anbarad said quietly. Seeing the others' questioning looks, he added, "We know their end will also come. One day. Somehow. But at least they will have had their time beneath the Sun. That is more than most of the slaves and servants of the Enemy ever had."

In silence, then, the elves continued to watch the strange spectacle of an ancient foe at play.

xxxxxx

Horus stood silently as Carrick and Monroe gently laid the last of the bodies, that of Landis, into a grave. He saw Neal approaching with a limp. The youth had witnessed many such burials, far too many. Though the same was true, Horus supposed, of most of the survivors of these past years. He smiled grimly at Neal as the young man took his place alongside him. Soil was now shoveled upon the corpses; Neal winced and swallowed, fighting back tears.

Horus sought to divert him, "Will you and Evan go back to the Blackroot Vale?"

With a confused expression, Neal stared at him for a moment, then he shrugged and replied, "I suppose so, though how we will get Evan there with his broken leg, I don't know."

"Don't worry about that," Horus reassured him. "We'll find a solution, one way or another. What is it like at Darien's settlement?"

A small frown creased the young man's forehead. "I forget that you never saw it. You seem to have been with us so long. When we left Silverbrook - that's what it's called - it was a mess. Most of the buildings were damaged if not destroyed, the crops were ruined … graves were freshly dug." Neal gestured to the still open graves before them. "I guess those who stayed behind might have it in better order, now."

"And before the orcs came? What was it like then?" Horus asked.

A sudden smile lit Neal's face as warm memories replaced current misery. "Horus, you should have seen it! It was not a large holding, but the soil was rich and the land fair as an elven place, or so I imagined when I was little. Darien's house was a tall building set up on a small hill. He used to say it was placed there so he could keep his eye on us, to make sure we were behaving. He often joked so with the youngsters … before the war, and everything else."

Cloud again dimmed the youth's eyes. Horus pressed him for more memories; "And your own home?"

"A cottage, with a garden on three sides and my father's forge on the fourth, though set slightly aside. Apparently my grandmother had insisted on that when it was built because of the heat and the noise. But I liked the heat and the noise, and watching my father work. I wanted to be a smith too. I'd started to learn the craft, but …"

'_But his father was killed_,' Horus silently concluded. Aloud he said, "You can still learn."

"Perhaps." The young man sounded unconvinced or maybe just distracted.

It was unusual for Horus to be this communicative, so Neal risked a question of his own. "What about where you came from, and will you go back there or come with us?"

A gentle smile creased the dark man's face. "It was very different to anything you know. Much hotter than these climes, with plants and animals you would not recognize. But I will not be going back. Unlike your Silverbrook, there is no single place to return to, only my own kindred, and they are no more."

Neal had not known this and his own worries yielded for a moment. "Then if we are going home, come with us and live in Silverbrook."

With a slight shake of his head, Horus replied, "Maybe, maybe one day, but I want to keep an eye on Darien. I would have wished to join him in what he has chosen to do, but that would not help. In fact, it would make things more difficult."

"How so?" Neal could not make any sense of the last statement.

"Ah, that is a tale too long to tell now. It is time for us to place the stones on the cairns and lay our comrades to rest."

Neal nodded. There was a natural order to their lives. Fight while the enemy is present, when they are gone tend the wounded, then bury the dead. Eat and sleep whenever the opportunity arrives. All else can wait.

xxxxxx

Nesh and two other orcs ambled into camp. Gubbitch stared at the new arrivals in disgust. "Where's tha been? Tha were sent to fetch Russ. 'e's been 'ere for 'ours."

"Din't find Russ," Nesh whined. "We looked all o'er. Only found 'is clew-as and boo-its. Look. Ah brung 'em."

Nesh waved a lumpy sack at his leader who hooked a talon to open the top. Inside were indeed very large garments and two extremely big boots. 

Lapsing back into broad dialect now there were only orcs to listen, instead of his 'proper' talk when men and the like were around, Gubbitch signaled to Titch and ordered, "Tek these ter Russ. 'e'll be reet chuffed ter ger 'is kecks and coit on. Bin walkin' round nithering like dee-ath warmed up."

Titch grabbed the sack and shuffled away.

"Tha's all clarted up like muck tubs," Nesh observed primly of the mud-encrusted orcs who had helped in the rescue.

"So would tha be if tha'd bin diggin' a ruddy oil all neet instee-ad er wanderin' abaht like a barm pot." Gubbitch sounded angry.

Only then did Nesh glance around and notice the landslide. "By gum!" was all he had to say.

One of Nesh's companions, Masher, urged, "Tell Gubbitch abaht that goo-ass."

"Aye, ah will." Nesh dragged his eyes away from the hill. "We found clew-as in bahn an' when we went back out, Russ' mad goo-ass attacked us. Flappin' an' 'issin' an' peckin'. Ah'd uv wrung its ruddy neck, but ah din't think Russ'd like that, so we ran like clappers instee-ad."

"Aye we did," Masher agreed, nodding his head frantically. "Then there were bees. Tell 'im abaht bees."

Nesh held his hands up in a gesture of horror. "Tha'd not believe it. Tha'd be gobstruck. We were comin' back ' and we 'erd this row. Loud, it were, an' gettin' louder. Ah thought ah were gonna go dee-af. Then we looked up an' wot it were were a massive swarm of giant black bees, an' Masher fell on ground an' Muggin fell on top er 'im an' ah fell on top er 'em both."

"Aye tha did," Masher confirmed.

"Aye that's reet," Muggin felt the need to contribute to the discussion.

Nesh went on, "We thought they'd fly down an' sting us to dee-ath. Tha's never seen owt like it."

Gubbitch grinned. "Oh we 'ave. They'd bin 'ere. Must 'ave bin on their way 'oo-am when tha saw 'em."

Nesh's face drooped in disappointment at this news, then he remembered he had not eaten in ages. "Well ah'm jiggered an' 'alf-starved. 'as tha got owt to eyt?"

"Nah," Gubbitch lied smugly. "We et everythin'. Seeing as tha din't throttle goo-ass, tha'd best go an' catch tha sens some fish or summat."

Nesh and his two comrades glared, then stomped off in disgust. When they were out of earshot of the others, Masher asked evilly, "Is that giant tow-ad still in our den?"

All three cackled gleefully at the idea of eating Gubbitch's pet toad, but Nesh had second thoughts "Mebbe not. Din't kill goo-ass 'cos din't want a giant bear comin' after us, an' all 'e could do is slash us to dee-ath with his claws and mebbe take a few nasty bites. Hate to think what 'ud 'appen if we et Gubbitch's tow-ad."

Crestfallen, Masher admitted, "Aye tha's got a point."

"Aye, tha 'as," Muggin agreed.

xxxxxx

Clad now in the clothing Nesh had brought at such effort, finally the time had come for Russ and Nik to depart. To Elros, Gubbitch and the others he gave his thanks for their coming to Nik's aid and rescuing him from that cursed hole. He extended a grudging hand to Halbarad.

"Peace to you Ranger," Russ had said. There were still many other things he wanted say to the man, but with a word Nik had managed to render them all as pointless as hunting fireflies with a catapult.

"And to you Beorning," Hal answered, his hand disappearing into Russ's own.

Russ looked hard into the man's eyes, but Hal did not flinch, instead he stepped in close and in a voice too low for the others to hear whispered, "A year and a day Russ, he _must_ come."

It was an order Russ noted, but it was also a plea. Russ nodded. "_We _will," he replied. "Nik has given his word, and now you have mine as well."

Satisfied, Hal withdrew his hand and then, stepping back and giving a short bow, went to help the others make ready to leave.

For Sev he had but few words, though to her his debt was greatest. In the end he simply bowed and thanked her for everything that she had done, for her patience with him, for her kindness and for looking after Nik.

"My doors shall always be open to you," he told her, "and in my house you will always be a welcome and honored guest." Though he rather doubted he would be seeing her anytime soon, he hoped none-the-less that one day she would venture out to his farm.

Nik said farewell to Sevilodorf only, and even that was brief. He was simply too tired and hurt too much to seek any of the others out. Before he left Sev looked one more time at his wounds and applied fresh bandages and salves. She gave Nik a bit of willow bark to chew.

"For when the pain becomes too intense," she told him.

And Nik was sorry to leave her, for he had learned much of her in the short time that they had been held as captives together and he told her so.

While Nik and Sevilodorf said their farewells, Russ went to Milo and with the hobbit's leave he packed into a bundle of blankets enough food for two fine meals. It was more than Russ had asked for, but of course to Milo's hobbit sensibilities it was hardly enough.

"Why you have only just had breakfast!" he had exclaimed. "There is barely enough there for second breakfast and elevenses, not to mention lunch, dinner and…"

Milo argued long and hard, and in the end Russ relented and allowed him to provide enough for an extra meal. They were traveling by foot and it was a long trip to his farm. The extra food would be welcome as neither Nik nor himself had so much as a stick of butter or a stale biscuit between them.

The day was cold and clear and though they had no horses to ride or wagons to carry them, it was still a fine day for traveling. With luck, the weather would hold until they arrived home. Fortunately, the orc Nesh had arrived from Russ's farm with his clothes and boots and Titch had delivered them with his usual aplomb. It would not make the long journey pass any faster, but at least he would make it in some small comfort.

Russ secured the bundle at either end with a bit of rope and, slinging it over his back, he and Nik slipped quietly away while the others finished their preparations to leave. They had only gone a short distance before Nik, wounded, tired and still heavy of heart, stumbled a little. Without saying a word Russ scooped the small Uruk into his arms and, wrapping him up in the cloak Nik had borrowed from Titch, continued winding their way out of the hills. Nik was thick set and solidly built, but to Russ he seemed as light as a feather.

He had gone scarcely half a mile before Nik's eyes closed and his breathing became regular and deep. Lines faded as pain and care slipped away from him and as Russ looked upon his face and saw plain old Nik. Not a prisoner or a fugitive or a person awaiting judgment, just his friend. One for whom Russ would gladly lay down his life.

Nik slept, and it was just as well, for an alert Nik usually meant an endless string of questions and the Beorning had many things on his mind. Nik's own future being the foremost among them. A little further on Russ found his own trail and without a further look behind him struck out for home.

xxx

TBC ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Foothills of Ephel Dúath_

Sev's hand trembled as she carefully added a stone to the cairn erected over Landis' shallow grave. The morning sun sent shadows stretching away from her that called forth visions of similar shadows reaching across the road before Helm's Deep. Her eyes flickered to the single cairn raised over the bodies of Oren, Grady and the archer she now knew was called Slevin. Them she would not mourn. But Landis had set himself between her and Grady's insanity, thus she owed him a debt she would begin to repay with remembrance.

Remembrance, not of the warrior, but of the man he had revealed in the darkness. The man who told of climbing mountains and looking toward the distant sea. The man who spoke with mingled pride and grief of the son who had passed before him. The man whose loyalty to his captain had led him to a death far from his home. That man she would mourn.

Stepping back, she said in a voice scarcely above a whisper, "Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow."

Despite the bright sunshine, Sev felt no warmth. A chill had settled inside her that she knew would not wholly disappear until Nik was safe. Her hope that it would all end here had been in vain. How she wished she had killed the man herself. Then there would be no need for all of this. Halbarad had made as fair a judgement as he was able, yet Nik's fate was still uncertain and the only way to see that Nik received not only a judgement, but justice, required her to appear before Lord Faramir and retell this story. How many times would she have to do that? Would she repeat it so many times that the event became a meaningless collection of words?

Turning abruptly away from the cairn, she found her way blocked by Darien. His face was drawn with the same weariness she felt, and with the grief she knew as well. Their paths would run a similar course in the months ahead, yet at this moment all that kept her from assaulting him with both words of condemnation and her fists was the promise she had made in the dark hours of the night. Landis' loyalty to this man reached beyond the grave, and that she would honor.

Darien bowed gravely and opened his mouth only to be stopped mid-word by Sev lifting a quick, warding hand. Looking past him to where Halbarad stood beside a scowling Anardil, she said quietly, "For now, I prefer not to speak to you. I am told you will be at the Burping Troll for a day or two. We can speak there."

Unmoving she stood, giving him only the stiff profile of her face, until he bowed once more and stepped aside. "As you wish, madam. We will speak at your convenience."

With a jerky nod, Sev swept past him to stand before Halbarad. "If you do not need me here, I would very much like to go home now."

"So long as you do not go alone," Hal replied gently.

That would be the closest he would allow himself to come to scolding. Sev had paid dearly for her impetuous nature this time and he would trust that the lesson would be taken to heart. At least for a while.

Sev nodded ruefully at Hal's words, then said irritably, "As if I will be allowed to go anywhere alone." With a sharp jab of her finger, she drew his attention to the Warg resting atop a nearby boulder.

Then with a narrowing of her eyes, she looked up at Anardil. "A certain ex-Ranger and an elf have arranged for Warg to accompany me everywhere I go for the next month."

Hal barked a strangled laugh and rubbed his hand across his mouth to hide his grin.

Sev glared at him, then with a toss of her head she said, "I am going to saddle a horse and get out of here. It's depressing me."

As Sev strode away with her canine bodyguard, Hal felt the laughter bubbling up inside. Working hard to control himself, he said, "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

Anardil gave his long time friend a wry smile. "Hal, when will you admit it? I've always been much better at seeing the possibilities in a situation than you have. You have been neglecting some of your best resources."

"I'm certain you have any number of recommendations for me," Halbarad replied with a laugh. "But can it wait until we get back to the Troll? Then I can write down all of your suggestions."

Anardil chuckled and said, "One must simply recognize the tools at hand. The warg is loyal, diligent, formidable - and accepts tidbits and cold leftovers as payment." Then more soberly he added, "Hal, you've made the fairest judgement possible in this situation. More just than I fear I would have been capable of. Now, we have to move on to the next step."

Rubbing his chin ruefully, Halbarad said, "And for all Sev's dislike of pomp and stuffy chambers, I sense that she will not let this matter rest for long."

Anardil snorted, "What? Ignore a crusade? It is a wonder she is not halfway to Emyn Arnen already."

"Or on her way to Minas Tirith," Hal retorted.

Assuming a mock look of alarm, as he watched Sev's determined march towards the picket lines, Anardil said, "Are you sure she's not?"

"You're in charge of her bodyguard - didn't you promise Warg enough soup bones?"

They laughed together, and then catching movement from the corner of his eye, Anardil turned to see Darien leave the new-built burial cairns and begin walking their way. Undoubtedly Darien had final words for Halbarad before his company went their way, but in the interest of keeping the peace Celebsul and Halbarad had created, Anardil decided he had best keep his distance from the man.

"Captain," Anardil said by way of leaving Halbarad to his duties. With a nod, he followed after Sevilodorf.

xxxxxx

Sev stopped halfway across the clearing and turned with folded arms to confront the Warg.

"Are you seriously planning on following my every footstep for the next month?" Sev's blue eyes glittered with suppressed anger.

Warg hunched her powerful shoulders in imitation of a shrug. "The offer was too good to refuse."

"Whatever they offered, I will double," Sev said hastily. Then she shook her head. "Sorry, never mind. You accepted their terms and I will not ask you to break faith; but, nmad, one or both of us will be insane before the end of the month."

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Sev unfolded her arms and waved the Warg to follow her to the other side of the clearing. At the main campfire, Milo and Neal were tying shut the baskets, repacked with the scant remains of the foodstuffs. Near the base of the hill, Gubbitch and three of his lads were in a rather intense discussion with the elves.

Sev paused and studied that conversation closely. What would they have to talk about that seriously? Behind her Warg coughed impatiently. Sev snorted. This arrangement might not last past the end of the three days of rest those two connivers had forced upon her. If she weren't so attached to those blades, she'd just ignore them both.

Reaching the small grove where the horses had been tied to ropes strung between trees, Sev noted that Horus and her other assistant from the cave were busily brushing mud from the horses while nearby the man, Osric, was doing a poor job of getting the tack organized. Granted the man had one arm in a sling and from the lines furrowed on his forehead was in some pain; still, Sev had seen better jobs done by five year olds.

As the Warg trailed behind, the horses picked up her scent and moved nervously. The men turned as one to stare at Sevilodorf and her canine bodyguard. For an instant, the sight of the shadowy forms approaching triggered an intense panic. Her mouth dried out and her heart raced. Warg picked up her fear and moved to stand between her and the men. At the movement the animals from the Burping Troll merely turned their heads to see the warg, then return to standing with eyes half closed in utter boredom. However, the horses belonging to Darien's men jerked their heads up with ears sharply pointed and blew hard, rattling snorts of suspicion. As the men froze in place Warg growled in a low voice.

"Warg!" Sev said sharply, partly to hide her own fear and partly because such behavior did not help matters.

Warg settled for glaring with her hackles ridged down her spine but held her position. The scents now touching her nostrils were the same she had followed through rain and mud to find Sev, and instinct demanded that these men not be trusted. But then the man Horus showed white teeth in a deprecating smile and stepped forward.

"Peace, madam," he said. "And to your companion also. I am instructed to show you to your horse, if I may." His gaze touched Warg and the rigid, high-headed poses of the horses around him, and his smile deepened. "Perhaps it would be best if I brought it out to you."

"Thank you," Sev replied guardedly. "I would appreciate that."

She and Warg stepped back several paces, and then Warg reluctantly backed still further away and lay down with a glum wargish scowl. Seconds later Horus appeared leading a saddled horse. Sev frowned as she recognized the handsome bay gelding clumping uneasily at his heels.

"Is this -?"

"It is the captain's wish," Horus replied, and halted the horse before her. "This horse and you are both of Rohan, and he felt you would find this animal a good companion on your road home. We now have ... other horses to choose from, so this one is yours until the captain comes to retrieve him."

Sev did not recognize the saddle upon the horse's back as Darien's and for a moment found herself wondering if it was Landis'. Shrugging off the thought sharply she took the lead line and held out her free hand, watching the horse bend its long neck to blow warmly upon her fingers. There was comfort in the rich fragrance of horse and the feel of a warm coat under her caressing hand, and she found herself smiling as the horse gently pushed his heavy muzzle at her waist.

"No treats, pretty lad," she said softly. "At least not until we're home."

"May he bear you safely," Horus said, and with a slight bow he stepped back, turned and walked away.

Looking at the horse's soft brown eyes, Sev sighed. "Come on," she said.

The poor beast immediately blew and danced sideways when Warg stood up, but settled to a mincing walk at Sev's sharp reprimand. "He's well mannered, but his training has been that you are the enemy. Better make sure you stay downwind." Sev said, and Warg sighed a long-suffering grumble.

"Or your ride home might be faster than you thought."

Sev turned at that familiar voice to see Anardil approaching, again wearing his familiar crooked grin. His eyes warmed further still as she gave him a faint smile.

"Surely you weren't going to leave without me, were you?" he asked, as he stopped before her. With light fingers he touched her cheek, letting his fingers trail to her neck, and then he bent to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I had hoped to ride with my lady."

"Another body guard?" asked Sev archly.

"Of course." Mischief danced in his grey eyes as he touched a finger to her lips and added softly, "And the closer I am to your body, the better I can guard it."

Suddenly she was very aware of two things; one, that he stood so close she could smell his scent, a warm mixture of wood-smoke and horse and an indefinable something that was simply him; and two, that her face had become flaming hot. Judging by the pleased grin growing across Anardil's face, her blush was as visible as she feared.

"You take unfair advantage, sir," she said.

"Nay, lady! I merely speak the truth."

An enormous canine yawn stretched to completion in an exasperated squeak. A deep sigh followed.

"Warg?" said Anardil, without turning from his study of the loveliness of the feminine blush.

"Hmm?"

"A whole haggis to yourself, if you will go away for two or three minutes."

"Well, I would take you up on that, but I don't think you can bribe those three with haggis."

Anardil looked up, and resigned himself to postponing further kissing until a less-populated moment. Straight towards them walked the elves Aerio and Gambesul - and between them lurched the ungainly form of the big orc Lugbac. The former Ranger could not stop the twinge of unease in his belly at the sight of Lugbac, but he found a ready smile for the elves, especially Aerio.

"Well, friends, are we about finished here?"

"I believe so," Aerio replied as the threesome drew near. "Perhaps our captain and theirs may have some last words, but I am ready for home and a hot meal. I believe the others are but moments behind us. How do you fare, Mistress Sevi?"

"Well as can be expected," Sev replied, eyeing the odd trio curiously. "Which will improve the closer I am to home. But what tomfoolery are you up to?"

"Ah, well, you see, Lugbac has a business proposition." Aerio smirked as he looked at Anardil. "For you."

"Me?"

"Ah got a sto-wan for tha," the big orc said. His face twitched as if to smile, but then he clamped his lips tight, ducking his face from Anardil's scrutiny.

Frowning in puzzlement, Anardil glanced at Sev.

"A stone," she translated.

"A reet pretty 'un," Lugbac said, then scrunched his mouth shut again.

Wondering if the orc had some odd facial tick he had not noticed before, Anardil nodded slowly. The two elves were now bearing matching looks of mischief, and he wondered if he were being set up for some sort of joke.

"I see," said Anardil.

"But it's not a gift," Lugbac announced. "Ah want to trade a blanket for it. It's a good, shiny sto-wan. Celebsul said so."

The orc held one clawed hand fisted around something. Again Anardil looked to Sev for guidance. Those two grinning elves would certainly be no help.

Sev gave them a look of weary patience. "So ... trade."

"Ah can't," said Lugbac. "It's a su'prise."

Anardil closed his eyes for an instant and tried not to clench his teeth. Perhaps taking pity on him, Gambesul spoke.

"Come, Anardil, walk with us a moment."

At a forbearing nod from Sev, Anardil left her with horse and warg to stroll several wary paces along the edge of the wood, back into the frail warmth of winter sunlight. Then he turned and faced his companions with stern look.

"Will you explain this nonsense, please?"

"As he said," Aerio replied airily. "He has a stone to trade. Go ahead and show him, Lugbac."

The gnarled paw curled open - and Anardil stared in surprise. Without thinking he reached to touch the stone, and then paused, watching as Gambesul gave an encouraging nod. The orc stood perfectly still as Anardil gingerly plucked the stone from its rough, grubby palm. Turning it in his own fingers, winter sunlight touched on a smooth, milky surface that almost glowed, which was dotted with tiny crimson flecks that almost should have smeared beneath his touch. Odd how the stone appeared to warm to his fingers, and it almost seemed he felt faint warming tendrils tickling the sinews of his hand.

Scowling thoughtfully, he looked Lugbac in the face. "Where did you find this?"

The big orc shrugged his neck almost into his shoulders, turning his eyes away. "Yonder in muck. Ah'm not supposed to pick plants, so ah pick sto-wans now."

"It's a bloodstone," Aerio said, watching as Anardil continued his inspection of the thing. "One of the gems these orcs bring to trade. It is said to impart wisdom, idealism, perhaps even protect against wounds. And it augments the gifts of healers." His smile canted into his familiar smirk as he added, "I would think you know such a one. And her birthday draws near."

Anardil's head came up with a jerk. "It does? It is?"

Aerio clasped his hands piously and quoted the verse that Anbarad had murmured in Sindarin moments before:

"_Who in this world of ours, her eyes  
In March first opens, shall be wise.  
In days of peril, firm and brave,  
And wear a Bloodstone to her grave_."

With a languid shrug, Aerio said, "'Tis but a verse of lore, make of it what you will. But I think both verse and stone would be welcomed by our healer. If you would meet its price."

There was subtle challenge there, which Anardil met with a wry chuckle. Indeed, it appeared his courtship of Sev now drew the advice and assistance of at least three races, only one of which bore any resemblance to his own species. He wondered briefly if there was a horse somewhere that might want to offer its own opinion.

"A blanket, you say?"

Lugbac briefly glanced at him, then nodded and looked down at the crooked hands he twisted together. "Ah reckon. Gets co-wald at neet."

"It becomes cold at night," Aerio helpfully translated.

Anardil found himself staring at the orc's tight-clasped fingers. Dirt was still caked thickly beneath the long, broken nails, and for the first time he noted a thin gash drawn in a long line of dried black blood across the back of Lugbac's hand. Both were marks of the creature's long labors to free Sev from a would-be grave, labors that Anardil's infirmity had rendered him powerless to assist in. A blanket for one shiny stone... He felt the two elves' eyes on him as he silently wrestled the sudden tangle of his thoughts; images of a mad, hideous face in the instant before his arm was shattered, and with it his life; of Gubbitch and his 'lads' churning into their work all night with machine-like industriousness; of Titch in a red suit at Yule with a starched collar and a broken-toothed smile. Of Sev's hands rechecking the bandages around the head of Nik, the little uruk-hai.

"I have a blanket," he said. "But it is at the Troll with my things. Will you come there to trade?"

Lugbac looked up, and for an instant, pointed incisors gleamed before he mashed his mouth shut once more and mumbled, "Ah'll do that."

"Fair enough." Anardil held out his hand with the stone cupped in it. "Here."

Lugbac unlocked his fingers, then shuffled back. "Nah. Thee keep it. Ah'll be along. It be for Sev, and tha's Sev's man and she does reet by us."

Anardil drew breath to protest, but Aerio reached and folded cool fingers around Anardil's hand, firmly closing the bloodstone into the man's grasp. Blue eyes met grey as the elf said quietly, "Sîdh, mellon." Peace, friend. Though he said no more, Anardil imagined he heard the rest in silence. Let the enmities that could, die here.

"All right," he said, and made himself look squarely at the orc's ugly face once more. Old scars marred the leathery skin, thin black hairs sprouted like brambles from his head. But in those eyes ... perhaps there glimmered someone, not just something. "Come to the Troll, and I will trade you a blanket. It is a good, warm blanket."

Lugbac scrunched his face into a truly awful expression that may have been intended as a smile, but for the fact of his tightly-sealed lips.

"All reet," he said. Then; "Bye."

With that he turned and lumbered away, bearing towards his kinsmen who stood waiting the far side of the clearing. Meanwhile, Anardil turned the bloodstone in his hand once more, watching the watery play of sunlight on its pale, speckled surface. Who in this world of ours, her eyes in March first opens, shall be wise; in days of peril, firm and brave... Aye, that was Sev, born of a people to whom peril was a constant, and yet whose wisdom and bravery perhaps made her farther-sighted than himself.

"Her birthday, you say?" he asked.

"Yes," Aerio replied.

"When exactly?"

Anardil turned his head to catch the two elves exchanging glances. Gambesul shrugged with a look of broad innocence.

"That seems yours to find out. Although after all she's been through, a nice present might be a good idea ..."

"Yes," Aerio agreed sagely. "Having a headache creates an uncertain temper in females, and undoubtedly she is also very weary."

"Aye," said Gambesul with a sober nod. "It would behoove someone to remain on her good side."

With a snort Anardil put the bloodstone in a pocket. He would have the stone polished and set into a brooch or bracelet, and then he would present it to Sevilodorf. A quick glance to where she stood talking to the warg and tapping her fingers on her saddle in impatience suggested that he would need all the advantages he could get for the next few weeks.

"You are both rascals and rogues. But thank you." Anardil paused then said, "For everything you've done."

Aerio shrugged, and the bland mask of elven indifference was in place once more. "We do what we must. And now we must make ready to go home, I dare say."

Chuckling, Anardil said, "I'm with you. Let's go home."

_xxxxxx_

Sev did her best to keep her eyes from following as Anardil walked away with Lugbac and the young elves. Lugbac would be very upset if she found out the 'su'prise.' She wondered idly if he realized he had told her it was a stone. From past experiences with Lugbac, she doubted it. And what was going on with his mouth? Sev shuddered and sent up a silent prayer that the big orc did not have a toothache that would require removing a tooth.

"Cold?" inquired Warg.

"No, just an unpleasant thought." Sev tapped her fingers on the bay's saddle. "You do know the way home from here, don't you?"

Warg twisted her head and fixed Sev with her coppery eyes.

"Sorry," Sev apologized. "I'm still not thinking straight. But….if you do know the way, we could …"

Warg shook her massive head from side to side. "Nice try. But that man of yours promised me haggis three times a week and all the pony biscuits I can eat."

Sev tried to prevent a smile from forming at the words "man of yours," but was unsuccessful. Warg gave a loud hurumph.

"You aren't going to go all moony-eyed like Hal and Elanna, are you? Or get giggly like Camellia and Milo?"

Sev adopted a solemn expression and said, "Me giggly? Never."

Warg gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Let's hope he doesn't either."

"Eru forbid," said Sev, struggling to control the laughter welling up inside as the object of their discussion approached with his elven companions.

"And what do you ladies find so diverting?" asked Aerio eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sev's attempts to keep from laughing looked remarkable like Lugbac's efforts to keep from smiling.

Eyes gleaming, Anardil said, "No, gentlemen, the only thing that brings such amusement to two damsels is a discussion of the foibles of men."

Warg paused to cast Anardil an appraising look. This was the first time anyone had included her as a 'damsel.' Perhaps he would hand-feed her pony biscuits.

"Ah," said Gambesul. "Then there is no hope for us this day. For in my experience, once such a discussion begins, it continues for many hours."

Anardil looked at the elf in surprise. "And here I believed the females of your race were kinder and more refined."

Aerio groaned dramatically. "Sir, our ladies have many centuries to refine their techniques." With a sly glance at Sev, Aerio continued, "And to sharpen their tongues."

Sev slapped at Aerio's arm and said, "I will gladly draw up the list of your faults, Aerio, so that you might work on eradicating them; but if you do not mind I will do it after we have reached the Troll and I have had a hot bath."

Stepping lightly into her stirrup, Sev swung into her saddle. "Coming, Warg?"

"You told Hal you wouldn't go anywhere alone," Anardil said reaching for the headstall of her horse.

Sidestepping from his reach neatly, Sev smiled down at him. "I'm not alone. I have my bodyguard with me."

Then with a tap of her heels, she spun the bay and trotted away with Warg chuffing alongside - several yards to the side, since the horse kept snorting and trying to mince off the far side of the path. Anardil stared as the woman and the warg rounded a curve in the trail, until both shrank and vanished amongst the ranks of naked trees.

Then with a great burst of laughter, he said, "Where did Lugbac disappear to? I think I'll need a few more sto-wans."

Anardil stood beside his own horse moments later, saddle and blanket already on its back. He was just reaching beneath its belly for the girth when a boot stepped on wet brown leaves below and the girth swung to meet his hand. Catching it, he straightened to look over the saddle and met Elros' smiling grey eyes.

"Maybe this time we'll be able to show you some proper hospitality, eh?" Elros asked.

Chuckling as he matched the handsome Ranger's smile, Anardil said, "I would like that. If possible, give me at least three days to dry out and make sure Sev takes care of herself, before you bring on the next crisis."

White teeth gleamed between the black brackets of Elros' short beard. "We'll try, all I can swear is that we'll try." Then his dark brows lowered in a troubled mien and he rested a hand on the horse's mane. "Dil ... are we all right?"

Anardil glanced up from tightening the girth in surprise. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Decisions I made. Things that might have seemed unnecessary delays." He held Anardil's gaze steadily as he added, "I thought my heart had stopped when that mountain came down with Sevi inside. I can't imagine how it was for you."

Shaking his head, Anardil exhaled a long, dry snort before responding. "Elros, unless you've acquired some new skills since we served together, you are not responsible for preventing or causing landslides."

Elros allowed himself a sheepish grin, but then said, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I know what you meant." Anardil gave the saddle a shake to make sure it was properly set on the horse's back, and then looked across at his friend. "And in hindsight, I don't see how you could have called any of it any differently, without some very messy results. We could have roared in there like the Corsairs of Umbar ... but I don't think I want to imagine how that would have ended. I've had to do a lot of thinking this past night, and most of these men were our enemy, if they could be called that, only by bad luck and bad judgment."

Nodding slowly, Elros' expression seemed to lighten. "All right. I just wanted to be sure."

Anardil smiled wryly as he stepped around his horse's head to face Elros directly. Putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, he gripped hard on the muscle and bone beneath the cloth.

"Elros, if anything I feel I should be grateful. I feel like I should start shaking hands with every man and elf - and hobbit - who rode here on Sev's behalf. But it would be a fool thing to thank people for friendship, so I'll just say that I am blessed to be able to claim some of the same friends that Sevi has. I couldn't wish for her a better place than the Burping Troll or better people than all of you."

For an instant Elros simply stared at him, with the most peculiar expression on his face. Then one side of his thin moustache quirked and his eyes twinkled.

"If you think this means I'm going to start buying you drinks and dinner, Dil, you have another think coming."

The shoulder clasp turned into a stiff shove, as laughter rang among the stark trees. Elros was still laughing as Bob came up leading his own saddled horse, asking, "What did I miss?"

Then another voice cried out in tones of great vexation. "Hoy, you Rangers! Do you think I could have a hand here? This dratted horse thinks I'm lunch!"

They turned to see the hobbit Milo nearly buried beneath his burden of empty baskets. That alone was not of note, except for the fact that he was knocked staggering as his borrowed red horse tried to stuff its nose in the baskets. Even as they watched, another hearty shove unbalanced the hobbit and down he sat with a thump in the wet leaves. The horse lowered its head to stare at him with mild, puzzled eyes, and Milo glared back as hard as he could.

"Looks like you have another rescue on your hands," said Anardil with a grin. He gathered his reins and swung astride in his odd, wrong-sided way. "I'd help, but I have a lady to catch."

There he paused and slapped his hand to his pocket. "Oh, which reminds me -."

Aerio and Gambesul had already escaped his sight, but one of the elven brothers stood beside a horse nearby. Anardil picked up his reins and bent his horse that way.

"Firnelin, may I ask a favor of you or your brother?"

xxxxxx

After discussion between Halbarad and Darien's group, it was decided that Darien, Horus, Evan and Neal would go to the Burping Troll under Ranger escort. The boy would need time to recover from his broken leg, and his brother would not leave him. Horus asked to stay with them both until they were well enough to travel home. The other men would return to the hideout to collect their stores. From there Carrick would lead them back to their homeland in the Blackroot Vale.

With a curious frown, Halbarad enquired, "Is the settlement still habitable? I had thought your homes destroyed."

Quietly Darien explained, "My nephew currently oversees the holding and those who have been left behind. There is indeed a place for my men to return to."

The unspoken question was if they would stay. Whether they would all choose to rebuild their lives and homes there, or whether some would offer their swords to the king in order to pursue orcs in the legitimacy of his troops was for each to decide. However, Darien knew his men well enough to be sure that those who had sworn to return and tell the truth of these last hours to the Steward would do so.

Aerio scowled across to where Darien stood with his men and Halbarad. He had feared the man would get off lightly, and Halbarad's "ruling" agreed with him not at all.

Whispering quietly to Celebsul, Aerio insisted again, "He should be made to pay severely for what happened to Sev, no matter what anyone says. He hurt her."

"Really?" Celebsul spoke quietly in return. "Recall when you threw Sevilodorf over the side of the Rowan when we sailed to Tolfalas. You could have killed her. That was not your intent. The act was an impulse. A mistake. But think what might have happened."

"That was different," Aerio protested, no longer whispering. "I should not have done it, but I meant no harm. I only wanted to make a point. These men acted from blind prejudice."

Heads turned at this statement, as those close enough began to listen.

Celebsul responded in a hushed voice. "And the point was what? That elves are naturally superior to mortals - a better cause than ridding the world of evil?" Then he raised his voice and spoke clearly, "Men who hate orcs are not prejudiced; you may as well accuse them of sanity. These men took a wrong step because here we have a rare exception to the rule. They followed a mistaken course, and mistakes breed like rabbits, but they were led by an ancient certainty. I once fought from such certainty, and in a cause wholly good, but not all of those I killed deserved death. Not all who sided with the enemy were evil. Some did so because they knew no better, or were afraid or coerced."

He looked across towards Horus. The dark man's eyes fixed upon his own, glittering with unspoken secrets.

The elf went on, "I have done much the same as these men, Aerio. If you judge them beyond redemption, then what hope for me?"

Aerio was appalled. "But you did not know that the enemy were not all evil."

"No, I didn't. And these men did not know that orcs are not all evil."

Lowering his voice, Celebsul spoke only to his apprentice, "I regretted what I did and learnt to forgive myself. Grant Darien the same chance."

Celebsul looked up then, and Gambesul drew near with an apologetic smile. "Your pardon, Master, but our horses are ready if you are."

Nodding once, Celebsul watched Aerio a moment more, and saw the younger elf's shoulders lift then drop around a mighty sigh. "I'll try, Master."

"That is all I ask," Celebsul replied gently. Then with his apprentices to either side he turned and walked towards their horses and the trail home.

Carrick, and the homeward-bound men he would now lead, took a somber leave of their captain and nodded farewell to Horus. They hoped they would all meet again, but doubt was a dark cloud on their hearts. Horus was not of Blackroot, and without Darien, he would not come there. If and when Darien would return depended upon many things, but mostly on whether he could abide the guilt and shame he had gathered unto himself. Had Carrick the words to assure his captain that he was still held in high esteem by his men, he would speak them. But while he had helped rescue those buried by the landslide, he had not the skill to remove the weight that lay upon Darien. Thus the men departed, wretched in the knowledge that their captain bore the guilt of all of them, but even in this they followed his orders. The men only paused on their way to ruffle the hair of Evan and wish Neal well. As they mounted their horses and rode away, none of them looked back.

A short while after, two riders left the outskirts of the camp and followed the same route. Halbarad had asked the elven brothers to secretly follow the company as far as Henneth Annûn. Though the men had seemed weary and subdued, Russ' words of warning lingered in the ranger's mind and he did not wish to test whether thoughts of resentment or revenge might occur to them once they were free.

Soon those that remained were mounted, even Milo the hobbit who had at last convinced his horse that the baskets it bore no longer contained food. Darien sat astride Landis' gentle mare. She accepted his saddle and his presence, but snuffled constantly at the air, seeking her master's scent. Darien spoke softly to her, knowing that however easily she could be distracted, she would always seek he whom she had long known and trusted. Finally, Halbarad asked and received confirmation that Evan's splinted leg was secured comfortably, and then he gave the order to move out. Behind them, as they rode away, the black scar of a fallen mountain loomed grimly over the clearing, and the bare clawed shadows of trees cast themselves across snow-pressed yellow grasses where small dark heaps of earth and stone marked the new graves.

xxxxxx

Sev found herself very pleased with the loan of Darien's Rohirrim horse. The animal was smooth-gaited and sure footed, a blessing to her weary, aching head, and answered readily to the lightest touch of leg or rein. Much as she had no inclination to think charitably of Darien, it was evident the horse knew only kind treatment and gentle handling from its master. It even accepted, albeit with rolling snorts and sharp, bit-jangling shakes of its head, the constant glimpses of Warg trotting in hillocks and ridges not far off the trail.

"Ydaets," Sev murmured as the horse's head bopped up to alertness yet again, and felt the animal's stride steady as she patted its neck.

It was after all becoming a beautiful day, the sky washed brilliant blue after the storm and bars of light danced through spidery winter shadows. The snow had melted to small pale rags beneath the trees and sodden brown leaves made no sound underfoot. The simple pleasure of riding a good horse at her own leisure, with no one to hinder and no one to say her aye or nay, soon warmed a smile onto her face.

The smile canted sideways, however, when a long whistle shrilled through the trees behind her. Her horse swung around even as she thought to ask him, and Warg likewise stood atop a nearby rise, her muzzle sharply pointed to the rapid muffled thud of oncoming hoof beats. However, Sev knew who it would be. And in moments she saw him.

Like a living avalanche he came through the barren wood, horse and man hurtling down a long slope at breakneck speed, long equine limbs reaching and flashing where no trail existed. Past crowded thin boles of trees they pounded and lifted briefly up and over a fallen log, alighting in a cocky flash of cloak and horse-tail. Anardil was showing off, and from the grin she could see even from here, he knew it. Yet her smile softened as she watched him. The lack of an arm might have cost him many things, but not his horsemanship. Not a fraction of light showed between seat and saddle, nor was Anardil so much as a heartbeat behind each plunging twist and turn. Reaching level ground his horse's ears came up as it reached for greater speed.

And then Anardil picked up the reins and, as on a snowy Yule day not that long before, his slid his horse to a flawless halt. Its head tossed as it snorted as if in pride of its own athletic prowess, and Anardil twisted to look back at the twin slide-marks in the damp loam behind them.

"Hmm. Shorter than I thought. Might have to try that again."

Sev was determined that she would not rise to his boyish baiting, but found herself melting before the broad grin he shone upon her. Obviously head injuries were not good for one's will-power.

"And you, my lady," he said with mock sternness, "have an alarming habit of running off without me."

"Do I?" Sev tilted her chin and eyed him challengingly. "Perhaps you just need to move faster. Or else watch me more closely."

Under a light touch of its master's heel, Anardil's horse sidled up beside her, where he dropped his reins and held out his hand. Taking her fingers in a warm clasp, his rakish grin eased to something that shone softly in his eyes and brought warmth to more than just her fingers.

"I intend to, meleth nín. I intend to."

His gaze held hers a moment more, whereupon their horses moved apart and their fingers let go. It was no matter, however, with a sleeping winter wood about them and blue sky above, and home waiting at the end of the ride. Warg trotted and loped ahead as the thin shadows slowly turned, and a while later Celebsul, Aerio and Gambesul trotted up behind and quietly joined them. They would be home before supper, and they knew the hobbits would be waiting for them with a welcome fit for kings. Strange how, in the light of day with warmth and friends ahead, the ride did not seem nearly as long.

xxx

TBC ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_January 30th Evening  
__The Burping Troll_

Lanterns glowed warmly on this, his final evening at the Inn, as Darien answered Elros' summons that he was wanted in the Rangers' upstairs office room. There he found Halbarad and the elf, Celebsul sitting at the big desk. The Ranger captain glanced up from the papers spread before him only long enough to nod greeting, but Celebsul's handsome face seemed to soften in a look of compassion that Darien frankly did not want. He knew the petition for giving the orcs protection had been finalized, and that others, himself included, had been consulted over its content. Tomorrow he and Halbarad would ride to Henneth Annûn, towards whatever doom awaited him. He would be glad to be gone, to sever the ties of loyalty and affection with those of his own who remained. Horus' watchful silence was a loyalty he did not deserve, and the boys Evan and Neal would do well to pursue their young lives unhindered by his uncertain doom.

Whatever his fate, whether he was condemned by law for his crimes or censured by fellow men for daring to champion even one of their ancient enemy, it would not be pleasant, and he had no wish for anyone to be plagued by sympathy for him. He had kept to his room as far as possible, trying to spare Sevilodorf and Anardil sight of him; their icy anger chilled him whenever he passed, and he could not blame them. The rangers and the elves, however, for the most part treated him with civility and, after an initial coolness, the hobbits had thawed, trying to coax him from his room. When that failed, they resorted to bringing ridiculously laden plates of food.

It brought back memories of Landis. _'It's a fine inn with a merry crew of hobbits, bless them. I wonder how many of the tales of this place are true. It's certainly unusual, but I didn't see a warg nor a balrog_.'

Darien had seen both now, but Landis never would. The voice of the ranger brought him from his reverie.

"Are you ready for the morning? Do you need anything else for your own defense or to aid the petition?"

Shaking his head, Darien replied, "No. The petition is well drawn. It has the facts and sound logic and presents Gubbitch and his fellows in the best possible light. It may eventually persuade the open-minded, but against memories and emotions, it will have little force."

The elf spoke, "If it will help, I will come with you and add my voice."

"Not yet." Darien grimaced. "It remains to be seen whether I will even be given the chance to present the petition. And if I am so allowed, we do not know how hostile the opposition will be. If it is a hopeless case, better that others are not embroiled." With a bitter smile, he added, "You don't want any more hot-heads descending on you."

Halbarad nodded his agreement. "Let us be sure of the ground before we bring in reinforcements. This will be a long and tedious process, for the most part." Then he recalled his second question. "Is your defense in order, Darien?"

"I have no defense. I am guilty." He sounded very matter-of-fact.

"You are too hard on yourself," Celebsul commented. The elf was appalled at the change in the man whom he had first seen just a few days earlier; Darien looked gaunt and many years older. "At least speak the facts and tell of your intentions honestly. Then let those who know how to judge wisely measure the extent of your guilt."

"Aye, do that." Halbarad agreed. "Now will you join us downstairs for supper and a drink? You may not be free to do so for a while, after tonight."

"Thank you, but no." Darien said. "I'll not dampen the pleasure of others. I'll be ready at dawn." Then he turned and walked swiftly to his room.

xxxxxx

At the light tap on the door, Darien lifted his arm from his eyes and rolled off the bed to his feet. Having learned that refusing the hobbits' offers of food only resulted in them bringing forth a larger selection, he now accepted their frequent trays as gracefully as possible. With Horus' assistance he had managed to make it appear that he had eaten at least a portion of what they presented. Fleetingly, Darien wondered what Horus had been doing with all that food.

"Coming," he called as the tap repeated. Swiftly he swept the scattered sheets of discarded attempts at writing out the events of the past few days off the small table and into a drawer.

After straightening his tunic and running a hand through his dark hair, Darien pulled the door open. His eyes, lowered in expectation of finding a hobbit lass bearing a laden tray, lifted in surprise to meet those of the Rohirrim woman. For a moment, they regarded each other.

"What may I do for you, my lady?" Darien said with a small bow.

"I am not your lady," Sevilodorf said sharply. As Darien began to apologize, she waved him off and said, "Nor a high born lady and I much prefer Sevilodorf."

"As you wish, Sevilodorf."

Sevilodorf studied the man calmly. He had kept himself carefully out of her way for the past two days. Which, considering her mood, had probably been a good idea. Sitting idle when she knew there were tasks she had not completed irked her. If she appeared in the kitchen offering to help she was driven away by the hobbits; and the only time she had even been allowed near the barn was the day they returned to the Troll, when she had insisted upon checking on Dream. Hours of idleness had left her time to think and Anardil proved a patient listener as she worked through her thoughts. Gradually Sev had arrived at the conclusion that she was not fulfilling her promise to Landis.

"It is my understanding that you have refused to come down to dinner again."

"Aye, my … good woman." Darien gave a slight nod. "I would not inflict my presence upon you."

"That's ridiculous," Sev said acidly. "You have begun a task that will require us to work together for many months. A task I would very much like to see resolved favorably. It is in the best interests of both of us to find some way to get along. And that is not possible if you are going to wallow in guilt and indulge in self pity."

Darien drew back at her harsh tone. "But I am guilty."

"So are we all. We each and every one of us played a part in the massive stupidity that led to all of this. I knew that goading the man was stupid, yet did it anyway." Sev paused as his face hardened. "You blame yourself for Grady's actions. Why?"

"Why? Because I was the leader."

"So every single thing that went wrong was your fault?"

"Yes. It was my responsibility. I must make the amends as he is not able to do so."

"Amends? To whom? To me?"

His eyes drawn irresistibly to the fading bruise upon her cheek, Darien nodded stiffly. "For the injuries done to you and to the uruk-hai, Nik."

"I would think that standing before the courts pleading the case for orcs will be restitution enough for Nik. It is not an easy task you have undertaken."

"And what of you, lady? How do I make restitution to you?"

"It was already made. Another did it for you. And to him I promised that I would try to forgive. But nmad, what good is my forgiveness if you don't forgive yourself?" Sev pointed a stern finger. "That, Darien is my claim on you; for Landis' sake, forgive yourself. Enough lives have been wasted on this, don't waste another."

Darien's eyes glazed. '_For Landis' sake_.' She had found the only words that could cut through his grief and self-loathing. He thought on what she has said for a moment, then he exhaled deeply and his eyes refocused on her.

"I would not have asked your forgiveness, I sought only to apologize. I made terrible threats to your safety, and though I do not expect you to believe it, I would never have carried them out. I confess the same cannot be said about my threats towards Nik, but … now I know better. If and when I have _earnt_ the forgiveness of you both …" His voice trailed off, lost for the right words.

Sevilodorf's impatience was palpable. Darien decided that the right words better be brief. "But you have made your claim, and I will honor it to the best of my ability."

"Good. Now, you will escort me to dinner. Your arm, sir," Sevilodorf declared imperiously.

For an instant Darien's mind went blank, but then the habits of a lifetime moved his feet. He was meant to be a gentleman, and a lady requested that he accompany her. Her fingers on his sleeve were scarcely more than a brush of leaves, but he closed the door behind him, and then matched her pace carefully towards the stairs.

xxxxxx

The muffled thump of feet on the stairs brought only moderate interest to those awaiting supper in the inn's common room. There voices ebbed and flowed in easy camaraderie. Evan's youthful tenor cracked on the brink of manhood as he and the hobbit Milo laughed together, the lower tones of Bob, Elros and Anardil rumbled comfortably near the fire, and ever and anon the sweeter notes of Anoriath and Elanna punctuated masculine discussion. From the kitchen burst a silvery gust of hobbit laughter, which seemed to blow Meri and Erin through the open door, smilingly bearing the first trays of food.

But all voices stumbled to a halt as the footsteps ceased and lantern and candlelight lit the faces of the two dismounting the stairs. Every eye in the place fixed upon the unlikely pair in astonishment. Darien sternly schooled his face to a mask of cool composure, but Sev simply lifted her chin a fraction.

"Good evening, all," she said. "Meri, can we set an extra place for supper?"

Realizing that she was staring at their emerged recluse, Meri closed her mouth sharply. "Of course! Absolutely!" Instantly she beamed as she swept into hostess mode. "Master Darien, we'll seat you right there next to Horus and Evan and Neal. You boys _will_ behave yourselves, now, won't you? No kicking each other under the table or I'll send you both to your room. Milo, would you please bring that chair over here? And an extra setting will be needed, and -."

As the hobbit bustled around cheerfully bullying everything into order, Darien and Sev proceeded into the room and people began gathering around the long tables, benches and chairs scraping the wooden floor. With growing pride, Anardil stood watching his lady and her escort approach. So, she had made her peace with the man who had caused her so much harm. If her anger was stilled, he would let his go also, for she was the mirror to his soul. A truce, he decided, allowing them all to move forward to whatever the future held.

With a nod Sev indicated where she would sit and Darien guided her to her place. With no surprise he saw that Anardil waited for them, now pulling out a chair. Sev continued her perfect poise as she murmured thanks and took her seat, but Darien was only too glad to have completed this duty. He had no wish to provoke her one-armed beau, and stepped back as swiftly as courtesy permitted.

Yet when the men's gazes chanced to meet ... there was no hostility. For the first time, Darien looked into sea-grey eyes and saw simply a man. There remained wariness, of course, but Anardil now looked back at him with what may have been honest puzzlement, as if he wished to understand the riddle embodied in the man before him. '_I have no answers for you,_' Darien replied in his thoughts. '_Once I was sworn to lead and defend. Now I am sworn to defend what was once my enemy, having failed those whom I should have protected._' He returned Anardil's silent nod and turned away, towards his final night with the last of his people, before uncertain fate beckoned in the morning.

As Darien retreated to the table where Horus and the remainder of his folk waited, Anardil took his seat at Sev's side in thoughtful quiet, and began idly turning a spoon in his hand. Sev slanted a look at him amid the busy clatter of seats moving and dishes being put on the tables.

"If you have something to say," she said quietly. "You might as well say it."

Anardil frowned at the spoon, and pursed his lips.

"Well?" she said.

Sev was aware of Elros and Anoriath's eyes on them across the table and knew that beneath the cheery chatter, the room must be alive with unspoken speculation about her surprising entrance. But when Anardil raised his head and set down the spoon, his eyes shone warmly at her.

"You never cease to amaze me, lady," he said softly, and lifted his hand to stroke the heavy fall of dark hair down her back, which would soon once again be confined to its practical braid.

"I did what I must," Sev replied, watching as Camellia set a tureen full of rich stew on their table. "If I am to work with the man towards seeking protection for Gubbitch and his band, then it makes little sense for us to remain at odds. And I frankly grow weary of his sackcloth and ashes."

"Aye, you did what you must." Anardil smiled. "But you did it far more gracefully than I could have managed."

"It required no grace," said Sev, and looked at him solemnly. "I remembered a promise I made. I will not see suffering where none is required. And I will not have Darien abasing himself further when there remains yet a task before us."

Nodding thoughtfully, Anardil said, "You know the task you have allied yourself with is a nearly impossible one."

"Yes," Sev replied firmly. "But unless we wish to abandon Gubbitch and his lads to the whims of fate, unless we wish to wash our hands of them despite their efforts to win free of Shadow and to even befriend us ... there is no other course. Someone else will come after Darien, and without protection by law they will be fair game."

She took a breath and looked down at her hands on the table. To her surprise her fingers were tightly clenched, and she willed them to relax. "They are orcs ... but these few are people. I have to at least try. It would be faithless of me to turn away from them now, when they did not turn away from me."

"Then it is a strange fate that brings you to make allies of one who was an enemy, to defend those who once were an older enemy yet."

"There _were_ no enemies, here, Anardil!" she retorted. "Don't you see that? None of us were enemies. Not the orcs, not even Grady. I do not forgive him, but I might understand him, for I know what it is to hate and fear so greatly that almost any escape is welcome."

Anardil reached to clasp the fingers of one hand, drawing his thumb gently over her knuckles. His grey eyes met her blue ones searchingly, but there was a smile lurking within as he spoke:

"_Who in this world of ours, her eyes  
In March first opens, shall be wise_."

Frowning in embarrassment, Sev tried to pull her hand away, but his fingers tightened. "No, _meleth nín_," he said gently. "I do not jest. I swore once to cherish and honor you, and that includes honoring your promises and your crusades. I may not always understand, but I'll try to."

Wishing to conceal the slow flush warming her cheeks, Sev said tartly, "I certainly hope so. I would think a man in the business of intelligence, as you are, should become an artist at grasping the strange and peculiar and even becoming at ease with the absurd."

His bright laughter came as a surprise, and then he gave her fingers a squeeze and let go. "Bless you, lady, since coming to this place I have long since quit trying to categorize what is peculiar or absurd. But pray do tell me if it should arrive and I fail to see it!"

Then amid laughter they turned to their meal. Down the table Celebsul smiled quietly to himself, and at another table the piping voice of Milo arose, as he regaled Darien and his three followers with yet another tale of the Shire. Camellia's silvery giggles mingled with their voices, and somewhere under the tables a large, furry form settled and sighed contentedly. If there was anything Warg knew about suppers around here, it was that she could expect lots of leftovers.

Though the horizon of the future held a distant cloud of uncertainty, since amnesty for Nik and Gubbitch's small band would be a contest won with judicious words, not swords, here at last the first forward steps had been taken. And so the Inn of the Burping Troll fed its folk and its guests, and this night there was peace and laughter.

xxxxxx

_February 1st (Shire calendar has no January 31st.) Morning  
__The Burping Troll_

Morning sunlight bathed the long front porch of the Burping Troll in warmth, and Anardil stretched his long legs from his chair onto the porch railing, with the intent of soaking up every bit of it he could. Although the rescue of Sev and Nik had been almost three days ago, he was not sure he would ever shake the cold and damp of that endless night out of his bones. Through the door of the inn, which was propped open to catch the rare warmth of the breeze, he smelled the succulent aromas of cooking. The hobbit lasses seemed to have begun cooking when Halbarad rode out that stormy night and had not stopped since. Anardil had never realized there were so many varieties of warm gruel and hot soup, until he found himself on a hobbit regimen of health restoratives. Meri, Erin and Camellia were absolutely certain that every one of them had come home on the brink of death. Not that Anardil minded. Between sunny hobbit smiles and delicious hobbit cooking, he thought he could take their doctoring endlessly. He smiled at the sound of the lasses' merry voices within and let his eyes drift closed.

He stirred again to other laughter, and glanced out on the sun-bathed yellow lawn beyond. There the two lads who had ridden with Darien lay sprawled in the dry winter grass. Evan's broken leg remained wrapped securely, but he now had two crutches carved by the elf Gambesul to navigate on, and the sunshine probably did him good. Just now the boy sat before an odd assemblage of carved wooden bits, the pieces to a puzzle that Aerio had presented to him at breakfast. Evan had sniffed that he was too old for puzzles, until the wily young elf had smirked and asserted that Evan could never solve this one. Two hours had passed, while the boy tried to fit the intricate shapes together, and so far he was only about one-quarter through. His brother Neal of course was of little help, and even now got a back-hand across the stomach for teasing. Never mind that Neal had even less luck than Evan, when he had tried.

Other eyes watched them as well, as at the far end of the porch Horus kept silent vigil. The dark, solitary man spoke seldom, but his courtesy was exquisite and his care for the brothers gently constant. Before leaving with Halbarad early this morning, his captain Darien had charged him with one final duty, assuring their welfare until the boys were safely home. Now Horus' quiet watchfulness reminded Anardil of nothing so much as the regard a great tame cat, such as the nobles of Harad sometimes hunted with. Like those cats Horus was a creature apart, for the homecoming he would lead his young friends to would not be his own. As if feeling Anardil's study, Horus turned his head towards him and met his gaze. Then his white teeth shone in a smile, as Neal yelped and rolled away from another swing from his younger brother.

"I almost had it!" Evan cried. "If you would only quit trying to help!"

"No you didn't!" Neal laughed. "Look, that piece can't possibly go there!"

Chuckling, Anardil returned Horus' smile and shook his head. No, despite all that had happened, these three were not his enemy. Not even Sev had any reservations about treating them with the same politeness she gave any guest at the inn, and even reserved a touch of motherly concern for the boys. Sev and Anardil both found they could no longer hold the harsh measure of blame against any of these lost souls.

As if conjured by his thought, footsteps trod softly on the boards behind him and a sweet whiff of honeysuckle touched his senses. Anardil looked up and smiled as Sev stopped beside him. One of the gifts he brought north with him had been several bars of honeysuckle-scented soap, a remembrance of their first meeting in Pelargir. It delighted him that she used it exclusively now. And she looked lovely, her dark hair for once hanging unbound almost to her waist, save for a small braid that drew the dark tresses from her brow. This laxity was of course only because she was forbidden to do any labor until the third day of her rest had passed. Tomorrow he knew she would again return to her chores and her customary braid. But meanwhile...

Reaching up to draw his fingers through the long, silken strands, he asked, "Is it almost time for second breakfast?"

"Second breakfast?" Sev laughed as she drew a chair close beside his. "Those hobbits will have you fat as suckling pig if you keep letting them feed you like that!"

"Yes, but it is for my health!" He assumed a mournful expression. "You know how cold and awful it was, rain and snow and sitting for hours in a freezing saddle..."

Sev snorted. "Are you sure you aren't the one with a head injury, not me?"

They both laughed and Anardil held out his arm, smiling as Sev leaned into his embrace. Her softness fit against him as if made to be there, and her hair was cool against his cheek, the sweet summer scent of flowers filling his senses.

"I love you, lady," he whispered, and felt her arms slide around his middle and hold on.

Ai, how horrifyingly close he had come to losing this. Anardil tightened his embrace and willed the ache in his throat to subside. Certainly he could have found a more docile woman, one who would never dream of mad things like trading with "rehabilitated" orcs, who would never put herself in the way of mercenaries and brigands and heaven knows what else roved the far roads of Middle Earth. He could have found a sweet, placid lady, who stayed quietly at home and did not drive Ranger captains to pull out their hair for fear of what new peril she might drop into, and who would never, ever swear to stand before the Steward of Gondor and fight for the rights of one of Man's most ancient enemies, an under-sized uruk-hai.

Ah, but where would be the challenge, the adventure, the passion in that? For the same fire that so frightened him was what he loved most, the tilt of her chin, the spark in her eye, the quiet steel that announced for all to see that she knew exactly who she was, and go hang what anyone else thought. She was every bit as nonconforming as he, both of them refusing to be bound by convention into the stuffy, narrow slots that stuffy, narrow people thought everyone should live in. And they both carried their private ghosts, their private demons, but together the nights were made less dark and the shadows less pressing. Strange though fate might be, it had led him at last to precisely where he belonged.

"Are you hungry?"

Anardil was learning not to jump when soft-footed hobbits appeared magically at his elbow, but it took some practice. "Well, Meri, I'm not sure. I just -."

"Oh, don't be silly, you must have a little something." Meri planted her small fists on her hips. "We have nice, hot soup that we just made and we need you to sample some. How will we know if it's any good of we don't get second opinions?"

"I, uh..."

"I'll be right back! Don't move, we'll bring it out to you." Meri beamed a huge smile, and she scampered back inside.

Anardil sighed, and then tapped Sev firmly on the head when he felt her laughing silently against him. "Now you stop that. It's only a taste of soup."

Sev's laugh became audible as she sat up. "You simply cannot say no to hobbits."

"I didn't notice you howling in protest."

With a casual shrug, Sev said, "As you say, it's only a taste of soup."

Indeed it was. Soup so thick the spoon stood up in it. Meri and Camellia both grinned from ear to ear as they arranged dishes and napkins and silverware on a nearby porch table. What they had neglected to tell was that the 'taste of soup' would be accompanied by an entire round loaf of bread, wedges of three types of cheese, an apple apiece, and two enormous steaming chunks of baked yellow squash slathered in melted butter and honey.

"Now, make sure you eat enough," Meri said with mock sternness. "You Big Folk never take proper care of yourselves."

"It will help you regain your strength, you know," said Camellia, happily ignoring the fact that nobody's strength was debilitated and the effects of Sev's concussion were waning rapidly.

Beside all that bounty Erin plunked down half a pumpkin pie - "to fill in the corners," she said.

"Well, don't just sit there like a moon-calf!" Meri dragged a chair from the table and patted the wooden seat. "Come, sit here, hurry up! Don't let your soup get cold."

Trapped under the benign dictatorship of jolly little people who stood barely past their waists, the two humans had no recourse but to obey. Then the hobbit lasses skipped back inside, leaving Sev and Anardil to stare before them in something very close to dismay.

"My. Are you going to eat all that?"

They looked to see Bob poised with one foot on the bottom step, looking up at their laden table with a grin. Anardil sighed again and said, "Help?"

"Gladly!"

Bob bounded up the stairs and swung a chair around. All three were working on the hobbits' rich fare when other soft footfalls squeaked the boards, and Celebsul came to stand at the table.

"Second breakfast, I see."

"Yes," Sev replied dryly. "Someone cannot resist hobbit charms. Are you at all hungry? I cannot eat all this soup."

"Not and save room for the pie!" Bob grinned.

Celebsul chuckled softly, and accepted the half-full soup bowl Sev handed him and leaned a hip against the porch railing. Anardil pulled off a chunk of bread and handed that to the elf, as well. Then Bob licked off the spoon he was using and offered that to Celebsul also, but the elf merely snorted softly at the Ranger's mischievous grin and picked a clean spoon from among the napkins.

As the foursome quietly ate, Warg padded up to lay behind Anardil's and Bob's chairs and daintily accept the morsels they slipped to her. More laughter rang from the lawn and they watched as Evan shoved his elder brother flat to the ground. Both lads were laughing as Evan jabbed his finger in Neal's chest amid his assertions that he was a "toidi" when it came to puzzles. Perhaps when both were rested and healed the contest would become more earnest, but to Anardil's eye it seemed Neal's resistance to his little brother's bullying was lackadaisical at best. Neal had also nearly lost the one true anchor left in his world. Most likely his heart was simply not in putting Evan in his place, when it was still so wholly filled with relief that he was alive.

What would become of those two youngsters? Anardil knew not. He only hoped that Neal would follow the wise course and at least see that Evan was allowed to follow the calling of his choice. Neal might find himself offering his sword in the King's service, but Evan was not made of such stern stuff. Whether he one day returned to their father's forge or followed their mother's gift of healing, Evan deserved a chance at a useful and happy life.

As for Horus ... no man could tell his fate. Horus was from another folk entirely, the people of Far Harad, and if he was indeed the sole survivor of a company of Haradrim soldiers, as Anardil suspected, then Horus was now a man without tribe or home, dishonored simply for having lived when all his brethren died. Darien and Landis had given Horus back his honor by accepting him as a warrior, but now even that loyalty was fractured and rested on uncertain ground. When he had returned the boys to their home ... what became of a man who had no place in the world? What if Darien now went willingly to his own destruction, leaving Horus with no captain at all? Anardil felt a breath of cold touch his neck and wondered if the day would prove cooler than he thought.

"What's he up to?" Bob lifted his chin towards the yard.

There Aerio was now walking toward the two youngsters, who sat up warily as the tall elf approached. Aerio was again wearing his trademark superior smirk. However, he simply spoke a quiet greeting and sat down in the grass beside them. In seconds he and Evan were both bent over the puzzle as Aerio earnestly described principles and pieces, and directed the boy's fingers among the many wooden bits. Anardil looked up to see a faint smile on Celebsul's face as he watched over the rim of his soup bowl.

"Building bridges, perhaps," Celebsul said.

Some moments later Warg whuffed quietly, and three dark, misshapen forms lurched from the ranks of barren trees at the bottom of the yard. From thin shadow into pale winter sun they came and in the lead, Gubbitch's ugly face was already twisted into a broken-toothed grin.

"Ey up, Cel me ol' mucker!" the orc's gravelly voice called, and he waved a gnarled hand. "Does tha fancy a game?"

Celebsul laughed quietly as he set his now-empty soup bowl on the table and stepped to the top of the stairs. "Of cribbage?" he asked. "Why, certainly, it's been a while."

"Reet then."

Gubbitch tramped forward and Anardil realized the other two were Titch, the littlest of the lot, and the big slow one called Lugbac. Out on the dry lawn the two human youths sat watching in open amazement as the three orcs clumped up the driveway. At the foot of the stairs they halted.

"G'wan, then," Gubbitch said, and elbowed Lugbac in the ribs.

The big orc mumbled something and just stared down at his shuffling feet.

"Tha daft chuff," Gubbitch said. "Tha 'as to talk for 'im to 'ear thee." Looking up onto the porch apologetically, the orc leader made eye contact with Anardil. "'e's freetened tha'll eat 'im or summat."

"Frightened? Of me?" With an inner start of surprise Anardil remembered that he and Lugbac had an unfinished trade to complete. Mustering a smile he said, "He doesn't look particularly appetizing, compared to hobbit cooking. But I do have something for him."

Then he pushed back his chair, arose and left Celebsul and the others to welcome the orcs. In his room he rummaged among his gear, pulling out the bedroll he used in his solitary travels. Before moving north from Pelargir he had made certain to buy some good, thick blankets, which were now bound together with his older ones. After he threw the bedroll open across the floor, he squatted on his heels to contemplate the length of bedding, breathing its smoky odor of many campfires. He did not need to sacrifice a brand new blanket. An orc would probably be content with anything that did not have holes in it. For that matter one of Lugbac's mates might later thump him over the head and take it from him - although upon reconsideration he decided thumping Lugbac was not something the smaller orcs would find easy to do. Anardil's hand strayed to one of the older lengths of wool ... and he paused.

"Ahh, Sevi," he growled to the empty room. "What are you doing to me?"

With that he peeled up one of the new blankets, flipped it across his bed for folding, and returned his bedroll to its corner. Best get this done before his good sense pointed out just how daft he was. But then again, he _was_ staying at an inn with a warg for a watchdog and a Balrog for a bartender.

When he returned downstairs, he found Celebsul and Gubbitch seated at a window table, with cards in their hands and a cribbage board set between them. Titch and Lugbac perched side-by-side on a bench nearby, not making a sound. Little orc and large orc both had their hands folded neatly in their laps, and Anardil was struck with the absurd thought that they looked like unruly boys who had been reprimanded for rowdy behavior.

He paused uncertainly, for he truly had no idea how one approached orcs for so benign a purpose as handing over a piece of bedding. Yet surely he who had faced countless of their kindred in battle could manage a simple trade, and he resolutely strode forward. The instant Lugbac saw the blanket folded in Anardil's arm, the orc's eyes went wide and his face was split in a truly hideous, broken-toothed grin. Standing before him, Anardil found himself horribly fascinated by the right bicuspid's jagged edges, and was jarred to awareness by Titch's sharp hiss.

"'ere, tha soft dollop, shut thy gob!"

Instantly Lugbac clamped his lips tight, but his beady eyes nonetheless danced in delight. Big-knuckled paws took the blanket reverently, and Anardil watched as broken nails gently caressed the material.

"'e likes it," Titch said, head bobbing vigorously.

"That's ... ah ... good. Yes. Ah..." Failing at words, Anardil cleared his throat and backed away, and frowned to see Sev across the common room visibly muffling her laughter.

"I am glad to see you give fair value in your trading, Anardil," she said as he came to her side. "Though if you set the price that high for one stone, I may find it hard to compete with you."

"One stone?" Anardil tried to look innocent.

"Don't be obtuse. Lugbac traded you a stone for the blanket. I wasn't struck deaf, you know. So where is it?"

"What?"

"The surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, surprise." Sev looked up at him sternly. "Don't think I don't know you're up to something."

"Why, I don't -."

"Yes, you do." The soft male voice in Anardil's ear nearly stopped his heart, but the cool press of metal into his hand lessened his shock, as he turned to face Anbarad's sedate smile.

"How did you -?"

"Elves don't need sleep as you do," Anbarad said smoothly. "I rode down to Henneth Annûn during the night, and found the lapidary at his labors first thing this morning." Anbarad frowned lightly and added, "You would think those people down there have never seen an elf before. Feh."

With a shrug, the tall elf retreated back out the rear door whence he had come. Anardil turned to find Sev eyeing him with a measuring look.

"Yes?" she said.

The grin Anardil felt growing on his face was too big to be contained, so he did not even try. Deliberately he turned away from Sev, wishing first to assure himself of the craftsmanship of the piece he had commissioned. Satisfied, he turned back and held out his hand. In it lay a simple, curved silver band whose slender arms resembled twining vines or knotted silver cords. Set at its center was Lugbac's bloodstone, now tumbled to a soft polish that echoed the muted gleam of silver.

"For you, my lady," he said gently. "It is a bloodstone, the stone of healers and warriors, and of wisdom and idealism. Celebsul chose this particular stone for you, as we are told you have a birthday ere long."

Sev laughed softly as she took the bracelet. "A gemstone found by orcs, chosen by an elf, express-delivered by elves and given by a rogue. It's lovely, Anardil. Thank you."

Then she clasped the band about her right wrist and turned it to catch the light. "And yes, I do have a birthday coming."

She smiled up at him, caressed the side of his jaw, and was halfway across the room before Anardil realized she had not said when her birthday was.

Nonetheless, he stood smiling contentedly as he watched Sev stop at the cribbage table, where orc and elf set down their cards to admire the result of Celebsul's choice in stones. Anbarad and Firnelin had carried the stone to the lapidary in Henneth Annûn two days ago, whilst making sure Darien's men were safely away, but Anardil had feared that the elves' eagerness to see the piece finished was vastly premature. Certainly he never dreamed any of them would ride down there of his own accord. However, since Anbarad had, and since the lapidary had evidently been impressed enough by either the elves or Sev to hasten his work ... Anardil smiled.

"_In days of peril, firm and brave,  
And wear a Bloodstone to her grave_."

If the elves did not tell her the whole verse first, he would do so later. Yet the gift was not from him alone, nor would he claim it as such. That thought stopped him and he pondered it. Orc and elf and man were bound in the making of a woman's gift, even as their lives had so strangely and tragically intertwined just days before. Was there perhaps a sign to be read in such a simple coincidence? Being just a man he had no gift for unraveling such riddles.

Thus Anardil sat to watch an elf and an orc bend earnestly over their game, muttering mysterious things such as "15 for 2," or "18, and 2 for the pair" as the pegs moved up the board. If there were a sign, he hoped, in the end, it might prove that if simple beauty could come from tragedy and hurt, perhaps idealism and bravery could meet wisdom on equal ground.

Methen

_Footnote: bloodstone verse by Sandi Davis circa late 1800's, __reprinted by William T. Fernie, MD in "The Occult and Curative Powers of Precious Stones" Harper & Row San Francisco; 1973_

AUTHORS' NOTE:

Please look for the sequel to this story, "**Obsidian**", in which Darien pursues his quest to make amends for his deeds, the orcsface the bewilderingconcepts of rights and law, and new enemies appear with even darker designs to threaten the friends of The Burping Troll. Mithril Semi-Finalist 2004: Best novel/serial and Best Fourth Age or beyond


	19. End Notes

**Who's Who for Bloodstone**

**Cast of Characters:**

**Burping Troll Residents: **

1. Sevilodorf: Traderwoman and healer, once of Rohan, companion of Anardil.  
2. Milo: Male Hobbit, once of the Shire.  
3. Camellia: Female Hobbit, once of the Shire.  
4. Erin: Female Hobbit, once of the Shire>  
5. Meri: Female Hobbit, once of the Shire.  
6. Bob: Male Ranger, stationed at Burping Troll, brother to Elanna.  
7. Celebsul: Male Elf  
8. Aerio: Male Elf, apprenticed to Celebsul  
9. Gambesul: Male Elf, apprenticed to Celebsul  
10. Elanna: Female Ranger, stationed at Burping Troll, sister to Bob, betrothed Halbarad, recovering from injuries earned in Nurn.  
11. Anoriath: Female Ranger, stationed at the Burping Troll, sister to Halbarad, eight months pregnant.  
12. Elros: Male Ranger, stationed at the Burping Troll.  
13. Anardil: Former Ranger, missing most of left arm, now in covert operations, recently transferred north from Pelargir, companion of Sevilodorf.  
14. Firnelin: One of six Elvish brothers who make their home at the Troll.  
15. Anbarad: One of Six Elvish brothers who make their home at the Troll.  
16. Halbarad: Male Captain of the Rangers at the Troll, brother to Anoriath, betrothed of Elanna.

**Orc Hunters: **

17. Darien: Nobleman, once of Blackroot Vale  
18. Landis: Second in command.  
19. Grady: Male  
20. Neal: older of two young brothers from Blackroot Vale.  
21. Evan: younger (14) of the two brothers from Blackroot Vale.  
22. Oren: A friend of Grady's.  
23. Monroe: Male, once of Blackroot Vale  
24. Carrick: Male, once of Lamedon  
25. Osric: A friend of Grady's.  
26. Slevin: Male archer from Blackroot Vale.  
27. Ham: Male, once of Blackroot Vale.  
28. Tom: Male, once of Blackroot Vale.  
29. Bevin: Male, once of Blackroot Vale.  
30. Horus: Male, once of Far Harad.

**In Henneth Annûn: **

31. Rablot: Male Orc working for Farmer Tiroc.  
32. Cullen: Male farm worker for Farmer Tiroc.  
33. Jasimir: Teenage son of the owner of The Whistling Dog Inn.  
34. Jareth: Male, bartender at The Whistling Dog.  
35. Sira: Barmaid at The Whistling Dog.  
36. Pansy: Barmaid at The Whistling Dog.  
37. Cameroth: Male, owner of The Whistling Dog, father of Jasimir.  
38. Ferthan: Male, visitor at The Whistling Dog.

**Gubbitch's Lads: **

39. Gubbitch: Male, leader of the rehabilitated orcs living near The Burping Troll.  
40. Titch: Male, smallest of Gubbitch's lads, his lieutenant.  
41. Hooknose: Male, Gubbitch's second in command.  
42. Lugbac: Male, larger, slower orc.  
43. Jabot: Male, orc.  
44. Muggin: Male, orc.  
45. Masher: Male, orc.  
46. Nesh: Male, orc.

**From Wetwang Farm:**

47. Russbeorn: Male, Beorning, once of the Misty Mountains.  
48. Nik: Male, undersized uruk-hai once of Isengard.


End file.
